Fuerza elemental
by Licci
Summary: Todo es tranquilidad, hasta que un nuevo personaje viene alterar todo, nadie sabe quien es ni las ppg la conocen, sera amiga o enemiga.
1. 1 El comienzo

**Fuerza elemental**

1.- El comienzo

Era un día extraordinario la gente no paraba de gritar y aplaudir, y no era para menos habían presenciado el mejor concierto del momento, y en el escenario los reflectores alumbraban su presencia, la cámaras de tv no dejaban de tomarla, sin duda era la mejor. Ella era Boni la cantante más reconocida del momento, tenía 16 años y ya era poseedora de una gran fortuna, fama y enorme club de admiradores, ya que tenía un cuerpo extraordinario, media 1.65, tenía el pelo negro y unos ojos grises, su sonrisa hacia que cualquier chico se enamorara de ella. Sus fans no dejaban de aplaudir y ella se despedía y daba las gracias por acompañarla esa noche despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo.

Detrás del escenario:

Xx. Buen trabajo, Boni

Boni: Gracias Derec, pero prepara mis cosas ya que iré a ver a mis hermanos.

Derec era su representante, amigo y primo incondicionalmente, tenía su cabello corto, color azul fuerte, media 1.70, ojos azules y usaba gafas. (Era bien parecido)

Derec. Pero tienes la firma de autógrafos a las 11:00 am

Boni. Cierto, ya no me acordaba.

Derec es mejor que vayas y descanses mañana será un largo día.

En el camerino Boni esperaba mientras que la gente se retiraba, no es que no le gustara que la aplaudieran o que la ovacionaran, pero había quedado trastornada desde el anterior concierto, cuando al final de este un joven corrió hacia ella tirándola, y declarándole su amor, lo que su admirador no sabía es que a causa de la caída se había lastimado la rodilla y el tobillo, dejándola en cama por un tiempo.

El sonido de su celular la despertó de sus pensamientos:

Boni: Bueno.

Dm: Nunca pensé que las brujas podrían tener logros importantes

Boni: y yo nunca pensé que los monstros fueran tan observadores como para darse cuenta de eso (con un tono de burla)

Dm. Mira niña vuélveme a llamar así y…

Boni. Y que nada mas llamaste para molestarme

Dm. La verdad es que si no te molesto no soy feliz, lo malo es que caigo en tus provocaciones. Además tengo buenas noticias pero primero tengo que preguntarte algo.

Boni. Qué?

Dm. Esta segura de esto? Quieres renunciar a esta vida]?

Boni. Sí, yo se que suena loco, pero esta vida no me hace feliz (lo dijo con voz triste) además quiero volver con mi familia.

Dm. Por que encontramos a 7 personas con las características que estamos buscando.

Boni. Y quiénes son?

DM. No te voy a decir hasta que vengas-

Boni. Mira monstro

DM. que no me digas así,

Derec. Es hora de irnos.

Dm . Salúdame a ese enano, y nos vemos mañana des pues de tu firma de autógrafos.

Boni. Espera.

Derec. Otra vez peleando.

Boni. El empieza.

Derec. Si Como no, pero es hora de ir a descansar


	2. 2 Una persona realmente molesta:

Gracias por sus comentarios, y espero que les agrade el segundo capitulo

2**. Una persona realmente molesta:**

Era una mañana preciosa, Boni se acaba de levantar y se dirigía hacia el balcón, al parecer no había podido dormir, los pensamientos los tenía en la última conversación. Y cada palabra la hacía emocionarse.

Boni: Ya ha pasado 4 años desde ese momento, esto es una locura, pero no quiero volverme hacerme ilusiones, la últimas personas que creímos que eran había sido una farsa y otra desilusión me mataría. Pero debo admitir que quería estar con mi familia, quería volver a verlos aunque sea una vez más. Así que no debo ser negativa cumpliré con mis deberes e iré a ver a ese monstro. (Dijo mientras que una sonrisa se veía en su rostro)

Más tarde en la firma de autógrafos.

Boni. Derec hay muchas personas, nunca me imagine tantas

Derec. Pero debes admitir que eres una persona fantástica, y por eso tienes más admiradores que la competencia.

Boni sonrojada: no es cierto existe grandes cantantes

Derec. Eso si, por cierto, hoy va a venir una persona muy importante, en cuanto llegue firma, tomate una foto y que se valla, no quiero problemas.

Boni. Y donde esta?

Derec. Viene al rato

Boni. No lo voy Hacer

Derec. Qué?

Boni. Sabes de antemano, que yo atiendo primero a mis admiradores, que sabe dios cuanto tiempo pasaron aquí para esperarme, para que alguien con sus grandes influencias, llegue tarde y se pase adelante así nada mas, se me hace injusto para los demás.

Derec. Pero Boni?

Boni ya había se había ido, mientas que Derec corría hacia ella.

Mientras tanto en el salón de la firma de autógrafos, la prensa y la gente gritaban por Boni y así el presentador, dio entrada anunciado a la cantante.

La gente empezó a aplaudir, a gritar y hasta llorar de la emoción al verla entrar. Ella saludo al público se sentó y comenzó a firmar los autógrafos. Persona por persona pasaba la abrazaba, le cantaba y le decían lo grandiosa que era, ella les respondía con un sonrisa, hasta que: Una chica aproximadamente de 1.60, con dos colitas esponjadas y pelo entre café y naranja en medio de estas dos llevaba algo así como una tiara. Empujaba a los demás para llegar hasta adelante.

Boni. Quien es ella?

Derec. Es la persona de la que te iba a hablar. Pero te fuiste y me dejaste hablando.

Boni. Pero dijiste que era una persona importante.

Derec. Y lo es , es princesa y es la hija de mucha plata el millonario..

Boni. Más bien el fracasado.

Derec. No digas eso.

Boni y Derec peleaban cuando:

Princesa. Hola Boni, no sé cómo puedes estar rodeada de tantos perdedores, pero en fin, tengo todos tus discos, soy tu fan núm. 1 y mis compañeros de escuela no me creían que iban a estar aquí, y además me deben estar viendo por tv, aunque lo dudo porque ellos no tienen señal son tas pobres que no cuentan con cable pero no importa con tu autógrafo bastara para humillarlos.

Boni. Así que eres mi fan núm. 1

Princesa. Si

Boni: entonces no te molestara formarte como todas los demás

Princesa: qué? No sabes quién soy, mi papi tiene mucho dinero y te puede hundir en cualquier momento.

Boni: así,

Derec: tranquila Boni.

Boni había tomado el micrófono. Hola publico precioso, solo quiero que me den su opinión, esta chica viene a pedir un autógrafo sin formarse, y sin mostrar una muestra de respeto hacia ustedes, y me amenaza diciendo que me va a hundir, van a permitir eso…

Publico- NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Derec. Oh oh…

Princesa. Que está haciendo.?

Boni. Entonces que se forme.

Publico siiiiiiiiii

Boni. Ahora en este momento quien tiene más influencia tu papi o el público. (Con una sonrisa desafiante)

Princesa. Te arrepentirás

Boni. Encantada de conocerte princesita.

La princesa se fue entre los abucheos de la gente.

Derec. No tenias que hacer eso.

Boni. Ella lo provoco, ahora continuemos

Paso la tarde y el evento había acabado, Boni estaba cansada pero aun así llego a la reunión con el monstro.

Dm. Por fin la bruja llego.

Boni. Todavía no dejo mis cosas y me empiezas a molestar es así como recibes a tu hermana.

Damián. Es que no te queda claro que si no te molesto no soy feliz

Damián era un chico de 20 años, piel blanca cabello negro y ojos cafés, media 1.68 estudiaba robótica y era un fan de la tecnología. (No se parecía en nada a Boni)

Fr. Ya están peleando de nuevo.

Boni corriendo hacia él y dándole un abrazo Hola Frederick me da gusto verte.

Frederick era el mayor de los tres tenía 28 años, cabello café media 1.70 era administrador y manejaba una de las grandes corporaciones del país dedicada a los juguetes. Y por alguna razón se encontraba estudiando medicina. Era como un jobi para el

Frederick. Felicidades hermana, eres una gran persona.

Boni. Gracias. Pero que averiguaron

Damián. Te comen las ansias.

Boni: si

Frederick. Pero cabe recordarte que tal vez estas personas no lo sean, lo digo para que no te deprimas después

Boni: pero Damián dijo que eran 7, y las que buscamos son 3

Damián lo que pasa es que tienen similitudes

Boni: qué? Se parecen

Frederick saco un folder con 6 fotografías.

Damián. Lo bueno es que es tu año sabático y podrás ir a conocerlos

Boni: qué?

Frederick. Te los presento. Ellas son llamadas PPG son las heroínas de magaville, la líder es Bombón tiene inteligencia, persuasión y sobre todo gran poder. La segunda es bellota la mas ruda de los tres, un poco temperamental y la ultima es burbuja, la más tierna y rápida de ellas.

Boni. Y dices que son hermanas? Si no se parecen

Damián. Así es que fueron creadas por el profesor Utonio

Boni. Y ellos quienes son?

Frederick. Son los RRB son las contrapartes de las chicas, y por lo tanto tienen similitudes con ellos el líder en brick, luego sigue butch, y después boomer.

Damián. Cerró el folder y se lo entrego a Boni. Ponte a estudiar sus habilidades y todo acerca de ellos.

Frederick. Así es ya que partes dentro de tres días.

Damián. Por cierto, mañana te vas a parar temprano, hay que hacer un ajuste en tu imagen.

Boni: mirando la carpeta, pero dijeron que eran 7

Frederick: lo sé pero no encontramos mucho sobre el otro, en cuanto tengamos información te la enviare.

Boni. Como que cambio de imagen?.

Damián. O que pretendes ir como Boni.

Bono. Que, me van a cambiar de nombre.

Frederick, entiende que debes de pasar desapercibida.

Boni. Está bien.

Boni se fue a su habitación. A descansar.

Frederick. Crees que está bien que la mandemos a ella.

Damián. Es fuerte y sabrá que hacer, además tus estas con lo de la empresa y tus estudios, y yo todavía no acabo el semestre. Y en cuanto termine iré con ella

Frederick. Veo que aprecias mucho a Boni.

Damián claro es mi hermana.

Frederick. La hablare a Derec para afinar detalles de su partida y cambios de imagen.

Damián: yo mientras acabar con mi proyecto nos vemos. Mañana

Frederick: hasta mañana.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Boni.

Boni. Así que PPG y RRB tienen habilidades sorprendentes, es seguro que tienen que ser ellos algunos de los elegidos, y así podre continuar con mi cometido.

Continuara…


	3. 3 El fin del verano

**Gracias por sus comentarios,el secreto de boni y de sus hermanos se ira desenredando a travez de la historia, espero que sigan leyendo mi historia, y sean pacientes conmigo. saludos.**

**3. El fin del verano.**

Hola público precioso, solo quiero que me den su opinión, esta chica viene a pedir un autógrafo sin formarse, y sin mostrar una muestra de respeto hacia ustedes, y me amenaza diciendo que me va a hundir, van a permitir eso…

Publico- NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Derec. Oh oh…

Princesa. Que está haciendo.?

Boni. Entonces que se forme.

Publico siiiiiiiiii

Bellota. Eso le pasa por engreída, hasta que alguien la pone en alto enfrente de tantas personas

Bombón. No debió comportarse de esa forma, esa princesa de pasa

Burbuja. Pero siempre se comporta así sin importar donde este.

Bellota. Ya tengo como molestarla por un buen rato

Bombón. No creo que eso sea adecuado bellota.

Burbuja. No debes ser tan cruel con ella

Bellota. Como si ellas se tocaron el corazón al molestarnos

Las chicas tenias 16 años y habían cambiado bastante, ya que eran una lindas señoritas, populares y atractivas.

En eso sonó el timbre

Bombón. Quien será?

Bellota. Pues pregunta

Burbuja. Quien?

Robín. Soy robín, les gustaría ir al parque?

Las tres. SI

Mientras caminaban hacia el parque

Robín. Vieron a la princesa el ridículo que hizo.

Bellota. Es algo que va a ser vergonzoso por un gran tiempo y yo me encargare de recordárselo. (Con una cara de satisfacción)

Burbuja. Saben Boni supo saber manejar bien la situación

Bombón. Esa chica a pesar de que canta muy bien, hay algo en ella que….

Bellota. Oigan ustedes

Bellota había cachado a los RRB quitando un balón a unos niños, a pesar de que ya eran uno adolecentes de 16 años y se llevaban aparentemente bien con las PPG, a veces hacían sus fechorías.

Butch. Que miedo ahí vienen las PPG

Boomer. Salvando el día antes de dormir

Brick. Que nos van a hacer jajajaja

Bellota. Devuelvan ese balón

Burbuja. No es bueno quitarles el balón, además deben pedírselos prestados.

Brick. Está bien (y dirigiéndose a los niños) me lo prestan o los golpeo (con cara maléfica)

Los niños casi de llorar. Está bien y después se echaron a correr

Burbuja. Eso no es lo que te estaba diciendo se piden las cosas amablemente.

Brick. Y a la rosita que le pasa.

Robín. No lo sé estábamos platicando acerca de la firma de autógrafos de Boni y se quedo pensando.

Butch. Que patética actuación de princesa, no lo creen

Boomer. Boni fue la que salvo el día.

Butch y Boomer. Como me gustaría que me salvara a mí. (Suspirando)

Bellota enojada por el comentario le quito el balón de soccer a Butch.

Butch, que haces?

Bellota. Voy a regresarles el balón a esos niños

Butch. Si es que no lo impido.

Y salieron los dos corriendo.

Burbuja. Creo que no cambiaran

Boomer. No lo creo. Burbuja (Boomer se sonrojo)

Burbuja si

Boomer. Quieres un helado?

Burbuja si

Y se fueron por el helado, mientras que Brick y robín no sacaban de su trance a bombón

Brick. La perdimos

Robín. Ya sé cómo hacerle

Brick. Cómo?

Robín. Bombón Brick dijo que te ama

Bombón. Queeeeeeeeeeeeee

Brick. Todo rojo. Cómo pudiste decir eso?

Robín. Perdón pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió

Bombón. Que pasa?

Robín y Brick. Se cayeron de espaldas

Brick: que no escuchaste lo que dijo robín

Bombón. No

Brick: (enojado) entonces porque gritaste

Bombón. Es que Boni tiene cierta similitud con burbuja y bellota

Robín. Tú crees

Bombón: o tal vez estoy algo cansada de cualquier forma no me hagan caso,

Robín. De todos modos princesa va a ser la risa de la escuela ahora que entremos

Brick. Faltan una semana para volver a clases

Robín . Así es.

Bombón: y por cierto y las chicas.

Brick. Será mejor que las busquemos antes de que comiencen una batalla que van a perder

Bombón. Y por qué tan seguro que vamos a perder

Brick. Por que así lo digo.

Robín. Ustedes no cambian

Y comenzaron a discutir, mientras tanto en otro lugar. Se llevaba a cabo el cambio de imagen de Boni.

Damián. Qué te parece, así ya no pareces una bruja, ahora pareces un monstro jajjajajaj

Boni. Que gracioso pero me gusta.

Frederick. Recuerda tienes 3 meses, en estos te llamaras de otra forma y entraras al mismo colegio que ellas, debes tratar de hacértelas tus amigas si no lo intentaremos de otra forma

Boni. Si

Damián. Y si no quieren

Boni: ya oíste a Frederick o no habrá otra forma

Damián. Para que el cambio sea por completo utiliza estos aretes y lentes, cambiaran la tonalidad de tus ojos, ya que tu color es raro y te reconocerían al instante.

Boni: y los aretes que hace?.

Damián: En caso de que los lentes se te caigan los aretes harán un campo protector para que tus ojos se mantengan cafés. Pero solo por una hora, así que trata traer los lentes todo el tiempo.

Boni: si, pero con quien iré

Frederick. Con mi tía Eva y el tío Fran.

Damián. Derec se quedara con nosotros, así que actúa bien y estaremos en contacto,

Frederick: cualquier forma los detalles esta en tu habitación, para que te aprendas de memoria acerca de tu nueva personalidad.

Damián. Recuerda si no son la personas que buscamos nos daremos por vencidos y disfrutaremos de la segunda oportunidad obtenida

Boni con cara triste. De acuerdo.

Y así Boni estuvo ensayando su nombre firma, se ajustaron los últimos detalles y así paso una semana.

Mientras tanto en Megaville.

Bombón. Porque presiento que algo nos va a pasar.?


	4. 4 El día menos deseado

**4.- El día menos deseado**.

Era domingo y era el día menos esperado por todos, ya que era el día en que se acababan las vacaciones, y a pesar de que era temprano los RRB no tenían nada que hacer.

Butch: que flojera

Boomer: (bostezando) así es, y donde está Brick?

Butch: en su cuarto y dijo que no lo molestáramos.

Boomer: y que hace?

Butch: No se (con cara de maldad) quieres ir a ver?

Boomer: pero dijo que no lo molestáramos

Butch: bebé miedoso jajajaja

Boomer: no lo soy

Butch: entonces vamos

Boomer (con voz temblorosa): Bueno

Los dos se acercaron a la habitación de Brick, su puerta estaba entre abierta y se asomaron y en ese momento.

Brick: por fin termine ahora tengo toda la tarde libre

Butch y Boomer: aaahhh (cayendo al piso)

Brick: pero que demo… no importa que quieren hacer?

Boomer: qué tal si molestamos a las súper tontas

Butch: hasta que se te ocurre algo

Brick: o no será que quieres ver a tu burbujita

Boomer (todo rojo y gritando): todavía que lo hago para que veas a tu bomboncito

Brick (todo rojo): cállate

Butch no paraba de reírse por las caras que habían puesto sus hermanos.

Boomer y Brick: y tu de que te ríes?

Butch: de sus caras

Boomer: como si no ansiaras ver a tu niña ruda.

Butch (gritando y todo rojo): no es mi niña ruda

Brick: bueno tu querida bellotita.

Butch: cállate o te ira muy mal.

Boomer: ahora quien se ríe. Jajajaja

Brick: hay que salir a ver si así se le baja lo rojo a Butch.

Butch: se arrepentirán.

Boomer: deberás casi se me olvida hablo Bleik.

Bleik ara el cuarto RRB media 1.70 sus ojos eran grises, su pelo era corto y negro, y tenía en el fleco puntas blancas, su piel ara morena y su color preferido era el negro..

Brick: y te dijo cuando llega.

Boomer: hoy en a las 8:00 pm y le dije que iríamos por él.

Brick: A cambiado mucho.

En ese momento empezaron a recordar. Bleik al igual que los otros chicos había decidido no ser "tan malos", ya que fue creado por mojo y "el" con la finalidad de derrotar a los RRB y alas PPG, pero no lo consiguieron ya que tras una batalla que tuvieron, Brick lo convenció de que mojo solo lo utilizaba y que cuando cumpliera su objetivo lo botaría, como lo hizo con ellos. Bleik se rebelo contra sus creadores y decidió ser parte de los RRB.

No fue fácil adaptarse vivir con el ya que en carácter poseía características de los otros tres, y este a veces chocaba armándose un escándalo que la señora Susi (una Sr. Grande como de unos 30 años pelo chino y café, usaba gafas y había adoptado a los RRB era muy estricta con ellos, pero los quería como a sus hijos) tenía que parar. Y el motivo de que Bleik se encontraba afuera es que se había ganado un viaje para dos personas, con todo pagado durante una semana a santa lucia, y como no decidió a quien de los chicos llevarse, mejor se llevo a la Sra. Susi.

Butch, Boomer y Brick con cara de tristeza: lástima que no fuimos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar:

Bellota: por que llego este día, también que estábamos.

Burbuja: pero están lindo volver a la escuela.

Bombón: lo bueno es que ya acabamos la tarea y podemos disfrutar la tarde.

Burbuja: que no es princesa la que va ahí.

Bellota: pero que bueno verla aprovechare para recordarle el ridículo que hizo en la tele.

Bombón: no es lo correcto.

Princesa: es domingo, es el último día antes de clase y se arruina gracias a las súper tontas

Bombón: retiro lo dicho bellota:

Bellota: pero que valor tienes de salir a la calle después de hacer el ridículo en la tele

Princesa: rayos, me vieron.

Bombón: claro ya que Boni arreglo todo para que tanto la firma de autógrafos como el concierto fueran trasmitido por televisión normal.

Bellota: o que vas a esconderte detrás de las influencias de tu papi.

Princesa: te juro que se arrepentirán de sus palabras. (Retirándose)

Burbuja: creen que fue lo correcto.

Bellota: claro. Para mí sí lo fue.

La tarde había pasado rápido y los RRB se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

Sra. Susi: les dijiste a los muchachos que vinieran por nosotros.

Bleik: si Susi

Sra. Susi: no me digas Susi, dime mamá. Y mejor ve por las maletas

Bleik. Si sus… digo mamá.

Bleik se dirigió a buscar las maletas y vio a una chica tratando de sacar su maleta.

Chica: porque siempre amontonan las maletas arriba de la mías

Bleik (tomando la maleta): ten

Chica con una sonrisa: Gracias.

Bleik (se quedo en shock al verla y pensó): que bella sonrisa y que ojos, pero cuando salió del trance la chica iba caminado hacia dos personas que parecían sus padres. Y alcanzándola le dijo:

Bleik: como me dijiste que te llamabas.

Chica: nunca te dije mi nombre.

Bleik. Y me lo dirás.

Chica: algún día y ahora me tengo que ir.

Bleik: pero (en eso una voz lo llama)

Brick: Bleik que haces.

Bleik: solo vine por las maletas. (Volteando hacia donde esta chica se dirigía, viéndola abordar un taxi)

Boomer: que bueno verte (dándole un abrazo).

Bleik: oyes calmado, ya sé que te da gusto verme, pero no me cortes la respiración a mi me da gusto verlos de nuevo.

Butch: y que piensan quedarse aquí, o se seguirán dándose abrazos.

Bleik: a mí también me da gusto verte

Butch: ojala te hayas divertido. Pero vámonos la Sra. Susi nos esperan.

Llegando a la casa todos se sentaron hablaron.

Sra. Susi: fue una semana grandiosa, gracias por llevarme

Bleik: no fue nada, además fue por agradecimiento por haberme hecho parte de su familia

Sra. Susi: gracias, y además si terminaron su tarea por que mañana se las van a pedir.

Brick y Bleik: si

Butch: rayos sabía que algo se me olvidaba

Boomer: con razón Brick estaba en su cuarto.

Y con cara de pocos amigos corrieron a su cuarto y empezaron hacerla, mientras que el comedor Bleik, Brick y la Sra. Susi, se quedaron con una gota en la cabeza. Diciendo los tres al mismo tiempo nunca cambiaran:

Brick. Yo recogeré váyanse a descansar, fue un día agotado y mañana comenzaremos con nuestras rutinas.

Sra. Susi: está bien pero no dejes que tus hermanos se duerman tan tarde si no mañana no se van a levantar.

Brick: está bien

Bleik se dirigió a su cuarto, tomo una ducha y se tiro en su cama, y en ese momento recordó a la chica que hace un rato se había encontrado

Bleik: quien habrá sido, era linda y lo peor no pude saber su nombre, pero espero volver a verla.

Mientras esa chica estaba es su recamara, se acerco al balcón:

Chica: quien habrá sido ese chico, pero que estoy pensando, mañana será un día difícil, conoceré a las PPG y RRB pero por fin mañana comenzara el juego.

Continuara…


	5. 5 Un comienzo desastroso Parte 1

**5. Un comienzo desastroso. (Parte 1)**

Era un día hermoso, las vacaciones habían terminado y la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraba en el salón de clases, como era típico se formaban grupos de amigos que se saludaban con emoción, se contaban como les había ido en el verano. Un grupo muy destacado por lo ruidosos que eran los RRB.

Brick: Empezamos de nuevo

Bleik. Esperemos que ahora si haya algo interesante

Boomer (bostezando): Para mí es todo igual, no lo crees Butch.

Butch. (Sentado con los pies arriba de la mesa): no me molesten me dormiré mientras llega la profesora.

Y como era de esperarse llegaron las PPG, Bombón como siempre, entraba primero y saludaba a todos, Burbuja por su parte se quedaba platicando con Robi, y a Bellota no le interesaba eso y se limitaba a sentarse.

Bellota: creo que alguien pasó una mala noche.

Butch (entre abriendo un ojo): no te conviene molestarme.

Bellota: de seguro no hiciste la tarea y te pasaste la noche haciéndola, bueno creo que es típico de ti.

Butch. Para tu información es algo que no te importa.

Bellota: sabes que tengo razón (con una sonrisa triunfante)

Butch: cállate o te…

Bellota: mira como tiemblo (riéndose)

Butch: mira nopal con patas.

Bellota: a quien le llamas nopal

Como era de esperarse empezaron a discutir, en eso entra la profesora. (Esta tenía 34 años de edad, piel blanca y poseía ojos color miel, ya llevaba 4 años dando clases, su nombre era Carol).

Profesora: Muy bien muchachos comencemos, espero que estén más tranquilos y despejados para que pongan más atención a las clases.

Todos: si

Mientras tanto en la dirección.

Director: vaya pensé que no vendría, el primer día y llega tarde.

Chica. Perdón es que me perdí esta ciudad sí que es grande.

Director: bueno te llevare a tu salón.

Rumbo al salón la chica pensaba, el motivo por lo cual había llegado tarde es que ella no quería usar falda, di el grito en cielo cuando su tía le mostro el uniforme, pero en fin ya estaba ahí y ni modos de echarse para atrás.

Director: Profesora puede venir.

Prof. Carol: por fin a llegado.

En el salón se empezaron a llenar de murmullos ya que iban a mediados del ciclo escolar y era imposible que alguien llegara en ese momento.

Prof. Carol. Bueno a callar. Les quiero presentar a la nueva alumna, ella viene por un tiempo a estudiar con nosotros, por favor recíbanla con mucho cariño y no sean malos con ella. Por favor pasa. (volteando hacia la chica)

Una chica de 16 años entro, sus ojos eran cafés y usaba gafas, su pelo era negro y peinada de un colita, su fleco lo tenia de lado y traía una diadema con una estrella blanca su uniforme era negro con blanco (como el que usan la PPGZ). Todos la miraban, especialmente un chico que pensaba que tenía buena suerte.

Bleik: mi suerte está cambiando.

Prof. Carol: cuál es tu nombre? Y de dónde vienes?

Chica: Mi nombre es Licci Hersa. (valla nombre que se les ocurrió a mis hermanos, es solo una abreviación del verdadero) Y vengo de la ciudad de México.

Prof. Carol: ahora haremos una dinámica , tus compañeros te harán preguntas para conocerte mejor. Quien quiere comenzar?.

Y un sinfín de preguntas empezaron a surgir, especialmente de chicos. Que signo eres?, te gustan las flores?, le gustaría ir al cine?, que edad tienes?, etc etc etc.

Licci: soy capricornio, si me gustan las flores, depende de que película y tengo 16 años.

Prof. Carol: vaya chicos, bueno Licci te vas a sentar con? (empezó a mirar hacia todos lados)

Prof. Carol: Matt

Matt: Si

Prof. Carol: te podrías sentar con Bleik.

Matt. si (con cara triste)

Prof. Carol: Licci siéntate junto a Robín

Licci. Si (cuando iba hacia su lugar miro a todos los alumnos incluyendo a las PPG y a los RRB ) hasta que los veo en personas (pero cuando vio a Bleik le regalo una sonrisa).

Robín: hola Licci espero que seamos amigas

Licci: vas ver que si.

Prof Carol: bueno sigamos con la clase, estábamos hablando de las costumbres y tradiciones de los países, así que elijan una y presente un ensayo dentro de tres meses como tarea.

Todos: si

Prof. Carol: bueno ahora comenzaremos con algebra. Brick y Bombón pase a resolver el ejercicio núm. 5 de la tarea

Pasaron los dos líderes, parecía que el gis se iba a prender en cualquier momento y al mismo tiempo los dos dijeron que habían terminado.

Prof. Carol: a ver chicos ya saben la mecánica, quien bota por bombón? Y quien por Brick?

Licci: que hacen?

Robín. Lo que pasa es que debes de votar por cualquiera de los dos, si botaste por el que tenga la respuesta correcta, te ganas un punto extra.

Licci: rara mecánica.

Prof. Carol: creo que hay de nuevo un empate

Bombón: creo que podemos desempatar verdad Licci:

Brick. Habla niña por quien votas? O que no sabes resolver estos problemas?

Licci con cara de que no entendía, empezó a ver el pizarrón con los ejercicios de ambos.

Prof. Carol. Si quieres puedes dejarlo así.

Licci: ok entrare a la dinámica (con una sonrisa en la cara) yo digo que la respuesta correcta…(todos la miraban y trataba de adivinar por quien botaría) no la tiene ninguno Todos: que?

Brick: creo que le falta graduación a los lentes.

Bombón: es imposible alguien de los dos debe tener la respuesta correcta.

Prof. Carol: por qué piensas eso, quieres pasar al pizarrón, poner tu respuesta en el espacio en blanco. Y explicarla?

Licci: si. Miren lo que Bombón no toma en cuenta es la recta que pasa del punto a al punto s, lo que le genera un error de -1 siendo que esto no existe, mientras que Brick lo considera de manera correcta (Brick con sonrisa triunfante) pero toma mal la directriz que pasa del punto b al x, por lo que su respuesta está debajo del mínimo. Y creo que la respuesta es 30.

Todos: sorprendidos.

Matt (en voz alta). Hasta que alguien les gana en su propio juego.

Prof. Carol. Correcto

Licci sentía como Brick y Bombón la miraban de forma desafiante, y se sentían un poco incomoda y en ese momento sonó la campana y Licci suspiro.

Prof. Carol: es hora de cambiar de clase. Por favor Robín y Licci esperen por favor.

Licci: hice algo malo.

Prof. Carol: no es solo que te quiero dar los apuntes de las clases pasadas para que vayas al corriente, pero al parecer no las necesitas. Robín por favor acompaña a Licci a la siguiente clase y muéstrale la escuela después.

Robín: Si.

Continuara…


	6. 5 Un comienzo desastroso parte 2

**5. Un comienzo desastroso. (Parte 2)**

Todos se fueron a cambiar ya que la siguiente clase era educación física, todos ya estaban ahí.

Bellota. Al parecer ya tienes competencia.

Bombón. Fue solo suerte:

Bellota: Pero yo creo que te molestaste mucho al igual que Brick.

Burbuja: Cambiando de tema porque no habrá venido princesa.

Bellota. Es cierto tantas ganas que tenia de molestarla.

Butch: Me hubiera gustado ver su cara cuando le recuerde el ridículo que hiso

Butch y Bellota (al mismo tiempo): Va ser tan grandioso molestarla.

Burbuja: Creo que tienen mucho en común.

Butch y Bellota: Cállate no digas tonterías.

Brick (cruzado de brazos): Es mejor que se callen ahí viene el profe de educación física.

Prof. de educación fisca: Hoy practicaremos soccer así que ya saben la dinámica.

Todos: si

Robín: Ya llegamos profesor

Prof. de educación fisca: Valla así que eres la nueva

Licci. Si mi nombre es Licci

Prof. de educación fisca: Robín explícale la dinámica y entran ustedes dos en el equipo contrario.

Robín: La mecánica, bueno más bien el objetivo es meter un gol:

Licci: Eso ya lo sé.

Robín: Lo que no sabes es que en la portería es resguardada por Butch y la delantera en Bellota. (Señalándolos)

Licci: No es algo injusto, ellos tienen poderes

Robín: Si pero tienen prohibido usar sus poderes, dice el profesor que así nos esforzamos, y además si ellos dos están el equipo contrario siempre empieza una batalla.

Prof. de educación fisca: Ok empecemos

Bellota: Veamos que tan buena eres es soccer.

Licci: No tan buena como tú.

El partido comenzó y cada vez que Bellota pasaba junto a Licci esta terminaba en el suelo, mientras tanto en la banca, Boomer, Burbuja, Bombón, Brick y Bleik observaba.

Burbuja: Creo que Bellota se toma en serio su papel.

Boomer: La nueva no es buena en estas cosas.

Brick: Es algo raro a pesar de que Bellota corre una y otra vez hacia Licci esta no se mueve

Bombón: Es como si la analizara.

Bleik: Creo que trama algo.

En el campo.

Robín: Licci estas bien (levantándola del suelo)

Licci: Si, oyes como se llaman ellos:

Robín: El es Paco, Sofía y Marcos. Por?

Licci: Creo que se como quitarle el balón a Bellota. Pero en cuanto lo tenga, por favor apóyenme.

Robín: Pero?

Licci. Confía en mí

Robín: Ok.

Entonces Bellota comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia Licci, y este también.

Bellota: Veo que tienes agallas

Licci: En serio.

Pero antes de encontrarse frente a frente Licci observo que hubo un momento en que Bellota no tocaba el balón y se barrió sorprendiéndola.

Licci: Robín

Robín tomo el balón y corrió hacia la portería contraria, seguida por Licci, Paco Sofía y Marcos. Burlado a los jugadores contrarios, pasándose el balón entre ellos mientras que Bellota no salía de su trance.

Butch: despierta nopal con patas.

Bellota: no me digas que hacer (corriendo lo más rápido posible)

Robín: sofí tira:

Butch. No pasaras por aquí

Sofí en vez de tirar le da el pase a Marcos y este tira, pero Butch lo atrapa.

Butch: Creo que se acabaron sus ilusiones. Toma Bellota y a ver si haces bien tú trabajo.

Bellota: Cállate y lánzalo

Pero al momento de lanzarlo Licci lo intercepta:

Licci: Paco despierta y le pasa el balón

Bellota. Rayos.

Los demás alumnos de la banca estaban sorprendidos. Hasta los que estaban jugando del lado de Butch y Bellota se quedaron pasmados, de un partido de 11 contra 11, parecían 2 contra 5.

Licci no dejen que Bellota tome el balón

Bellota: Eso es lo que tú crees.

Licci: Tal vez no sea tan buena como tú, pero veo lo que tú no ves

Bellota: Eso lo veremos.

Marco se la paso a Paco y luego este a Sofía, ella tira y toca en el poste.

Butch. Ríndanse no me derrotaran (con sonrisa desafiante)

Robín llega desde atrás y grita Licci tómala.

Licci la agarra y enseguida Bellota se pone enfrente.

Bellota. Uno a uno

Licci. Interesante no lo crees, pero ya te dije yo hago tu debilidad mi fortaleza, (sin saber que había momentos en que Bellota baja su defensa, y aunque fuera en fracción de segundos esta Licci los aprovechaba, dejando de nuevo a Bellota.

Bellota: No lo puedo creer (cayendo de rodillas) me ha vencido (dándole golpes al suelo)

Butch. Este no termina (corriendo hacia Licci)

Licci: Robín tira (pasando el balón)

Butch: Diablos

Robín. Tira pero Butch logra desviarlo.

Licci. Es hora y corre hacia el balón

Butch: No te dejare.

Licci toma el balón corre hacia Butch, y se antes de toparse con el tira, el balón le pasa entre las piernas. En ese momento todos se quedan callados

Marcos: Goooooooooooollllllllllllllll

Licci (gritando): lo hice

Sofí. Lograste lo imposible:

Licci. No lo hubiera hecho posible sin ustedes

Butch: (acercándose): tienes suerte de principiante pero de nuevo no veremos.

Licci. Primero Brick y Bombón, ahora Bellota y Butch quien sigue (llorando cómicamente)

Bleik. Creo que ustedes no son los únicos con competencia.

Brick: Esa niña es rara.

Bombón: Bellota

Bleik. (Pensando) Es más fascinante de lo que creía

Prof. de educación fisca: Guau ya tenemos otra candidata para jugar

Licci: Pero profesor yo no puedo

Bellota: O que tienes miedo.

Licci: No es eso es que…

Prof. de educación fisca: No se diga mas entraras al equipo.

Bellota: Felicidades pero no cantes victoria, te venceré.

Licci: Creo que soy la chica más desafortunadamente en este momento. (Llorando cómicamente)

Robín: no digas eso, y ahora vamos a cambiarlos por que sigue la clase de arte.

Todas se fueron a cambiar, pero las PPG no la dejaban de mirar.

Licci: Robín si quieres ve con ellas, por mi no hay problema estaré bien

Robín: No te preocupes ellas saben que yo debo estar contigo para mostrarte la escuela.

Licci: Pero no tendrás problemas con tus amigas por mi culpa

Robín: No te preocupes, solo están sacadas de onda que un ser humano normal haya derrotado a dos de tres de las PPG y RRB.

Licci: No es patético para mi primer día.

Robín: No digas eso y vámonos.

Las dos llegaron a la clase de arte,

Prof. de arte: La temática de hoy es que les voy a pasar de cuadros famoso, me tiene que decir la respuesta correcta, el que vaya fallando se va saliendo, el último que quede no hará el trabajo final.

Boomer y Burbuja. El premio será mío.

Y así empezó todo cada cuadro que ponía el Prof. de arte Burbuja Boomer y Licci contestaban de manera correcta, quedando al último ellos tres.

Prof. de arte: haber este de quien es (saco un cuadro donde había dos gatos formados de plantas con nubes negras y cayendo agua de ellas) quien es y como se llama la obra.

Burbuja: Cuidando a los gatos

Prof. de arte: Lo siento Burbuja; Boomer

Boomer: El gato hecho de Helecho

Prof. de arte: Cerca. Licci sabes la respuesta, porque si la sabes tú serás la ganadora

Licci: (dudo por un momento, pero contesto). La obra de llama El gato Helecho y fue pintado por Remedios Varo

Prof. de arte: Correcto creo que tenemos una nueva ganadora.

Burbuja con cara triste: Felicidades

Licci: Perdón es que yo no puedo…

Boomer: Debes estar contenta ya casi nos derrotaste a todos, ahora falta Bleik ve planeado como lo vas a derrotar

Licci. Es que yo no los quiero como enemigos, ustedes no entienden

Bellota: Entender que nos quieres poner en ridículo

Licci: No es eso.

Las clases habían terminado todos fueron a sus casa, Robín acompaño a Licci a la suya.

Licci: gracias

Robín: para que son las amigas. Y no te preocupes las chicas pronto verán que eres un persona buena

Licci. Eso espero.

Y robín se retiro y Licci entro a la casa.

Licci: Creo que no han llegado mis tíos (tomo una ducha preparo la cena para esperar a sus tíos, y se fue a su recamara. En esta se encontraba un libro que decía "Secretos Mayas" y comenzó a leerlo

"_Sus habilidades y cualidades, son la conexión con sur ser natural, cada uno tendrá un guardián que será la clave para invocar la Fuerza Elemental y así lograr abrir el portal, pero tendrán que tomar en cuenta que sin importar lo fuerte que sean, si ellos no creen lo que son, el portal emanara una obscuridad que cubrirá a los elegidos y ellos provocaran la destrucción de todo ser vivo…"_

Licci: Tengo que lograr que el portal, para que mis hermanos y yo logremos pasarlo, pero tengo que encontrar quienes de ellos son los elegidos si las PPG o los RRB. Pero como lo lograre si el primer día de clases fue fatal. En lugar de que lograra caerles bien, hice todo lo contrario (gritando) definitivamente soy la chica más desafortunada en el mundo (llorando cómicamente), para después quedarse profundamente dormida.

Continuara…


	7. 6 Un mal presentimiento

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**6.- Un mal presentimiento**

La obscuridad rodeaba a Licci, ella solo corría sin rumbo fijo, pero no encontraba una salida, cansada y agitada se arrodilla, no puede controlar las lágrimas emanadas por sus ojos, escucha una voz pronunciando su nombre, siente miedo pero trata de controlarse.

Licci: Quien eres?

Xx: Que ya me olvidaste tan pronto

Licci: Pero tú ya…

Xx: Había muerto (empezándose a reír) no creas todo lo que tus ojos ven.

Licci: Que quieres?

Xx: Lo mismo que tu, quiero regresar a casa, tú tienes valiosa información que me puede ayudar

Licci: Creo que viniste con la persona equivocada

Xx: Pero no entiendes que tus hermanos, tú y yo podremos volver a nuestra dimensión sin problema alguno si unimos fuerzas.

Licci: Tú no entiendes que estás haciendo todo de manera incorrecta.

Xx: Entonces atente a las consecuencias. (En ese momento Licci sintió como la sujetaban de brazos y piernas) te presento a mis nuevos cazadores.

Licci sintió un miedo inimaginable, el cazador se le acerco demasiado y cuando este la iba a golpear, ella grito y en ese momento despertó.

Su Tía Eva (una delgada mujer de 34 años el pelo era negro y sus ojos eran azules, definitivamente se parecía mucho a Derec, trabajaba en un restaurante como chef) al oír su grito entro:

Tía Eva: Licci está bien?

Licci: (corriendo de un lado a otro) es que se me hizo tarde.

Tía Eva: No te preocupes ahorita te paso a dejar en el auto y mientras comes algo

Ya en la escuela todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en el salón, pero la Profesoral Carol No llegaba.

Bellota: Oyes tu amiguita no ha llegado

Robín: Quien sabe donde este?

Butch: Tal vez tenga miedo de enfrentarnos de nuevo.

Boomer. No digas eso, tal vez le paso algo.

Butch. Después de que te quito el premio sientes lastima.

Burbuja: Lo pudo haber ganado cualquiera.

Brick: Miren quien ha llegado.

Butch: Hola princesita que valor el tuyo.

Princesa: Quítate de mi camino (empujándolo)

Bellota: Pensé que ibas a traer una bolsa en la cabeza.

Princesa: Yo pensé que las cucarachas no hablaban

Butch y Bellota: A quien le llamas cucaracha.

Brick: Veo que el ridículo que hiciste no te hizo cambiar de actitud.

Princesa: Mi querido Brick recuerda que soy muy rica, y esa faceta de mi vida se puede olvidar fácilmente.

Bombón: Tú y tus grandes influencias. (Con las manos en la cintura)

En eso se escucha la voz del director diciendo "Alumnos a partir de este momento que prohibida cualquier insulto dirigido hacia la princesa, acerca de los acontecido en la firma de autógrafos de Boni, el que haga todo lo contrario será suspendido por un día, y esto va dirigido a todos los alumnos especialmente a las PPG y RRB, más específicamente a Butch y Bellota que tendré que suspenderlo de de sus clases de deportes indefinidamente"

Princesa: Lo ven todo se arregla con influencias:

Bellota: Lo vas a…

Bombón: Bellota mejor guarda esa energía, no vale desperdiciarla.

Mientras que Burbuja, Robín y Boomer

Robín: Licci todavía no llega.

Boomer: No te preocupes va estar bien.

Robín. Saben ella piensa que la odian.

Burbuja: Por lo de ayer.

Robín: Si

Boomer: Simplemente nos sorprendió, ya que estamos acostumbrados a siempre pelar con nosotros, y que llegue alguien nuevo y que nos pueda vencer muy rápido

Burbuja: Es algo raro.

Y en la dirección:

Director: Segundo día y llegas tarde:

Licci: Perdón ya no lo volveré hacer.

Director: Tienes suerte que no haya venido hoy la profesora, si prefieres puedes ir al patio, tus compañeros irán de inmediato, porque capas que si los dejo en el salón, lo destruirán.

Licci (camino por el patio, vio un árbol grande se sentó, y miro hacia arriba,) pensó: Porque regresaste si ya habías muerto, pero porque todavía siento este miedo. (Abrazando sus piernas y recordando aquel sueño)

Y en la azotea un joven la observaba

Bleik (pensando): Es mi oportunidad, ayer ni siquiera pude presentarme. Y cuando este voló hacia ella.

Robín (gritando): Licci

Licci: Hola Robín

Robín: Donde has estado mujer.

Licci: Es que se me hizo tarde. (Agarrando su cabeza) por cierto toma esto

Robín. Para mí

Licci: Es de agradecimiento por haberme tratado muy bien.

Robín: Es una bolsa bonita.

Licci: Así es esta bordada a mano.

Robín: Gracias

Y siguieron platicando mientras

Bleik (las observaba desde lejos pensaba) será para la próxima.

Y así transcurrió el día, tal vez no había ido su profesora, pero tenían profesores sustitutos, y para colmo de Licci, las mecánicas eran parecidas a las del día anterior, ganándose mas y mas el rencor (si es que se podía llamas así) de las PPG y RRB, así pasaron los primeros días, votando por Brick o Bombón o tal vez por ninguno, ganándole a Butch o a Bellota en algún deporte, o poniendo triste a Boomer y Burbuja en alguna dinámica en arte, de vez en cuando las chicas y los chicos salían a derrotar algún monstro hasta que:

Robín: Deberás Licci hoy me voy temprano.

Licci. Y eso.

Robín: Es que voy al dentista

Licci. Está bien, suerte.

Robín. Y el día viernes hare una piyama da en mi casa, tienes que ir.

Licci: Van ir las chicas

Robín: Si

Licci: (Y ese momento se imagino una guerra de almohadas en contra de ella) estaré segura

Robín: Que cosas dices (riéndose)

Licci: Está bien ahí estaré a menos que un monstro me aplaste

Robín: Las chicas y los chicos no lo permitirían.

Licci: Tú crees?

Robín: o no?

Licci (con lágrimas en sus ojos): Porque lo dudas

Robín: Te estoy bromeando.

Por fin era jueves la campana había sonado y Licci se dirigía sola hacia su casa, solo pensaba en el sueño que había tenido, sin darse cuenta que la princesa la estaba esperando.

Princesa. Hasta que te deja sola la pobretona

Licci. Vuélvela a llamar así y te juro que…

Princesa: Que…

En eso un chico alto con gafas y pelo negro, con una tonalidad verde es su piel se acerco:

Ace: Calma muchachas.

Princesa: No vale la pena discutir por ella, vamos al grano, te estando observado y veo que tienes intelecto para derrotas a mis enemigas, con eso y mi dinero podemos derrotarlas definitivamente. (Riéndose y sin darse cuenta que Licci seguía caminando y no le había prestado atención) oyes tu.

Licci: Me hablabas a mí

Princesa: Si

Licci: No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo, mírate ni siquiera me habías dirigido la palabra, pero ahora que les he ganado a esa chicas, te me acercas, porque tu sola no puedes, que pena me da su caso.

Princesa. Insolente, pero es mejor que lo piense.

Licci. Cierto deja lo pienso mmmmmm….. No

Princesa: Mira te presento al banda gangrena ellos te hará pensar mejor. (Subiéndose a su limusina y yéndose)

Ace. Mira qué bonita eres, pero muy tonta, deberías unirte.

Licci. No gracias.

Ace: Muchachos creo que necesita una mejor motivación para pensarlo mejor (y la rodearon)

Licci: Valla montoneros que piensan hacerme.

Ace le quito la mochila, en eso una persona grande y gorda la agarro, Licci solo miraba como Ace vaciaba su mochila.

Licci. Mira mastodonte.

Ace: Se llama Billy (riéndose) pero que tenemos aquí. (Agarrado su libro y rompiéndolo)

Licci: Deja ese libro (enojada y zafándose del agarre de Billy, corrió hacia Ace dándole una cachetada, y recogiendo las partes de su libro) este libro es muy importante para mi

Ace (sobándose su mejilla). Te arrepentirás (se acerco a Licci y agarrándola de la barbilla) nadie me toca. (Licci cerró los ojos porque Ace subió su mano con la intención de pegarle, pero alguien lo detuvo), no deberías entrometerte en lo que no te importa.

Bleik: Yo me meto en lo que quiero.

Ace. Es mejor que te largues

Bleik: No puedes ni vencer a una niña, y necesitas de tus amigos para derrotarla, que cobarde eres.

Ace: En serio, chicos ataquen.

Licci: (observaba como cada integrante de la banda, era golpeado por Bleik) sí que es sorprendente (pensaba)

Bleik: (acercándose a Licci) Creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que despierten. (Le ayudo a recoger sus cosas la cargo y se la llevo volando)

Licci: Gracias Bleik.

Bleik (sonrojado): Sabes mi nombre.

Licci (viéndolo): Como no saberlo si eres un RRB.

Bleik: Cierto.

Licci: Pero que maravilloso es volar, tienes una linda vista desde aquí arriba.

Bleik: Sabes donde hay una vista mejor

Licci. Donde?.

Bleik: A las afuera de la ciudad, si no te importa y si no me tienes miedo te puedo llevar.

Licci: Claro, pero porque tenerte miedo si tú me salvaste.

Bleik: Pero prácticamente soy un desconocido para ti, nunca habíamos hablado antes.

Licci. Mentiroso (Bleik detuvo el vuelo y se le quedo mirando) la primera vez que hablamos fue en el aeropuerto cuando llegue.

Bleik: Tienes buena memoria.

Bleik siguió su camino con Licci en sus brazos de repente la volteaba a ver, se sonrojaba, no se imagino tener una conversación así con ella. Y después llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad era un lindo bosque.

Licci: Wau. Es hermoso.

Bleik. Y tranquilo

Licci: Pero porque me muestras este lugar

Bleik. Y porque no debería (arqueando la ceja)

Licci: Porque creo que a tus hermanos les caigo mal. (Con mirada triste)

Bleik (observándola). Afortunadamente no soy como ellos (riéndose) además no les hagas caso, ellos están acostumbrados a ganar o perder con las PPG. Es raro que alguien diferente a ellas les gane.

Licci: Pero por que compiten con ellas si tienen las mismas habilidades

Bleik: Yo creo que por la derrota que tuvieron con ellas la ultima vez

Licci: Si no es indiscreción como los derrotaron.

Bleik: Creo que con un beso

Licci (con una gotita en la cara): Y creía que eran así con ellas, para llamar su atención

Bleik: La verdad a ellos les gustan, pero les cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos.

Licci. Sabes me agrado tu compañía, pero creo que tengo que volver a mi casa.

Bleik: Si tus padres han de estar preocupado

Licci (con mirada triste): Ellos no son mis padres. Son mis tíos.

Bleik: Pensé que eran (con cara de extrañeza)

Licci: Mis padres murieron hace cuatro años (sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos)

Bleik: Lo siento, no quería

Licci (mirando al suelo): No te preocupes, desde el accidente mis hermanos y yo, los consideramos como nuestros padres, nunca nos han dejado solos.

Bleik (la abrazo): pero puede observar que todavía no lo has superado, pero sabes tienes a alguien que siempre te ha apoyado muchísimo.

Licci: (sonrojada): Mis hermanos has estado con migo siempre, pero sin el apoyo de mis tíos no se qué hubiera pasado, pero (limpiándose las lagrimas que no había podido contener) dime qué hay de tus padres.

Bleik: Si creo que tuve un padre, pero creo que no me quiso, al igual que mis hermanos fui creado, para la destrucción; pero gracias a Brick pude recapacitar, ahora vivimos con la Sr. Susi, ella es como nuestra madre nos adopto, y la quiero muchísimo.

Licci: Vaya que si eres afortunado (más tranquila)

Bleik: La verdad que si (y dándole su mano a Licci), pero mi bella acompañante es hora de irnos a casa.

Licci (siguiendo su juego): Esta bien amable caballero, no queremos que se preocupen por nosotros.

Y así tomo a Licci entre sus brazos, la llevo volando hasta su casa, estando ahí:

Bleik: Llegamos.

Licci: Gracias.

Bleik: Nos vemos mañana (y estando a punto de emprender el vuelo Licci le grita y corre hacia sus brazos susurrándole al oído)

Licci: Gracias fue agradable estar contigo.

Bleik: El honor fue mío. (Después salió volando)

Licci: Me sentí tan bien estado con el (pensando mientras entraba a su casa)

Tía Eva: Mira ha llegado te la paso (pasándole el teléfono) te habla tu hermano.

Licci. Bueno.

Damián: Hola monstro

Licci: Es bueno oírte.

Damián: Sabe mi tía me conto que no vas nada bien

Licci (con una gota en la cabeza): Lo que pasa es que me han salido las cosas mal

Damián. Pero ya no hay tiempo. Kein ha regresado

Kein era alto como de 1.75, ojos cafés, cabello negro y largo, peinado en una colita. Estaba buscando la manera de regresar a su casa, al principio estaba con ellos, pero encontró un libro titulado la oscuridad secreta, donde se hacía mención de cómo abrir el portal, recolectando almas. Al ver esto Frederick, Damián y Boni, no quisieron continuar con él.

Licci: Lo sé, vino a verme en un sueño

Damián: Y que te dijo?.

Licci: Quería la información que tenemos, pero yo no se la di. Y me presento a sus nuevos juguetes.

Damián. Ese insolente, al parecer su cuerpo se destruyo pero su alma se alojo en otro cuerpo.

Licci: Será difícil saber quién es.

Damián: No lo creo, según el libro que tenía, su alma hace que el cuerpo tome su manera original.

Licci: Entonces su físico sigue siendo el mismo.

Damián: Así es.

Licci. Pero que podemos hacer?.

Damián: Por ahorita, poner la primera prueba a tus amigos.

Licci. Pero es muy pronto y además no sabemos si son los elegidos.

Damián: No tenemos tiempo, si los encuentra primero Kein los matara, así que mañana tendrán su primera prueba y así podremos comprobar si en verdad son ellos.

Licci: Está bien.

Damián: Monstro te manda saludos Frederick. Cuídate y ten mucho cuidado. Ok

Licci: Entendido, cuídense y saben que los quiero mucho.

Tía Eva: Esto se está poniendo difícil, pero vas a ver qué se puede arreglar, por cierto quién es ese chico al que abrazaste

Licci: (toda roja). Es un compañero de la escuela que me vino a dejar.

Tía Eva. Y valla que te dio gusto que te viniera a dejar, para que le dieras un abrazo

Licci: Lo que pasa es que me salvo de una banda que quería lastimarme

Tía Eva. Aja, bueno luego me contaras, súbete a bañar y baja a cenar que ya es tarde, por cierto llego un sobre, te lo deje en tu cama.

Licci corrió hacia su habitación tomo el sobre lo abrió, tenía una nota.

"Hola hermana, sabes te mando la información de la séptima persona, cuídate y no hagas travesuras ok" Atte. Frederick."

Abrió el sobre y su sorpresa es que la otra persona era Bleik, el chico con el que estaba ese rato, (no pudo evitar suspirar)

Licci: Así que eres tú, (pensando) ahora tengo un conflicto mayor. Pero qué me pasa. Me tengo que concentrar, mañana mis hermanos los pondrán a prueba.

Mientras en otra casa.

Bleik: Achuuu.

Brick: salud

Bleik: Gracias:

Butch: Deberás donde estuviste.

Bleik (con una sonrisa). Por ahí.

Boomer: Veo que la pasaste bien.

Bleik: Más de lo que te imaginas. (Mirando hacia la ventana)

Sr. Susi: Pero que hacen levantados váyanse a dormir sino mañana no se van a querer levantar.

Los cuatro. Si

Pero ellos ni se imaginaban el largo día que tendrían mañana.

Continuara…


	8. 7 Un viernes Raro

**Gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad no crei que les gustara mi histora. Y asi me dan animos para continuarla GRACIAS**

**7.- Un viernes Raro**

Viernes, la primera semana había pasado, y no había sido muy buena para Licci, los pequeños contratiempos generados con las PPG y RRB no habían sido muy gratos y para colmo su hermano les iba a mandar la primera prueba, cosa que la ponía muy nerviosa, ya que este tenía el poder de invocación de espíritus, que mas que espíritus eran monstros, pero ese no era el problema, lo que la tenía muy preocupada es que a veces se le pasaba la mano un poquito, se imaginaba una y otra vez que mostro serian, si podrían derrotarlos y cuál sería el desenlace, tema que la tenia distante de las clases.

Prof. Carol: Licci por quien votas?

Robín: (dándole un codazo). Te hablan.

Licci: (toda desorientada). No lo se

Prof. Carol: Como que no vas a saber (viéndola seriamente) mira el pizarrón.

Licci (miro detenidamente este y se alegro de haber hecho la tarea, pero al mirar las caras de Bombón y Brick se limito a contestar) Creo que esta vez no lo sé. (se agarro la cabeza, todos se sorprendieron, ya que había derrotado a los lideres en problemas mas difíciles)

Prof. Carol: Estas bien?

Licci (sonriendo): Porque no estarlo.

Prof. Carol: Bueno esta vez lo dejamos en un empate (Bombón y Brick no estaban muy convencidos)

Robín: Llegas tarde y estas distraída, que ocurre? (preocupada)

Licci (observándola): Nada he solo (agachando la cabeza no le gustaba mentir pero tenía que hacerlo) tengo problema con uno de mis hermanos

Robín: (alzando la voz) Pero no es grave (todos la vieron) con razón estas distraída.

Prof. Carol: Pasa algo?

Robín: Nada (sonrojada) perdón.

La mañana siguió su curso, clases participaciones, Licci sin prestar atención a ninguna. Y así llego el receso.

Robín: Quieres comer algo.

Licci. Claro tengo hambre.

Bleik (se dirigió hacia Licci):Hola.

Licci: Hola Bleik

Robín: Vámonos

Licci. Nos vemos Bleik (se dirigió junto con robín al comedor)

Butch: Desde cuando le hablas a la cuatro ojos.

Bleik: Desde que comenzó a fastidiarte en clase de deportes.

Butch: Pues yo lo dudo, al parecer te agrada y mucho

Bleik (rojo): Pues yo creo que el que necesita lentes eres tú.

Butch: Porque lo dices

Bleik: Para convencerte que a ti te gusta (señalando a Bellota) y no lo quieres aceptar, al menos Boomer acepta la verdad.

Boomer: A mi no me gusta Burbuja (rojo)

Bleik: Yo nunca dije que te pregunte si te gustaba.

Butch: (dándole un coscorrón): Que tonto eres

Brick solo se limitaba a observar, puesto que desde hace mucho tiempo no veía tan contento a Bleik y con una sonrisa que en pocas ocasiones se veía en su rostro.

Todos se fueron al comedor y desde una mesa Burbuja le hablaba a Robín.

Licci: Si quieres ve con ellas.

Robín: Pero yo estoy contigo.

Licci: (moviendo la cabeza) No te preocupes, mi mente está en otra cosa y me gustaría estar un tiempo a solas.

Robín (preocupada). Segura

Licci: Si

En ese momento se escucha al director.

"Srita. Licci por favor de presentarse en la dirección tiene una llamada de uno de sus hermanos". (Licci al escuchar esto le dio su charola a Robín y se fue corriendo a la dirección y Robín se fue con las PPG).

Bellota: Y tu amiguita?

Robín: Creo que tiene algunos problemas fuertes con su hermano.

Burbuja: Con razón esta tan distraída.

Robín: Así es

Bombón: Espero que este bien.

En la dirección:

Frederick: Debes actuar como siempre. OK

Licci: Si pero… (Preocupada)

Frederick: Ya sé que estás preocupada, pero debes mantener la calma, cuídate mucho, y recuerda lo que te dije.

Licci: Ok, cuídense y por fa dile a Damián que no vaya a excederse.

Frederick: Yo lo cuidare, no te preocupes.

Licci regreso al salón, las clases continuaron normalmente.

Robín: Licci si quieres podemos hacer la piyama da otro día.

Licci (extrañada): porque dices eso.

Robín: Es que creo que no vas a estar tranquila por lo de tu hermano.

Licci (sonriendo). Sabes acabo de hablar con mi hermano, y aunque todavía no solucionemos los pendientes, yo creo que podremos seguir adelante.

Robín: Segura

Licci: Si, además que tal si vamos al centro comercial, a comprar lo que te hace falta.

Robín: Entonces nos vemos a las cuatro, en el centro comercial

Licci: Me parece perfecto (sonó la campana , anunciando la terminación de las clases se dirigieron a la puerta)

Robín: Perdón por no acompañarte.

Licci: No te preocupes nos vemos al rato. (se fue caminando, y al parecer era observada por las PPG)

Burbuja: Creo que la estamos tratando mal.

Bombón: Crees (poniendo su dedo índice en la barbilla)

Bellota: Pero si nada mas tenemos pequeños roces, no es para tanto.

Burbuja: Pero por esos roces, piensa que la odiamos.

Bombón: Pero ahora tendremos oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

Butch (acercándose al oír el comentario de Bombón): Va a ver una fiesta y no fuimos invitados.

Bellota: Es que los tontos no fueron invitados.

Butch: A quien llamas tonto (enojado)

Bombón. (Tratando de calmarlos): Es una piyama da que organizo Robín.

Boomer: Podemos ir.

Brick: (dándole un zape): No seas tonto, al menos que te pongamos un vestido y te pintemos.

Butch.(riéndose): Así te parecerías mas a la súper tonta.

Bombón: No le llames así (alzando la voz)

Brick. El la llama como quiere (cruzando los brazos, esperaba algún insulto por parte de Bombón pero ella estaba admirando un cartel que decía. "Rick en Megaville, único concierto en el auditorio, no te lo pierdas" con ojos de corazón)

Bombón: Tengo que ir (suspirando)

Burbuja: Vamos a decirle al profesor (saltando de alegría)

Bellota: No creo que se niegue.

Boomer. Y que tiene de magnifico, si es solo un cantante (con una expresión seria)

Bombón: Es guapo

Burbuja: Tierno

Bellota: Y tiene un cuerpazo. Pero dudo que lo entiendan ya que ustedes carecen de ello.

Butch, Brick y Boomer. (Enojados): No es cierto.

Bombón. No tengo ganas de discutir, es mejor que no vayamos para poder ayudarle a Robín.

Todos se dirigieron a sus casas, rápido llego la tarde y Licci se dirigió al centro comercial con Robín, en este compraron muchas cosas, comieron helado y se divirtieron.

Licci: Mira qué bonito.

Robín: Cierto es encantador.

Licci. Lástima que tenga prohibido llevar a la casa, cosas tiernas, esponjadas y peludas.

Robín. (Riéndose). Pues creo que tenemos que irnos antes de que te encariñes con ese perro.

Licci: Creo que tienes razón (agarrándose la cabeza) por cierto donde hay un baño por aquí.

Robín: Por ahí

Licci: Ahorita vengo (se dirigió al baño)

Princesa: Pensé que en este lugar no se aceptaba a cualquiera (viendo a Robín).pero que haces con esa bolsa, eres una ladrona, alguien como tu no debería traerla

Robín: Que te pasa (agarrando la bolsa que Licci le dio)

Princesa. Esa bolas a penas va a llegar aquí, y es imposible que tu la traigas antes que yo, esa bolsa es un accesorio exclusivo de la juguetería "Mundo Feliz", y tu no la podrías pagar, de donde la sacaste.

Licci (salió del baño y se percato de lo que le dijo princesa, al parecer conocía muy bien la empresa manejada por su hermano, pero ella corrió hacia ella y le dio tremenda cachetada). Te dije que no la llamaras así.

Princesa (sobándose la mejilla): Vuélveme a tocar, llamare a la policía y las arrestaran por robar esa bolsa.

Licci. Yo se la regale, algún problema, al parecer no eres la única que tiene influencias.

Princesa. Te arrepentirás (en ese momento puso una cara de miedo, se hecho a correr, puesto que por la gran ventana que había, pudo observar a un monstro, con un solo ojo, un cuerno en la frente y cuerpo de dragón.)

Licci: Así me gusta que me tengan miedo (Con cara de triunfo)

Robín: Creo que no fue por eso (y volteo la cara de Licci.)

Licci. Creo que le falto cocimiento por que le falta un ojo.

Robín. (Jalándola): No es hora de criticar, es hora de correr.

Las dos salieron del centro comercial, se percataron que no solo era un mostro, era demasiados y lo estaban destruyendo todo.

Robín: Mira (vio a una niña llorando, buscando a su mama, el mostro se dirigía hacia ella)

Licci: Ve por ella yo lo distraeré

Robín corrió hacia ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y justamente cuando iban a ser pisadas por el monstro.

Licci (agarrando un tubo afilado): Oyes ojón metete con uno de tu tamaño (le enterró el tubo en el pie, el mostro empezó a gruñir y saltar, Licci le hiso señas a Robín para que corrieran, el monstro dio un manotazo estrellando a Licci en una pared)

Robín: Licci (gritando)

Licci: (levantándose con dificultad): No vengas estoy bien, lleva a la niña a un lugar seguro (observo una bicicleta tirada trato de caminar, pero al parecer se había lastimado el tobillo) creo que viejas heridas vuelven (como pudo agarro la bici y le grito al mostro) a que no me alcanzas. (y este la siguió)

Continuara…


	9. 8 Primera prueba parte 1

**8.- Primera prueba (parte 1)**

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad.

Brick: Estos monstruos no san tan fuertes.

Bombón: Son diferentes, con los que hemos luchado

Bellota: Esto es un reto (sonriendo)

Butch: Por fin alguien a quien golpear (con el puño cerrado)

Burbuja: Son raros y muchos

Boomer: Es hora de divertirnos

Comenzaron a luchar, con cada uno de los monstruos, Bellota y Butch haciendo competencia a ver quien derrotaba más, Burbuja tratando de convencerlos que no atacaran la ciudad, Boomer tratando de convencer a Burbuja que no le harían caso.

Bombón: Esto no está bien.

Brick: Es demasiado fácil. ¿Y tú donde andabas?

Bleik: Resolviendo algunos pendientes, que llego tarde a la fiesta

Brick. Necesito que vayas a inspeccionar la zona, para ver si hay personas heridas o atrapadas, para que las ayudes.

Bleik: Ok jefe.

Brick: No me digas jefe (gritando)

En ese momento los monstros comenzaron a fusionarse creando solo tres de ellos.

Bellota: Cada vez se pone más interesante

Butch. A que derribó uno antes que tú. (Dirigiéndose a uno de ellos)

Bellota: A que no (siguiéndolo)

Bombón: Bellota (gritando, pero era demasiado tarde ya que al mostro había golpeado a ambos)

Butch: Pero qué demonios (sobando su cabeza)

Boomer: Estas bien.

Bellota: Es rápido, no vi cuando me pego.

Burbuja. Esto no está bien.

Bombón: Hay que separarnos para que no destruyan la ciudad

Brick: Ya escucharon muévanse (gritando)

Sin querer las PPG quedaron en equipo con sus contrapartes.

Butch. Oyes cara de rana aquí estoy. (Este era como un sapo grande, gordo, verde, tenía un cuerno en la nariz y arrojaba fango por la boca)

Bellota: Gritando no conseguirás nada (le dio una patada al monstro y este comenzó a seguirla, dirigiéndose a un lote baldío de automóviles)

Butch: Con razón te siguió si tienen la misma cara

Bellota: Cállate (gritando) al menos no tengo cara de tonto.

Butch: A quien llamaste ton…

Bellota: Ahhhhhh (el monstro la había agarrado y la estaba apretando)

Butch. Ya ves tonta por distraída.

Bellota: Cállate y haz algo, ahhhhhhhh

Butch comenzó a golpearlo, pero parecieran que no hicieran ningún efecto, al mismo tiempo veía la cara de sufrimiento de Bellota y no le agradaba mucho

Butch: Suéltala (dándole una patada en la mano, este soltó a Bellota pero al parecer estaba desmayada, Butch la agarro) me las vas a pagar (dijo gritando y dejo a Bellota cerca de un árbol, empezando una batalla campal)

Bellota entre abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de la batalla que estaba teniendo Butch y este parecía muy enojado

Butch: Que hace (viendo a Bellota)

Bellota: No me quiero perder la diversión

El monstro estrello a Butch en un auto.

Bellota. (Enojada): Pagaras por cada golpe que le has dado a Butch (este no podía creer lo que había escuchado) por que la única que lo puede golpear soy yo (gritando y dirigiéndose hacia el monstro)

Butch: No dejare que te diviertas sola.

Ambos empezaron a atacarlo, pero al parecer el monstro era demasiado fuerte.

Bellota (agitada). Nuestros ataques no sirven de nada

Butch. Debe tener algún punto débil. (Cansado)

Bellota: Butch cuidado (gritando)

Butch: Volteo (pero era demasiado tarde el monstro lo había cubierto de fango, Bellota trato de ayudarlo, pero el fango se endureció como el hierro)

Bellota: Eres un tonto (sus ojos estaban cristalinos, en ese momento el monstro la golpeo, se levanto) te matare (sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, emanaba una energía extraña, se dirigió al monstro lo golpe una y otra vez, estese quejaba, pareciera como si ella, estuviera inconsciente, su poder iba aumentando, no escuchaba nada, su objetivo era eliminarlo)

Butch (rompiendo el fango que lo cubría viendo a Bellota): Cuando se volvió tan fuerte, pareciera que es otra persona.

Golpe tras golpe ella desquitaba su coraje, logrando romper un cristal negro que estaba en medio de su frente, el mostro dio un quejido estremecedor para luego desvanecerse como polvo.

Bellota (viendo a Butch): Qué bueno que estés bien (desmayándose)

Butch (volando hacia ella). Vaya que eres una tonta (se dirigió hacia un árbol la a costo y se sentó a su lado)

Bellota (abrió los ojos y confundida) que paso (agarrándose la cabeza) y el monstro

Butch (extrañado): No quieras humillarme si bien sabes que lo derrotaste.

Bellota: Cómo? (no entendía nada)

Butch: No me digas que no te acuerdas.

Bellota (moviendo la cabeza): No (viendo a Butch se percata que está sangrando de un brazo, arranca un pedazo de su blusa)

Butch: Que piensas hacerme un estriptis

Bellota (dándole un golpe en la cabeza): Es para detener la sangre de tu brazo (le empezó a amarrar el pedazo de tela)

Butch (no podía creer que ella tuviera esas atenciones con él, ya que siempre peleaban) pero mírate tienes heridas por todas partes (sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiado la ceja izquierda de ella)

Bellota. No te preocupes estoy bien (sonriéndole)

Butch sonrojado y sin darse cuenta puso su mano en la mejilla de Bellota, acerco su cara, Bellota se quedo pasmada no sabía qué hacer, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y son querer ella también se acercaba a él, de pronto

Butch; Auch

Bellota (mira hacia arriba): Es una ardilla, al parecer la asustamos con la batalla

Butch: Tonta ardilla (al parecer no quería ser interrumpido en ese momento)

Bellota (suspiro y se rio): Puedes caminar, es mejor que nos vayamos.

Butch: Si (trato de pararse pero perdió el equilibrio)

Bellota (lo vio, movió su cabeza): Te ayudare.

Mientras tanto con los rubios.

Boomer: Creo que no entenderá con palabras

Burbuja: Pero no quiero pelear, además míralo es tan bonito

Boomer (arqueando la ceja): De donde (miro al mostro, este tenía un montón de ojos, es azul, tiene cola de cocodrilo, con un diamante negro en la frente, cara de pato y una especie de esfera en su estomago, suspiro, después de todo Burbuja encontraba belleza en donde no la había) espero que piense cosa lindas de mi (dijo en voz baja)

Burbuja: Cuidado Boomer (pero el mostro ya le había pegado) tengo que alejarlo de aquí (lo llevo cerca de un lago) creo que Boomer tiene razón (tristemente) entonces no me queda más remedio que pelear. (Comenzó a atacar al monstro pero esta la golpeo, cayendo dentro del lago)

Boomer: Burbuja (gritando, se dirigió hacia ella y la saco del lago) está bien

Burbuja: Es demasiado fuerte

Boomer: No te preocupes todo saldrá bien (dejando a Burbuja en un árbol, Boomer empezó a golpear al monstro) por que la golpeaste, pagaras por eso (Burbuja se sonrojo, Boomer fue derribado por el mostro, Burbuja empezó a atacarlo pero este no sufría ningún rasguño)

Burbuja: Tengo un mal presentimiento (en ese momento el monstro la agarra y la introduce en la esfera que tiene en el estomago)

Boomer: Burbuja (gritando pero ella no lo escuchaba, al parecer esa esfera estaba hecha de un cristal muy resistente, pero de pronto comenzaba a llenarse de agua) yo te recatare. (Grito)

Burbuja: Esta fría (estaba muy nerviosa, el agua comenzaba a llegar a sus rodillas, intentaba romper la esfera pero no podía, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse sentía mucho miedo).

Boomer al observarla sentía coraje; comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas al monstro, pero era inútil, este lo agarro lo tiro al suelo y comenzó a pisotearlo. Burbuja trataba de escapar, golpeaba la esfera con sus puños, el agua ya le llegaba al cuello y no podía evitar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Burbuja: Boomer (pronuncio cuando el agua la cubrió por completo, lo único que pudo ver fue a Boomer inconsciente en el piso) me las pagaras (comenzó a concentrar su energía, y cuando el monstro iba a golpear a Boomer de nuevo, este se quejaba del dolor, la esfera se empezaba a agrietar hasta romperse completamente)

Boomer: Burbuja, que te pasa (pensaba, ya que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ella no era la misma sus mirada tierna había cambiado a una que le provocaba escalofríos)

Burbuja: Trate de razona contigo, no quisiste ahora asume las consecuencias (dijo enojada golpe tras golpe el monstro de quejaba del dolor, ella no escuchaba nada pareciera que solo se centraba en una cosa, y era eliminar al monstro, hasta que de una patada logra destrozar el diamante negro que tenía en medio de la frente, el monstro solo dio un quejido agonizante, para después desvanecerse en el aire, ella miro al rededor y pudo observar la cara de preocupación de Boomer, sin fuerza alguna cayo desmayada)

Boomer (voló hacia ella): Estas bien (sosteniéndola en sus brazo)

Burbuja (abriendo los ojos): Gracias (estaba agotada) que paso?

Boomer: No recuerdas nada (llevándola a tierra firme)

Burbuja: No (moviendo la cabeza)

Boomer: Acabas de derrotar al monstro

Burbuja: Yo? (con cara de asombro) yo jamás podría, además era muy fuerte y lo último que recuerdo es que estaba adentro de esa esfera.

Boomer: Pero anqué no lo creas, tu puedes ser tan fuerte como tus hermanas.

Burbuja: Gracias y sabes (acercándose a su rostro) que te mereces

Boomer: (sonrojado) Que (jamás había tenido a la rubia tan cerca)

Burbuja: Un abrazo (abrazándolo, Boomer cayendo de espalda ya que se había imaginado un beso) pasa algo te sientes bien? (mirándolo)

Boomer: Estoy bien no te preocupes, será mejor que vayamos a buscar a los demás.

Continuara…


	10. 8 Primera prueba parte 2

**Gracias por sus comentarios, saben toda via no me faliliarizo muy bien con las herramientas , pero hago el esfuerzo.**

**8.- Primera prueba (parte 2)**

Mientras los lideres tenían su batalla en las alturas:

Bombón: Ya te dije que eso no funcionara para nada hay que derrotarlo no adoptarlo, además que le ves de lindo? (puesto que Brick quería al monstro como mascota y lo traba de agarrar)

Brick: Tu que sabes de estas cosas tu preocúpate por lo tuyo, además no es lindo, si lo fuera lo destruiría en este momento, es todo los contrario y eso me emociona

Bombón: Pero que le ves (observo al mostro era como una gran águila color roja con naranja, tres ojos, y gran cola que parecía de dragón)

Brick: Ya te dije tener una mascota así, sería el inicio de grandes bromas, (persiguiendo al monstro)

Bombón: Hombres al fin y al cabo (pensando y observando a Brick tratando de agarrarlo, en ese momento Brick lo tomo de la cola, quitándole algunas plumas, Bombón tomo una pero esta estaba muy caliente) te cuidado (grito el monstro se preparaba para envestirlo)

Brick: Rayos (enojado, ya que al tocarlo se había quemado las manos, estas le ardían) ven para acá (lo llamaba con una sonrisa desafiante, el monstro se dirigió hacia él, pero por el impulso que llevaba Brick no lo pudo detener)

Bombón (se dirigió hacia el): Sigues pensando que es divertido

Brick: Si y además peligroso

Bombón: Debemos detenerlo antes que ocasione más daños (observando al monstro detenidamente)

Brick: Yo me encargare de eso

Bombón: Como cuando querías agarrarlo

Brick: Cállate (gritando) yo lo destruiré, tu solo observa

Bombón: Durante cuánto tiempo (dijo con ironía)

Brick: No te preocupes nena, no te vas a cansar esto durara pocos segundos

Bombón: No me digas nena (enojada y roja), y haber si es cierto que unos cuantos segundos. (Cruzando los brazos)

Brick: Lástima que no quisiste ser mi mascota, ahora tendré que destruirte prepárate (golpeando muy fuerte al monstro, pero a medida que lo golpeaba este aumentaba su fuerza) pero qué demonios

Bombón. Lo bueno es que solo dijiste uno segundos (volteando hacia el)

Brick: Cállate (de pronto se dirigió hacia ella y la empujo)

Bombón: Que te...( pero no termino de decirlo ya que vio a Brick en una de sus garras, estuviera ella en su lugar, pero el la había salvado y no lo podía creer) pero por que lo hiciste

Brick: No te quedes ahí y has algo (se quejaba del dolor)

Bombón: Está bien (utilizo su aliento de hielo para congelarlo, pero este no sirvió de nada ya que este comenzaba a deshacerse muy rápido) pero por que hasta ahora no había fallado.

Brick: (Temblando de frio, por que también lo había congelado) Pues intenta otra cosa.

Bombón: (empezó a golpear al monstro, pero su piel era dura, ella no sabía lo que ocurría y Brick cada vez se quejaba del dolor intenso que el monstro le generaba) piensa Bombón (se decía ella misma ya estaba agotada los golpes que le daba no generaban daño alguno, y no le agradaba verlo sufrí, hasta que este la invistió, estrellándola contra el piso).

Brick: Bombón (gritando, pero el monstro lo empezó a apretar mas dejándolo sin aliento, el solo cerró los ojos para pensar como podía escapar de ahí)

Bombón: Brick (grito angustiada) yo te salvare lo juro (su cuerpo empezaba a radiar una energía extraña)

Brick: (abrió los ojos lentamente y observo a Bombón) pero que te sucede, cuando adquiriste más fuerza

El monstro envistió a Bombón, ella solo lo esperaba, justamente cuando la iba a tocar, ella dio tremenda patada que este se quejo del dolor, este soltó a Brick, y cada vez que el monstro la atacaba ella daba solo un golpe certero.

Bombón: Te vas arrepentir (lo dijo llena de odio) por lo que le hiciste a Brick (cayendo una lagrima de sus ojos) es por eso que no me conviene eliminarte luego, quiero que sufras como sufrió el.

Brick (como pudo llego a tierra firme): Bombón (dijo en voz baja ya que no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, ella no podía ser tan cruel, no era su modo de ser y esa lagrima era por el, no entendía nada y solo se limito a observar)

Bombón: Al parecer alguien a perdido los estribos (volando lentamente hacia el monstro) pero ya me canse de jugar y es hora de eliminarte (concentro en sus manos una enorme esfera rosa de energía y la lanzo hacia el monstro, este solo se quejo del dolor, para después desvanecerse en el aire junto el diamante negro) todo termino (cayendo desmayada)

Brick (tomándola entre sus brazos): Eres una tonta porque te expones así.

Bombón:(abriendo los ojos): Que pasa?

Brick (arqueando la ceja): Yo debería preguntarte que te pasa? acaso no recuerdas nada?

Bombón: No, pero podrías bajarme estoy bien (estaban en tierra firme)

Brick (rojo): No lo creo, por que no recuerdas nada. (la sentó en un roca que estaba ahí, el se quejo del dolor del estomago)

Bombón: Estas bien?

Brick: Recuerda que tengo súper poderes y sano rápido (sentándose en el piso y recargándose en la piedra donde estaba sentada Bombón)

Bombón: A ver (checo el abdomen del chico, esta tenía muchas cortas, al parecer las garras del monstro lo había lastimado)

Brick: Estoy bien

Bombón: No lo creo (se quito el listón y se le empezó a enrollar en su estomago como si fuera una venda)

Brick: Ahora vas a tener un moño menos (viéndola detenidamente y no se parecía a la Bombón que había luchado hace rato)

Bombón: Eres un tonto, desde cuando te preocupas por si tengo moños

Brick (alzo la ceja): Luego no te quejes y digas que yo tuve la culpa

Bombón (riéndose): Y porque... (Tono de voz mas seria)

Brick: Por que que...

Bombón: Me ayudaste (con tono rojo en sus mejillas)

Brick: Es mi trabajo (viendo hacia otro lado)

Bombón: Esta bien (parándose, ya que esperaba otra respuesta)

Brick: Espera (tomándola del brazo y quedando enfrente de su cara)

Bombón: Que pasa (sonrojada)

Brick: La verdad es que no se porque lo hice (acercándose más a ella)

Bombón: Tal vez si lo sepas y no lo quieres decir (acercándose a el, pero en ese momento recargo su mano en su estomago)

Brick: Auchh (agarrándose el estomago)

Bombón: Lo siento, no quería..

Brick: No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Bombón (suspirando): Es mejor que vayamos a buscar a los demás.

Brick (sonriendo): Creo que será lo mejor.

En la ciudad un joven de ojos grises inspeccionaba la zona.

Bleik: Yo quería pelear, pero ni modos (en eso observa a Robín) estas bien (grito)

Robín: Tienes que ayudar a Licci

Bleik: Donde esta (aterrizando junto a ella)

Robín: Nos ataco un monstro y ahora la persigue, apúrate por que estaba lastimada

Bleik sin dudarlo ni un momento comenzó a volar lo más rápido que pudo para encontrar a Licci

Licci: Pero cuando vea a mi hermano me las va a pagar (conduciendo la bicicleta lo más rápido posible, y a pesar de que estaba lastimada ella soportaba el dolor) por que le prometí a Frederick que no usaría mis poderes. (Recordando la conversación que había tenido con su hermano por teléfono)

El monstro de un solo ojo la seguía persiguiendo, ella ya estaba cansada; se percato que estaba en los límites de la ciudad, en el bosque que le había llevado Bleik, era difícil controlar la bici, ya que el terreno era boscoso y sin darse cuenta se estaba dirigiendo a una barranca, se oyó el grito de ella, al ir cayendo el monstro la agarro, y escucho una voz muy conocida para ella.

Kein: Así que ahora eres Licci, vaya así te decíamos de cariño en la otra dimensión, que original (carcajeándose)

Licci: Cállate, y muéstrate cobarde (gritando)

Kein: No deberías tratarme así, acuérdate en que posición estas ahora

Licci: Suéltame a te arrepentirás (enojada)

Kein: Te enseñare a respetarme (y le ordeno al monstro que la apretara)

Licci: AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh suéltame

Kein: Te lo dije, respétame y dile a tu hermano que ya encontré la manera de controlar sus juguetitos

Licci (pensando): Creo que voy a tener que romper esa promesa, si no me va a matar.

Kein: Entonces te unirás a mi

Licci: Jamás

Kein: Vaya que te gusta sufrir (acercándose a ella) pero sabes vamos a quitarte estos lentes que disfrazan tus ojos porque quiero ver mejor tu cara de sufrimiento. (hiso señas al monstro) no me dejas otra opción (se acerco a Licci, y le dijo al oído) tendré que acabar contigo ( después desapareció)

Licci: Eres un cobarde (gritando) suéltame mastodonte (miro al monstro) acabare contigo. (Dispuesta a atacar, pero el monstro la apretó y no pudo evitar gritar, entre abrió los ojos y pudo ver una luz) será mi fin (pensó)

Bleik: Te dijo que la soltaras que no entiendes (dándole un golpe en el brazo, pero este no la soltó) necesitas ayuda?

Licci: No, tenía la situación bajo control (dijo con ironía)

Bleik: Deberías dejar el trabajo de los superhéroes para otros que si son.

Licci: Recapacitare en eso, pero podrías ayudarme

Bleik: Creí que lo tenias bajo control (burlándose)

Licci: Lo tenia ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (el monstro la apretaba mas)

Bleik: Nada más porque esos ojos se ven más brillantes sin lentes (empezando a atacar al monstro)

Licci (sonrojada): Tengo que liberarme sin usar los poderes si no el tiempo corre y el efecto de mis ojos cafés va a desaparecer, y me van a descubrir (preocupada)

El monstro no soltaba a Licci por más que Bleik lo golpeaba, y este comenzaba a entrar en desesperación.

Bleik: Su piel es tan dura, debo encontrar su punto débil, antes de que lastime a Licci (volteo a verla, y no soportaba ver su cara de sufrimiento)

El monstro aprisiono a Licci entre sus manos, ella se estaba sofocando, su piel del monstro arrojaba una especie de toxinas venenosas, Bleik no podía hacer nada, este cayó al suelo debido a que recibió un manotazo.

Licci: Tengo que hacer algo.(creó una especie de burbuja protectora con sus poderes, ya que se estaba intoxicando, metió su mano a su bolsa de su blusa y encontró una pluma de una paloma que había recogido esta mañana).

Bleik. Tengo que pensar, si no Licci va a morir, (comenzó a juntar gran energía con sus manos) tengo que ser preciso si no la voy a lastimar, (de pronto el monstro comenzó a reírse, Licci quito el campo protector al darse cuenta que este aflojaba sus manos y de pronto salió disparada, este la había aventado)

Bleik: Es mi oportunidad (arrojando el campo de energía e eliminando al monstro, voló rápido para salvar a Licci)

Licci (Cerro los ojos y de pronto noto que no estaba cayendo, abriéndolos lentamente): Ya termino (con voz temblorosa)

Bleik: No te preocupes todo termino (aterrizando junto a un árbol) estas bien.

Licci: Como me veo?

Bleik (viéndola pensó): Hermosa, (sonrojado le respondió) bien asustada pero bien.

Licci: Pues yo creo que n... (cayo desmayada en los brazos de Bleik, pero al caer Licci roza los labios de el; este se quedo pasmado)

Brick: Bleik estas bien (gritando)

Butch. Creo que no , no responde.

Boomer: Que le paso a Licci

Bleik (reacciono): Hay que llevarla al hospital, al parecer esta herida

Emprendieron el vuelo hacia el hospital, Licci fue atendida pero no despertaba, al parecer esas toxinas la había dañado. En eso llegaron las PPG para ver como estaba ya que Robín les había contado lo ocurrido

Bombón: Como esta?

Burbuja: Llegamos lo mas rápido que pudimos

Bellota: Que tonto hacerse la súper héroe

Robín: No digas eso, lo hiso para salvar a la niña y a mí

Brick: No haga escándalo están en un hospital.

Bombón: Y tu como estas, ya te atendieron

Brick (rojo): Te dije que mis heridas sanan rápido (volteando a ver a otro lado)

Se oyó un grito,

Butch: Ni se me acerque

Doc: Es para desinfectar esa herida

Butch: No se atreva a tocarme.

Bellota: Después de todo eres un cobarde (cruzada de brazos)

Butch: A quien le dices cobarde.

Burbuja: Y Boomer como esta?

Boomer: Bien (saliendo de una de las habitaciones) gracias por preguntar (sonrojado)

Robín: Y Bleik

Brick. Esta con Licci, al parecer el monstro despedía toxinas que la afectaron

Robín: Esta bien

Bleik (llegando) : Lo está, pero necesita descansar

Bombón: Ya despertó

Bleik: No, pero el Doc. dice que esta fuera de peligro.

Burbuja: Menos mal

Robín. Puedo pasar a verla

Bleik: No, el doctor todavía la examina.

Bombón. Al parecer no es lo único, en lo que debemos preocuparnos.

Bellota: Eso monstros, eran más fuertes y peligrosos

Brick. Creo que enfrentamos a nuevo enemigo

Bleik: Ahora la pregunta es quien es?

Butch: Creo que no debemos confiarnos

Boomer: Hay que estar alertas.

Burbuja: Y luchar juntos.

En la habitación Licci abría los ojos y observo al doctor (señor como de 45 años de edad, tenia pelo negro con una que otra cana y se llamaba Manuel Nishikawa, trato de cerrarlos rápido pero este lo noto

Doc. Nishikawa: No te preocupes Boni, aquí tus amigos no te verán

Licci: Como sabe que soy Boni

Doc. Nishikawa: Recibí una llamada de tu hermano Frederick y me lo conto todo

Licci: Exactamente que le conto

Doc. Nishikawa: Que querías unas vacaciones tranquilas, y una vida normal. Pero debo decirte que me sorprende verte, sabe yo me imagine atenderte de un refriado o algo común, pero un ataque a por un monstro

Licci: Lo se es una locura, pero dígame como es que conoce a mi hermano.

Doc. Nishikawa: En la escuela de medicina, yo fui su maestro en tercer semestre de su carrera y créeme tiene talento.

Licci: Lo se, pero como voy a salir de aquí así

Doc. Nishikawa: No te preocupes llame a tu tío, para que te traiga otros lentes,

Licci: Gracias

Doc. Nishikawa: Tu hermano Damián sí que tiene paciencia con sus inventos

Licci: Aunque nada mas con ellos (riéndose los dos)

Doc. Nishikawa: Espera aquí, le diré a tus amigos que aun duermes, pero

Licci: si

Doc. Nishikawa: Lo que me inquiete es como no te hizo mas daño ese monstro, digo no es que quisiera que te dañara mas, además tu recuperación es muy rápida es raro en ti.

Licci: Tal vez suerte (con una gotita)

Doc. Nishikawa: Esta bien descansa (cerrando la puerta)

Robín. Como esta? (preocupada)

Doc. Nishikawa: Esta bien pero necesita descansar, gracias a este joven (señalando a Bleik,) ella sobrevivió.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Bleik se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, Brick lo veía fijamente y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, cuando un señor de aproximadamente 36 años delgado cabello azul y ojos cafés entro corriendo desesperadamente, trabajaba en la distribución de los juguetes que dirigía su hermano)

Doc. Nishikawa: Disculpe no puede entrar corriendo, es un hospital (tratando de calmarlo) ¿señor Fran?

Sr. Fran: Donde esta mi nena, está bien, esta herida, quiero verla (todo nervioso)

Doc. Nishikawa: Tranquilo Licci está bien, pase por aquí.

Todos se quedaron con una gotita en la cabeza, siguieron al Doc. Nishikawa y al Sr. Fran.

Doc. Nishikawa: Esperen aquí chicos (abrió la puerta del cuarto de Licci y entro su tío desesperadamente)

Sr Fran: Hija está bien, no estás herida (abrazándola)

Licci. Estoy bien, Tío Fran gracias

Sr. Fran: Tu tía está preocupada ha (sacando un estuche de su saco) aquí están tus lentes serán mejor que te los pongas

Licci se los puso inmediatamente el Doc. Nishikawa abrió la puerta para que entraran sus amigos.

Robín: Estas bien (a punto de llorar) perdóname por no poder ayudar

Licci: (moviendo la cabeza): No te preocupes, las cosas tenían que suscitarse así, además gracias a Bleik estoy bien

Sr. Fran: Gracias joven estaré agradecido (dándole la mano, Bleik se sonrojo)

Doc. Nishikawa. Bueno es hora que regresen a casa, Licci mañana podrás irte a casa, pero volverás a la escuela hasta al miércoles.

Licci: Que? (no le agradaba la idea de quedarse ahí)

Doc. Nishikawa. Forzaste mucho el tobillo, así que tendrás que descansar

Licci: Tengo otra opción

Doc. Nishikawa. No.

Robín: Cuídate, y te iré a visitar (retirándose de ahí, todos), lo bueno que está bien

Bombón: Ahora tenemos algo de qué preocuparnos (un silencio se hizo notar)

Continuara...


	11. 9 Confesiones

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Boni: Gracias, no es suficiente**

**Licci: Por que lo dices, y tu que haces aqui?**

**Boni: No se, tal vez yo soy tu conciencia**

**Licc: Regresa a la historia por que tenemos que hacer el otro capitulo.**

**Boni: Tenemos se oye a manada**

**Licci: Regresa, bueno gracias por seguir mi historia capitulo por capit****ulo, espero no defraudarlos.**

**Boni: Asi se oye mejor,**

**Licci: Bueno espero que disfruten el otro capitulo, mientras que yo regreso a Boni a la historia. **

**9.- Confesiones**

Dos jóvenes estaban caminando de un lado, mientras el tercero hablaba por teléfono, al parecer las cosas no habían salido como ellos esperaban.

Damián: Que te dijo? (ansioso)

Frederick: Que está bien, solo se lastimo el tobillo y regresara a clases hasta el miércoles.

Damián: Maldito Kain, me las va a pagar (enojado)

Derec: Pero que fue lo que paso, que salió mal

Frederick: Al parecer Kain adquirido más fuerza, y ha logrado controlar los monstros invocados por Damián.

Derec: Pero Kain estaba muerto.

Damián: Eso creíamos, pero al parecer es duro de matar

Derec: Como es que lo conocen?

Frederick: Solo te puedo decir que el al igual que nosotros venimos de otra dimensión

Derec: Eso ya lo sé, pero por qué no me cuentan la verdad.

Damián: No queremos involucrarte demasiado, si aun así corres peligro, imagínate si sabes toda la verdad

Derec: Es un riesgo que quiero tomar

Damián: Pero nosotros no

Frederick: Nada mas te puedo decir, que hace 1 año, cuando tratamos de abril el portal, Kain manipulo a estas personas para que creyéramos que eran ellas, pero el trataba de abrirlo entregando sus almas a la oscuridad como tributo, al darse cuenta Boni cambio el esquema de la puerta, convirtiéndola en un gran oyó negro que absorbió el cuerpo de Kain.

Derec: Del cual yo me perdí toda la diversión, porque no sé quien me engaño (viendo a Damián)

Damián: Entiende enano, si te sucede algo mis tíos no nos perdonaran, si les duele que nosotros que no somos ni sus parientes regresemos, imagínate, tú que eres su hijo.

Derec: Eso es cierto, después de que regresaron, Boni estaba muy triste y costo regresarle el ánimo; mis papas estaban muy preocupados.

Frederick: Es por eso que llegamos a un acuerdo de que sería la última vez que trataríamos de abril el portal y si este falla nos daremos por vencidos

Damián: Es por eso que todos estamos esforzándonos, y gracias a Kain tenemos la seguridad de quienes son los elegidos.

Frederick: Ahora tu Derec entras en el juego

Derec: Hasta que me toman en cuenta, pero que voy hacer?

Frederick. Iras a la escuela que va Boni, bajo otro nombre, averiguaras que piensan las PPG y RRB de ella.

Derec: Que tiene que ver, que piensen ellos de ella

Damián: No queremos que se involucre emocionalmente, ya que si logramos abrir el portal ella va a sufrir al dejarlos

Derec: Pero (se quedo pensando)

Frederick: No hagas preguntas y apúrate ya que partes esta noche.

Damián: (Dándole una caja): En ella hay unos lentes de contacto, que volverán tus ojos cafés y dejaras las gafas, estos mismos hará tu cabello café obscuro para que no sospechen de ti

Derec: Lograremos engañas a los demás pero a Boni

Frederick: Tendrás dos días para averiguarlo, ya que ella regresa el miércoles, solamente no digas que la conoces

Derec: Pero cuando ella se entere me va a matar (asustado e imaginándose que le diría Boni)

Damián: Tal vez a torturar, pero no creo que te mate (riéndose), pero apúrale no hay tiempo que perder. (Empujo a Derec hacia la puerta)

Frederick: Que vas hacer ahora que Kain sabe controlar tus monstros (mirando a su hermano fijamente)

Damián (preocupado): Tendré que entrenar más duro y ver cómo puedo contra atacar ese ataque. (Un silencio indescriptible rodeo el ambiente)

El viernes había pasado muy rápido, incluso la mañana del sábado para Licci había sido eterna, no le gustaban los hospitales y menos pasar la noche en ello, pero para su fortuna estaba de regreso a casa aunque algo adolorida

Licci: Por fin mi cama (abrazando su almohada)

Tía Eva: Que exagerada eres (moviendo se cabeza), pero tienes que descansar el Doc. Dijo... (Ese momento interrumpió Licci)

Licci: Que no forzara mucho mi tobillo si no traería graves consecuencias (con tono burlón)

Tía Eva: Así es, y yo me encargare que eso suceda, ya que pedí permiso en el trabajo para faltar.

Eva dejo sola a Licci. Bajo a preparar la comida cuando sonó el timbre

Tía Eva: Quien es?

Robín: Soy Robín una amiga de la escuela podemos pasar.

Tía Eva (Abrió la puerta, se encontró con Robín y las PPG con mochilas grandes): Buenas tardes, adelante jovencitas

Bombón: Buenas tardes, y disculpe las molestias

Tía Eva: No se preocupen

Robín: Venimos a ver a Licci y a preguntarle si podemos quedarnos con ella esta noche

Tía Eva: Claro a delante pasen a la sala, yo mientras le aviso (subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación) Licci quien crees que vino a verte

Licci: No lo sé (Acomodándose más en su cama)

Tía Eva: Vamos perezosa (moviéndola), bueno a quién crees que no vendría a verte por nada del mundo

Licci: Esa es fácil (sentándose), El conde Dracula, sabias que odia la luz (volviéndose a acostar)

Tía Eva (moviendo la cabeza): Es tu amiga Robín y las PPG.

Licci (se sentó rápidamente): Buena broma, de Robín lo creo pero de las PPG

Tía Eva: Les voy a decir que suban, para que me creas (regreso a la sala y les dijo a las chicas que pasaran)

Robín (entro a la habitación y atrás las PPG): Hola Licci

Licci: Hola Robín (dijo con entusiasmo) chicas?

Bellota: Creo que no te da gusto vernos (con cara enojada y cruzada de brazos)

Licci: No es eso, es que, me sorprendieron

Burbuja: No pienses mal de nosotros (con una sonrisa)

Bombón: Lo que pasa es que un ser humano normal nunca nos había ganado

Licci: Gracias creo, pero entonces soy anormal (agarrando su cabeza)

Bellota: Tonta, pero valiente, pero para la otra no te metas con nuestros enemigos

Licci: Lo tendré en mente; deberás y esa mochilas (señalándolas)

Robín: Ya que no se hizo la piyama da por el ataque, venimos a pasar la noche contigo, aunque sea nosotras

Bombón: Ya después que te recuperes, haremos una en grande.

Licci: Gracias.

La tarde transcurrió rápido, platicaron, contaron, chistes, comieron, realmente la estaban pasando bien, ya en la noche todas se pusieron sus piyamas y tía Eva les llevo leche y bocadillos.

Bombón: Tu mama es muy agradable

Licci (moviendo la cabeza): Es mi Tía, mis papas murieron hace 4 años

Burbuja: Lo siento

Licci: Pero es como si lo fuera (sonriendo)

Bellota: Tu casa es grande (observándola y encontró los discos de Rick) tienes todos sus disco y has ido a sus conciertos?

Licci: Si y sí, soy su admiradora.

Burbuja: Sabias que va a venir a la ciudad

Bombón: Tenemos que ir a su concierto (suspirando)

Robín: Ahora que hacemos

Licci: Que tal verdad o reto. (Todas dijeron que si, todas se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a rodar una botella, hicieron preguntas y retos bastante fáciles)

Bellota: Hay que subir el nivel, me estoy aburriendo (giro la botella)

Licci: Ok, me toca a mi preguntarte, y como quieres algo interesante te hare caso, tu elijes

Bellota: Reto

Licci: Que le llames al chico que te gusta y que le digas que lo amas.

Bellota: Pero qué tontería, y cuál sería la verdad?

Licci: Que nos digas que te gusta de Butch

Bellota (roja): El no me gustas

Bombón: Pero tienes que hacer una de las dos cosas (enojando más a su hermana)

Robín: Tú dijiste que querías emoción (todas se le quedaron viendo)

Bellota: Basta (dirigiéndose a Bombón) es como si te dijeran las mismas pregunta pero con Brick

Bombón (roja): Pero a mi no me toco que me preguntaran

Licci: Entonces?

Burbuja: Creo que con su actitud demuestra que le gusta y mucho

Bellota: Cállate (como si a ti no te gustara Boomer)

Burbuja (roja): Es un buen amigo

Robín: Entonces acepta que te gusta

Licci: Te gusta Brick Bombón?

Bombón: NO

Licci: Entonces por que te pones rojas, además que tiene las PPG y RRB, lindas parejas

PPG: No nos gustan (gritando)

Licci: Que tiene de malo, la negación, lo afirma todo.

Bellota: La negación es para negar algo, no para afirmarlo.

Licci: Te lo demuestro, Robín que te gusta de cada uno de los RRB

Robín: Brick su astucia, Boomer su ternura, Butch su fortaleza y Bleik su paciencia

Licci: Tan fácil como decir eso, no se preocupen no voy a decir nada

Burbuja: Bueno (juntando sus dedos y bajando la mirada): Tal vez a mi Boomer me gusta un poco (toda roja)

Licci: Aprendan a su hermana, Bombón tu que dices?

Bombón: Me gusta su manera de actuar en situaciones difíciles.

Licci: Vamos progresando

Bellota (Volteando hacia otro lado): Me gusta pero solo un poco, su rudeza (todas se le quedaron viendo) solo dije un poco (gritando)

Burbuja: Que hay de ti Robín, hay alguien que te quite los suspiros.

Robín: No, hasta ahorita no hay nadie que me interese.

Bellota: Y no hay nadie que te interese Licci (pero en ese momento entro su tía)

Tía Eva: Por lo roja que están sus caras, diría que es hora de confesiones

Licci: Tía (la miraba)

Tía Eva: Que tiene de malo, solo vine por los vasos además ya le contaste del chico que abrazaste el otro día

Licci: (roja) Tía creo que dejaste algo en la estufa (su tía salió corriendo y todas voltearon a ver a Licci) Que?

Bellota: A quién abrazaste

Bombón: Dinos

Burbuja: Confiesa

Robín: No me digas que abrazaste (Licci movía la cabeza de un lado a otro)... con razón estaba contento

Bellota: Dinos Robín quien.

Bombón: Fue Bleik

Robín: Como supiste.

Bombón: Es el único que le dirige la palabra de los RRB

Burbuja: Cierto Licci

Licci (roja): Si lo abrase pero fue como agradecimiento.

Bellota: De qué?

Licci: Es que la princesa me pidió que me uniera con ella, y como no acepte me dejo con la banda gangrena, ellos rompieron mi libro, golpe a Ace, este me iba a regresar el golpe pero Bleik lo impidió y me salvo. (Suspiro porque lo dijo rápido)

Bombón: Te gusto que te salvara (con tono pícaro)

Licci: A quien no le gusta que la salven

Burbuja: Te gusta Bleik?

Licci: No lo se

Bellota: Como que no sabes

Licci. Acabo de conocerlo, entonces no se (alzando sus hombros)

Burbuja. No será amor a primera vista

Licci: No creo en al amor a primera vista, yo creo que tienes que conocer bien a esta persona, para que al amor surja

Bellota: Pero no puedes negar que lo misterioso de una persona, te pueda atraer

Licci: Si lo dices por Butch los creo de ti, pero muchas veces ese misterio te hace dudar

Robín: Yo creo que depende de cada persona, como enfoque sus sentimientos, no lo creen

Burbuja: Yo creo que si (con una sonrisa)

Bombón: Ok chicas,(parándose extendiendo la mano), hay que hacer un juramento, lo que dijimos aquí, nunca saldrá

Burbuja: Si llegase a salir independientemente cual sea la situación (parándose y juntando su mano con la de Bombón)

Bellota: La golpearemos, hasta que suplique perdón.(siguiendo a las demás)

Robín: Tendrá que remediar el desastre que causo (parándose y viendo hacia Licci)

Licci: Si no una maldición le caerá (todas se quedaron viendo)

Todas: Que no le irá bien en el amor (gritando; entre risas, juegos y confesiones se quedaron dormidas PPG y Robín)

Licci (pensando): Mi suerte esta cambiado (sonriendo y acomodándose para descansar)

Continuara...


	12. 10 Llegada

**10.- Llegada**

El fin de semana había pasado rápido, y para des fortuna de unos se encontraban en el salón de clases.

Butch: Porque el fin de semana están corto, nos deberían dar por lo menos una semana de vacaciones por salvar la ciudad.

Brick: Algo mas, que quiera?

Butch: Si la verdad que si (viendo a Bellota) Pero ahorita vengo de buen humor.

Boomer: Hola chicas

Burbuja: Hola Boomer, hola chicos.

Bombón y Bellota: Hola

Brick, Bleik y Butch: Hola

A Butch le extraño que no lo empezara a molestar Bellota, ya que llego, se sentó y recargo su cabeza en la mesa

Butch: Al parecer alguien no tuvo buen fin de semana (Bellota abrió un ojo, miro a Butch y luego miro a sus hermanas, estas se le quedaron viendo fijamente y luego se rieron)

Bellota (roja): Cállense (gritándoles a sus hermanas)

Burbuja (se le acerco): Ese chico era realmente guapo y muy gentil

Butch: Cual chico? (molesto)

Bleik: Celoso

Butch: No, curiosidad

Bombón: Un chico que nos encontramos y por accidente choco con nosotras, quedando su rostro muy cerca con el de Bellota.

Burbuja: Pareciera que le iba a dar un beso (suspirando)

Bellota (enojada): Porque tienen que andar contando (roja)

Bombón: Pero hay que admitir que es encantador

Brick: ¿Encantador? (alzando la ceja)

Burbuja: Además de que tiene un porte muy elegante

Boomer: ¿Elegante?

Brick: ¿Pero quien era? (Pero su pregunta no fue contestada por que la Prof. Carol llago)

Prof. Carol: Hola muchachos que creen les tengo una sorpresa (miro a todos), realizare un examen sorpresa

Todos (gritando): No

Prof. Carol (Atacada de la risa y limpiándose una lagrima): Hubieran visto sus caras, no les hare examen, pero no se confíen por que tal vez les haga uno. Pero en fin, la sorpresa es que llego un alumno nuevo a nuestra clase, pasa por favor Dick. (Un joven de aproximadamente 1.70, ojos y cabello café, entro al salón de clases)

Bellota: No lo puedo creer es el (lo miro y volvió bajar la cabeza, Butch solo la observaba)

Prof. Carol: Ahora tus compañeros te harán preguntas y después formaremos equipos, para que veamos un nuevo tema de algebra. Quien quiere comenzar. (Un sin fin de preguntas comenzaron, especialmente de chicas, cuál es tu nombre, de dónde vienes, que color te gusta, que signos eres, entre otras)

Dick: Mi nombre es Dick Ochoa, vengo de México, azul, virgo, etc.

Prof. Carol (interrumpiendo): Sabes la semana pasada, también llego una persona de México, su nombre es Licci, tal vez la conozcas

Dick: No lo sé, lo que pasa es que en México ese nombre es muy común (con cara de nerviosismo)

Brick: Quieres decir que existe más de una persona con ese nombre?

Dick: Así es, lo que distinguen uno de otro, son los apellidos o la combinación con otros nombres.

Prof. Carol. Muy interesante, ya que una de las características de ese país son sus nombres muy largos, puede haber alguien hasta con tres nombres más los apellidos

Dick: Así es. (Todos se quedaron sorprendidos).

Prof. Carol: Bueno basta de charla, haremos equipo; (formo equipos de dos, Robín quedo con Burbuja, Bellota con Bleik, Butch con Boomer, Brick con Princesa y Dick con Bombón), ya que están formados los equipo trataran de resolverlo solos y dentro 30 min veremos quién está bastante cerca de la respuesta.

Bombón: Así que eres de México

Dick: Así es, pensé que iba a ser el único, pero creo que me ganaron, y por ¿cierto donde esta, como se llamaba?

Bombón: Licci, a es que sufrió un ataque de un monstro, está bien pero regresa el día miércoles

Dick: Y que tal es?

Bombón: La verdad es una chica inteligente lo ha demostrado en la escuela

Dick: Eso quiere decir que te llevas bien con ella

Bombón: No del todo bien, hemos tenido una semana muy competitiva, mis hermanas y yo

Dick: Entonces es una rival para ti.

Bombón: Nada más a nivel escolar, ya que tratándola es muy agradable

Dick: Espero no ser un rival para ti

Los dos estaban platicando muy tranquilamente, pero alguien con una mirada roja, los vigilaba.

Princesa: Alguien parece estar celoso

Brick: Mejor cállate y trata de resolver el ejercicio.

Para des fortuna del pelirrojo, así paso la clase, no soportaba que ese chico estuviera tan cerca de Bombón, pero por fin la clase había terminado dando comienzo la clase de educación física. Todos se fueron a cambiar y se reunieron en el patio.

Burbuja: Que tal es ese chico

Bombón: Muy gentil

Bellota: Se ve que estuviste platicando muy a gusto con el

Bombón: La verdad que si, cuenta cosas muy interesantes

Prof. de Educación Física: Listos (gritando)

Todos: Listos

Prof. de Educación Física: Practicaremos soccer y el nuevo estará en el equipo de Bellota

Bellota: Por qué?

Prof. de Educación Física: Por que lo digo yo

Butch: Espero que juegues bien (con sarcasmo)

Dick: Pruébame (sonrisa desafiante)

Prof. de Educación Física: Empecemos (sonó el silbato)

Bellota (le quito el balón al equipo contrario): A ver qué tal te mueves novato (dándole el pase a Dick)

Dick: Gracias (le sonrió; corrió muy rápido, burlando a cada integrante del equipo contrario y estando cerca de la portería): te sedo el honor (se la paso a Bellota)

Bellota: Tiro y anoto.(volteo a ver a Dick) Después de todo no eres tan torpe.

Butch: (mirando desde la portería): Estamos jugando, no en una reunión (gritando, porque no le agradaba que ese tipo haya estado tan cerca de Bellota)

Dick: Me han dicho, que hace poco nadie te derrotaba en el juego, excepto la semana pasada, que esta chica mexicana te venció

Bellota: Pero fue suerte, nos volveremos a encontrar y la venceré (alzo la mano)

Dick: Parece que al igual que tu hermana, es competencia para ti

Bellota: más bien reto, pero sigamos jugando

Dick: Esta bien (Siguieron jugando, al parecer bellota y Dick, juagaba sincronizada mente, cosa que no le agradaba al oji verde, que estaba de mal humor desde que empezó el partido)

Prof. de Educación Física: Termino la clase, buen trabajo nos vemos a la próxima.

Dick (agitado y con sus manos en su rodillas): Vaya hace tiempo que no jugaba, que clase sigue

Bellota: Sigue arte, será mejor que nos vayamos a cambiar

Dick: Esta bien.

En los vestidores:

Butch (azotando su casillero): Cuando me lo encuentre lo tomare del cuello y se lo apretare... (Haciendo el movimiento con sus manos)

Bleik: Vaya por que se enojan, si nada mas platican

Boomer (burlándose): Porque creo que alguien tiene competencia al igual que Brick

Butch: Creo que ya tengo con quien desquitarme (haciendo una cara terrible que Boomer le atemorizo y se puso atrás de Brick)

Brick: No deberías molestarlo (con tono serio), cuando esta así

Bleik: De verdad que están molestos

Boomer: Pero... (Al parecer Brick, estaba defendiendo a Butch, no lo podía creer y mejor se quedo callado)

Todos se dirigieron a la clase de arte

Prof. de arte: Esta vez haremos algo diferente, hoy aprenderemos a bailar, pero no cualquier baile, este será un vals este tiene sus orígenes bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla

Bellota: Que tiene que ver baile con arte

Burbuja: Tal vez el bailar es un arte

Bellota: Para que pregunte (con una gota en la cabeza)

Prof. arte: Esta bien quien quiere empezar.

Burbuja (alzando la mano): Yo

Prof. de arte: Quien de los chicos se anima (todos voltearon hacia otro lado)

Dick: Sera un honor para mi (extendiendo la mano hacia Burbuja)

La maestra puso la música, Dick puso la mano sobre la cintura de Burbuja y comenzaron a bailar, pareciera como si ellos estuvieran bailando sobre una nube, tan delicadamente que las chicas no quitaban la mirada de Dick, hasta Boomer se les quedaba viendo con odio.

Boomer: Butch, cuando dijiste que lo estrangulabas

Butch: Cuando tú quieras (sonriendo malvadamente)

Bleik: Tendré que visitara los tres en prisión. (Burlándose)

Burbuja: Bailas muy bien (sonrojado)

Dick: La verdad tú eres la que me guía, además de que te mueves de maravilla

Burbuja: Gracias, pero yo creo que Licci bailaría mejor

Dick: Licci?, no creo; pero a ti te importa que piense ella de ti

Burbuja: No, bueno lo que pasa es que últimamente me ha ganado

Dick: Y al igual que tus hermanas la ves como competencia

Burbuja: No, yo no la veo así, más bien ella me hace que yo me esfuerce mas

Dick: Vaya que eres diferente a tus hermanas

Burbuja: Gracia.

Terminaron de bailar, Dick acompaño a su lugar a Burbuja, y le hiso una reverencia como gratitud de haber bailado con ella, cosa que no le agrado a cierto rubio, que por si no fuera por sus hermanos ya lo hubiera golpeado en ese momento.

Por fin las clases habían terminado todos se dirigían a sus casa

Butch: Que haremos con el tal Dick.

Boomer: Estrangularlo?

Brick: Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar?

Bleik: Como por que las chicas no recuerdan nada de su pelea.?

Boomer: Quien será nuestro enemigo?

Se quedaron pensando…

Continuara


	13. 11 Sorpresas

**Licci: Gracias por sus comentario.**

**Dick: Cualquier declaracion en mi contra, es po que es culpa de la autora**

**Licci: No es cierto, tu mismo me diste la idea**

**Dick: Pero por si acaso contratare guardasespaldas**

**Licci: Estas siendo un poquito exagerado, no lo crees**

**Butch: No lo creo**

**Licci: Que haces aqui**

**Butch: solo pasaba por aqui.**

**Licci. Por favor Dick lleva a Butch a la historia**

**Dick: No creas que es una mala idea (Butch se le quedo viendo)**

**Licci: Bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo. Mientras que evito un asesinato (jajajaja)**

**Dick: Bueno si no sigo apareciendo en la historia, ya saben por que**

**Butch: vemos Dick es hora de regrsar.**

**11. Sorpresas**

Todo había pasado de maravilla, lunes y martes las clases habían sido normales para las chicas, para los chicos no tanto ya que los celos los hacía poner de mal humor.

Robín: Por fin hoy va a venir Licci

Bombón: De nuevo la adrenalina

Bellota: Que bueno ya me comenzaba a aburrir

Burbuja: Pero no ha llegado

Robín: Llega hasta al rato va a ir a ver al médico y después de viene para acá.

Dick: Así que conoceré por fin, a la tal Licci

Brick: Lo dices como si estuvieras ansioso

Dick: Tanto me han platicado de ella, que ya quiero conocerla

Boomer: Cuidado Bleik, porque cuando llegue Licci, no dudo que luego luego quiera hablar con ella (hablándole en voz baja)

Bleik: Tranquilo yo sé lo que hago. (No muy convencido y viendo a Dick)

La clase iba pasando normal hasta que fue interrumpido por un sonido raro algo así como un maullido).

Prof. Carol: Que fue eso?

Dick: No me puede estar pasando esto, (miro su mochila)

Butch: Parece que el sonido viene de la mochila de Dick (acusándolo)

Prof. Es cierto eso?

Dick: Si (saco de su mochila un pequeño gatito (con las características Kirara de Inuyasha, nada mas que era negra con franjas blancas)

Prof. Carol: Que es? un gato

Dick: Si es un gato (con una gota en la cabeza, ya que no les podía decir que era un nekomata una criatura mitológica japonesa que se cree que evoluciona de los gatos domésticos que tiene dos colas, que puede transformarse en un gran tigre demonio y volar) se llama Tiara y como no tengo con quien dejarla, creo que se metió a mi mochila

Prof. Carol. Pero no puedes traer animales aquí

Dick: Discúlpeme es la última vez (agarrándose la cabeza, en eso sonó el timbre, para cambiar de clase)

Burbuja: Es linda, como dijiste que se llama?

Dick: Tiara

Boomer: Creo que debemos ir a cambiarnos (enojado y jalando a Burbuja)

Dick: Vámonos Tiara, (la alzo) no te puedo dejar aquí.

Todos se fueron a vestir, y comenzaron la clase de educación física, el maestro los puso a correr, mientras que atendían otro asunto

Prof. de educación física: Ve con los demás, mientras yo preparo unos ejercicios especiales para ti

Licci: Ok (salió de la oficina del Prof. y fue al patio)

Robín: Licci (gritando y todos voltearon a verla)

Licci: Hola Robín (pero Robín ya la había abrazado)

Robín: Es bueno verte de vuelta

Licci: Gracias (pero vi que Tiara venia hacia ella) Tiara?

Robín: La conoces?

Licci: (abrazándola por que le había dado gusto verla) espera como llegaste aquí?

Robín: La trajo el nuevo (señalándolo)

Licci: Nuevo? (volteo a verlo) No puedo creerlo

Robín: Es encantador, se llama Dick y viene de México igual que tú

Licci: Debe ser un sueño, espera una pesadilla, Dijiste encantador?

Dick (se le acerco a Licci y la abrazo, en ese momento todos se le quedaron viendo): Me da gusto verte, ya te extrañaba

Licci: (no sabía como reaccionar, de repente agarro el cuello de la camisa de Dick y lo empezó a sacudir) Que haces aquí, de seguro mis hermanos te mandaron, que están planeando dímelo (gritándole)

Dick: Pero si me sueltas (Con ojos de espiral y cayendo al suelo de rodillas)

Licci (volteo a ver a todos. y vio como la estaban mirando, especialmente las chicas; se agacho para estar a la altura del rostros de Dick) de por si no soy bienvenida aquí, y ahora con lo que hiciste tengo más enemigas, pero habla (enojada)

Prof. educación física: Licci ya puedes venir

Dick: Al rato nos vamos juntos (parándose y sacudiéndose)

Licci: Tengo otra opción (viéndolo)

Dick: No (preocupado)

Robín: Voy contigo

Licci: No te preocupes, mejor cuida a Tiara, te la encargo (la acaricio y se fue)

Robín: De donde la conoces?

Dick: Es una larga historia, pero que te parece si vamos a corre

Robín: Claro

Boomer: Te lo dije, te unes al club

Bleik: Tengo que tener paciencia

Butch: Lo mismo dijo Brick y ya se le esta acabando.

Brick: Cállate (dándole un zape)

Butch: Pero que te pasa (viéndolo)

Boomer: Al menos con Licci se olvidara de burbuja

Bleik: Mejor cállate (señalándolo), si quieres que no te golpe

Brick: Basta no quiero peleas (con tono autoritario)

Prof. Educación Física: Ustedes que hacen, vaya a ser los ejercicios (gritándoles)

Los cuatro: Si (se echaron a correr)

Las clases transcurrió tranquila, mientras que Licci realizaba algunos ejercicios para no forzar mucho el tobillo hasta que se escucho la voz del director "Todos los alumnos diríjanse al auditorio de inmediato"

Licci: Ahora qué, pero ahorita que termine voy (todos se fueron al auditorio ya estando ahí)

Director: Buen día a todos, los mande a llamar, por que el día viernes una de nuestras alumna fue agredida física y verbalmente, por otra alumna públicamente, y es por ello que ella debe pedir disculpas, no diré su nombre así que si tiene el valor de ofender a su compañera tendrá el valor de pararse y pedir disculpas (todos se quedaron viendo)

Bombón: y quien fue agredida?

Director (señalando): Princesa

Bellota (cruzada de brazos): Cualquiera la ofendería

Burbuja: Pero quien abra sido, para que se pusiera así.

Brick: Si no quiere disculparse

Princesa: Cancelare el baile que se realiza cada fin de año

Butch: Como si alguien le importara ese tonto baile (las chicas de la escuela se le quedaron viendo feo)

En ese momento va entrando Licci, se puso a tras de una chicas que estaban murmurando

Chica1: No puede suspenderlo

Chica 2 Es injusto

Licci: Que pasa

Chica 1: Es que alguien ofendió a princesa, ella es la que organiza el baile de fin de año, y si ella no patrocina el evento nadie lo hará (llorando)

Chica 2: Y algo me decía que encontraría al amor de mi vida (juntando las manos con la otra y llorando)

Director. No lo voy a repetir (alzando la voz)

Licci (alzando la mano): Yo fui (dirigiéndose hasta la plataforma donde estaba el director y princesa)

Dick: Ahora en que te metiste (pensaba, mientras que la observaba)

Licci: Pero me imagino que ella le habrá contado que es lo que hiso, para que yo hiciera lo que hice.

Director: Me dijo que la agrediste sin razón alguna.

Princesa: Acéptalo, estabas furiosa porque estaba con Robín, y me dijiste que te estaba quitando a tu amiga, yo solo quiero nuevos amigos (fingiendo que lloraba)

Licci: Acepto que estaba furiosa, acepto que le di una cachetada, lo que no acepto es la escusa.

Director: Ok, entonces pídele disculpas.

Todos se le quedaron viendo, no sabían lo que pasaría y princesa hacia una cara triunfante.

Licci (suspiro): Ok (todos se quedaron boqui abiertas), Pido una disculpa, pero a todos ustedes, no puede disculparme con una persona que llamo ladrona a mi amiga, y que mira a todos por debajo de ella; yo se que el baile es importante para ustedes y es por ello que me comprometo a buscar un patrocinador para hacerla, pero para ello necesito de su apoyo.

Robín: Cuenta con migo (gritando)

Burbuja: y con migo y mis hermanas

Director: Creo que esa parte no me la comentaste (dirigiéndose a princesa)

Princesa: Es un pequeño detalle que olvide, pero no pienso colaborar ni aunque me lo pidan de rodillas.

Director: Muchachos vayan a sus clases, Princesa y Licci acompáñenme.

Bellota: Quien dijo que te quería ayudar

Bombón: Ahora que vamos hacer.

Robín: Apoyarla.

Burbuja: Sera divertido.

Chica 1: Pues dudo que puedan organizar algo mejor.

Bellota: Cállense (enojada Todos regresaron a clase, estaban confundidos de como habían pasado las cosas, y entre cambio de clases)

Dick: (sonó su celular): Ok yo le digo, si estaremos sin falta, oyes podemos llevar amigos; Gracias, (viendo a Licci que venia) Hola Licci (gritando)

Licci: Ahora no (molesta)

Dick: Que te dijo el director. ?

Licci: Que por lo ocurrido hare trabajo comunitario junto a princesa 3 días

Dick: Te tengo una sorpresa

Licci: Me contaras al rato ok

Dick: Esta bien vas ver que te pondrás de buenas

Se fueron a la última clase, pero no fueron bien vistos por un chico de ojos grises que trataba de golpear a Dick con la mirada, sonó la campana:

Dick (acercándose a Licci): Te veo en la salida (se fue)

Licci (con la cabeza en su mesa): Esta bien

Robín: Licci como estas?

Licci: Bien, lo podre soportar, pero ahora tengo otro problema por lo que se, Princesa invierte mucho para esa fiesta, y de donde podre sacar ese dinero.

Robín: Las chicas y yo te ayudaremos

Caminaron hacia la salida y se encontraron con las PPG y RRB

Butch: Vaya si tienes agallas para hacer eso

Bleik: No te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos (sonriente)

Brick: Nosotros?

Boomer: Sera divertido

Robín: Ya somos más, ves como no está sola

Licci: Gracias

Burbuja: Que tal si vamos a comernos un helado

Bellota: Ok, me parece bien

Bombón: Vamos.

Licci: Ok (se oyó una tos)

Dick: Creo que te vas a ir conmigo (recargado en la pared y cruzado de brazos)

Licci: Cierto, (con cara de flojera) Robín gracias por cuidar a Tiara

Robín: De nada (dándole a Tiara)

Dick: Adiós Robín, adiós chicas (y se fue junto con Licci)

Burbuja: Que romántico, es obvio que ya se conocían

Robín: Crees que sean novios

Bombón: Igual y si (se oyó como un lápiz era roto)

Butch: Veo que estas celoso (volteando a ver a Bleik)

Brick: Al menos ya tengo una cosa menos de que preocuparme verdad Bleik

Bleik (en cuclillas) será verdad serán novios? (casi llorando)

Bellota: Acaso te gusta? (se le quedaron viendo todos)

Bleik (tomando compostura):Creo que... (y se fue corriendo)

Butch: Espera (Todos se fueron a tras de el, excepto Brick y Bombón)

Brick: No te parece extraño

Bombón: Que Bleik este enamorado, o que Dick haya aparecido justo después de los ataques y que conozca a Licci.

Brick: La verdad desde que ella llego, todo ha sido raro (con mirada seria y viendo a Bombón), y temo que Bleik salga lastimado

Bombón: No te preocupes (tocando su mano) todo saldrá bien

Brick: Eso espero. (viéndola a los ojos)

**Continuara...**


	14. 12 Desafíos

**12. Desafíos**

Era un día esplendoroso, al parecer no acababan las sorpresas para Licci, jueves y viernes había sido largos días, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Robín desde que llego Dick, ya que este le recordaba a cada rato del porque estaba ahí, y para colmo Bleik se había alejado de ella sin razón alguna, ya no entendía nada. Pero al fin viernes y las clases estaban a punto de terminar. Cuando Dick volteando a ver a Licci, y le aventó un papel.

Licci (se paro sorprendida): Es fantástico incluso podemos... (Viendo a todos y poniéndose roja)

Prof. de arte: Pasa algo.

Licci: Nada perdón

Robín: Que sucede?

Licci (en voz baja): Ahorita te cuento. (sonó la campana y Licci se fue directamente con Dick) dime que es cierto.

Dick: Es cierto el miércoles de iba a decir, pero hasta no tenerla seguro, no podía decir nada, y a quien vas a llevar

Licci: A las chicas (volteo a ver pero ya el salón estaba vacío) agarra tus cosas las tenemos que alcanzar. (Agarro a Dick del brazo y se echaron a correr hacia la salida) Chicas (grito y no le hicieron caso ) Robín, (volteo)

Robín: Que pasa?

Licci: Deja recupero el aliento (agitada)

Bellota: No tenemos todo el día (cruzada de brazos)

Licci: Les tengo una sorpresa (les enseño los boletos para el concierto de Rick, Burbuja grito de alegría)

Bombón: Como los conseguiste? (sorprendida)

Licci: Dick los consiguió, y me preguntaba si querían ir?

Robín: Pero creo que tu y Dick, han de querer ir juntos

Dick: De hecho estaba pensando, si tu querías ir con migo (rojo)

Robín: Pero Licci no se molestara (agachando la cabeza y roja)

Dick: No creo incluso ella me aconsejo invitarte

Licci: Ándale acepta, hasta que mi primo está haciendo algo bueno

Todas (sorprendidas gritaron): Primo

Licci: Si, por?; espera (moviendo las dos manos) no creerá que Dick y yo... verdad

Bellota: Solo lo suponíamos

Dick: Entonces vamos a ir o no?

Todas (gritando): Si (empezaron a reírse mientras que cuatro chicos pasaba por ahí, y no les agrado ver a las chicas con Dick)

Butch: No se pueden quedar calladas

Bellota: No, algún problema

Burbuja: Además la risa, es muestra de felicidad

Boomer: Y por que están felices?

Bombón: Porque Dick no consiguió boletos para ir a ver a Rick (suspirando y con ojos de corazón)

Brick: Sigo sin entender que le ven?

Burbuja: Pero gracias al primo Dick, vamos a ir (saltando de alegría)

RRB: Primo?

Robín: Dick es el primo de Licci

Brick (volteando a ver a Bleik): Vaya sorpresa

Licci: Quieren ir?

Bleik: Claro (animado)

Butch: Pero ni siquiera lo has escuchado, es mas tu dijiste que jamás escucharías música de tontos (en ese momento sonó el cel. de Dick)

Dick (contestando el teléfono): Hola, si ok (viendo a Licci) es hora de irnos

Licci: Ok, entonces les doy los boletos (dándole un boleto a cada uno) el concierto es de este sábado en ocho, por favor sean puntuales, nos vemos.

Dick: Adiós Robín

Robín: Adiós (se fueron los dos)

Bleik (enojado): Te podrías quedar callado (volteando a ver a Butch)

Butch: Solo dije la verdad, no tiene nada de malo

Bleik: Yo también puedo decir cierta verdad

Butch: Como si a mí me diera miedo (desafiante)

Bleik: Entonces puedo decir el nombre de la chica que te gusta, sin ningún problema (en tono irónico)

Butch: Dices algo, te mato (Enojado, mientras que Bellota solo lo miraba)

Boomer: Creo que se van a pelear.

Bleik: Al menos yo lo reconozco, pero Tu?

Butch: Reconoces, más bien te hechas a correr.

Bleik: Y a ti que te importa

Butch: Tu eres el que empezó

Brick: Mejor cállense los dos (les dio un coscorrón); no inicien una tonta batalla

Boomer: Cierto aquí no es el lugar, si quieren después se matan.

Burbuja: Vaya así que te gusta una chica

Bombón: Quien lo hubiera creído

Butch: No se metan en lo que no les importa

Burbuja: Parece increíble, y eso que me sorprendió que a Bellota también le gustara un chico,

Butch: Un chico?

Bombón: Cual era su nombre?

Bellota (atrás de ella y con el puño cerrado): Mejor no digas nada, acuérdate que yo se tu secreto

Bombón (roja): Mejor vámonos, no quiero pelear contigo

Brick: Te gusta alguien

Bombón: Si (todas se quedaron viendo), pero no le he dicho nada, porque a lo mejor yo no le gusto, y me va a doler que me rechace

Burbuja: Pero yo siento que si le gustas, pero en fin.

Bombón: Mejor hablaremos en otra ocasión (se retiro junto a sus hermanas y Robín)

Boomer: Quien lo hubiera creído, después de todo esas chicas les gusta alguien (volteo a ver a Butch y este estaba en cuclillas,)

Butch: No puedo creer que le guste un chico, quien será? me las va a pagar donde me entere quien es (enojado)

Boomer: Brick mira a Butch esta raro

Bleik: Ni te molestes esta igual

Boomer (gotita en la cabeza): Brick

Bleik: Es mejor que se les declaren, si no les van a ganar

Butch: Es mejor que te calles.

Bleik: Te crees el mas fuerte, pero le temes a que ella te rechace (riéndose), que cobarde

Butch: Cobarde eres tu, al no decirle a Licci que le gustas.

Brick (tomando compostura): No estoy de humor, así cállense

Boomer (de la manera mas inocente): Creo que te afecto lo de Bombón

Brick: Te dije que no estoy de humor (con el puño serrado)

Bleik: Después de todo te gusta la Rosita

Brick (agarrándolo del cuello): Que te parece una apuesta?

Bleik: Que tipo de apuesta?

Brick: El que se declare primero a su chica, independientemente de cuál será su respuesta gana y el perdedor será su sirviente por 1 año.

Boomer: Mejor niégalo

Brick: Cállate Boomer, que dices Bleik.

Bleik: Siempre y cuando Butch y Boomer entren en el juego.

Boomer: Pero yo no quiero...

Butch (interrumpiéndolo). Tienes miedo, es normal siempre has sido un cobarde (provocándolo)

Bleik: Demuéstrale que tú tienes mucho más valor que este cobarde (señalando a Butch) y ya puedes soltarme Brick.

Brick: Ok. así queda las reglas si yo gano los 3 serán mis esclavos durante un año, el segundo, tendrá 2 sirvientes, el tercero uno y el ultimo lugar nada, hecho.

Butch y Bleik. Hecho (gritando)

Boomer: Pero... si nos rechazan ya no podremos tratarlas como ahora, nuestra amistad acabara ya no será igual como antes.

Brick: Es un riesgo que pienso correr

Bleik: Me sorprendes a pesar que te acaba decir todo lo contrario (burlándose)

Brick: Déjame de molestarme y vámonos

Bleik: Tengo trabajo que hacer

Butch: Ni modos Boomer resígnate ganamos por mayoría

Boomer: Pero porque tengo hermanos tan... tontos (gritando)

Continuara…


	15. 13 Parte de la verdad

**Dick: Gracias por seguir nuestra historia**

**Licci: Agradesco. su atencion y comentarios, tratare de darles gusto. pero no desesperen la verdad de boni se acerca, espero y les guste**

**Dick: Por fin, por que yo siendo su primo no se nada**

**Licci: que exagerado**

**Dick: Bueno casi nada**

**Licci:Bueno espero y les agrade el sig. capitulo**

**13. Parte de la verdad**

Los de automóviles eran realmente sorprendentes, Mercedes, Bmw, _Lamborghini, etc. etc. Licci no sabía porque estaba ahí, volteo a ver a Dick, platicando con uno de los empleados de ahí._

_Dick: Te gusta_

_Licci. Es realmente hermoso_

_Dick: Pues va ser de los dos, por un rato_

Licci: Pero como? Por un rato?

Dick: Realmente es de tu hermano, y no los va a prestar. Además vamos a un lugar en donde tenemos que presentarnos bien, tu hermano arreglo todo.

Licci: Pero este auto esta carísimo (viéndolo, ya que este era un Porche Turbo, color negro) y no podemos viajar, porque supuestamente no tenemos dinero para estas cosas.

Dick: No te preocupes además tengo algo interesante que mostrarte

Vendedor: Aquí tiene las llaves, ya se lo puede llevar, está todo arreglado para que no tenga ningún problema.

Dick: Esta bien gracias, Licci sube. (Subiéndose al auto y quitándose los lentes de contacto para que volvieran a ser azules sus ojos)

Licci: A donde me vas a llevar.?

Dick: A un museo fuera de la ciudad, encontraron algo interesante, pero para esto quiero que seas Boni, quítate esos lentes.

Licci: Pero si alguien nos ve.

Dick: Ya te dije, esos detalles los arreglo Damián

Licci: Esta bien, ya vámonos

Dick condujo afueras de la ciudad llegando a un museo, fueron recibió por una arqueóloga alta, delgada y rubia llamada Elisa.

Elisa: Buenas tardes joven Derec, los estaba esperando, pasen por favor (guiándolos a su despacho)

Derec: Buenas tardes. (Saludo), Que es lo que nos tiene que mostrar. (Entrando a un cuarto con un gran escritorio lleno de papeles, un stand con varias piezas arqueológicas)

Elisa: Tomen asiento, lo que les voy a mostrar causo gran interés a su hermano Frederick; de alguna manera tiene que ver con una pieza, muy valiosa que tiene la señorita Boni (saco una caja de cartón y se la dio a Boni que inmediatamente la abrió, en ella se encontraba otra caja de cristal y dentro de esta había una pulsera de plata hecha a mano con una estrella de obsidiana en medio, se la quedo mirando fijamente; cuando de repente la estrella comenzó a brillar, Boni aventó la caja, todos se cubrieron)

Derec: Están bien

Elisa: Si y tu Boni (buscándola)

Boni: No lo puedo creer, (miro su brazo y observo que tenia puesta la pulsera, y por mas que trataba de quitársela no podía) La estrella cambio de color (ya que la estrella parecía de diamante y ya no de obsidiana)

Elisa: Al parecer las suposiciones de su hermano son correctas

Licci: Que suposiciones?

Elisa: Que esta iba a reaccionar de esta manera, pero me gustaría ver la pieza que usted posee

Licci: En otra ocasión se la mostrare,(algo dudosa) además no la traigo en este momento y tenemos que irnos,

Derec: Pero la pieza, es única del museo que vamos hacer si se dan cuenta que no está (preocupado)

Elisa: No se preocupen, tenemos una réplica exacta, en lo que encontramos la manera de quitársela. Déjenme informales que se han encontrado 3 collares similares a esta pulsera, están en camino llegarían de este sábado en ocho

Boni: Aquí estaremos para recibirlos.

Derec: Entonces nos vemos después (dándole la mano)

Elisa: Gracias y aquí nos vemos. Y espero que traiga la pieza para que la pueda ver . (Derec y Boni subieron al auto)

Boni: No se preocupe se la traeré (Derec arranco el carro y se fueron) pero ese sábado es el concierto de Rick, y que no piensas pasar Robín

Derec (frenando): Cierto que voy hacer. (Agarrando su cabeza)

Boni: No te preocupes yo vendré por ellos

Derec: Y que hay de Bleik

Boni: El entenderá, además quedamos en vernos en el concierto, no dijo nada de que iba a pasar por mí.

Derec: Estás segura (viéndola fijamente)

Boni: Si pero arranca, tenemos que llevar el auto a la agencia para guardarlo y volver a ser Dick y Licci.

Derec: Oyes a que se refería Elisa con que tu tenias una pieza parecida (en eso suena el celular de Boni)

Boni: Ok, no me grites (Abrió su mochila y saco una laptop)

Damián: Creí que nunca te ibas a conectar. Ya viste la pulsera (Boni le enseño el brazo) vaya tal como dijiste Frederick.

Boni: Pero que es?

Frederick: Es un complemento con la estrella que tienes, al parecer tienen cierta compatibilidad.

Derec: De que estrellan hablan?

Boni: Y como es que la tengo yo?

Damián: Mira deja te cuento, teníamos una semana de haber llegado a esta dimensión, cuando murieron nuestros padres, al parecer estabas muy deprimida, por lo ocurrido y trataste de salvarlos aun a costa de tu vida.

Boni: Ahora recuerdo, ese día desperté ya no era la misma, mi habitación era otra, mi familia había cambiado, para mi era un sueño, le grite a mi mamá pero llego una señora elegante, yo le grite que ella no era mi madre, que quería regresar a casa, llegaron más personas que no reconocí, un señor con bata blanca dijo que me había afectado el golpe y tal vez había perdido la memoria como mis hermanos, pero no era cierto, así paso algunos días, tenía la tarea de recordar nombres, fechas, pero sabía que Frederick y Damián me comprendían.

Frederick: Al verte así preocupado nos acercamos y te contamos que a pesar que nosotros al igual que tu no recordábamos nada y es cuando nos dimos cuenta que de alguna manera habíamos llegado a esta dimensión, te dijimos nuestros verdaderos nombres, tu lloraste de alegría.

Damián: En eso entro nuestra madre de esta dimensión, preguntando que pasa, yo le mentí diciendo que habíamos recordado algo, ella salto de la emoción y salió corriendo, juramos que investigaríamos como regresar a nuestra casa. Y que no se lo diríamos a nadie.

Boni: Después de una semana, saldríamos los tres con nuestros padres a un día de campo, subimos al auto iba todo bien, cuando salí expulsada del vehículo vi como daba vueltas Frederick y Damián salieron expulsados corrí hacia ellos, Frederick, se levanto como pudo:

Frederick: Te grite que vieras a nuestros padres que yo me quedaría con Damián

Boni: Yo corrí hacia el coche, pero en ese momento exploto

Damián: Es cuando escuche tu grito, me senté como pude, y vimos como una luz blanca atravesó tu pecho. Caíste desmayada

Frederick: Llagaron paramédicos, al día siguiente la noticia impresionaban al mundo, los mayores inversionistas del mundo del juguete habían muerto en un terrible accidente, en el hospital entramos a tu habitación, y poseías ese raro collar de plata con la estrella de cristal, pero cuando entro el doctor, esta se fundió en tu cuerpo.

Damián: Después adquiriste nuevas habilidades, tu poder aumento.

Frederick: Y de alguna manera esa pulsera es el complemento del collar.

Derec (que había escuchado toda la conversación): es así como la obtuviste, pero yo nunca he visto ese collar.

Licci: Lo que pasa, es que esta se observa cuando estoy en situaciones difíciles

Frederick: Como en la última batalla que tuvimos con Kain

Damián: Ahora averiguaremos como sirve esa pulsera

Frederick. Cuídate y estamos en contacto. (Cerro su laptop y durante todo el camino no dijeron nada, al parecer eso recuerdos hacían que Boni le diera tristeza, pero por fin Derec llego a la agencia hablo con una persona, le dijo a Boni que era tiempo de cambiarse para después dirigirse a casa)

Dick: Fue difícil para ti pasar todo eso, pero como es que mis papas supieron la verdad antes que yo.

Licci: Lo que pasa es que nosotros no éramos como tus primos verdaderos, al parecer ellos eran engreídos, y eso lo notaron tus padres, un día nos sentaron a los tres les contamos, no nos pareció justo mentirles después de lo bien que se habían portado con nosotros, y lo demás ya lo sabes.

Dick: Pero porque no nos cuentan de donde vienen, como es que conocen a Kain

Licci: Porque no queremos que tengas mas problemas, Kain sabe manipular la mente de las personas y de alguna manera trataría de lastimarlos si lo supieran.

Después de un largo día, llegaron a casa, cenaron como una familia, Licci subió a su habitación.

Licci: Me gustaría contarte la verdad, tú y tus padres han hecho mucho por nosotros, pero por mi parte… (Una lagrima corrió por sus mejillas), es demasiado doloroso para mi (dejándose caer en su cama)

Continuara…


	16. 14 Encantos

**14.- Encantos**

Era un sábado precioso, el sol entraba por la habitación; ella dormía plácidamente, de repente unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron, obligándola abrir los ojos lentamente.

Licci: Quien? (dando un bostezo largo)

Dick: No te piensas parar, ya son las 10:00 am (dijo enojado)

Licci: Déjame en paz, ayer me dormí tarde (gritando)

Dick: Porque quisiste, además ya tengo hambre y mi madre quiere desayunar en familia (gritando)

Licci: Ya voy (se paro, se metió a bañar y se puso un pantalón negro, una blusa blanca, una chaleco negro con gorro y sus tenis eran blancos, bajo a desayunar)

Dick: ya era hora (cruzado de brazos)

Licci: Porque tanta insistencia, si hemos desayunado más tarde por tu culpa (provocándolo)

Tía Eva: Déjalo Licci no ves que tiene una cita.

Licci: Cita? (viendo a Dick)

Dick: No es una cita (rojo), quede con Robín y a jugar basquetbol por la tarde.

Licci: Entonces si no es una cita puedo ir.

Dick: Y tu para que quieres ir (viéndola con enojo)

Licci.: Para que Tiara corra un rato, pobre no he podido llevarla.

Dick: No es mi culpa que tú seas floja

Licci: Floja?, yo no soy floja (gritando), pero no importa iré al parque yo sola; bueno con Tiara (abrazándola)

Tío Fran: Pero recuerden que si van a salir hoy, tienen que hacer sus deberes

Dick y Licci: Esta bien.

Paso lo que quedaba del la mañana Licci le ayudo a su tía con el quehacer de su casa, luego se fue a su habitación y empezó a ordenarla, vio el libro que Ace rompió,:

Licci: No puedo creer que lo haya dañado demasiado, mañana lo empezare a arreglar tengo que acabarlo de leer.

Dick (entrando a la habitación): Porque lo rompiste (viendo el libro), ahí está la clave para que regreses a casa y lo rompes.

Licci (viéndolo): Yo no lo rompí, fue Ace, me quito la mochila y empezó a romper mis cosas. Pero porque tengo que darte explicaciones. (Alzando la ceja)

Dick: Y porque te ataco?

Licci (parándose y guardando el libro): La princesa les ordeno que me dieran una lección, porque no quise unirme al club

Dick: y como le hiciste para escapar, no me digas que usaste tus poderes (viéndola serio)

Licci: (moviendo la cabeza) no me salvo Bleik

Dick: Con que Bleik, no se te hace como que quiere contigo

Licci (roja): Claro que no

Dick: Si

Licci: No se te hace tarde para ir con Robín.

Dick: Me quede de ver con ella a las 4:00pm

Licci: Ya son las 3:15 pm (señalando el reloj y Dick salió corriendo), además no debo, no quiero enamorarme (suspiro, se apuro a terminar, le aviso a su tía que se iba, llamo a Tiara y se dirigió al parque)

El parque era hermoso, grande y tenía un lago, quedo impresionada de la belleza natural que había en el centro de la ciudad, empezó a correr, de repente se paro no podía creerlo, bueno ya lo sospechaba, pero...ver alas PPG con sus contraparte "tranquilamente", Bellota con Butch jugando básquetbol, Burbuja y Boomer dando de comer a los patos cerca del lago, Bombón y Brick platicando en una banca.

Licci: Es mi oportunidad (acercándose a Bombón)

Brick: Entonces no recuerdas nada de esa pelea (serio ya que le había contado acerca de la última pelea)

Bombón: Solo recuerdo que estabas en sus garras y de repente ya te estaba vendando con mi moño (sonriendo)

Brick: Sabes ahora que me acuerdo, ese día que te tome del brazo yo... (se sonrojo) te quería decir si...(tomándola de la mano)

Bombón: Si dime (sonrojada y en ese momento)

Licci: Vaya y decían que no eran novios (con tono pícaro)

Brick: Cállate, y no sabes que interrumpir en una platica ajena es de mala educación.(enojado y gritando)

Licci: Vaya puede ver que tenias algo importante que decirle a Bombón por eso tu enojo. (Riéndose)

Bombón (sonrojada): Hola Licci

Licci: Hola, que bueno que los encuentro, quería hablar con ustedes

Bombón: De qué?

Licci: Saben en el lio que me metí acerca del baile (agarrándose la cabeza)

Brick: Del cual nos metiste

Licci: Yo no fui, ustedes se ofrecieron, pero bueno ya tengo la solución

Bombón: Cual?

Licci: El sábado tengo planeado decirle a Rick que patrocine el evento

Bombón: (entusiasmada): Enserio, pero como?

Licci: Yo consigo la entrevista el día del concierto y ustedes...

Brick: (interrumpiendo): nosotros? (arqueando la ceja)

Licci: Ya que ustedes saben negociar y eso a mí no se me da, hablan con él y lo convencen de que patrocine el evento

Brick: Y como rayos vas a lograr esa entrevista

Licci: Eso déjemelo a mí, pero prométanme que lo van a convencer.

Bombón: Ok lo haremos

Brick: Y quien dijo que yo quería

Bombón: Ándale (haciendo uno ojos de ternura)

Brick: Esta bien (volteando hacia otro lado)

Licci: Bueno entonces no pueden faltar ya que yo le avisare el día del concierto, pero no les digan a nadie ya que sí no logran convencerlo, causaría gran desilusión.

Bombón: Ok

Brick: Pues ya que.

Se quedaron platicando y de repente Tiara vio a Burbuja y corrió hacia ella.

Boomer: Vaya ver a tantos patos, me dio hambre

Burbuja (riéndose): No digas eso vas a asustarlos, además están bonitos

Boomer: Tu, ves a todos los animales bonitos, como el monstro que derrotaste

Burbuja: Tenia algo encantador, además yo no lo derrote

Boomer: Claro que sí.

Burbuja: Pero por qué no lo recuerdo?

Boomer: No lo sé, pero te has vuelto más fuerte

Burbuja: Pero ser fuerte me asusta

Boomer: Por? (extrañado)

Burbuja: No quiero tener el carácter de mi hermana

Boomer: Eso no pasara, porque tú eres diferente... (sonrojado) sabes tú me ...

Burbuja: (primero lo vio, se sonrojo y de repente vio a tiara): Tiara (grito y la abrazo)

Boomer: Pero que dem... ( Arrojo una piedra que reboto en un árbol)

Mientras tanto:

Butch: Ni creas que me vas a derrotar (quitándole el balón a bellota)

Bellota: Eso lo veremos (tratando de quitarle el balón, Butch tira pero Bellota logra bloquearlo y robarle el balón)

Butch: Tiene suerte

Bellota: Suerte, más bien soy mejor que tu.

Butch: Vamos hazlo interesante (tratándole de quitarle el balón) sabes eso es lo que me gust... (cuando la piedra que había aventado a Boomer le dio a él; y se cayó)

Bellota: Que te pasa no es hora descansar. (viéndolo)

Robín: Hola Bellota ya llegamos (moviendo la mano, y junto a ella estaba Dick y Bleik)

Bellota: Que bueno que llegaron, pero creo que Butch no jugara por que ya se canso.

Butch: Eso no es cierto, y el que hace el aquí? (señalando a Dick)

Robín: Yo lo invite a jugar con nosotros

Bellota: Bueno ya basta de platica vamos a jugar. (empezó a llamar a Burbuja, Boomer, Bombón, Brick)

Brick: Parece que ya llegaron vamos.

Bombón: Quieres juagar Licci

Licci: Bueno (y se fueron a las cancha de basquetbol)

Burbuja: Como serán los equipos?

Bombón: No lo sé, debemos quedar de tal manera que los equipo queden... (Interrumpida por Brick)

Brick: Temen que las venzamos

Bellota: Todavía que les damos una ventaja.

Butch: Entonces no les causara enojo si formamos un equipo

Bellota: para nada (con sonrisa desafiante)

Licci: pero...

Dick: Tienes miedo primita

Licci: No tú deberías tenerlo, eres malo para el basquetbol

Butch: Bueno basta de charlas prepárense para perder.

Bellota: Sigue soñando, chicas pateemos el trasero a estos débiles

Brick: No deberíamos subestimarnos (tono irónico)

Bombón: Cierto, no debemos aprovecharnos de los débiles.(cruzada de brazos)

Boomer: Débiles?

Bleik: Unas niñas no nos pueden ganar

Licci: Pues esta niña va a cambiar tu forma de ver las cosas

Robín: Comencemos

**Continuara**


	17. 14 Encantos parte II

**Derec: gracias por sus comentarios le agradesco a kmy-litha16; Eemo.-. ; floresilla329; Angelic-bloody-night ; Kumiko Hoshi, por seguirnos**

**Licci: Que haces aqui?, no deberias estar con Robín?**

**Derec (rojo): Si, pero antes que me vaya les quiero decir que Muchas gracias **

**Licci (con una gotita en la cabeza): eso ya lo dijiste, pero en Fin espero y les guste este capitulo, Gracias**

**14.- Encantos (parte 2)**

Los chicos y chicas discutían acerca de cómo deberían formar los equipos cuando de repente.

Prof. de Educación Física: (saliendo de unos arbustos): Esta bien yo seré el árbitro, y no quiero que usen sus poderes (todos tenían una gotita en la cabeza)

Robín: De donde salió (preguntaba en voz baja a Dick)

Dick: No tengo ni la menor idea.

Prof. de Educación Física: Esta bien comencemos pase los lideres vamos a echar un volado

Brick: Cara

Bombón: Cruz

Prof. de Educación Física: Fue cara, Brick escoge

Brick: Sabes deberían retirarse, el hecho que haya ganado el volado es un mal augurio para ustedes no creen (con una sonrisa), el balón (se dirigió al Prof.)

Bombón: Al contrario, eso quiere decir que destino quiere que le demos la delantera a los débiles (tratando de no caer en su provocación) este lado está bien (le dijo al Prof.)

Prof. de Educación Física: Quiero un juego limpio, sin poderes y que gane el mejor

Bombón: Más bien las mejores

El partido comenzó, Bombón y Bellota adelante; Burbuja en medio; Licci y Robín como defensas, del lado contrario Brick y Butch encabezaban el juego, Boomer prefería en medio, Bleik y Dick como defensas.

Brick se la pasa a Butch el corre deja atrás a Bombón, Bellota lo espera y le roba el balón, ella corre se la pasa a Bombón, esquiva a Boomer, de la nada sale Burbuja y recibe en pase hecho por Bombón, se la pasa a Bellota y anota

Bellota: Es mejor que se retiren a hora que pueden

Butch: ni lo creas.

Dick toma el balón se lo pasa al Bleik, este corre se la pasa a Boomer, Burbuja no lo puede detener, este se lo pasa a Butch, este se encuentra con Bellota, ahora el, la deja a ella, Robín trata de detenerlo pero no puede, este se lo pasa a Brick, Licci lo espera , pero no pudo hacer nada ya que Brick logra anotar.

Brick: Que paso nenitas, no quieren mejor jugar a la comidita (riéndose después)

Bombón. Están bien (preguntándole a Robín y Licci)

Robín y Licci: Si, pero hay que echarle ganas.

El partido era reñido cada vez que ellas anotaban, ellos lograban empatar el juego. Incluso los que pasaban por ahí se quedaban viéndolo, dividiéndose en porras; el Profesor Utonio que pasaba por ahí, se unió a la porra de las PPG, y no se diga de la señora Susi, que había salido temprano de su trabajo y pasaba por casualidad estaba apoyando a los RRB

Prof. Utonio: Vamos Chicas ustedes pueden

Sra. Susi: Vamos Chicos son mejores que ellas

Prof. Utonio: Ellas son mejores

Sra. Susi: ellos

Mientras que ellos se peleaban Bellota le pasa el balón a Licci, ella corre pero la espera Dick.

Licci (votando el balón): Creí que estarías solo con Robín, en que momentos se arruinaron tus planes (tratando de que Dick se distrajera para que la dejara pasar)

Dick: Pues nos encontramos en el camino a tu novio, y como te quería ver, ni modos que me negara (le robo el balón a Licci) no te queda bien el rojo (burlando se y dándole el pase a Boomer)

Licci (Roja): Eres un tonto (gritando y tratando de volver, pero era tarde ya que Bleik había anotado)

Era tan reñido que el Prof. de Educación Física se quedo tan impresionado que no había dado lugar a un descanso, y comenzaba a atardecer, el marcador iba 98 a 99 favoreciendo a los chicos, en ese momento Bombón pidió un tiempo fuera.

Robín: Ya era hora (cansada)

Licci: Dímelo a mi (sentándose en la banca)

Butch: Perdedoras ya se cansaron.

Bellota: Cierra el pico

Brick: Porque no lo ponemos más interesante, el que pierda invita los refrescos

Bombón me parece bien

Licci (Que había escuchado al Prof. Utonio decir que si ya los vencían antes lo podrían hacer de nuevo se le ocurrió una idea): Que tal si lo ponemos mejor.

Bleik: Te escuchamos

Licci: A parte de invitar los refrescos, seremos sus sirvientas por un día,

Chicas: Que? (sorprendidas por lo había dicho Licci.)

Brick: Quieres decir que ustedes nos servirán por un día

Licci: Pero solo una, tu podrás escoger a quien quieres (acercándose a Brick), y si quieres puede ser Bombón (diciéndole cerca del oído), pero si pierden ustedes serán nuestro

Brick. (rojo): Esta bien, y se dirigió a su equipo para planear la estrategia.

Bombón: Que acabas de hacer.

Robín: vamos perdiendo

Bellota: Suéltalo que tienes en mente. (Todas rodearon a Licci ella comenzó a hablar y de repente) Ni crean que lo hare (gritando)

Licci: O quieres ser esclava de Butch, además solo necesitamos una canasta de tres. Además no le pido mucho

Robín: pero…

Licci: No te preocupes todo saldrá bien

Prof. de Educación Física: El tiempo de descanso acabo, comenzamos con la partida final, chicas sacan.

Todos pensaron que Robín o Licci iban a sacar pero no, saco Bellota, se extrañaron al parecer habían cambiado sus posiciones, esta se la paso a Bombón, Bombón a Burbuja, pero es interceptado por Brick, este comienza a dar ordenes

Bombón (roja): Es eso… (sin quitar la mirada al balón)

Brick: Que?

Bombón: Lo que me agrada de ti, la forma en que tienes el control de tu equipo eso me gusta… (Brick dejo de votar el balón para ponerle atención a bombón, pero ella se lo quita y se la paso a Bellota toma el balón, se encuentra con Butch)

Butch: No pasaras de a quien nena.

Bellota: No me llames nena (enojada, en eso le quita el balón Butch, pero ella no lo deja pasar, así que recuerda el plan) esta bien…

Butch: Aceptas tu derrota

Bellota: Claro que no, pero estaba pensando que me agrada cuando te pones así eso me encanta de ¿ti? (poniéndose roja y dejando a Butch pasmado, dándole oportunidad para robarle el balón y pasárselo a Licci)

Licci: Sabia que funcionaria (pensaba)

Bleik: A donde crees que vas, de aquí no vas a pasar.

Licci (se queda parada sin botar el balón) No puedo creerlo

Bleik: Que?

Licci: Acercándose s su rostro tienes unos ojos hermosos

Bleik: (Sonrojado): en serio lo crees (Licci pasa el balón a Burbuja dejando a tras a Bleik, Burbuja toma el balón y se encuentra con Boomer)

Boomer: No te puedo dejar pasar.

Burbuja: Y si te lo pido por favor

Boomer: Pero es un juego se supone que no debo dejarte pasar

Burbuja: Pero eres tan lindo cuando eres amable (sonrojada, Boomer no sabía qué hacer y permitió que burbuja pasara el balón a Robín)

Licci: Tu puedes (grito)

Dick: Creo que le vas a romper el corazón el eq… ( no termino cuando)

Robín: Confían en mi así que no las defraudare.

Dick: yo tampoco puedo defraudarlo lo siento (tratando de quitarle el balón)

Robín: Eso me gusta de ti, con los tuyos hasta el final (tirando el balón hacia la canasta, Dick se quedo pasmada ante tal comentario, el Prof. de educación física, sonó el silbato, el balón rueda en el aro y logra meterse, un silencio se hiso notar)

Licci: Lo logramos, sabía que funcionaria (gritando y saltando de la emoción)

Bellota: En su cara

Butch: No lo puedo creer, (apretando sus puños), como caí en algo absurdo

Brick: Esas mujeres nos vencieron, con la misma técnica. (Acomodándose su gorra)

Boomer: Piensa que soy lindo, (no podía salir del shock)

Bleik: Debo admitirlo es genial (viéndola)

Dick: No puedo creerlo caímos en sus redes.

Brick: Ok basta de festejar, que es lo que quieren.

Licci: Un helado estaría bien

Bleik: Ni hablar, deseo concedido

Boomer: Y ustedes

Burbuja: Un helado de uva no estaría mal.

Bellota: Yo también quiero uno pero de limón

Bombón. Uno de crema para mí.

Robín. Yo prefiero de vainilla

Los chicos se fueron a comprar sus helados,

Prof. Utonio: pero que buen partido, pero me adelanto, por que deje uno de mis experimentos ( se retiro)

Sra. Susi: (acercándose a ellos): Bien jugado chicos.

Butch: Pero perdimos (bajando la mirada)

Sra. Susi: Era de esperarse, ella utilizaron un arma secreta para vencerlos.

Brick: Cual?

Sra. Susi: Sus encantos naturales, y así no pueden negar que a ustedes les gustan ellas, por eso les funciono.

Boomer (rojo): entonces ellas saben que nos agradan.

Sra. Susi: No lo creo, lo hicieron por instinto, pero no se decepcionen yo se que pueden conquistarlas. Pero me adelanto nos vemos en la casa, no quiero echar a perder su tarde. (Se retiro dejando rojos a todos, hasta Dick se sentía apenado, después les llevaron los helados a las chicas, se los comieron y estuvieron platicando un rato)

Licci: Es hora de irme verdad tiara. (Cargándola)

Bleik: Quieres que te acompañe.

Licci: No gracias. Además tengo que ir a otro lugar

Dick: A donde?

Licci: No te voy a decir (se levanto y se fue)

Brick: Entonces somos sus sirvientes

Bombón: Así es pero las reglas y el día se los diremos mañana ya tenemos que irnos verdad Robín.

Robín: Si, disculpa Dick pero no voy a poder acompañarte de regreso (las chicas volaron y se llevaron a robín con ellas)

Butch: Porque siento que traen algo entre manos.

Dick: Ni hablar, un trato es un trato.

Brick: Es mejor que regresemos.

Boomer: Ni hablar mañana sabremos que es lo que traman.

**Continuara…**


	18. 15 Sirvientes

**15.- Sirvientes**

Era un domingo lluvioso, pero eso no importaba ya que era un día especial, por fin tendrían a los RRB como esclavos y esa felicidad no la podían esconder.

Bellota: Vaya y a qué hora comenzaremos el plan

Bombón: No comas ansia, Robín y Licci ya vienen en camino.

Burbuja: Pero no estamos yendo muy lejos (preocupada en eso suena el timbre de la casa anunciando la llegada de Robín)

Robín: Hola chicas

Bellota: Licci donde esta (cruzada de brazos)

Robín: Llega más al rato, y me comento que si el plan sigue vigente)

Bombón: No me parece mala idea, así podremos descubrir cosas interesantes

Bellota (desilusionada): Pero tantos planes que tenía para fastidiar a Butch

Burbuja: Eso lo hace diario, yo estoy de acuerdo, siempre y cuando después nos reunamos para platicar que dijeron.

Robín: Ni hablar, deja le marco a Licci para que esté al tanto (mientras hablaba con ella, tocaron el timbre de forma desesperada)

Bellota: Pero quien dem ... (fue interrumpida)

Butch: Mejor abre, como tú no te estás mojando (Bellota abrió la puerta y los chicos pasaron)

Bellota: Mejor modérame tu Voz (Butch se quedo callado sabía que estaba a disposición de esa chicas y no podía hacer nada. volvió a sonar el timbre)

Burbuja: Yo voy. (Abrió la puerta) Hola Licci, Hola Derec. Por que tardaron tanto?

Licci: Hola, lo que pasa es que quede en ayudarle a mi Tío. Pero en fin empecemos por que llevo algo de prisa.

Bombón: Ok, si no se molestan yo empezare primero. (Todos se le quedaron viendo), yo escojo a...

Burbuja: Espera (interrumpiéndola), Mira qué hermoso arcoíris (señalando la ventana), vamos a verlo (ya que su hermana no podía negarle nada, salieron, la lluvia había parado, en ese momento llego el tío de Licci, y sonó el claxon indicándole que se tenían que ir)

Tío Fran (bajando del auto y acomodando unas cajas): Oyes tú (dirigiéndose a Brick) podrías ayudarme (ayudándolo)

Licci: Bueno, ya que no se apura y tengo prisa, mi tío hiso favor de escoger; así que nos vemos al rato.(movió su mano en señal de despedida, nadie lo podía creer)

Bombón: Esta bien entonces yo escojo a Butch

Bellota: A mi déjame al débil de Boomer

Burbuja: Entonces yo a Bleik

Robín: entonces...

Licci: Desde el auto, te toco el más feo mi primo... (Gritando)

Derec: Cállate (sonrojado)

Nadie de los chicos lo podía creer, ellos estaban seguros de que iban ser escogidos por sus contraparte, pero no fue así, ahora si estaban asustados, y después de que escogieron al chico, cada quien tomo rumbos distintos. Mientras tanto con Licci y Brick:

Licci: Porque tan serio? (mirando a Brick que venía en la parte de atrás del coche)

Brick: Yo soy así de serio (pero no dejaba de mirar la ventana)

Tío Fran: Que sucede hija?

Licci: Es que perdieron una apuesta, y ahora Brick va a ser lo yo que quiera por un día

Tío Fran: Por eso es que no vino Derec

Licci: Así es fue escogido por Robín: pero no te preocupes ya que Brick es listo, y va a ser su trabajo bien

Así condujeron, Licci y su tío platicando a gusto mientras que Brick solo se limitaba a escuchar, hasta que llegaron

Licci: Vaya tu que si eres raro, no has preguntado nada en todo el camino, pero no te preocupes, no te torturare, solo quiero que me ayudes.

Brick: Ayuda (observo el lugar y se dio cuenta que estaban rodeado de bodegas y se percato que estaba en la Fabrica de mundo feliz) Y porque estamos aquí?

Licci: Mi tío trabaja en la distribución de juguetes

Brick: Y en qué quieres que te ayude?

Licci (lo dirigió hacia una bodega llena de juguetes): Necesito que supervises que estos juguetes estén en los camiones antes de las 2:00 de la tarde, para que mañana lleguen a tiempo.

Brick: A tiempo de qué?

Licci: Que lleguen a los orfanatos.

Brick: Orfanatos?

Licci: Son los juguetes, que dona la compañía. Mientras tanto yo voy a la otra bodega hacer lo mismo, pero antes de que los empaquen van a venir niños de diferentes escuelas a dejar una carta de aliento en cada uno de los juguetes.

Brick: Parece fácil

Licci: Y lo es (así que vengo por ti, después para que comamos algo)

Así comenzó el día con Brick, veía a los niños llegar contentos con una carta, para ponerla en un juguete y a cambio recibían una visita guiada a toda la fabrica, era como una celebración, paso parte de la mañana, el empaquetaba y ayudaba a subirlos a los camiones y vio a Licci.

Licci: Brick (gritando)

Brick: Que pasa?

Licci: Una maquina de carga esta floja, si no hacemos nada caerá arriba de los niños ayúdame (preocupada)

Brick: Dime donde?

Licci: En la otra bodega (Brick salió volando mientras que Licci subió a un carrito que tenían para trasportarse, cuando esta llego él era ovacionado por los niños) vaya gracias

Brick: No fue nada (Brick regreso a su lugar trabajo, no estaba aburrido y lo sorprendente es que le gusto el ambiente generado tanto por los voluntarios que habían ido, hasta la sonrisa de los niños que sin recibir nada a cambio ponían una carta en cada uno de los juguetes)

Licci: Brick (grito)

Brick (miro su reloj y era la una): Ya es hora?

Licci: Gracias a los voluntarios, y a ti terminamos antes de lo previsto, que te parece si vamos a comer algo

Brick: Me parece bien (salieron de esa bodega y Brick pudo observar que la compañía le estaba dando de comer a los voluntarios y niños que se había dado cita en ese lugar) Si que es una gran corporación

Licci: Así es, es la mejor del mundo en cuanto a juguetes se refiere. (Llegaron a un jardín grande, y en una mesa que se encontraba ahí, estaban servido dos platos de comida) pues es hora de comer

Brick: Fantástico (comió como si no hubiera probado comida durante años, Licci estaba sorprendida, acabaron de comer)

Licci: Deberás te quiero pedir una disculpa

Brick: Por?(arqueando la ceja)

Licci: Yo se que querías estar con Bombón todo el día

Brick: Porque piensas eso?

Licci: Yo se que a pesar que discuten seguido con ella, te agrada y mucho

Brick (rojo): Creo que necesitas más aumento tus lentes

Licci: Yo solo digo lo que veo, pero por que no le dices lo que sientes?

Brick (apenado sabía que Licci se había dado cuenta de que Bombón le gustaba):Y aunque sintiera algo por ella, ella le gusta otra persona.

Licci: Mira, yo no soy la gran amiga de Bombón, pero si le gusta otro chico eso no significa que él le corresponda, además a parecer a ella también le agradas y deberías hacer el esfuerzo de conquistarla.

Brick: Tú lo crees?

Licci: Recuerda que son superhéroes y corren grave peligro, tal vez después no le puedas decir absolutamente nada

Brick: Pero si me rechaza?

Licci: Estarás más tranquilo contigo mismo, en cierto sentido, se que las cosas cambian, pero creo que es el riesgo que debes correr

Brick: creo que lo pensare, y tú?

Licci: Yo qué?

Brick: Que piensas acerca de esto?

Licci: que tu y Bombón harían una gran pareja

Brick: Gracias, pero no me refiero a eso, que piensas tu acerca de este tema, te has enamorado?

Licci: Pues creo que es maravilloso, pero es un juego del que no quiero participar ahorita, debido a que mis tíos están a cargo de mí y de mis hermanos, andamos cambiando de ciudad constantemente. Entonces no me gustaría salir lastimada por alguna separación.

Brick: Pero si llegaras encontrar a alguien que te gusta y el siente lo mismo por ti, qué harías?

Licci: No lo sé, creo que tendría que vivir esa situación (sonrió), pero no me gustaría arriesgarme, soy miedosa para esas cosas

Brick (rio):Me aconsejas que me declare mis sentimientos a una chica, y tú tienes miedo de demostrarlos

Licci: No miedo, pánico. (rio y luego bajo la mirada) hace poco le confesé mis sentimientos a chico y él me rechazo, pero no rechazo amable, se aprovecho de eso que sentía, para después humillarme, es por ellos que no quiero volver a intentarlo, hasta que lo supere

Brick: Ya veo.

Licci: Bueno e hora de regresar para ver que falta.(levantándose)

Brick: Oyes Licci acerca de lo que hablamos...

Licci: No te preocupes, no voy a decir nada. (Brick sonrió y fueron a terminar el trabajo empezado)

Mientras que en otro lugar Bleik se encontraba buceando, cuando de repente un gran tiburón se le acerco con la finalidad de atacarlo, pero una rubia de ojos azules se interpuso en el camino, a lo que el animal la reconoció y retrocedió para luego marcharse.

Burbuja (en la superficie): Estas bien

Bleik: Si, pero porque haces esto, yo te tenía bajo otro concepto

Burbuja: Como miedosa

Bleik: No, eso jamás, yo te consideraba más tierna

Burbuja: Y lo soy, hacer este trabajo me agrada mucho, la mayoría de las personas les desagrada, pero a mi gusta (estaban en un acuario y ella ayudaba a limpiar a los animales más peligrosos)

Bleik: (Saliendo de la gran pecera): Sabes a Boomer le hubiera gustado estar aquí.

Burbuja: Crees?

Bleik: Así es, pero me extraña que no lo hayas escogido

Burbuja (sonrojada): Creo que a todos ustedes les extraño, creyeron o se imaginaron quien quedaría con quien, pero sus conclusiones fallaron.

Bleik: Y supuestamente con quien iba a quedar yo?

Burbuja: A ti te hubiera gustado quedar con Licci, o me equivoco?

Bleik (sonrojado): más bien me gustaría conocerla más

Burbuja: Sabes yo creo que tu le agradas, pero a diferencia de mi, ella tiene otro concepto más complejo acerca de estas cosas.

Bleik: De que hablas?

Burbuja: Ella es mas reservada y lo primero que busca en un chico es la confianza, además se nota que a ti te gusta y mucho

Bleik: Se nota (agarrándose la cabeza), pero la única que no lo nota es ella

Burbuja: Tal vez porque se da cuenta de lo que pasa al rededor de los demás, pero de su alrededor nada, así que tienes que poner más empeño.

Bleik: Lo hare, pero dime a ti también te atrae mi hermano Boomer ¿Verdad?

Burbuja: Hay algo en el que me atrae, pero no sé que es, a veces pienso que como es mi contraparte es natural que me atraiga, pero luego me pongo a pensar que a pesar de que somos similares tenemos diferentes...

Bleik: Maneras de actuar?

Burbuja: Así es, por lo que me gustaría conocerlo más, para saber qué es lo que realmente siento por él.

Bleik: Vaya, pero a pesar de que sea tu contraparte te puedo decir con seguridad, que tu y el no se parecen en nada.

Burbuja: Porque lo dices?

Bleik: No se lo vayas a decir pero es porque tú eres linda y el No

Burbuja (riéndose del comentario): No te preocupes no voy a decir nada, ni a Boomer ni a Licci (Bleik sonrió y después fueron a terminar de limpiar las peceras de los peces más peligrosos)

Continuara…

**Licci: hola a todos, de seguro se imaginaron que cada PPg iba a quedar con su contraparte, perdon por desilucionarlos, pero no se los puedo dejar tan facil, lo que si les prometo es que cada pareja tendra su momento.**

**Bellota: vaya hasta que dices algo cuerente.**

**Licci:Por que te gustaria que escribiera algo de ti y Butch**

**Bellota (sonrojada): Has lo que quieras**

**Licci: No se por que lo sigues negando, pero bueno mientras que mi imaginacion no se corte seguire escribiendo, tratare de darles gusto. Bueno me despido cuidense mucho. y que tengan un excelente día**


	19. 15 Sirvientes parte2

15.- Sirvientes (parte2)

Un bostezo largo, hizo que llamara la atención de cierta chica de ojos rosas, pero era normal, ese lugar le provocaba sueño y aburrimiento, estar rodeado de tantos libros, escritos por personas que jamás en su vida había conocido, le hacían recordar las clases de historia tan aburridas, pero el dormía de maravilla.

Bombón. No te duermas, que todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer (enojada y cruzada de brazos)

Butch (no podía negar que era igual que Brick una mirada bastaba para obedecer lo que él quisiera): Que quieres que haga, si ya acomode todos los libros que me pediste (estaba en la biblioteca de la ciudad y Bombón le había pedido que acomodara una gran pila de libros) y tú no has hecho nada (se sentó y cruzo los brazos)

Bombón: Enseñarle a los niños a leer, es no es hacer nada (cruzo los brazos) sabes hasta Bellota cuando me acompaña es mas considerada

Butch: (sorprendido): Bellota en estos lugares, por favor ella no se pararía aquí, aunque fuera el último lugar de la tierra.

Bombón: Aun que no lo creas ella me ayuda a como dar todos los libros mientras que yo doy clases, después comemos algo, ella toma su libro favorito y se sienta bajo el árbol que está en el jardín de la biblioteca mientras que yo acomodo lo que queda.

Butch: Que libro?

Bombón: Como si te importara (ella observo la cara que puso Butch, primero se puso rojo, luego desvió su mirada), pero si terminas podremos ir a casa temprano y será el fin de esta pesadilla. Pero si tu quieres te podre decir que libro lee Bellota, bueno si te interesa conocer algo de ella?

Butch (miro sus ojos rosas, como podía reflejar ternura, si eran tan mandona como Brick): Como si me importara lo que ella hace?

Bombón (se sentó en la silla que está enfrente de él y suspiro): Vaya que eres un tonto, se te nota a leguas que ella te interesa.

Butch (rojo): Claro que no?

Bombón (levantándose): Y yo que te quería dar algunos tips para que no te la ganaran, pero en fin si no te interesa? (dándole la espalda)

Butch: Te ayudare porque quiero terminar esta pesadilla y nada más por eso

Bombón (sonriendo): Ok acomódate esos (señalando como cinco mesas de libros)

Butch: Yo y mi gran bocota

Así paso la tarde de ellos dos, Butch quejándose por que cuando termina una fila de libros llegaba, parecía que todo estaba en su contra, el no se podía imaginar a Bellota en ese lugar.

Bombón: Terminaste.

Butch (miro la mesa llena de libros): Te estás burlando

Bombón: Vamos a comer algo (y se dirigieron al jardín de la biblioteca, extendió un mantel y saco unos bocadillo) Toma

Butch: Gracias pero yo puedo servirme solo

Bombón: Por más que analizó me he dado cuenta que lo único que compartes con mi hermana es el orgullo

Butch: De que hablas?

Bombón: Sabes fue Bellota quien me recomendó este lugar.

Butch: Tu sí que estas bromeado (riéndose)

Bombón (bajo la mirada): Un día que estaba deprimida, no hacía caso de nada, incluso mis hermanas y el profesor estuvieron en peligro, ella me trajo aquí, yo tampoco lo creía y me dijo "-sabes no puedo negar la cruz de mi parroquia, y sé que de antemano te parece extraño que este aquí, pero debo aceptar que tu eres mi hermana, y como tal; tengo similitudes contigo, al igual que con burbuja"-, no podía creerlo, mi hermana la mas ¿ruda?. Después sacón un libro, -"no me interesaba la lectura, pero después de leer las primeras páginas de este libro, pude entender, la pasión que tienes por ellos"-, yo le conteste, que a tal ritmo se parecería a mí, a lo que contesto "-no me interesa parecerme a ti, tú tienes tu fama, no arruines la mía con esto, sin embargo; si al acabar de leer otra historia me llama la atención la leeré, pero solo las que me llamen la atención, la verdad no quiero ser como tu el mundo tiene suficiente con una"

Butch: Así que no es tan ruda (mirando el cielo), pero que similitudes tiene con Burbuja?

Bombón: Que puede ser tan tierna como ella, al fin y al cabo es una chica, hay que tratarla como tal.

Butch: Quieres que sea tan romántico como Boomer (analizo sus palabras, el solo se había echado de cabeza) bueno, si alguien me interesara.

Bombón: Solo digo que seas tú mismo, y que debes en cuando dale la razón cuando tú no la tengas, eso hará que llame tu atención.

Butch: Pero…

Bombón: Se que es difícil pero eso dará puntos a tu favor, créeme conozco a mi hermana (guiñando el ojo)

Butch: Sabes, eres una chica mandona pero deductiva, te pareces mucho a mi hermano, pero porque no lo elegiste a el?

Bombón: Porque ya lo había escogido Licci

Butch: Estás diciendo que si, tu hubieras elegido primero lo hubieras escogido?

Bombón: (tratando de disimular): Recuerda que el objetivo era torturarlos, y yo se que para Brick esto no hubiera sido una tortura.

Butch: Que bien lo conoces?

Bombón (sonrojada): Es lo más natural, ya que es mi contraparte y por suposición es parecido a mí.

Butch. Parecido pero no igual, un día me dijo que quería con una chica que compartiera las mismas cosas que él le apasionan, pero que no siempre estuviera de acuerdo con el por qué…

Bombón: Porque la relación se haría monótona y ya no tendría sentido seguir con ella (Butch se sorprendió), yo pienso igual

Butch: Sabes, no ha encontrado ninguna parecida, pero te puede asegurar que tú te acercas bastante.

Bombón (roja): Bueno creo que es un alago viniendo de ti (saco un libro de su bolsa) Toma, te lo mereces

Butch: Que?

Bombón: Es el libro que lee Bellota, yo mientras iré a acabar el trabajo.

Le dio el libro, no podía creerlo en verdad, lo leía Bellota, lo abrió se sorprendió, el libro se llamaba "La chica Invisible" como dijo su hermana después de todo era una chica.

Un chico de ojos azules caminaba asustado, junto a una chica de ojos verdes, en su mente no cabían las mil posibilidades de torturarlo, como iba hacer ese día, el simple hecho hacia que sus piernas temblaran.

Bellota: Pareces gelatina, calma que no te voy a comer (con tono irónico)

Boomer: Es que…

Bellota: Quiero que me ayudes en algunas cosas, eso es todo (siguió caminado hasta llegar a un parque

Boomer: Que hacemos aquí?

Bellota: Ya verás (viendo a Boomer con cara de maldad, entraron a lugar, era un parque grande en donde se practicaba patineta) es mejor que te pongas esto no quiero que te lastimes, no quiero que luego vengan tus hermanos y me molesten (dándoles coderas y rodilleras)

Boomer: Pero nosotros no las necesitamos

Bellota: Pero ellos si (señalando a unos niños que la estaban esperando)

Boomer: Ellos que hacen aquí?

Bellota: Yo les ayudo a que practique, y les enseño nuevos trucos.

Boomer: Valla es raro de ti

Bellota: Porque lo dices (con el puño cerrado)

Boomer: Por nada

Bellota (dándole la espalda): Es mejor que comencemos

Los niños se emocionaban al verla, estar ahí les olvidaba los problemas que tenían ya que eran huérfanos, eso les ayudaba a desahogarse y que desaparecieran sus miedos.

Bellota: Hoy les enseñare un nuevo truco, pero primero les quiero presentar a mi ayudante, el se llama Boomer y vas estar con nosotros este día

Niños: Hola Boomer

Boomer (pensando): Ayudante. Ha hola

Bellota: Como pueden ver el ya tienes puestas sus rodilleras y coderas, y en la mano tiene su casco, así que quiero verlos también (los niños obedecieron al instante, Bellota daba las instrucciones de cómo debían ser las maniobras y le decía a Boomer que las hiciera, este caía una y otra vez) esto niños es un claro ejemplo de lo que no deben hacer (riéndose)

Boomer: Y por qué no la haces tú? (enojado)

Bellota: Es hora de un receso nos vemos aquí dentro de una hora.

Niños: Si (gritaron)

Bellota: Anda levántate (dándole la mano) sabes estando contigo, me hace recordar a mi hermana

Boomer (rojo por el comentario): Crees que soy débil

Bellota: Si, pero yo no me refería a eso.

Boomer: Entonces a qué?

Bellota: Porque siempre dices que si, por que no niegas que estas en desacuerdo, ella siempre nos apoya, estemos bien o mal, es gentil y tierna, es como un complemento al equipo, pero debes en cuando debe decir lo que piensa, ¿o no?

Boomer: Tú crees, al parecer tienes tus momentos de lógica y ternura

Bellota: Sabes como dije, tienes que decir lo que piensas pero acuérdate que en estos momentos estas a mi disposición, y puedo hacer contigo lo que yo quiera (riéndose)

Boomer: No cabes duda, de que algo tienen en común tú y me hermano Butch.

Bellota: Y que tiene que ver Butch en esto?

Boomer: Al igual que tu el tiene miedo en mostrar sus sentimientos, sin embargo tu los canalizas de otra forma, muestras ternura al igual que Burbuja, al enseñarles a estos niños, los alejas de sus problemas aunque sea por unos momentos.

Bellota: Gracias,

Boomer: En cambio mi hermano canaliza sus sentimientos, con otra forma, no sé que es, ni el mismo Brick lo sabe, pero lo dejamos siempre, al parecer es uno de esos momentos en los que uno quiere estar solo consigo mismo.

Bellota: Sabes yo también pensaba igual, pero gracias a mis hermanas perdí ese temor, me gusta lo que hago.

Boomer: Me da gusto, un día de estos deberías invitar a Butch.

Bellota: No creo que resulte, el siempre trataría de demostrar que es mejor que yo, y conociéndome yo caería en sus provocaciones, iniciando una pelea, y créeme estos niños es lo último que quieren ver.

Boomer: No estás siendo dura con él, yo sé que es un tonto, pero también puede ser que le agradas, y él nunca aceptara que tu eres mejor, ya que si algún día tu corres peligro el le agradaría protegerte.

Bellota (sonrojada): Pues es un tonto, además se cuidarme sola, y sé que pase lo que pase el me ayudaría.

Boomer: De eso tienes razón, trata de entenderlo y veras que a pesar de que tiene muchos defectos, tiene grandes virtudes.

Bellota: Tal vez no se qué piensa realmente de mi (viendo al cielo) y hay momentos en los que quisiera saberlo, sin embargo…

Boomer: No te atreves a decirlo, porque piensas que esa persona te pueda herir con una sola palabra.

Bellota. Tienes razón. Y espero que algún día se lo digas a mi hermana.

Boomer (rojo): Pero si estamos hablando de ti

Bellota: No hace falta que lo niegues Bombón y yo nos damos cuenta como la miras.

Boomer: Y como la miro?

Bellota: Con una ternura inimaginable, sabes al principio me negué, pero al fin y al cabo es mi hermana y la apoyare.

Boomer. Estarías de acuerdo si yo fuera novio de tu hermana.

Bellota: Así es, pero date por muerto a la primera que la lastimaras.

Boomer (asustado): Pero aun así temo a que me rechace, ella tiene muchos admiradores

Bellota: Mejores que tú?

Boomer: Así es

Bellota: Pero como te lo dije, hay veces que tienes que decir lo que piensas.

Boomer: Esta bien

Bellota: Es hora de acabar lo que empezamos (termino de enseñarle a los niños, para después reunirse con los demás en el parque)

Era un atardecer esplendoroso, al parecer la lluvia había limpiado la ciudad, poco a poco habían llegado cada una de las parejas, y no parecían aburridas ni enojadas.

Robín: Ahí viene.

Dick: Llegan tarde

Licci: Es que había un poco de tráfico (agarrándose la cabeza), vaya si ya están todos aquí

Bombón: Te estábamos esperando

Brick: Para qué?

Burbuja: Lo que pasa es que Dick y Robín compraron regalos para nosotros

Bellota: regalos

Y comenzó a repartir unas pulseras, cada uno con su color correspondiente.

Boomer: Están estupendas

Robín: Gracias, Licci no sabía qué color comprarte así que siguiendo una lógica te compre estas (dándole una pulsera blanca de cristal cortado con un ángel)

Licci: No te hubieras molestado

Derec: Cada una tiene un ángel.

Licci: Un ángel?

Robín: Nos dijo la chava que las vendía, cada color representa algo especial de su personalidad, y en este caso la tuya tiene que ver con la confianza y bondad que hay en tu corazón

Licci: No la puedo aceptar. (regresándola)

Robín: por qué?

Licci: No me conoces

Robín. Pero esto días basta para decirte que tanto las chicas como yo te consideramos nuestra amiga y nunca nos has ocultado nada, siempre nos hablas con la verdad, y eso habla bien de ti.

Licci (al escuchas esto se quedo pasmada, esas palabras le habían dolido) yo su amiga; pero no puedo ser su amiga. Después de lo que tengo planeado para ellas…. (Pensaba al ver la pulsera)

Continuara…


	20. 16 Alejamiento

16.- Alejamiento

Una joven estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, no lo podía negar esas palabras dichas por Robín a taladraban su cabeza una y otra vez " Pero esto días basta para decirte que tanto las chicas como yo te consideramos nuestra amiga y nunca nos has ocultado nada, siempre nos hablas con la verdad, y eso habla bien de ti." Ni siquiera prestaba atención a las palabras del director por haber llegado tarde otra vez.

Licci: Está bien (se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí, mientras iba caminando miro por una ventana, y vio a las PPG y RRB sentados en una banca, al parecer la maestra había faltado otra vez) vaya quien lo diría un cambio tan repentino, ayer cuando se fueron los chicos, platicamos como nos había ido, pero yo creo que nadie dijo totalmente la verdad, ni siquiera yo le conté a Bombón todo lo que me dijo Brick, pero a nadie puedo engañar, Me alegra verlos así (pensaba)

Dick (sacando de sus pensamientos a Licci): Creo que te efecto lo que te dijo Robín ayer

Licci (mirándolo); Así es, de ella lo puedo esperar, pero de las PPG lo dudo

Dick: Que vas a ser ahora?

Licci: Esperar a que Damián llegue y después les contare la verdad

Dick: Y si se niegan

Licci: No me queda otra opción, más que forzarlas

Dick: Pero no es peligroso

Licci: Teóricamente no, terminaran cansadas. Pero muertas creo que no lo permitiría (agachando la mirada)

Dick (agarrándola del hombro): Sabes pase lo que pase, creo que todo saldrá bien.

Licci: Por tus ánimos puedo ver, que la pasaste muy bien ayer (tono pícaro)

Dick: Que ironía, me mandan aquí para que te vigile y no crees una relación sentimental con nadie y termino enamorándome.

Licci: A si es (riéndose), pero no te preocupes, te lo mereces. Sin embargo yo...

Dick: No seas dura contigo misma, y vamos a donde están

Licci: Si quieres adelántate, yo necesito un respiro

Dick: Pero... (Licci ya se había ido) siempre me hace lo mismo (sonriendo)

Licci:(subió las escaleras hacia la azotea de la escuela, tenía una gran reja, pero esto no le impedía ver el panorama, se volvió a hundir en sus pensamientos) no quiero que sean mis amigas y si las mato, no lo soportaría; además no puedo defraudar a mis hermanos (agarrándose la cabeza) y para colmo Kain me sigue molestando en mis sueños. (Pero no contaba que un chico de ojos grises la observaba) No sé que voy hacer (lo dijo en voz alta)

Bleik: Acerca de qué?

Licci (se asusto y volteo): Vaya no sabías que es de mala educación espiar a los demás (sonriendo)

Bleik: De hecho yo ya estaba aquí, antes de que tu llegaras; pero como estabas distraída ni siquiera te diste cuenta de mi presencia; pero te preocupa algo?

Licci: No, son solo pequeñeces, pero lo voy a resolver, pero que hermosa vista (cambiando el tema)

Bleik: Me gusta venir aquí antes de que empiecen las clases, me relaja mucho y me ayuda a olvidar mi problemas

Licci (lo observo): Me dijo burbuja que la pasaron bien

Bleik: Si, estuvo genial, nunca me imagine que ella hiciera eso.

Licci: A veces las personas a nuestro alrededor, creen que nos conocen, pero no es verdad. Burbuja se ve tierna y tímida, pero puede ser tan fuerte como Bellota y deductiva como Bombón.

Bleik: Tienes razón, oyes acerca del sábado? (empezándose a sonrojar)

Licci: No te preocupes si no quieres ir, por lo que dijo Butch, parece que no te gusta

Bleik (nervioso): No es eso, lo que pasa es que me gusta conocer los gustos de las personas que me interesan

Licci: Ya veo, como tus hermanos que van a ir por que van a ir las PPG

Bleik: Así es, por eso que me gustaría preguntarte si tu...

Licci: Creo que te tienes que ir (interrumpiéndolo)

Bleik: Que?

Licci: Al parecer están a tacando la ciudad (señalando a un monstro)

Bleik: cierto (agarrándose la cabeza), bueno, espero que disfrute de la vista y espero terminar esta plática después.

Licci: Claro (Bleik salió volando ayudar a sus hermanos y a las PPG, pero sabía que iba hacer demasiado fácil. ya que eran un monstro común) pero la verdad yo no quisiera acabar esta conversación (pensaba, mientras que se dirigía hacia el salón de clases)

En la ciudad:

Butch: Fue demasiado fácil

Bellota: Tan fácil que tuviste que pedirme ayuda.

Butch: La verdad es que no quería que te perdieras de la diversión (Bellota se sonrojo)

Bleik: Entonces a que vine?

Brick: Recuerda que no sabemos en qué momento los otro monstros puedan aparecer

Bombón: Por ello es que tenemos que pelear todos juntos

Boomer: Que acaso tenias algo importante que hacer?

Burbuja: Déjalo no ves que estaba platicando con Licci

Butch: Vaya parece que vas en serio

Brick: Cállense, y mejor vamos a la escuela.

En la escuela:

Robín: Hola Licci

Licci: (haciéndole señas que esperara un momento porque estaba hablando por teléfono): Claro entonces así quedamos (colgando) Hola Robín, pero que contenta vienes

Robín:(sonrojada porque venía con Dick): que cosas dices?

Licci: Pero si es verdad hacen bonita pareja

Dick: Pero que estás diciendo (rojo a mas poder)

Licci: No es para tanto, mejor vámonos a clases

Se dirigieron a los vestidores a cambiarse, ya que la siguiente clase educación física.

Robín: Te noto rara desde ayer, te sucede algo?

Licci: Nada, Mejor vamos al patio no sea que Prof. se enoje por que nos tardamos tanto

El profe de educación los puso a correr, cuando otro profesor apareció, era delgado, ojos cafés, llamado Car)

Prof. Car: Hola a todos, seré el nuevo Prof. de educación física para las chicas. Así que diríjanse al gimnasio a ponerse sus uniformes

Licci: vaya es atractivo

Robín: Si lo creo (llegaron las PPG y RRB)

Burbuja: Quien? (Las dos señalaron al Prof. car)

Bombón (ojos de corazón): Vaya pero si es realmente guapo

Bellota: No tanto

Licci: Pero si no lo puedes negar, tu rostro dice que si

Prof. Car: (acercándose a ellas): Pero que chicas más bonitas, seguro les quedaran de maravilla sus nuevos uniformes (haciendo que se sonrojaran las cincos)

Butch: y usted quién es? (serio)

Prof. Car: A caso son sus novios?

Bombón: No

Prof. Car: Que bueno, alguien como ustedes no deben tener novios tan feos

Brick: Mejor guárdese sus palabras (cruzado de brazos)

Prof. de educación física: y ustedes que hacen ahí parados, a correr.

Chicos: Si

Prof. car: chicas vaya a cambiarse y diríjanse al gimnasio

Las chicas se fueron a cambiar, el nuevo uniforme consistía en un leotardo de sus colores respectivos para las PPG, con mallas blancas y zapatillas de ballet del mismo color que su leotardo, para robín su leotardo era naranja y el de Licci, negro. De repente

Bellota y Licci: No quiero salir (gritando)

Burbuja: Pero se ven bonitos

Bombón: No sean exageradas (jalando a bellota que se había agarrado a la puerta del vestidor) Ayúdame burbuja

Burbuja: Es que estoy ayudando a Robín, ha sacar a Licci. (ya que ella estaba agarrada a una banca que estaba dentro del vestidor)

Licci: No quiero salir (con lagrimas es sus ojos)

Bellota: Yo tampoco (llorando igual, como pudieron las sacaron de los vestidores y se las llevaron al gimnasio)

Princesa: Vestida así, parece una chica (burlándose de Bellota y obligando a voltear a todas sus compañeras a verla)

Licci: Bueno por lo menos tú tienes el cuerpo más bonito que princesa (haciendo rabiarla)

Princesa: (observo su cuerpo, y noto que los pechos de Bellota y de las demás eran más grandes que ella) pero que tonterías estás diciendo.

Licci: Solo la verdad (viéndola enojada pero llego el Prof. Car)

Prof. Car: peor que lindas se ven, pero es hora de trabajar, la finalidad de esto es que fortalezcan sus cuerpo de forma correcta, dándoles estética y formalidad, no se preocupen por la siguiente clase ya que la Profa. de arte y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, este tipo de clase solo las realizaremos dos veces por semana serán los lunes y jueves , así que comencemos a trabajar

Todas: Si

El maestro nuevo les indico una serie de ejercicios relacionados con la gimnasia, y de acuerdo a sus habilidades las iba poniendo en aparatos diferentes. Así se fue el tiempo.

Butch: Por fin el lunes acabo.

Boomer: Y las chicas donde estarán.

Brick: Si no se hubieran dormido sabrían que ellas se encuentran en el gimnasio.

Bleik: Y si vamos a verlas, de acuerdo con la profesora es para que tengan más agilidad y elegancia

Butch: Vamos

Dick: No estaría mal echar un vistazo

Boomer: y tu de donde saliste

Dick: Recuerda, tengo que volver con Licci

Bleik: Más bien quieres ver a Robín.

Dick: También

Butch: Y lo dices con tanta naturalidad

Dick. Ser sincero es uno de mis atributos, pero vamos a verlas, al parecer traen nuevos uniformes. (Tono pícaro) vamos

Los cinco se dirigieron al gimnasio y al parecer no eran los únicos es estar ahí, compañeros de otros grados y de su salón también observaban.

Chico 1: Que bonitas se ven

Chico 2: Oyes esa son las PPG

Chico 1: Se ven hermosas, tienes cuerpos extraordinarios

Chico 2: No por nada, tanto ejercicio

Chico 3: La chica de negro y anaranjado no se quedan atrás.

Chico 1 y 2: exacto

Los chicos se enojaron al escuchar tales comentarios, pero al verlas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Butch: No puedo creer que sea Bellota

Boomer: Lo es.

Bleik: Brick cierra la boca (cerrando su boca con su mano)

Dick: Estoy en el paraíso.(ojos de corazón)

Prof. Car (acercándose a Licci): Vaya para tener una lección tienes mucha fuerza

Licci (sonrojada): Gracias

Prof. Car: Pero me gustaría probar tus fuerzas en las barras asimétricas

Licci: Esta bien.

Licci corrió y subió a las barras asimétricas, el profesor al verla comenzó ad decirle que hacer, pasar de una barra a otra, todos se le quedaron viendo, pareciera que ya tenía experiencia hasta que escucho una voz -"Entrena ya que mi nueva cazadora, te estará esperando"- ella perdió la concentración cayéndose, pero el Prof. Car detuvo su caída.

Licci: Gracias

Prof. Car: (tenia a Licci en sus brazos): Te lastimaste

Licci: No

Pro. Car: Que bueno peor no debería perder la concentración trabajaremos el jueves en ella

Licci: Esta bien, pero me puede bajar

Prof. Car: Claro. Es todo por hoy váyanse a cambiar y nos veremos el jueves.

Todas si (se acercaron los chicos)

Bleik: Estas bien Licci

Licci: Si, no se preocupen, pero que hacen ustedes aquí.

Boomer: Decidimos venir a ver como les había ido con su nuevo profesor.

Burbuja: Es muy lindo y atento

Boomer (triste): Entonces les fue bien

Bellota: Vamos a quitarnos estos tontos uniformes.

Butch: Primera vez que te ves bien, y ya te quieres cambiar (ya que el leotardo le hacía notar mejor sus atributos)

Bellota (dándole un coscorrón) no seas pervertido. Es mejor que nos vayamos Bombón.

Robín: Esta con el Prof. Car. (Señalándola)

Licci: Al parecer, le gusto ese Prof. pero no la culpo si fuera tan valiente como ella ira de inmediato.

Brick (dirigiéndose a bombón y agarrándola del brazo). Es mejor que te vayas a cambiar, todos los chicos te observan y además tus hermanas te esperan (ella no entendía nada)

Bombón: Pero el me pregunto algo

Brick: No me interesa

Bombón: (jalo su mano): Que acaso no me veo bien?

Brick (sonrojado). Si te ves bien, pero no me gusta que te vean ellos (señalando a los demás chicos, ella solo sonrió, Todas se dirigieron al vestidor, se dieron una ducha y salieron, los chicos las esperaban)

Butch: Ya era hora.

Bleik: Licci está bien (al notarla distraída, pero ella no hizo caso y siguió caminando)

Burbuja: Que le pasa

Robín: Esta así desde la mañana.

Dick: Licci (grito)

Licci (al darse cuenta que los había rebasado volteo) pasa algo?

Bombón: Eso queríamos preguntarte?

Licci: No me pasa nada, solo pensaba el por qué me distraje?

Bleik: Quieres que te acompañe?

Licci: No es necesario (se escucho el ruido de un coche) además tengo que irme

Dick: Pero que hace mi papa aquí?

Licci. Me pido que le ayudara con algunas cosas, pero no te preocupes nos vemos al rato. (Subiéndose al coche)

Todos no entendían el comportamiento de Licci había estado distante de ellos, incluso Dick, no sabía porque, pero para ella era mejor así, no quería involucrarse más con ellos, después de oír a Kain, pero de algo estaba segura, el atacaría muy pronto y debería prepararse para su encuentro.

**Continuara…**


	21. 17 Quien es Ella?

**Dick: Hola a todos y gracias por sus comentarios, ha por cierto Sifb, creo que licci va poner cosasa tragicas en esta historia,espero y te gusten, ya que en este capitulo veremos **

**que mi prima no es ta buena como parece, pero no se decepcionen despues de todo, cada quien ****tiene sus secretos**

**Bleik: Que quieres decir, que Licci es mala (con cara de sorprendido)**

**Dick: No quise decir eso? simplemente es algo de ella**

**Bleik: Eso la hace mas interesante (con ojos de corazón)**

**Dick: La verdad no entiendo que ves en ella? (moviendo la cabeza)**

**Bleik: Lo que pasa es que es tu prima, y no ves lo que yo veo. Por cierto floresilla329 gracias por tus grandes comentarios y por favor saludame a Cuca, pepe, a los personajes de **

**tu historia , bueno a todos. (saludandolos con la mano) y no te preocupes que Licci tiene planeado hacer un capitulo especial donde participen Bellota y Butch, pero no se lo digas a **

**nadie.**

**Dick: Creo que todos ya lo saben, lo acabas de publicar**

**Bleik: Pero no creo que Licci se entere, verdad (sosteniendolo del cuello)**

**Dick: Creo que la subestimas.**

**Bleik: Si tienes comentarios y sugerencias acerca de como va esta historia, no duden en escribirlas, que nosotros trataremos de complacerlos, despues de todo por ustedes es que **

**Licci continua con esta historia.**

**17.- Quien es Ella?**

Dick no podía tolerarlo, no entendía por que Licci se estaba comportando de esa manera, el pensaba que el comportamiento del lunes había sido raro, pero el martes y miércoles, no se lo explicaba, ella se había estado alejando de todos, incluso ya no platicaba con Robín como de costumbre, había hecho equipos con otros compañeros con la escusa de que quería conocer a los demás, y este tema era el punto de discusión de ellos dos.

Licci: Mejor déjame sola (enojada)

Dick: Solo dime el porqué de tu comportamiento y te dejare (cruzado de brazos)

Licci: No se a que te refieres.

Dick: Ok te lo recordare una vez más, te estás alejando de todos, los tienes preocupados, Robín no hace más que preguntarme que te pasa, y no se diga de las PPG y de los RRB especialmente Bleik.

Licci: No me pasa nada (agachando la cabeza)

Dick: Te conozco y te aseguro que no me puedes engañar (alzando la voz), has estado entrenando por las noches, llegando tarde a la escuela, Bueno más de la cuenta. Y lo que más me da coraje es que no me tengas la suficiente confianza en mí, para contármelo

Licci: No es que te tenga la suficiente confianza, lo que pasa es que...solo trato de protegerte (diciendo esto en voz baja)

Dick: No entiendes verdad, yo solo quiero ayudarte, creo que esa no es la manera correcta de actuar, te guardas todo para ti misma, tratas de no afectar a ninguna persona, pero a la que haces daño en realidad eres a ti. Aunque no quieras asas chicas se preocupan por ti, al igual que ellos; Tal vez al principio eras un reto y no te lo voy a negar lo sigues siendo, pero te estiman y no se merecen este trato.

Licci (triste): Que quieres que les diga, que los estoy usando, que solo conseguí ganarme su confianza para después traicionarlos. No creo que esa sea la mejor solución. (gritando)

Dick: Yo solos digo que te comportes igual, como si nada pasara. Así no lograras levantar sospechas y en cuanto si los usas o no, creo que es mejor que les cuentes la verdad.

Licci: Lo pensare (dándole la espalda)

Dick: Al menos es un avance, pero mejor acuéstate que ya es tarde y mañana hay que ir a la escuela (se retiro de la habitación de Licci)

Licci: Como si pudiera dormir después de lo que me dijo, mejor voy a caminar (salió a escondidas de su casa, llegando al parque y contemplando el reflejo de la luna en el lago)

Mientras tanto en casa de las PPG,

Bombón: Pero como pudiste

XY: Te dije que no confiaras en mí.

Bombón: Pero mi hermana que te hizo (sosteniendo en sus brazos a Burbuja, estaba lastimada y desmayada)

XY: La siguiente eres tu (acercándose a ella y cuando Bombón iba a recibir el ataque despertó)

Bombón: Pero quien era (agitada), me sentí tan impotente en ese sueño (se paro y se fue a la ventana, recordando el sueño una y otra vez) creo que no podre dormir, daré un paseo (se puso un pantalón y un suéter, salió volando, al parecer volar le relajaba hasta que oyó una voz)

Brick: Vaya no pensé encontrarte a estas horas por aquí

Bombón: Solo es un pase nocturno.

Brick: Inspeccionando la zona?

Bombón: Es solo para distraer mi mente (desviando la mirada)

Brick (arqueando la ceja): y de que la quieres distraer, si se puede saber?

Bombón: Mira bajemos al parque y te lo contare (voló hacia el parque, el, la siguió estando ahí le conto la pesadilla que había tenido)

Brick: Ya veo, pero no tienes de que preocuparte? (Bombón lo observaba) porque yo nunca permitiría que te pasara algo.

Bombón (sonrojada): Gracias, Sabes a veces puedes ser muy compresivo.

Brick (volteando para verla): Solo con las personas que me interesan

Bombón (sorprendida): Brick yo...

Brick: No digas nada… (Callándola poniendo el dedo sobre sus labios y acercándose a ella) hace tiempo que te quería decir que tu…

Butch (interrumpiendo): Pero que hace aquí, nuestra madre está preocupada, Chicos (grito) Esta aquí

Brick: Porque se aparecen cuando menos lo deseo

Bombón: Tengo que irme, gracias por escucharme (volando hacia su casa, Brick solo la observaba)

Boomer: Pero que estabas haciendo

Brick (enojado): Que les importa?

Bleik: Todavía que salimos a buscarte te enojas.

Brick: Yo no pedí que me buscaran (gritando)

Butch (burlonamente): Creíste ganada la apuesta

Boomer: Le dijiste

Brick: No tuve tiempo ese idiota me interrumpió (señalando a Butch)

Bleik: En serio, felicidades (dándole una palmada en la espalda)

Brick: Serán mis sirvientes les guste o no?, me le declarare a Bombón, y ustedes perderán  
Butch: Aja, el primero seré yo.

Bleik: No cante victoria, me le declarare primero a Licci, y ustedes serán mis esclavos (sonriendo)

Butch: Eso lo veremos, pero ahora regresemos (todos volaron hacia su casa sin notar la presencia de una chica que pasaba por ahí y había escuchado todo)

Licci: Apuesta, están jugando con ellas, y dice Dick que yo no tengo consideración, pero porque me siento triste (una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla) es mejor que vuelva a casa.

La mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en el aula platicando a gusto en eso:

Dick: Buenos días a todos (gritando)

Licci: Tienes que gritar

Dick: La verdad es para que te vean

Licci: (puño cerrado): Algún día vendrá mi desquite

Robín: Hola Licci (saludándola con la mano desde su lugar)

Dick: Recuerda actúa como si nada (diciéndole al oído)

Licci: Hola Robín (se fue a su lugar sin saludar a las PPG ni a los RRB)

Dick (gota en la cabeza): Le dije que actuara como si nada (pensaba)

Bellota: No piensas saludar

Licci: Discúlpeme su alteza buenos días, hola chicas y chicos

Bellota: Así está mejor

RRB: Hola

Robín: Veo que ya estas mejor

Licci: Por? (pero llego la profesora)

Transcurrió la primera hora, de nuevo la competencia entre Bombón. Brick y Licci., aparentemente había vuelto a la normalidad. Hasta que sonó la campana anunciando la terminación de la primera clase

Bellota: Por fin es hora de deportes

Licci: Que día es hoy.

Burbuja (guardando sus cosas): jueves, por fin nos volveremos a poner esos lindos uniformes (Bellota y Licci se voltearon a ver)

Brick: Esa clase solo la van a tener dos días por semana

Bombón: Así es, pero es mejor que nos vayamos

Butch: Creo que alguien se acaba de escapar (señalando la ventana por la que se había ido Bellota)

Bleik: y no es la única (señalando el lugar vacio de Licci)

Bombón: Sabía que esto iba a suceder, Burbuja por favor, ve por ella y entrégale este sobre

Burbuja: Y si no quiere volver?

Bombón: Ella entenderá al ver la carta.

Butch: Que tiene la carta?

Bombón: Solo una advertencia que ella comprenderá al momento.

Robín: Que vamos hacer con Licci?

Dick: No me queda más remedio que ir por ella (con cara de flojera)

Bombón: De Bellota comprendo porque no quiera ponerse eso uniformes, pero de Licci?

Dick: La verdad no le gusta la ropa ajustada, ni faldas ni vestido, si cuando entro me dijo mi mama que estaba enojada por el uniforme de ahorita, pero ya se está acostumbrando.

Bleik: Pero si Licci tienen bonito cuerpo (todos se le quedaron viendo, el al sentir sus miradas se puso rojo, puesto que lo había dicho en voz alta) bueno todas tienen bonito cuerpo verdad Butch

Butch (rojo): Porque me involucras

Dick: Es mejor que la vaya a buscar, estará en su clase se los prometo (salió del salón)

Bombón: Es mejor que nos vayamos Robín

Robín: Esta bien (salieron del salón)

Mientras en el cielo Bellota trataba de volar lo más rápido que podía, sabía que su hermana era la más veloz y en cualquier momento la podía alcanzar, ella volteo para atrás cuando:

Burbuja: Ibas algún lado (sonriendo)

Bellota: Piensas detenerme

Burbuja: Sabes que tú me ganas en fuerza, y Bombón me pidió que te diera esto (dándole el sobre)

Bellota (abriendo la carta): Pero por que... comenzó a leerla. "Bellota Utonio, me dijo tu hermana lo que no te gustaban los nuevos uniformes y conociéndote trataras de escapar, pero no te vamos a detener. Pero si decide huir ve renunciando a los deportes y cosas favoritas que te gustan, ya que estas castigada de por vida, tu decide, te quiere mucho tu padre." esto es una injusticia (gritando)

Burbuja: Nos vamos (sonriendo)

Bellota: Tú y Bombón me las van a pagar. (Enojada regreso con Burbuja a la escuela)

Director (Licci, tratando de esconderse en la escuela sin percatarse que atrás estaba el director): A donde va señorita

Licci: Yo estaba… he (no encontraba la escusa correcta)

Director: Es mejor que vaya a su clase, puesto que en un rato estaré ahí, y más vale que usted se encuentre ahí

Licci: Esta bien (dirigiéndose al gimnasio)

Dick: Licci (gritando)

Licci: Que quieres?

Dick: Llevarte a tú clase

Licci: No te preocupes voy para allá (enojada)

Dick (extrañado): Que te hizo cambiar de opinión

Licci: El director, al parecer va estar presente en la clase

Dick: Bueno nos vemos al rato (despidiéndose con la mano)

Ya se encontraban todas en el gimnasio incluso Bellota ya estaba cambiada y reclamándole a Bombón, Licci entro con cara de pocos amigos ya que no le gustaba vestir así

Prof. Car: Bueno ya que estamos todas vamos a calentar (puso una serie de ejercicios de repente entras todos los chicos y el director)

Robín: Que hacen aquí?

Prof. Car: Lo que pasa es que los invite a que vinieran, para que les echaran porras

Burbuja: Que bueno (Contenta)

Bellota: Porque, mi día no puede empeorar

Bombón. Pues yo no le veo nada de malo

Licci: No ves la cara de pervertidos a los chicos (señalándolos)

Prof. Car: Bueno chicas empecemos. (Fue llamando a cada alumna en aparatos diferentes, a Burbuja le toco gimnasia rítmica, a Robín en la barra de equilibrio, a Bellota en el salto de caballo, a Bombón en estilo libre y a Licci en las barras asimétricas, cada una interpreto una fabulosa actuación, hasta que acabo la clase; los chicos gritaban de emoción)

Director: Ya tienes a las seleccionadas

Prof. Car: Ya (todas pusieron cara de duda), lo que pasa es que va haber un campeonato dentro de 2 meses y he elegido a las más capaces, entre ellas están las PPG, sin embargo ellas irán de suplentes debido a que tienen súper poderes, y solo entraran en casa de que alguna de las que voy a mencionar se lesionen, ok las elegidas son: Robín, Princesa y Licci. (todos se quedaron sorprendidos incluso princesa) alguna duda

Licci: Temo que no voy a poder participar (todos se le quedaron viendo)

Director: Por qué?

Licci: Sabe las condiciones en las que estoy en esta escuela, y tal vez dentro de 2 mese no estaré aquí.

Director: Pero sus tíos no planean mudarse, ellos dijeron que se quedaría hasta el termino del año escolar

Licci: En efecto mis tíos, tienen esos planes., pero mis hermanos han decidido que es mejor que regrese con ellos

Director: Pero a mí no me han informado nada, hablare con ellos

Licci: Haga lo que quiera? (dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a los vestidores)

Robín: Tal vez por eso ha estado tan rara

Bleik: Como que se va? (volteando a ver a Dick)

Dick (dudoso): Es escuchado que últimamente habla con sus hermanos, pero no sabía nada.

Todas se dirigieron a los vestidores, nadie dijo nada, se bañaron, cambiaron y se salieron, en la entrada los RRB las esperaban.

Robín: Licci…

Licci: Si

Robín: Que tal si vamos a tomarnos un helado?

Burbuja: Ándale

Bombón: Vamos a ir todos.

Bellota: Si no quieres, no te obligaremos (todos se le quedaron viendo, en eso llego su tío, y toco el claxon, Licci se acerco, su tío le dio a Tiara que estaba dormida en el auto)

Dick (acercándose): Que pasa?

Licci: No te preocupes, me vino a dejar a tiara (la tenia dormida en sus brazos), pero alguien hablaba de un helado?

Bleik: Entonces que esperamos?

Boomer: Hay una heladería cerca del parque, que tal si vamos

Burbuja: Si de hecho hay un nuevo sabor, vamos a probarlo

Bellota: Me parece bien

Butch: A que te gano a llegar?

Bellota: Estas loco, yo te ganare (se echaron a corre como si alguien los persiguiera)

Brick: Así que te vas?

Licci: Si así es

Bombón: Pero es muy apresurado

Licci: No lo creo, desde hace tiempo mis hermanos lo habían planeado

Bleik: Pero... (Quedándose callado)

Licci: Si

Brick: Lo que te trata de decir es que te extrañara.

Licci (volteo a verlo este se puso rojo): Vaya yo también los extrañare (sonriendo)

En eso un mostro apareció, empezó a destruir la ciudad; las PPG y RRB volaron para acabar con él, pero era diferente, Licci, Robín y Dick. Corrieron, pudieron observar que el hombro del mostro había una chica, alta como de unos 18 años su pelo largo hasta la cintura color negro, ojos color miel, vestía una falda y chaleco rojo, con una blusa negra, por más ataques que daban las chicas y chicos no surgía ningún efecto.

SN: Vaya no son tan fuertes, (acariciando al monstro), acaba con ellos (ordeno) voló a unos pocos metros, para observar su derrota.

Bombón: Que vamos hacer, es fuerte?

Brick: Quien demonios es ?

Licci: Pero que hace ella aquí? (Robín la miro extrañada)

**Continuara**


	22. 18 Problemas

18.- Problemas

Las PPG no podían contra aquel monstro (morado peludo tenía grandes garras, dos cuernos y par de colmillos filosos) aunque sabían que el punto débil de este era al diamante negro que tenía en la frente, no podían acercarse.

Bellota: Pero de que esta hecho?

Butch: No me digas que ya te diste por vencida

Bellota: Cállate, hay que acabar con él.

Bleik: Cada vez los hacen mejores

Boomer: Ahora que vamos hacer

Brick: Atacarlo todos al mismo tiempo

Bombón; No creo que sea buena idea, al parecer tiene un campo de fuerza que lo protege

Burbuja: Entonces como lo derrotaremos.

Sn: Basta de charlas, me aburre y se dicen súper héroes. Así que Gargy (le llamaba al monstro de esa manera) acábalos

Butch: No te parece un nombre absurdo para un monstro

Sn: Realmente me parece lindo, lástima que no lo aprecies

El monstro empezó a atacar; una a uno empezaron a caer los RRB junto con las PPG.

Dick: Si siguen así los matara

Licci: Son unos tontos (enojada y con los puños cerrados)

Robín: Que te pasa?

Licci: No saben analizar la situación, no se han dado cuenta que este monstro tiene 3 puntos débiles

Dick: A que te refieres?

Licci: Es parecido a los otros, tiene un cristal en la frente, pero tiene dos más; uno en cada rodilla y para derrotarlo...

Dick: tienen que atacar esos puntos al mismo tiempo, hay que decirles.

Licci: Cuida a Robín, yo me encargare (pero Robín ya se había echado a correr) Tonta (enojada) Dick hay que alcanzarla

Robín corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llamo a Burbuja y le dijo lo que había dicho Licci, pero la chica que estaba con el monstro la observaba.

Sn: Vaya así que tu eres (recordando lo que Kain le había dicho "ella está bajo otro nombre que podrás reconocer enseguida, será la única que podrá encontrar los puntos débiles, a ella es la que necesitamos, no será fácil así que tráela")

Burbuja: Esta bien (se acerco a Bombón)

Bombón: Así que eso es, Bleik (grito) distrae al monstro, Bellota y Butch dirijan su ataque a la rodilla izquierda, Burbuja y Boomer a la rodilla derecha y Brick dirijamos nuestro ataque a la frente

Brick: Pero el campo de fuerza?

Bombón: Confía resultara.

Todos llevaron el plan acabo, cada uno dirigió su ataque al punto que había dicho Bombón, el mostro se quejo y en un grito agonizante desapareció.

Sn (enojada): Como se atreven a desaparecer a Gargy, lo pagaran.(gritando y dirigiéndose a Robín), Pero tu sufrirás primero.

Burbuja: Cuidado (gritando)

Dick (corriendo hacia ella): No te atre... (Pero Licci impido que llegara a ella, tirándolo), que haces?

Licci: Esa chica piensa que Robín, descubrió como acabar con el monstro en consecuencia

Dick: cree que ella ares Tú

Licci: Así que no la matara

Dick: Que haremos? (preocupado)

Licci: Esperar (llevando a Dick entre unos árboles para ver con atención lo que pasaría)

Dick: Pero… (enojado)

Licci: Debemos planear algo para ayudarles sin usar mis poderes (se quedo observando la situación) y sin que Robín salga lastimada (Robín estaba atrapada en una especie de burbuja roja trasparente)

Robín: Quien eres?

Sn: Acaso no me recuerdas?, y siempre decían que tu tenias mejor memoria que nosotros; pero no importa de todos modos vas a morir; pero puedes llamarme Sandy, a ver si te refresca la memoria.

Burbuja (volando rápido hacia Sandy): deja a mi amiga (grito)

Sandy (esquivándola): amiga?, apoco tienes amigas (viendo a Robín) no me hagas reír, tu no crees en esas tonterías ¿o si?

Robín: Si creo (en ese momento las PPG y RRB rodearon a Sandy)

Bombón: Es mejor que la sueltes, si no quieres morir (seria y con los puños cerrados)

Sandy (riéndose a más no poder): Ustedes deberían trabajar de payasos (limpiados una lagrima)

Bellota: Que tonterías estás diciendo (enojada)

Sandy: No son tonterías, ustedes nunca me vencerán (con una sonrisa maléfica)

Bellota: Eso lo veremos (voló hacia ella y justamente cuando le iba a dar el golpe, Sandy lo detuvo con su mano)

Sandy: No me digas que ese es tu golpe más fuerte (empezó a apretar su puño de Bellota, en consecuencia comenzó a gritar) te debería dar vergüenza, eres tan débil, te enseñare como se golpea (Sandy jalo a Bellota, dándole un tremendo golpe en el estomago, Bellota se doblo del dolor, Sandy aprovecho para golpear su espalda con el codo)

Butch (observo como era estrellada bellota en el suelo): Como te atreves me las pagaras (voló hacia Sandy, pero su golpe se detuvo antes de que llegara hacia ella, esta contaba con un campo protector)

Sandy: Que nunca te dijeron, que a las damas no se les pega ni con el pétalo de una rosa, pero te perdono, porque tienes unos ojos divino, ¿quieres ser mi novio? (todos cayeron de espalda)

Butch: Crees que yo no andaría con una persona tan engreída y presumida (cruzado de brazos)

Sandy: Yo creo que si, por que si te gusta (señalando a Bellota que con dificultan se paraba) no tendrás ningún problema que te guste yo, además conmigo la podrás olvidarla.

Butch: No gracias yo no ando con brujas (riéndose)

Sandy: Yo no soy una bruja (se dirigió hacia Butch) pero me encargare de que mueras rápidamente y como gesto de generosidad morirás junto a tu novia (lo golpeo tan rápido, que Butch no pudo defenderse, hasta que de una patada lo estrello en el suelo)

Brick: Nadie golpeo a mi hermano y vive para contarlo

Boomer: Así que prepárate

Bleik: Más vale que empieces a pedir perdón (los tres empezaron a atacarla)

Sandy: Montoneros (con una sonrisa sínica y esquivando los ataques de cada uno de los chicos)

Bombón (observaba la situación) Esta jugando con ellos (preocupada)

Burbuja: Que vamos hacer?

Bombón: Ve con Bellota a ver si estas bien

Burbuja (voló hacia ella): Estas bien hermana?

Bellota (adolorida): Pero tiene mucha fuerza (enojada)

Butch (dirigiéndose con dificultad hacia Bellota y Burbuja). Quien será y de donde salió?

Burbuja: Porque querrá a Robín?

Sandy: Basta de juegos (atacando a Brick y derribándolo) no tengo tiempo para ustedes (golpeando a Boomer), tengo cosas que hacer (mandado a Bleik muy lejos con una patada)

Dick: Que vamos hacer? (preocupado)

Licci: Ve donde esta Robín, en cuanto rompa la burbuja, ayúdala y corran muy lejos

Dick: Eso significa? (volándola a ver)

Licci: (Moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo) Si te preguntan algo tu no sabes nada, necesito que estés con ellas, si no actuó morirán y no me sirven muertas, no te preocupes por mi (viendo como los RRB eran atacados) estaré bien, lleva Tiara contigo, volveré por ella y no dejes que se trasforme no nos convienen que la descubran (dándole a Tiara y corriendo hacia Bleik)

Dick: Cuídate (gritando y corriendo hacia donde estaba Robín)

Licci: Bleik estas bien? (acercándose a él, este estaba tirado junto a un árbol)

Bleik: Que haces aquí?, no ves que es peligroso?

Licci: Pero estas herido (ayudándolo a parar)

Bleik: No te preocupes soy duro de matar (sonriendo, pero luego observo la cara de preocupación de Licci) te aseguro que nada malo va a pasar (dándole la espalda para dirigirse a la batalla)

Licci (viendo al suelo): Huye

Bleik (sorprendido volteo a verla): Huir, no puedo

Licci: Pero… y si mueres (viéndolo a los ojos)

Bleik: Recuerda soy un RRB y como tal nunca abandono las peleas. Mejor ve a lugar seguro, no resistiría no volver a mirar esos lindos ojos, si algo te pasara yo… (acercándose al rostro de Licci)

Licci: Bleik... No quiero que mueras (justo cuando se iban a besar se oyó la risa de Sandy)

Bleik: Creo que tengo que regresar (beso la mejilla de Licci )

Licci: (lo tomo del brazo) No quiero… (tomo aire) que me odies

Bleik: Jamás podría, a menos que hicieras algo realmente terrible (sonrió) pero conociéndote eso sería imposible. (emprendió el vuelo para incorporarse a la batalla)

Licci: Eres un tonto (comenzó a caminar hacia la batalla)

Continuara…


	23. 19 ¿Quién eres tú?

**Licci: Hola Caritow que bueno que ta haya gustado mi historia, ****Angelic-bloody-night, y Eemo.****-. gracias por seguir mi historia y floresilla329 no creo poder desaserme de Sandy.**

**Sandy: que pasa**

**Licci (con un gotita en la cabeza): Nada es solo agradecia a todos por leer mi historia**

**Sandy: Y ya te dijeron que opinan de mi**

**Licci: Piensan que eres... buena**

**Sandy: solo eso **

**Licci: si**

**Sandy: pues pon otro capitulo (sujetandola del cuello)**

**Licci: es lo que stoy tratando de hacer,**

**Sandy: bueno me voy tengo cosas que hacer**

**Licci: ok que te vaya bien, asi como iba diciendo no la puedo sacar por que tienen de rehen a mi tortuguita y si la saco de la historia, me dijo que la iba a usar de monedero, es por eso que no puedo sacarla, no aun. hasta que rescate a mi tortuga. Bueno vay y disfruten el sig capitulo.**

**19.- ¿Quién eres tú?**

Licci no pudo convencer a Bleik de que huyera, le hubiera gustado contarles la verdad, pero era demasiado tarde. ¿Qué pasaría? Ni ella misma sabía. Lo único que quedaba era actuar. Pero una cosa era segura trataría de no usar sus poderes a menos que fuera realmente necesario. Mientras ella se acercaba observo como las PPG y RRB caían una y otra vez con los ataques tan rápido que se contrincante proporcionaba, pareciera que estaba todo perdido, Sandy por su parte disfrutaba del dolor ajeno.

Sandy: Llego la hora (tomando a Burbuja del cuello) di tus últimas palabras (todos veían como le iba a proporcionar el golpe final, pero nadie podía hacer nada, la golpiza que Sandy les había proporcionado, los había dejado sin energía, querían levantarse pero sus cuerpos no les respondían, Burbuja estaba asustada, nunca se había encontrado en una situación así) vaya pero si la nena esta llorando, pero no te preocupes acabare con ese sufrimiento. (Cuando la iba atacar)

Licci: Pero que escándalo (grito), uno ya no puede caminar a gusto por el parque (se dirigía hacia Robín, sin preocupación alguna, (Todos la miraban)

Brick (parándose): Pero que hace?

Bombón (recargada en el árbol): Tiempo

Bleik: Huye por favor (pensaba)

Bellota: Tonta pero valiente

Butch: Espero que tengas planeado algo, si no serán tus últimos minutos

Boomer: Gracias Licci (en voz baja)

Sandy (soltando a Burbuja): Se puede saber ¿quién eres tú?

Licci: Puedes saber, pero que te hizo esta chica, para que la tengas encerrada (señalando a Robín)

Sandy: Es algo que no te importa así que lárgate o muere.

Licci: Si me voy, y derrotas a las PPG y RRB de todos modos me vas a matar, así que escuchare tu historia (sentándose en una piedra)

Sandy: Veo que no tienes miedo, pero por que te interesa?

Licci: Muy fácil para ver si me conviene como amiga (todos quedaron pasmado ante la respuesta de Licci, pero se dedicaron a escuchar)

Sandy: No te conviene, ella es una traicionera, dijo que me buscaría, siempre me apoyaría. Pero no cumplió me abandonó. (Triste y enojada)

Licci: Que fuerte, pero no se te hace algo absurdo, para tratar de matarla, total la vida se encargara de que pague por lo que te hizo. O que eres capaz de afrontas a los chicos más fuertes de la ciudad, pero no eres capaz de enfrentar un problema pequeño, que infantil eres

Sandy (voló hacia Licci): Crees que es cosa de niños?

Licci: Eres rápida pero no impresionas, eres una chica inmadura te dejas manipular fácilmente.

Sandy (le dio una cachetada, e hizo que chocara con la burbuja donde estaba encerrada Robín, proporcionándole una gran descarga eléctrica) Como puedes decir eso de las personas, si no las conoces. Pero te daré el gusto de morir con tú amiga (junto sus manos concentro su energía y al separarlas formo una espada negra hecha de obsidiana y cuando iba atacar con ella, Bombón que había hecho una espada de hielo detuvo el ataque)

Licci: Que haces? (parándose)

Bombón: Salvándote (se rompió la espada de hielo)

Sandy: Crees que con una paleta de hielo me puedes derrotar (los demás juntaron un poco de energía y dirigieron su ataque hacia Sandy, ella lo esquivo haciéndose para atrás) vaya veo que les queda energía, tomo la espada con ambas manos) los matare a todos juntos. (Las PPG empezaron a radiar energía)

Butch: Otra vez está sucediendo? (recordando cuando Bellota había derrotado al monstro de fango)

Licci: No puedo dejar que eso suceda, si no sabrán que ellas son las elegidas, tendré que usarlos (concentro energía blanca en sus manos y ataco a Sandy generando una explosión, la espada que tenia había desaparecido, Nadie sabía lo que pasaba) vaya presumes que eres la más fuerte (todos la veían, había logrado que las PPG dejaran de radiar energía, pero nadie creían lo que veían sus ojos), pero no has peleado conmigo

Sandy: Quien eres?

Licci: A caso importa, dijiste que me ibas a matar inténtalo (sonrisa desafiante) pero antes (junto sus manos, haciendo diferentes símbolos con sus manos, para luego tocar la burbuja donde estaba encerrada Robín, destruyéndola) Dick (grito)

Dick: (Salió de unos arbustos, para recoger a robín que estaba inconsciente) vaya nunca dejas de sorprenderme

Licci: Llévate a Robín y cuídala (sonriendo)

Sandy: Robín? Te exijo que me digas tu nombre?

Robín: (que estaba despertando): Gracias (Dick la cargo y se la llevo)

Sandy: Licci? Eres tú .( Con una furia descontrolada se dirigió hacia Licci, quien tomo una postura de pelea) te odio (grito)

Todos observaros como se dirigía hacia Licci, no sabían que hacer; Bellota se paro como pudo para tratar de detener a Sandy

Licci: Ni te esfuerces, mejor agarra a tu novio y tus hermanas; y lárgate (dirigiéndose a Bellota)

Bellota: Pero quien te crees?

Sandy: (deteniéndose) Espera no sabían que tenias poderes, vaya veo que sigues siendo reservada, con tus juguetitos

Brick: De que hablas? (gritando)

Sandy: Que no les has contado nada.

Licci: Es mejor que no te metas en lo que no te importa

Sandy: Porque me vas a matar, como trataste de matar a Kain (sonriendo)

Bleik: Es mejor que dejes de mentir

Sandy: Yo no miento, o que (observando a Licci) lo vas a negar, vas a negar que me abandonaste cuando mas te necesitaba, que hace unos años mataste a 3 personas para lograr tu objetivo y que utilizas a estas personas para tus fine, niégalo (gritando)

Bombón (observado a Sandy): Calla no digas tonterías

Sandy: Niega que les mentiste a ellos y ellas, que les ocultaste lo de tus poderes, y que los estas utilizando

Burbuja: Licci, es cierto? (preocupada)

Licci: Veo que sigues siendo igual, y que te dejas envolver por cualquier tipo, y como cualquiera me refiero a Kain

Bellota: Contesta? (enojada y observando a Licci)

Boomer: Porque no nos dijiste que tenias poderes?

Butch: Por eso tu astucia en los deportes, inteligencia en clase difíciles. No eres un ser humano normal

Brick: Dinos de una vez que pretendes? Y quien es ella? (señalando a Sandy, Bleik no podía reaccionar)

Sandy: Que no piensas contestar?

Licci (observó a todos, estaba procesando la información): Acepto que les mentí, que oculte mis poderes; pero dejarte abandonada crees que estas siendo un poco exagerada, tu no deberías estar aquí, como es que llegaste? (Tratando de desviar aquellas miradas que la hacían sentir incomoda)

Sandy: Que no me abaldonaste, (enojada y con el puño cerrado) tu convenciste a todos de que me dejaran sola, era mi cumpleaños, y nadie lo recordó. Simplemente se alejaron de mí. El único que me busco fue Kain, antes de que me volviera loca en este lugar.

Licci: Loca? Siempre lo has estado (sonriente) es algo que nunca se te va a quitar.

Sandy: Calla, veo que sigues siendo una insolente, pero si aceptas venir conmigo seré mas considerada

Licci: considerada? Por favor, ni tu misma lo creíste, sigues siendo tan…. Deja recuerdo (poniendo su dedo en la barbilla) como te decían, deja lo recuerdo…

Sandy: No te atrevas (dirigiéndose a Licci para atacarla)

Licci: Tan impulsiva como siempre (poniendo guardia, Sandy le proporciono un golpe, que hiso que ella se fuera para atrás y sonriendo) vaya ese es tu mejor golpe?

Sandy (sonriente): Vaya esto se pone interesante

Las dos comenzaron a pelear, en el piso y golpe tras golpe se escuchaba sin parar, al parecer las dos eran igual de fuertes y ninguna se quería dar por vencida, mientras sus espectadores nunca se imaginaron ver una pelea de ese magnitud.

Butch (enojado): No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera yo pude aguatar una a pelear con esa y Licci…

Boomer: parece que tiene el mismo poder que ella

Brick: Que nos ha estado ocultando?

Bleik (preocupado): Porque nos habrá mentido

Sandy (esquivando el ataque de Licci): Vaya ni siquiera ella (señalando a bellota) consiguió pegarme, y tu has estado cerca.

Licci: Más vale que no te fíes, porque te voy a derrotar (desafiante)

Bellota: No me subestimes (se dirigió a toda velocidad para atacarla, pero esta vez Licci la detuvo)

Licci: Te he dicho que te largues, no te metas en lo que no te importa, además no eres capaz de vencerla, no tienes el nivel de ella.

Sandy: Al parecer te importan tus juguetes, que te parece si jugamos, ver a cuantos de tus juguetitos puedo matar y tu a cuantos puedes salvar

Brick (preocupado, sabía que los iba a atacar): Estén atentos y no bajen la guardia

Sandy: (Dirigiéndose a él) Tu serás el primero

Bombón: Cuidado (gritando)

Bleik: Es muy rápida (concentro su energía en sus manos y la lanzo hacia ella) deja en paz a mi hermano (grito, pero Sandy le había pegado con el puño a Brick, mandándolo lejos)

Sandy: No quiero, que vas hacer para detenerme.

Licci: Déjalos en paz, ya no quiero pelear contigo (gritando)

Sandy: Que te parece si sigo con el azulito (se dirigió a Boomer y lo pateo), luego el verde (se detuvo), mejor a ti para el final,( tocando su mejilla con su manos, lo que provoco cierto sonrojo del pelinegro) y mejor por ti (dirigiéndose a Bleik)

Bleik: (En posición de ataque): Adelante ven cuando quieras (Sandy se acerco a el, primero le dio un golpe en el estomago, después junto sus manos para aparecer su espada) Licci como dice la reina de corazones en Alicia

Licci (voló rápido hacia ella, definitivamente no le agradaba ver a Bleik lastimado) Que le corten la cabeza (contesto)

Sandy (sujetando sus espada con las dos manos) Así es (alzo su espada, Bleik todavía no se podía recuperar del golpe solo cerros los ojos)

Licci: Pero no está cabeza (juntando sus manos y de entre ellas salió una espada de plata, con ella detuvo el ataque)

Bleik (abrió los ojos a escuchar el impacto de ambas espadas): Licci

Licci: Es mejor que te vayas, si no quieres morir

Bleik: Jamás me iré

Sandy (separándose de Licci) Vaya tu novio es un tonto

Licci: Cállate (Contra atacando a Sandy, ahora era un duelo de espada en el aire, una y otra vez se oía el escalofriante ruido que producían las espadas al chocar entre ellas, pero el agita miento y cansancio se hiso de esperar, ninguna se rendía y al agotamiento estaba presente, las chicas solo observaba, mientras que Bombón iba a ayudar a Brick)

Brick (golpeando al suelo) Esa tipa, con un solo golpe casi logra matarme.

Bombón: Calma y estate quieto para que tus heridas cierren rápido, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Brick: Eres mala mintiendo, a leguas se te nota la preocupación

Bombón: Sabes que no puedo mentir, pero me tranquiliza que Licci pelee de esa forma, no sé si está de nuestro lado o en contra.

Butch (acercándose): Tal vez ahorita este de nuestro lado por que como dijo Sandy, nos necesita

Burbuja: Pero no sabemos en realidad que quiere, y si Sandy está mintiendo

Boomer: Y si no? Ella dijo que había matado a tres personas.

Bellota (por su parte observaba la batalla, y cuando se detuvo la pelea por el agotamiento se acerco a Licci): Ahora si dime que pretendes

Licci: Todavía sigues aquí, veo que tu orgullo te llevara a la tumba

Bellota: Cállate (enojada), porque tienes esa fuerza, porque nos superas en poderes porque… (gritando)

Licci: Mejor váyanse luego habrá tiempo para las explicaciones (viéndola a los ojos)

Bleik (adolorido): Pues es mejor que la derrotes, porque nos dirás todo lo que sepas,

Bellota: Incluso nos dirás ¿Quién eres tú? En realidad.

**Continuara…**


	24. 20 Kain aparece

20.- Kain aparece

La batalla entre esas dos, era realmente sorprendente, las PPG Y RRB nunca se imaginaron que habrían personas más fuertes que ellos, pero para su fortuna Licci estaba ganando, lográndole quitar su espada a Sandy

Licci: Que se siente ser derrotada?

Sandy: Crees que me has derrotado? Si la guerra acaba de empezar

Licci: De que hablas,(sosteniendo la espada cerca del cuello de Sandy) habla si no quieres acabar como Kain

Sandy (sonriendo): Me vas a matar?

Licci: Si no dude en acabar con Kain, menos lo hare contigo, aunque sería mi primer asesinato, ya que yo no he matado a nadie (enojada)

Sandy: Hazlo, clávamela, aquí (señalando justo donde estaba su corazón) o que eres una cobarde (Licci, subió su espada)

Bleik: No lo hagas (grito)

Licci (no hizo caso a las palabras de Bleik, subió su espada) Todavía no me has contestado, como es que llegaste aquí

Sandy: Yo venía en el coche de atrás (esas palabras taladraron los recuerdos de Licci, y bajo la guardia) regla número uno, nunca te distraigas en una pelea (atacando a Licci y estrellándola contra un árbol)

Burbuja: Estas bien? (dirigiéndose a ella)

Licci: No te preocupes (limpiándose la sangre que provenía de su boca) si ella estaba en el coche de atrás eso significa (pensando)

Sandy: Que ya te cansaste? (burlándose) te sorprendió lo que te dije, si tú no te hubieras ido, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido (caminando hacia ella)

Licci. No deberías estar aquí tú, debiste quedarte…

Sandy: Sola (agarrándola del cuello) que no piensas defenderte

Licci: No (esto dejo muy desconcertados los RRB y alas PPG)

Bellota: Que piensas darte por vencida (enojada)

Butch: Que demonios está diciendo

Bombón: Que es lo que pasa?

Brick: de que están hablando?

Bleik: Déjala en paz, es mejor que la sueltes (enojado)

Boomer: Tranquilo Bleik

Burbuja (jalando del brazo a Bellota): Oyes…

Bellota: Ahorita no, no ves que esa se quiere dar por vencida (señalando a Licci)

Kain (que había visto toda la pelea desde las alturas) vaya nunca pensé que una simples palabras pudieran ponerte de esa forma.

Butch: Pero quien eres?

Burbuja. Lleva rato ahí?

Bellota: Y porque no me lo habías dicho?

Sandy: Ha llegado tu fin (Dándole golpes consecutivos a Licci)

Kain: (detuvo la mano de Sandy), La necesito viva, no muerta

Sandy: Tu que si le quitas la diversión a las cosas (molesta, Licci había quedado de rodillas con las manos en el piso, no podía creer lo que había escuchado y sobre todo que Kain estuviera ahí)

Kain (inclinándose para tomar a Licci de la barbilla): Hola peque me extrañaste

Bleik (al ver la escena): Es mejor que la sueltes o te la veras conmigo

Kain: Vaya al parecer tienes un gran admirador, pero Sandy mantelos quietos por favor (sonriendo como si nada grave pasara)

Sandy. Está bien (alzo su mano derecha) Poderes míticos oscuros, presten atención, os ordeno cumplan mi capricho y mantengan quietos a mis enemigos (acabado de pronunciar esto, junto sus manos haciendo diferentes simbolos con ellas y grandes raíces salieron del suelo y sujetaron a los RRB y PPG, Brick y Bombón los sujetaron desde los pies, pero ella al perder el equilibrio quedo sentada en la piernas de él, las raíces cubrieron una de las piernas de ella impidiéndose mover, al ver esto Butch y Bellota volaron cerca de un árbol, pero las raíces empezaron a brotar del árbol atrapando la mano de Butch, Bellota trato de ayudarlo pero esta fue capturada también, al tratar de defenderse quedo abrazando a Butch, Bleik por su parte quedo atrapado entre dos árboles, que parecían que lo estaban estirando) vaya al parecer los más débiles escaparon

Burbuja: Estuvo cerca

Boomer: Tenemos que ayudarlos?

Kain: No te preocupes de cualquier forma los atraparemos, ahora Licci dime quien son los elegidos (alzándola del brazo derecho)

Licci: No te lo diré (enojada)

Kain (se puso atrás de Licci y rodeando con sus brazos su cintura) Vaya acaso quieres morir, mírate estas agotada, y no aguatarías una pelea conmigo, aunque no puedo mentirte eso me emociona.

Licci: Al parecer no realizado la investigación a fondo, como para no saber quiénes son, sabes sigues siendo un rotundo fracaso (desafiante)

Kain (volteándola para mirarla a los ojos) No lo hagas difícil, no hagas que pierda la paciencia.

Licci: Cual? Si nunca la has tenido.

Kain: Vaya si así lo quieres, así será (puso su mano enfrente de ellas, pronuncio unas palabras y ella había salido volando como si la hubieran golpeado)

Licci (tratándose de parar) No tienes suficiente valor como para pegarme con tus puños

Kain. Recuerda que yo no le pego a las mujeres, solo las hago sufrir (sonriendo maléficamente)

Burbuja: (voló hacia ella y la trato de ayudar): Licci que vamos hacer?

Boomer (sujetando el hombro de Licci con su mano): Tenemos que luchar juntos, si no nos matara.

Licci: No se preocupen, (tomo la muñeca de burbuja y pronuncio unas palabras, lo más bajo para que no la pudieran escuchar) es mejor que traten de ayudar a sus hermanos para que se larguen de aquí (tomando la muñeca de Boomer y haciendo lo mismo que con Burbuja) así que actúen rápido y por favor perdónenme. (Dejándolos atrás y dirigiéndose a Kain) vaya al parecer quieres pelear y te voy a complacer.

Kain: Piensas luchar en esas condiciones, pero tus deseo son ordenes, te hare hablar por las malas.

Licci: Lo dudo el secreto se ira conmigo hasta la tumba.

Sandy: Pero Kain creo que ya no la necesitamos, mejor mátala, al fin y al cabo los tenemos en nuestras manos

Kain: Hasta que dices algo prudente, pero deja divertirme un rato (dirigiéndose a Licci)

Bleik: Ni te atrevas a tocarla, o te juro…

Kain: (volteo verlo). Me mataras, no me hagas reír, mírate no pudiste con Sandy crees que podrás conmigo, pero al parecer te importa mucho Licci (tomándola por la cintura, el cuerpo de ellas no respondía, estaba muy agotada, hacia tanto tiempo que no había peleado) mira a tu noviecito, que me dirá si hago esto (beso a Licci en los labios, ella como pudo se zafó de su agarre, y se llevo las manos a su boca)

Bleik: Juro que te matare (enojado a más no poder)

Licci: Eres un idiota, como te atreves (enojada) me las pagaras

Kain: Tu novio se molesto, que pena me da (burlándose) sabes dicen que un beso es tan dulce como la miel, pero en este caso me supo a gloria, así que te daré una segunda oportunidad, dime quiénes son y volveremos juntos a casa (extendiendo su mano)

Licci (dándole un manotazo): Jamás

Kain: Sandy mátala (ordeno)

Sandy: Porque no lo hace tú?

Kain: Con lo que acabo de hacer la mataría pero a besos

Sandy (con una gota en la cabeza): Tú no tienes remedio, pero estaba esperando este momento, (se dirigió hacia Licci y la golpeo tan duro que la estrello en el piso, Licci se paro como si nada) vaya quieres mas (en eso se escucho el grito de dolor de Boomer y Burbuja) pero que pasa, bueno eso lo averiguare después (cuando la iba a golpear de nuevo)

Kain: Alto, vaya que eres astuta, pero no se te hace infantil usar esos trucos

Licci: (se paro) En la guerra y amor todo se vale, así que si me muero me llevo a esos dos conmigo (señalando a Burbuja y Boomer)

Sandy: Que quiere decir?

Kain: Los ato, eso quiere decir que los golpes que le des a ella

Sandy: Esos sufrirán al doble de lo que sufre Licci. Lo que significa…

Licci: Que si yo muero ellos también lo harán y sus planes no se llevaran acabo, porque tal vez uno de ellos o los dos sean los elegido y si ellos mueren, no podrán cumplir su cometido

Brick: Los está usando de escudo, que bajo a caído

Bombón. Tenemos que ayudarlos, pero estas cosas son muy fuertes, y cada vez que nos movemos crecen más.

Brick: Pues ya no te muevas y piensa (serio)

Bombón: Como quieres que piense si … (sonrojada)

Brick: Que acaso te pongo nerviosa estando sentada en mis piernas

Bombón: (enojada y roja): Cómo puedes pensar en esas cosas, cuando nuestros hermanos están en problemas.

Brick: Entonces que querías decirme

Bombón: Que quitaras tu mano libre de mi pierna (gritando)

Brick (rojo porque no se había dado cuenta de eso, quito su mano y desvió su mirada) Será mejor que planeemos algo y pronto

Bellota: Eres un tonto, porque te dejaste atrapar, por esa bruja

Butch: A cual te refieres?

Bellota: Como que cual?

Butch: A la que tengo aquí, cerca de mí, o a la que se está burlando de nuestros hermanos.

Bellota (enojada): Pero que tonterías estás diciendo, yo no te atrape

Butch: Tus brazos que, si no hubieras hecho esto yo me hubiera podido escapar

Bellota: En cuanto esto acabe esto, recuérdame en golpearte.

Butch: Con una condición

Bellota (confusa): Cual?

Butch: Que comenzaremos esa pelea desde esta posición que estamos ahorita

Bellota (roja): Como te atreves?

Butch: (acercándose a su oído) Que acaso no te gusta estar tan cerca de mi.

Bellota: No (apenas y pudo pronuncia, estaba nerviosa)

Butch: Pues los latidos de tu corazón dicen otra cosa.

Bellota: Es normal, estoy nerviosa porque mira la situación en la que estamos, nuestros hermanos están atrapados y a punto de morir, y tu diciendo tonterías.

Butch: Estas bien, no te enojes, pero prométemelo

Bellota: Si dejas de decir tonterías lo hare

Butch (sorprendido, no se esperaba esa respuesta): Esta bien, al menos ya tengo una motivación, y es hora de actuar para que se cumpla esa promesa.

Bellota no podía creer las palabras que había dicho Butch, pero que mas daba si así dirigía su poca energía en pensar cómo salir de ahí y salvar a sus hermanos, sin importar cuantas neuronas podrían morir en el intento…

Continuara…


	25. 21 Dificultades?

**Licci: Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia (abajo de una mesa)**

**Bleik (agachandose a verla): Y por que te escondes?**

**Licci: habla mas bajo, lo que pasa es que boomer me esta buscando**

**Bleik: pero como quieres que no este enojado, si lo agarraste de escudo**

**Licci: pero en serio, no fue mi intención**

**Bleik (sentandose a lado suyo): pero boomer no es el unico, tambien unos lectores creen que te pasaste**

**Licci (tapandole la boca): Ok, bueno espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo, despues de todo, por ustedes es por que continuo con la historia.**

**Boomer: Por que no me dices donde estas y hablamos **

**Licci: y dices que es el mas tierno (en voz baja)**

**Bleik: calla por que te va a ver. bueno me despido de ustedes y nos vemos el proximo capitulo**

**21.- Dificultades**

Kain se divertía ante la situación que estaba pasando en ese momento, le emocionaba que tan astuta podría ser Licci, y de alguna manera sabía que tendría que huir sin ninguna información, pero a el no le importaba ya que ella se le uniría, costara lo que costara.

Licci: Ahora que piensas hacer?

Sandy: Mírate ya no puedes ni mantenerte en pie, y quieres seguir luchando?

Licci (junto de nuevo las manos, un circulo blanco con una estrella apareció justo debajo de ella): Recuperación (grito, y sus heridas sanaron rápidamente)

Kain: Vaya que estas desesperada, sabes lo que acabas de hacer

Sandy: Que? (confundida)

Kain: Es un campo de recuperación, te devuelven la energía perdida y sanan las heridas, pero tiene un punto débil, todas las heridas sufridas en este momento y hasta que dure el campo de recuperación, serán el doble o el triple de dañinas al acabar este, incluso perder la vida de acuerdo a la gravedad de estas, pero como está atada a esos dos… (Pensando), vaya tu quieres morir acompañada

Licci (apareció su espada de nuevo, sabía que era un método desesperado, pero no se le ocurría nada mas) así es, así que lárgate o tus planes quedaran acabados en este momento.

Kain: Vaya…. Deja lo pienso ….Tomare el riesgo, además tengo a los demás bajo mi poder, si matas a esos dos, de todos modos tratare de abril el portal con ellos (señalando a los demás) y si funcionan, será mejor para mí y si no, los únicos que morirán serán ellos..

Licci: No has cambiado nada pero se te olvida una cosa (alzo su espada) cambio (grito, y su espada se convirtió en un par de abanicos) yo también se usar magia

Kain. Piensas quitarme el calor con eso?

Licci: No precisamente, pero es mejor que se queden quietos (los aventó)

Kain: Fallaste

Licci: No lo creo (los abanicos iban dirigidos hacia las PPG y RRB que estaban atrapados, cortando las terribles raíces que los sujetaban, dejándolos libres los abanicos regresaron con Licci, ella solo los unió para transformarla en su espada otra vez) es mejor que tomen a esos dos (señalando a Burbuja y Boomer) y se los lleven y espero que ahora si me hagan caso.

Sandy: No los dejare ir (volando hacia ellos)

Licci: Alto (poniendo su espada en el cuello)

Kain: Vaya que hablas en serio, pero yo soy de las personas que quiere ver para creer (Licci, se provoco un ligero corte en la mano, lo que provoco dolor en ambos rubios, ya que aparecieron cortadas en todo su cuerpo, al parecer la atadura era más fuerte de lo que había dicho) vaya, pero la pregunta es que lo harías de nuevo?

Bellota (al ver el sufrimiento de su hermana): No lo hagas

Bleik: En serio quieres matarlos? (Licci ahora provoco un ligero corte en la mejilla, lo que provoco que Burbuja y Boomer volvieran a gritar)

Licci: No me provoques, la tercera será mortal (enojada y ahora dirigiendo su espada hacia su corazón)

Bombón: Tal vez a ti no te importe morir, pero que culpa tienen ellos (llorando) será mejor que los liberes si no yo misma acabare contigo (tenía en sus brazos a Burbuja)

Brick (dirigiéndose hacia Licci) Basta ya de tus juegos (tratando de pegarle)

Licci: No te metas con migo, además yo no soy tu enemiga (con sonrisa desafiante y esquivando a Brick) además Kain tiene la solución

Butch: Pero qué demonios estás diciendo (atacando a Licci, pero de igual forma lo esquivo, Kain sabía que lo haría, sabía que a pesar de que a Licci le importaban mucho las demás personas, esta vez no le importaría acabar con dos y con su propia vida, además era un pequeño sacrificio por salvar a los demás, pero no debía arriesgarse. Sin embargo Licci de nuevo puso la espada cerca de su corazón

Boomer (que estaba en los brazos de Bleik) duele, (agarrándose el pecho) y mucho

Burbuja (que estaba ya muy lastimada y en los brazos de Bombón) arde (mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos)

Bellota: Más vale que no lo hagas (con sus puños cerrados y con un coraje)

Bleik: Por favor no te rebajes, no hagas lo mimo que ellos.

Licci: (sin hacer caso de lo que decían los demás) Entonces que harás Kain?

Sandy: Crees que te haremos casos, haz lo que quieras? (cruzada de brazos)

Kain: Esta bien, tu ganas, por ahora (sonriendo) pero de antemano sabes que no me daré por vencido, es más si quieres seguir con esta conversación, te espero en donde las estrellas brillan con todo su esplendor, y solo las personas que sus ojos ya no ven, las pueden observar.

Sandy: De que hablas, deberíamos acabar con esto de inmediato.

Kain: Todo a su tiempo, además (viendo a Licci) ella habla en serio, bueno peque, te espero no tardes, que ya se acerca la hora (se despidió con una sonrisa) vámonos Sandy (ella lo siguió, sabía que no podía negarse, pero que mas daba si podía acabar con ella después. Licci, observo cómo se alejaban, sabía que luchar con ellos en esas condiciones seria mortal, primero debería ir a curarse las heridas, antes que el campo de recuperación se acabara, y ya no le permitiera ni caminar)

Butch: Pero donde crees que vas (poniéndose en frente de ella)

Bellota: Crees que te irás después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermana

Licci: y que les hice? (mirando a Bellota desafiante)

Bellota: Pues mira (señalando a Burbuja, pero para sorpresa de ella, Burbuja solo estaba desmayada, y no tenia marca alguna de aquellos ataques que le hacían sufrir) pero que fue lo que paso (tallándose los ojos)

Bleik: Pero a dónde vas? (tomándola del brazo)

Licci (soltándose de el): Eso no importa ahora, es mejor que se vayan y curen sus heridas

Bleik: Y tú? (preocupado)

Bombón: No nos iremos no te dejaremos ir hasta que nos digas la verdad. (Parándose)

Licci: De una cosa estoy segura, yo… no le doy explicación a nadie

Brick: Usaste a ellos dos como escudos, para que ese tipo no te matara, y aun así no darás alguna explicación? (cruzado de brazos)

Butch: Quien te crees que eres?

Bellota: Es mejor que hables, si no…

Licci (en tono burlón): Me golpearas como a Sandy, por favor si ni siquiera ninguno de ustedes pudo sostener una batalla con ella, tú crees que podrán con migo, deberían concentrarse mejor en curarse y tratar de ser mas fuertes, en lugar de preocuparse por mí.

Bombón: Esto lo arreglaremos aquí y ahora? (enojada)

Licci: De qué forma, obligándome hablar, tu mejor que nadie sabe que no pueden contra mí, además recuerda, todavía tengo a esos dos bajo mi control y si no los lastime antes, ahora lo hare. (enojada)

Bellota (enojada): Me las pagaras (comenzó a atacar a Licci, pero ella los esquivaba con facilidad) nadie hace sufrir a mi hermana

Licci: Porque no me hacen caso, porque simplemente no se largan y me dejan tranquila (dándole un golpe en el estomago a Bellota, y dejándola inmóvil) eres débil.

Butch: No te atrevas (tratándola de golpear)

Licci: Tu también (dándole una patada), pero si ustedes, me hubieran hecho caso, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Bombón: No te dejare ir, hasta que me digas lo que sabes (enojada)

Licci: Eres igual que tu hermana, enojada puedes actuar de manera inconsciente, no quiero pelear con ustedes, pero si insisten (justo cuando le iba a pegar, Brick se interpuso en el golpe) vaya, te salvo, deberías agradecerle.

Bleik: Es mejor que nos digas, estas con nosotros o… eres (con tristeza) nuestra enemiga

Licci: Depende, desde que punto de vista lo veas

Bleik: Que quieres decir?

Licci: Si me ayudan a no estorbar para cumplir mi cometido, estaré con ustedes, pero si en caso contrario, ustedes no quieran cooperar, tendré que quitarlos de mi camino.

Bleik: (poniéndose en frente): Pero… porque, nos mentiste

Licci: Yo no les he mentido, (dándose la vuelta para irse)

Bleik: Y todo lo que paso, acaso no se hubiera evitado, si tu nos hubieras contado la verdad. (gritando)

Licci: No entiendes, las cosas un hubieran cambiado en nada, además nunca pensé que pasaría esto.

Brick: Que tan cierto es lo que ha dicho Sandy.

Licci: Todo es cierto, en parte. (agachando la cabeza) Además no tengo tiempo de hablar, tengo que ir a una cita importante que no pienso perder

Bleik: Pero piensas ir (enojado)

Licci: Claro (empezando a volar)

Bleik (interponiéndose en su camino) No te dejare.

Licci: No pienso pedirte permiso, ahora es mejor que descanse, tienen que curar sus heridas (hiso movimientos con sus manos, Bleik comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado y tuvo que regresar a suelo, los demás sintieron el mismo efecto) así no podrán seguirme, y no se preocupen el hechizo terminaran cuando haya sanado sus heridas (se despidió y se fue)

Bleik: Hechizo (pero oyó una voz)

Robín: Están bien?

Bellota: Que bueno que estas bien?

Dick: y Licci donde esta? (todos se quedaron callados por unos minutos, después comenzaron a contarles todo)

Bellota: Tu lo sabías y no nos dijiste? (agarrando del cuello a Dick)

Bombón: Déjalo en paz, pero dinos que sabes de esto?

Dick (recordando las palabras de Licci): Yo no sabía nada de esto, (y era verdad ya que ella ni sus hermanos le habían contado nada) siempre actuado como una persona normal, nunca la había visto usar poderes hasta ahora.

Bombón: Pero a que se refiere con hechizo?

Butch: Pero eso es absurdo, no existe la magia?

Dick. Se equivocan si existe

Butch: No que no sabias nada?

Dick: De donde yo vengo, la magia representa la herencia de nuestros ancestros, solo algunos poseen el don para manejarla, y lo poco que se, nuestros bisabuelos lo poseían, pero también se que Licci carecía de el, desde muy pequeños nuestros abuelos nos hacían, practicar conjuros pequeños y con ellos descubrían si teníamos el don o no, pero ellos dijeron que tanto Licci como sus hermanos, habían sido una generación de la cual carecían poderes

Robín: Eso significa que tu lo poses?

Dick: Se algunos trucos, pero durante la práctica, mis abuelos dijeron que yo no tenía fuerza para esas cosas que era muy débil y es por eso que dejaron de enseñarme. Por lo que me contaron se ve que Licci la práctica, la pregunta es ¿cómo?

Bombón: Pues al parecer se equivocaron, ella si tiene el don

Dick: Imposible, esos métodos jamás fallan, a menos que…

Bleik: Habla (impaciente)

Dick: Antes de que murieran sus padres, Licci y sus hermanos tuvieron un accidente, al despertar, no conocieron a nadie, incluso en cuando trataban de recordar algo pareciera que lo estaban memorizando. Su personalidad y carácter cambiaron, una vez escuche una conversación en la que decían algo sobre un portal y volver a casa, cuando yo les pregunte acerca de que estaban hablando, ellos me sonrieron y me dijeron que era un libro que habían leído.

Brick: Creo que tenemos un gran problema, nosotros no creemos en eso

Dick: Pues deberían, porque si la magia fue lo que los venció, imagínate que haría Kain si se aliada con sus enemigos?

Bleik: Pero como lo lograremos?

Bellota: Por ahora, tenemos que curarnos, pues dijo Licci que si no sanamos el hechizo no se romperá

Dick: Ok, yo les ayudare, al parecer mi prima empleo un hechizo básico (junto sus manos pronuncia algunas palabras y tanto las PPG y RRB comenzaron a brillar, y poco a poco sus heridas comenzaron a cerrarse, Dick parecía cansado) solo cure sus heridas pero su cansancio y falta de energía, la recuperaran descansando, y por lo que veo estarán al 100% hasta el día de mañana

Bleik: Pero tiene pensado ir a ver a ese tipo (enojado con los puños cerrados)

Dick: Temo que estará sola, pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien (viendo hacia el cielo) que piensas hacer ahora Licci. (pensando)

continuara...


	26. 22 ¿Confusión?

**Robín:** Hola a todos ahora me toca presentar este capítulo. (Escucha un ruido detrás de ella) Licci que haces ahí (atrás de un árbol)

**Licci:** Escondiéndome de Boomer.

**Robín**: No te preocupes el no es como sus hermanos además salió junto con Burbuja

**Licci:** A donde?

**Robín:** Me dijeron que iban a ver a** floresilla329**, porque **pepe** comento que después de haber leído el capitulo entro en shock, Boomer y Burbuja se preocuparan y fueron a verla.

**Licci:** Crees que me porte mala onda

**Robín**: Yo creo que un poco además no soy la única también los demás.

**Licci:** Como quien?

**Robín: kmy-litha16** dijo que Jack comenzaba a odiarte, y que a **Bruzzxa-k, **le comenzabas a caer mal.

**Licci: **Creo que soy muy mala

**Robín**: No creo **Angelic-bloody-night** que la dejas intrigada y a .**.-Eemo.- **que continúes la historia, creo que no te odian

**Licci**: Tratare de remediarlo, es por eso que reparare el error

**Robín:** Como?

**Licci:floresilla329 **perdón por causarte ese Shock, así que este capítulo va dedicado a ti y a todos los seguidores de Butch y Bellota, un que creo que alguien ya te había dicho.

**Bellota**: Que acabas de decir?

**Licci (nerviosa): **Que este capítulo es sobre ti, sobre cómo eres una chica con decisión que quieres actuar primero

**Bellota:** Eso me parece bien a ver (leyendo el capitulo) pero como te atreves. (enojada)

**Licci:** Por favor **floresilla329 **te encargo a Burbuja y Boomer, espero y no te causen problemas, y luego me cuentas como te fue. (Corriendo) ha y **kmy-litha16Bruzzxa-kAngelic-bloody-night Eemo.- **por favor díganme cual es su pareja favorita, para que el siguiente capítulo sea sobre ellos. Y gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia

**Robín:** (con la gotita en la cabeza): Gracias a todos por seguirnos. y disfruten este capitulo

**22.- ¿Confusión?**

Era un día soleado, las chicas estaba listas para ir a la escuela, aunque la noche anterior no había sido muy grata, ya que ninguna de las tres había conciliado el sueño por lo acontecido un día antes, tenían mucha confusión especialmente en Licci, es ¿amiga o enemiga? Como deberían tratarla y sobre todo había ido "sola" al sitio que dijo Kain, esto y más pasaba en la mente de cierta chica peli naranja que no le prestaba atención a su hermana.

Burbuja: Se nos hace tarde

Bombón (mirándola no podía creer que había estado a punto de perderla): Háblale a Bellota (dijo con una sonrisa)

Burbuja: Ella salió desde temprano, dijo que quería caminar antes de entrar a clases

Bombón: Esa Bellota, no entiende que debemos estar juntas, en fin vámonos Burbuja (agarrando sus cosas)

Burbuja (sabia que lo ocurrido había tocado el orgullo de sus hermanas y por supuesto el suyo) Si (dijo con cara triste)

Por fin viernes y Butch no se sentía a gusto, solo pensaba en la batalla que habían perdido un día antes y no era para menos como alguien completamente desconocido había superado los poderes de las PPG y sobre todo los de él y sus hermanos.

Butch (golpeando a un árbol): No puedo creerlo

Bellota (observándolo): El árbol no tiene la culpa, será mejor que nos vayamos, las clases van a comenzar (había caminado para tranquilizarse, ya que sentía lastimado su orgullo)

Butch (enojado): Crees que voy a concentrarme después de lo ocurrido

Bellota: Crees que yo si (enojada y empezando a caminar) no debí venir a caminar

Butch: (agarrándola del brazo): Porque te encontraste conmigo? Además no parece que a ti te haya afectado lo de ayer.

Bellota: Suéltame no sabes los que dices (tratándose de zafar)

Butch: Parece que estas enojada (jalándola hacia el)

Bellota (recargando su cabeza en su pecho): Logramos vencer a todos los súper héroes de la Asociación Mundial de Súper Hombres" (AWSM) (recordar el capitulo donde ellas tratan de unirse a esta asociación pero son discriminadas porque son chicas) en velocidad, destreza y fuerza. Y no puedo creer que esa tipa, llega y nos humilla como si no fuéramos nada y para colmo trata de matar a mi hermana. (Sujeto con gran fuerza la camisa de Butch, suspiro)Y nosotros no logramos ni hacerle un rasguño ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

Butch (alzo su cara, con su mano): Se te olvido decir que esa tipa, se enamoro de mi.

Bellota (viéndolo fijamente): Que tonterías está diciendo, además las que se enamoren o no de ti, no es de mi importancia.

Butch: Pues deberías (diciéndole al oído, lo que provoco cierto sonrojo de la pelinegra) además prometiste algo y es hora de cumplirlo

Bellota: De que hablas?

Butch: Que iniciaríamos una batalla estando así de cerca

Bellota (sonriendo): El trato fue que si tú me sacabas de esa situación (soltándose de el) sin embargo; fue Licci la que nos ayudo.

Butch: El chiste es que saliéramos de esa situación, así que tendrás que cumplir el trato.

Bellota: Que estás diciendo, este no es el momento para estar pensando en tonterías, además que si no lo hago.

Butch: Seria una buena manera de quitarnos el estrés, y si no quieres te obligare (caminando hacia ella)

Bellota: Como, iniciando una tonta batalla, además no tengo ánimos para pelear (dándole la espalda)

Butch: Al parecer la chica ruda no quiere pelear (parándose enfrente de ella) raro en ti, pero quien dijo algo de una Batalla (rodeando su cintura con sus brazos)

Bellota (roja): Que haces… (Confundida)

Butch: Porque te incomoda (acercándose a su rostro)

Bellota: No es que me recuerda algo

Butch: Te recuerda cuando derrotaste al monstro y una ardilla nos interrumpió (sonriendo) que acaso no querías que sucediera.

Bellota: Que es lo que tuvo que haber sucedido (sonrojada)

Butch: Esto… (Acercándose más a su rostro, para besarla)

Bellota: Basta (alejándose de el)

Butch: (molesto): Que es lo que pasa?

Bellota: No creo que sea lo correcto (caminando hacia una banca y sentándose)

Butch (arqueando la ceja): Y desde cuando haces lo correcto? (contesto sarcásticamente, acercándose de nuevo a ella)

Bellota: Me siento tan mal, como una débil, tonta en fin una serie de cosas que no puedo explicar (Butch se agacho para estar a la altura de ella, ya que esta había puesto sus manos en su rostro) Cuándo vi a mi hermana a punto de morir, un tremendo miedo se apodero de mi, quería ayudarle pero mi cuerpo no respondió, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Butch. (Parándose y sentándose junto a ella) Sentiste tu corazón latir a mil por hora, no podías creer que estaba pasando y te sentiste como una inútil, como si nunca hubieras tenido poderes, maldijiste a la vida, como era posible que habías salvado muchas vidas, pero no podías salvar la de tu hermana.

Bellota (lo vio, no podía creer lo que había dicho): Pero como lo sabes

Butch: Porque me sentí igual, (parándose de la banca y dándole la espalda) es mejor que nos vayamos, las clase van a comenzar y nuestros hermanos se van poner como locos si no estamos ahí.

Caminaron juntos, sin decir una palabra el delante de ella hasta que:

Ace: Hola preciosa, porque caminas tan sola (tomando a Bellota de la mano)

Butch: Por si no te has dado cuenta, ella viene conmigo. (Enojado)

Ace: Como iba diciendo (ignorado a Butch), quieres que te acompañe

Bellota (con una gotita en la cabeza, y jalando su mano): No es necesario vengo con Butch (Butch sonrió desafiante)

Ace: Por que ir con un perdedor si puedes ir conmigo

Butch: A quien le llamas perdedor (poniéndose en medio de Bellota y Ace)

Ace: Quítate enano

Butch (enojado): A quien le dices enano (alzando el puño)

Bellota: (tomando la mano de Butch): No inicies una tonta batalla, es mejor que nos vayamos a la escuela (jalando a Butch)

Ace: Adiós preciosa, te veré pronto

Butch: Es mejor que te calles, si no yo mismo te la cerrare la boca (pero luego se dio cuenta que Bellota le había tomado su mano y se sonrojo, caminaron así hasta estar cerca de la escuela)

Bellota: Si que eres un tonto (soltándolo)

Butch: Ahora que te pasa

Bellota: Como, ibas a iniciar una tonta batalla con Ace.

Butch: Temes que derrote a tu noviecito

Bellota (moviendo la cabeza): No entiendes (dándole la espalda)

Butch: Espera, acaso te sigue gustando. (Molesto y tomándola del brazo)

Bellota. (Lo vio a los ojos, a caso estaba celoso): No (movió la cabeza)

Butch: Entonces?

Bellota: Es mejor que entremos

Butch: Contesta

Bellota: Ok… (Lo tomo de la camisa y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, Butch abrió los ojos a más no poder, no lo podía creer, luego ella se separo lentamente) espero que tu pregunta quede contestada. (Comenzó a caminar entrando a la escuela)

Butch (reaccionando y corriendo detrás de ella): Pero ...

Bellota (viéndolo): Acaso no te gusto.

Butch: No

Bellota (enojada): Que estás diciendo?

Butch: Espera (moviendo sus manos), lo que pasa (rodeando su cintura) es que duro muy poco.

Bellota (sonrojada): Que haces, nos están viendo.

Butch: y crees que me importa.

Bellota: Suéltame

Butch: No

Robín (gritando): Bellota (ella se soltó de Butch)

Butch: Pero que inoportuna

Bellota: Déjala en paz. Qué pasa?

Robín: Tus hermanas te están buscando.

Bellota: Será mejor que vaya con ellas, vamos Robín.

Butch: No te olvides que tenemos algo pendiente (lo que genero que sus mejillas tomaran el color carmesí)

Robín: De que habla?

Bellota: No tengo la menor idea.

Butch (observaba como caminaba): Vaya creo que les voy ganando a mis hermanos, por lo que veo tendré, a unos cuantos sirvientes. (Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro)

Continuara…


	27. 22 Confusión parte II

**Licci:** Antes que nada quiero agradecer a **floresilla329** por haber cuidado de Boomer y Burbuja **Bruzzxa-k** me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo **.-Eemo.-.**Creo que la pareja más tierna aparecerá el siguiente capítulo.

**Boomer**: Que tratas de decir.

**Licci**: de donde saliste?

**Boomer**: No me respondas con otra pregunta

**Licci:** Bueno es que… (juntando sus dedos de las manos)

**Bellota** (gritando): Licci

**Licci:** Creo que hablaremos después Boomer (cuando quería escapar choco con Bombón)

**Bombón**: A dónde vas tan rápido?

**Licci:** Por favor ayúdame, Bellota me quiere golpear

**Bombón**: Créeme que si tú me hicieras algo igual, me encargaría de darte tu merecido

**Licci:** Creo que mejor me voy

**Bombón: (**miro unas hojas que se le habían caído): Licci (gritando)

Licci: (Corriendo): Me tengo que ir, pero este capítulo va dedicado a **Angelic-bloody-nigh****t****,** y a **stefy.** Y a todos los que les guste la pareja de Bombón y Brick . Espero y les guste

22.- Confusión (parte II)

Las clases comenzaron, Dick había llegado tarde, su explicación fue que Licci no había llegado a dormir que había pasado la noche con una amiga, sus tíos mandaron un comprobante en el cual decía que había pescado un resfriado y que ese día no podía ir a la escuela, esto y más pasaba por la cabeza de Bombón hasta que recordó lo que había dicho:

"_Sandy: Yo no miento, o que (observando a Licci) lo vas a negar, vas a negar que me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba, que hace unos años mataste a 3 personas para lograr tu objetivo y que utilizas a estas personas para tus fine, niégalo"._

Bombón: Tres personas, tres… (Pensando) eso es (grito)

Prof. Carol: Pasa algo?

Bombón: Nada pero tengo que irme, (salió del salón corriendo)

Burbuja: Que le pasa (parándose, pero sintió un mano que la volvió a sentar)

Brick: No te preocupes yo iré con ella

Prof. Carol: Que pasa?

Brick: No se preocupe, saldré yo también. Siga dando su clase.

Bombón: (Corrió hacia la biblioteca): Estoy segura de haber leído algo en la hemeroteca. (Brick camino tranquilamente, sabia a donde se dirigía) Donde esta? (buscando en la computadora)

Brick: Creo que podrías buscarlo como eventos relacionados con ¿Magia? (tomando asiento junto a ella)

Bombón: Gracias (sabia que ese chico, había pensado de la misma manera que ella, y eso le agradaba) Listo (comenzó a leer)

"_Al parecer este es la tercera vez que este suceso se realiza, todo apunta que se trata de alguna secta, personas del lugar asegura haber visto figuras luminosas en el suelo, y la gente involucrada no recuerda nada"._

Brick: Creo que no nos servirá de nada (viendo al techo)

Bombón: Al parecer encontraron una hoja con un símbolo dibujado. Mira

Brick: No puedo creerlo, es parecido al símbolo que apareció en los pies de Licci.

Bombón: Así es y esta clase de símbolos solo la podemos encontrar en un libro (parándose Brick, la siguió) aquí es (señalando la sección de esoterismo)

Brick: (arqueando la ceja): No estarás hablando en serio

Bombón: Nos queda otro remedio

Brick: Tal vez si, es cosa de pensarle más, además me parece absurdo, no creo en la magia, debe haber un hecho…

Bombón: Científico?

Brick: o lógico, como quieras verlo

Bombón: Como das crédito a que Sandy haya hecho mover las raíces de los arboles (buscando el libro)

Brick: A que haya usado una sustancia que hiciera que el árbol mutara (recargándose en el librero)

Bombón (viéndolo): Que reaccionara específicamente cuando junto las manos (diciéndolo con ironía)

Brick: Pero por qué quieres creer en la magia?

Bombón (tomando el libro que estaba buscando y comenzó a hojearlo) Porque tal vez haya hechos que no se pueden explicar (En ese momento vio un símbolo parecido al que tenía el periódico) Mira (comenzó a leer)

"_Hay variedad de símbolos que se pueden encontrar, dependiendo la magia empleada por cada persona"_

Brick: Ahora resulta que no es solo la magia como tal, sino que de ella se derivan más.

Bombón: De esta se deriva, la hechicería, el chamanismo, el vudú, la alquimia entre otras (suspiro) al parecer estoy más confundida que antes

Brick: Te lo dije (viéndola) Bombón: Pero… ya se, sacare el libro y se lo llevare a Dick para que me explique un poco más sobre esto.

Brick: Vas a seguir insistiendo verdad

Bombón: Quiero averiguar todo lo necesario

Brick: Yo creo que la única que nos puede aclarar las cosas es Licci. (Acercándose a ella)

Bombón: Pero no sabemos donde esta? Y lo peor no sabemos si está de nuestro lado (agachando la cabeza y recargándose en el librero)

Brick (acorralo a Bombón con sus dos brazos): No te preocupes la encontraremos, y yo me encargare de que nos dé una explicación detallada (Bombón lo miro a los ojos)

Bombón: Veo que no piensas cambiar de opinión (suspiro y empezó a alejarse de él)

Brick: Solo que me compruebes, diciéndome un ejemplo verídico sobre este tema, pero que no tenga que ver con el amor (caminando detrás de ella)

Bombón: Porque (extrañada y volteándolo a ver)

Brick: Porque hasta el amor tiene una Explicación lógica

Bombón: Según tu cual es?

Brick: Es solo una reacción del cuerpo, generada por el hígado (Bombón arqueo la ceja) porque si sabes que el hígado genera adrenalina lo que hace que sientas ¿amor?

Bombón: Y la atracción como la explicas (molesta)

Brick (se acerco y la abrazo): Solo es hormonal

Bombón: (movió la cabeza): Suéltame (alejándose de él)

Brick (reacciono ante sus palabras pero era demasiado tarde) Espera (pero la chica se encontraba con la encargada de la biblioteca, llenando los datos para sacar el libro) Bombón

Bombón: Que quieres?

Brick: Solo decirte que estas dejando tu estuche de lápices en la mesa, (acabo de llenar la ficha, se dirigió a la mesa para recoger se estuche, oyó una voz de una admirador suyo que se había convertido en un gran amigo para ella, su nombre es Matías, siempre se lo encontraba en la biblioteca, era alto, sus ojos eran color miel tés morena su cabello era corto y negro)

Matías: Hola Dulce (así le llamaba, ya que siembre bromeaba con su nombre, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado)

Bombón: Hola Matías (dedicándole una sonrisa dulce, mientras que Brick se ponía más serio)

Matías: Veo que llevas un libro interesante, pero raro en ti, ya que no acostumbras leer ese tipo de cosas

Bombón (tratando de buscar una explicación): Lo que pasa es que voy a realizar un ensayo entre lo científico y la magia

Matías: Es algo que nos e puede explicar, creo que yo la definiría así a la magia

Bombón: Cual sería tu ejemplo?

Matías: Destino (acercándose a Bombón)

Bombón: Por? Matías: El hecho de encontrarte aquí es algo inexplicable, el solo verte me pone de buenas

Brick: (molesto): Pero era algo lógico, ya que sabes que ella viene a la biblioteca

Matías: (separándose de ellas y volteándolo a ver): Así es, tienes razón, pero a esta hora, no te parece increíble que yo no haya tenido clases y viniera precisamente a la biblioteca, es como si algo me dijera que tenía que estar aquí (Bombón sonrió ante el comentario, como le gustaría que Brick pensara de la misma forma, anqué solo una vez) tal vez el destino quiere que estemos juntos.

Brick (pensando): Como que el destino, tengo que tranquilizarme pero una palabra más y ahorita mismo lo… (Respirando rápidamente y cerrando su puño derecho)

Bombón: Siempre tan gentil

Matías: (volteándola a ver): Es la reacción (tomando su mano) que provocas en mi (besando su mano, haciendo que la peli naranja se sonrojara)

Bombón: Matías

Matías: Mi dulce dama, me tengo que retirar (se despidió y se marcho, Bombón se quedo quieta, por más que trataba de evitar el sonrojo no podía)

Brick: (enojado) Es mejor que nos vayamos (jalándola)

Bombón: Espera no me jales (soltándose)

Brick: Que quieres que hiciera, si tu amiguito te dejo sonrojada

Bombón: Pero si es mi amigo y me gusta cómo piensa (Brick se puso blanco, había escuchado bien) Brick (grito la chica)

Brick (serio): Que?

Bombón: Es hora de irnos (Caminaron juntos de regreso al salón sin decir una palabra, pasaron por un pasillo y Bombón observo por una ventana, se percato que era un día hermoso, volteo a ver al chico de ojos rojos que al parecer estaba celoso) Mira (señalando la ventana)

Brick: Ahora que… (Acercándose para mirar)

Bombón: Que tranquilidad

Brick: Y eso que (acomodándose su gorra)

Bombón: No te parece una sensación bastante agradable

Brick: Si tú lo dices (sin tomar atención)

Bombón: (no podía creer que pensara así acerca del amor, ni tampoco podía creer lo que iba hacer) Entonces no vas a cambiar de opinión

Brick: (la miro): No

Bombón; (tomo su mano sorprendiendo al chico): Por nada del mundo

Brick (nervioso): No por… (Pero no pudo terminar ya que la peli naranja lo agarro de la camisa y le dio un tierno beso, Brick sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora)

Bombón (separándose de él): y esto a caso lo sentiste en el hígado (con una sonrisa, para después darse la vuelta para continuar caminando) o fue solo atracción.

Brick: (reacciono): Yo creo (alcanzándola, volteándola y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos) que con otra buena explicación entendería

Bombón:(roja) Pero tú eres un chico listo que a la primera entiende

Brick (acercándose a sus labios) Pero creo que con otro repaso, reforzaría lo aprendido. (De repente)

Director: Pero que está pasando aquí?

Brick (sin percatarse quien era): Que no es obvio

Bombón: (roja y separándose de él) Lo siento

Director: Es mejor que vayan a clases, y más vale que no vuelvan hacer lo mismo (los dos siguieron caminado apenados, pero una sonrisa ilumino el rostro del director al saber que por fin había algo que no fuera rivalidad entre ellos)

Bombón: Bueno yo me quedo aquí (la primera clase había terminado y ahora todos estaban en los vestidores cambiándose para la siguiente clase)

Brick: Sabes valió la pena, salirnos de la clase. Creo que fue más productivo estar contigo (Bombón sonrió y entro a los vestidores) Al parecer tendré tres sirvientes muy pronto (una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro)

Continuara…


	28. 22 Confusión parte III

**Bleik**: Gracias, por los comentarios. Y se preguntaran donde esta Licci, y si no, se los voy a decir de rodas formas, ella…

**Boomer**: Y Licci?

**Bleik**: Es lo que trataba de decir

**Boomer**: Y donde esta?

**Bleik:** Me dejas hablar

**Boomer**: Es que me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa

**Bleik:** Así es este capítulo es sobre ti

**Boomer**: En serio, quiero leerlo

**Bleik**: Toma (dándole unas hojas donde venia el capitulo) Licci una gran fila de papeles que tiene que revisar en su trabajo, así como, de tener que asistir a una capacitación, pero aun así tratara de subir lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo.

**Boome**r (rojo): Pero como… pudo escribir esto

**Bleik:** Pues se necesita un pedazo de papel, un lápiz y mucha inspiración

**Boomer**: No me refería a eso. Ya lo leíste

**Bleik:** Ya lo he leido y me parece bueno, ha Por cierto este capítulo va dirigido a .**-Eemo.-Faairy**. (Leyendo el capitulo)y a todos los seguidores de esta tierna pareja, espero te guste.

**22.- Confusión (parte III)**

Al parecer la hora el profesor que había faltado era el de educación física y un maestro los había puesto a correr alrededor del patio, para que no causaran desastres en el salón.

Burbuja: Mi hermana no ha llegado (Preocupada)

Boomer: No te preocupes veras que pronto llega (sonriendo)

El maestro que los había puesto a correr les dijo que pararan y se tomaran la clase libre

Butch: Que tal si jugamos?

Bellota: Vaya hasta que piensas

Butch: Que estas tratando de decir, (molesto)

Bellota: Nada, mejor vamos a formar equipos. Vienes Burbuja

Burbuja: No gracias prefiero quedarme aquí

Butch: Y tu Boomer?

Boomer: No, me quedare aquí con Burbuja (Butch y Bellota se fueron a jugar)

Burbuja: No tenias que hacerlo?(volteando a ver a Boomer)

Boomer: Hacer qué?

Burbuja: Quedarte a acompañarme, podrías estar jugando en estos momentos

Boomer: (moviendo la cabeza): No te preocupes, yo quiero estar contigo, además jugar con ellos dos en equipos contrarios es como una pesadilla.

Burbuja (rio ante el comentario): Tienes mucha razón, que te parece si caminamos

Boomer: Me parece buena idea

Burbuja: Crees que Licci este de nuestra parte

Boomer: No lo sé, pero estoy agradecido con ella

Burbuja (deteniendo su caminar): Por?

Boomer: Porque te salvo de esa tal Sandy

Burbuja: Boomer (mirándolo a los ojos)

Boomer: Yo me sentí tan impotente en ese momento, que no pude hacer nada, en mi mete pasaron muchas cosas y no quería perderte, a no volverte a ver, pero al ver a Licci (mirando al cielo) salvándote, mi corazón se tranquilizo por que así tendría la oportunidad de decirte que… (El chico reacciono antes de decirle a Burbuja lo que sentía)

Burbuja (había escuchado todo): Continua

Boomer (sonrojado): Que eres… (Tomo aire) una persona importante para mí

Burbuja (le dedico una sonrisa tierna): Sabes Boomer tu para mi sig.. (pero fue interrumpida por un chico alto de piel blanca, ojos cafés y su nombre es Charly, es un gran amigo de ella)

Charly: Hola muñequita (le decía así de cariño) te he visto desde lejos y no pude evitar venir a saludarte (poniéndose en medio de Burbuja y Boomer)

Boomer: (pensando) Muñequita (cerrando el puño)

Burbuja: Eres un niño tierno (riéndose)

Charly: Y dime como has estado?

Burbuja. Bien, pero si nos vimos en la mañana al entrar a la escuela

Charly: Vaya, ha pasado tanto tiempo? (comenzándose a reír)

Boomer: (pensando): Sin tan solo pudiera expresarme como se expresa el (suspiro, agacho la cabeza, metió sus manos en la bolsa de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar) es mejor no ser un estorbo

Burbuja (se dio cuenta que Boomer se alejaba): Bueno Charly me tengo que ir

Charly: Está bien (en voz baja le dijo) corre, ve por tu príncipe (lo que genero cierto sonrojo de la rubia, y aunque sabía que por mas intentos que hacía para conquistarla, el corazón pertenecía al RRB azul)

Burbuja: Hasta luego (se despido con la mano de Charly) Boomer espérame (grito)

Boomer: Que pasa? (volteándola a ver)

Burbuja: Porque me dejaste?

Boomer: No quería interrumpir la plática que tenias con Charly

Burbuja: Charly es un buen amigo, siempre me hace reír

Boomer: Parece que te agrada mucho (con enojo)

Burbuja: La verdad (Boomer la miro) es que me agrada mucho su compañía (el corazón de Boomer se entristeció al oír eso) Pero porque es mi amigo

Boomer: (suspiro) Pensé que te interesaba como alguien más que tu amigo

Burbuja (sonrió, puso sus manos atrás y comenzó a caminar): Sabes hay alguien que me interesa como mas que un amigo, siempre me hace reír, es muy tierno y lo más importante me escucha.

Boomer: Debe ser una persona especial (siguiéndola y triste)

Burbuja: Así es, es muy importante para mí (sin dejar de sonreír)

Boomer: (Tratando de cambiar el tema ya que lo que había escuchado le tenía el corazón destrozado): Es mejor que nos vayamos (dejándola atrás)

Burbuja: Espera (tomándolo del brazo)

Boomer: (volteo, pero no pudo decir nada ya que ella lo estaba besando muy tiernamente el solo la abrazo y correspondió el beso) Burbuja (dijo cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente)

Burbuja (sonrojada y separándose de el) Disculpa, creo (mirando al piso y llevando sus manos hacia atrás) me deje llevar por mis impulsos

Boomer. No tienes por qué disculparte (alzando su cara suavemente con su mano)

Burbuja: Yo solo quería decirte que tu eres ese alguien especial (guardo silencio)

Boomer (mirándola a los ojos): Dime… (Pero al momento en que burbuja iba a decir algo, fue interrumpida)

Chico: Disculpe (tocando el hombro de Boomer)

Boomer: (molesto) Si

Chico: Podría decirme donde queda el salón de música

Boomer: (Con cara de fastidio) Queda por allá (alzando su brazo y señalando el lugar, Burbuja se comenzó a reír) ok en que estábamos (abrazo a Burbuja causándole un ligero sonrojo) que eres una persona importante para mí (acercándose a su rostro para besarla, pero se escucho la voz de Bleik)

Bleik (desesperado): Por que no las has llamado (agarrando de el cuello de la camisa a Dick)

Dick: Lo he tratado mil veces (tratando de zafarse)

Burbuja: Parece que está muy afectado con lo de Licci

Boomer: Está muy alterado desde ayer

Burbuja: Está preocupado por ella,

Boomer: La verdad si, el hecho que allá ido a ver a Kain, lo altera mucho

Burbuja: Es mejor que vayamos, antes que deje a Dick inconsciente (alejándose)

Boomer: (se sentía feliz y pensó), Creo que por primera vez puedo ganar

**Continuara…**


	29. 23 La  búsqueda

**Licci**: Hola a todos, les quiero agradecer que sigan leyendo mi historia, disculpen la tardanza, pero es que tengo mucho trabajo, pero en breve subiré el siguiente capítulo. Y aclaro que las PPG no me pertenecen solo están conmigo porque mmmmmm, no lo sé, ahora que lo pienso

**Dick:** Que pasa?

**Licci:** Estaba diciendo que las PPG están en mi historia

**Dick: **Porque te gusta su caricatura, y creíste conveniente escribir acerca de ellas

**Licci:** Vaya, bueno por eso están conmigo

**Dick:** ya terminaste tu trabajo

**Licci** (con lagrimas en los ojos): No aun no

**Dick:** ok, bueno espero y le guste el siguiente capítulo en lo que Licci avanza a su trabajo.

**23.- La búsqueda**

En el patio, Bombón estaba más confundida y saco un libro para aclarar sus dudas acerca de la magia, pero no había bastado ya que su duda crecía mas, ahora buscaba a Dick para que la pudiera orientar acerca del tema, Bellota por su parte sacaba su estrés mediante un partido de futbol con Butch, tratando de olvidar la derrota de un día entes, mientras tanto Burbuja y Boomer trataban de tranquilizar a Bleik que estaba muy alterado.

Boomer: Tranquilo Bleik

Bleik: No puedo, me preocupa, que tal si fue con Kain y la lastimo (tenia a Dick tomado del cuello da la camisa)

Dick: A mí también me preocupa, pero créeme que las malas noticias siempre tienen alas y si le hubiera pasado algo ya nos hubiéramos enterado.

Burbuja: Suéltalo, además el no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido

Robín: Así es, el no sabía nada, además no creo que nos este ocultando la verdad.

Bleik: Pero… (Una mano le toco el hombro, el volteo y se encontró con esa mirada roja penetrante)

Brick: Es mejor que lo sueltes (Bleik lo soltó) entiendo que estés preocupado, pero ahorita tenemos que tratar de entender la situación.

Bombón: Dick encontré este libro en la biblioteca, crees que nos servirá para entender un poco más de lo que está pasando (mostrándole el libro, Dick lo vio y en ese momento comenzó a reírse) Que es lo que pasa? (confundida)

Dick: Lo siento (agarrándose su estomago y limpiándose un lagrima) es que solo el 5% de lo que está escrito en esos libros dice la verdad (Bombón inclino la cabeza algo decepcionada)

Brick (molesto). Entonces qué quieres que entendamos?

Dick: Tranquilo, préstame el libro Bombón, mira (ojeando el libro) aquí dice que existen la hechicería el chamanismo, entre otras.

Burbuja: Vaya pero, todo eso funciona.

Dick: En parte

Boomer: Que quieres decir con ello?

Dick: La magia es un movimiento de energía generadas por uno mismo, lo que permite que dichos trucos funcionen.

Burbuja: Creo que es algo complicado

Dick. De hecho es más simple de lo que crees

Brick: Quieres decir, la magia no existe, y que todo es producto de energía (viendo a Bombón)

Dick: La energía que posee cada quien se considera como única, está diseñada para lograr controlar algún tipo de habilidad, es por ello que existen varias ramas de esta, sin embargo hay personas que desarrollan más de una, desafiando a la mente humana, es por ello que es llamada magia.

Brick. Ahora entiendo menos (rascándose su cabeza)

Dick: (saco de su mochila un libro de magia y se lo mostro a Bombón) este libro es antiguo, me imagino que debe ser uno de los primeros en su existencia.

Bombón. Como es que lo conseguiste? (ojeándolo)

Dick (sonrojado): Lo que pasa es que (suspiro) pase la noche en la recamara de Licci

Bleik: (enojado) Como que pasaste la noche (paso su saliva) en su recamara

Dick: Tranquilo es que así me daría cuenta si llega a casa y estando ahí empecé a ver los libros que tenia

Burbuja: Cierto Licci tiene muchos libros

Boomer: Como lo sabes?

Burbuja: El día que salió del hospital a causa del ataque del monstro, fuimos hacer una pijama da ahí.

Bombón (viendo el libro) Es magia muy antiguo, según lo entiendo

Bellota (acercándose) Que es lo que hacen?

Brick: Que no estaban jugando?

Butch: (sentándose en la banca) Lo que pasa es que la verdecita se canso

Bellota: claro que no

Butch: que si

Bellota: que no

Bombón y Brick: Basta

Burbuja: Pero como vamos a encontrar a Licci (todos se quedaron callados mientras en la casa de Dick)

Tía Eva: Estas segura? (preocupada ya que Licci iba de un lado a otro guardando sus cosas en una maleta)

Licci: (viéndola): No se preocupe, sabes que tomo esta decisión por el bien de ustedes, no quiero que nada les pase.

Tía Eva: Creo que no vas a cambiar de parecer, como hoy entro tarde a trabajar te preparare algo de comer para que te lleves. (Salió de su habitación)

Licci: (empezó a empacar sus cosas y vio el libro que Ace rompió): Vaya no he terminado de pegarlo (alzo el libro y se percato que unas hojas estaban unidas entre sí) pero que es esto (comenzó a leerlo)_… y solo así la obscuridad será absorbida…_ (se quedo pensando) vaya de haber encontrado esto antes, todo lo que nos hubiéramos evitado, sin embargo; (suspirando) las esperanzas de volver a casa; desde cuando hubiera desvanecido, es mejor así; (guardo las hojas, termino de empacar y bajo a la cocina)

Tía Eva: Cuídate (abrazándola) y ya le dijiste a Dick a dónde vas?

Licci (moviendo la cabeza) No es conveniente que lo sepa

Tía Eva: Y tus hermanos (preocupada)

Licci. Ellos están al tanto de todo, Damián llegara a más tardar el lunes.

Tía Eva: Toma (más tranquila y dándole una cajita a Licci) cuídate

Licci: (Abrió la caja y observo un camafeo en forma de estrella, lo abrió, tenía dos fotos, en un lado ella y sus dos hermanos y en el otro sus tíos y Dick): Es hermoso, siempre lo traeré conmigo (se lo puso) gracias (abrazando a su tía que estaba llorando) Todo estará bien y por favor estregue esto a Dick (dándole un sobre, salió de su casa tomo un taxi) gracias por todo (gritando desde la ventana, mientras veía en la escuela todos estaban en silencio hasta que una voz chillona interrumpió su pensamiento)

Princesa: Vaya, si son el grupo de los súper perdedores, pero solo quería informarles que una persona tan carismática como yo, va estar en el concierto de Rick.

Dick: Eso es, el concierto (abrazando a princesa) como no se me ocurrió antes

Princesa (sonrojada) suéltame, nadie tiene derecho abrazarme a menos de que yo lo diga (sacudiéndose el uniforme)

Dick. (Se acordó en ese momento que Licci tendría que ir con la arqueóloga) cierto ella, en este momento debe de estar en casa (empezando a correr) como no se me ocurrió antes

Bleik: Para que correr si puedes volar (alzando a Dick y volando a hacia su casa, los demás lo siguieron)

Dick: Como sabes donde vivo?

Bleik: Es una linda historia (sonriendo)

Dick. Te gusta mi prima?

Bleik (rojo): No se, de que hablas (nervioso)

Dick: Pues dile lo que sientes, ella es una buena persona, todo lo que hace es por algo, por favor nunca dudes de ella

Bleik: Créeme que no he dudado de ella en ningún momento.

Dick: Ya llegamos

Todos llegaron y fueron detrás de Dick, este abrió rápido la puerta y se dirigió a la recamara de Licci

Burbuja: Crees que sea adecuado entrar a su recamar sin permiso

Dick: (abriendo la puerta) se ha ido

Bombón: se ha llevado sus cosas

Boomer. La pregunta es a donde

Dick: (pegándole a la pared) como no se me ocurrió antes

Brick: Tranquilo

Tía Eva: Tan despistado como siempre (entrando a la habitación)

Dick: Estuvo aquí

Tía Eva: Así es y me dijo que te diera esto (dándole una carta) preparare algo, para que como, porque creo que ya no regresaran a la escuela.

Bleik: (curioso) Que dice?

Dick (abriendo el sobre y comenzándolo a leer) _"Hola primo, se que has de estar muy preocupado, pero estoy bien, te tardaste mucho para saber donde estaba y eso me parece mal, cuantas veces te he dicho que practiques pero nunca me haces caso…"_

Bellota: (interrumpiendo) practicar?

Dick: Magia, si mi sentido estuviera más desarrollado, hubiera percibido la magia de Licci y la hubiera encontrado de inmediato.

Bombón: continúa leyendo

Dick (continuo): _"… pero en fin espero que el libro que tomaste sin permiso, te ayude en algo a ti y a los demás, por que se que ahorita están contigo las PPG y RRB y Robín, Así que aprovechen lo máximo ese libro, nos veremos pronto…"_

Butch: Así sin ninguna explicación (enojado)

Dick: No todavía no acaba (siguió leyendo) _"… No esperaban que les diera una explicación, ¿o si? Además tu y yo hablaremos después, y en cuanto a los demás la única que se la merece es Robín y Bleik, los demás simplemente No. Ha por cierto ya que agarraste mi libro yo tomare las llaves, gracias._

Burbuja: Cuales llaves? (pero Dick salió corriendo hacia su habitación)

Brick (recargándose en el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos). Porque presiento que nos estas ocultando algo

Dick: (nervioso): Porque tengo que mentirles

Brick. No se tu, que tienes que decirnos, por ejemplo las llaves de que son?

Dick: (no le podía decir que esas llaves eran de un porche) es solo

Brick: Dime

Dick: Nos ayuda a que Licci este de nuestra parte

Brick. Pero unas llaves?

Dick. Es un recordatorio, de quien es en esta vida

Bombón: A que te refieres? (entro)

Brick: Que nos estas ocultando?

Dick: Yo creo que la más indicada de contestar esas preguntas es Licci. Por ahora solo nos queda ir al concierto de mañana

Brick. Todavía no me contestas (Más serio que antes)

Dick (suspiro): Créeme que no se mas que ustedes acerca de esta situación

Brick (agarrándolo del cuello): Tú sabes más de lo que creemos, dinos la verdad

Dick: Cual verdad, estoy sorprendido al igual que todos

Bombón: Déjalo

Tía Eva (iba entrando): Es mejor que bajen a comer algo, los demás ya están comiendo y no les van a dejar nada (Brick no muy convencido bajo junto con Bombón al comedor) Pasa algo Dick?

Dick: Que es lo que piensa Boni

Tía Eva: Tranquilo estará bien

Dick. Ya estoy cansado de esta situación, mañana tendrá que darme una explicación.

Mientras que en el comedor Bombón y Brick llegaban

Bleik: Pasa algo?

Brick: Creo que es mejor no confiar en Dick

Robín: Porque?

Bombón: Creo que oculta algo

Bleik: Pues me encargare de descubrirlo (Un silencio se apodero de lugar)

Continuara….


	30. 24 El concierto

**24.-El concierto**

Todo era realmente espectacular las luces, el sonido, Por primera vez en Megaville las PPG y RRB no eran el centro de atención, y ellas no les desagradaba la idea, el hecho de estar ahí les hacia olvidar los malos acontecimientos de días anteriores, la voz de él era maravillosa, el tan solo escucharla te hacía sentir amor, tristeza y enojo. Sus canciones eran maravillosas. Pero todo gran momento llega a su fin, el concierto estaba a punto de acabar. Y en el escenario un joven de 17 años, delgado pelo alborotado corto y café claro, vestía un pantalones negro, un chaleco y una camisa blanca, casual como siempre, y sus anteojos eran de armazón negro, lo hacia ver intelectual, decía que interpretaría su última canción después de 5 min de descanso, y salió lentamente del escenario sin dejar de sonreír al público.

Atrás del escenario:

Rick: Que pasa? (preguntaba a uno de sus guarda espaldas llamado Oscar, su cuerpo era ancho, su piel oscura, vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca)

Oscar: Una admiradora suya, se coló hacia su camerino y dice que si no la va a ver en seguida le dirá a todo el mundo que duerme con una pijama de ranitas (diciendo lo último en voz baja)

Rick: (sonrojado) Pero como se entero (enojado y caminando hacia su camerino seguido por Oscar, al estar ahí abrió lentamente la puerta) pero no creas que vas a chantajearme con eso (gritando)

Chica: Valla veo que no es cambiado (Oscar se empezó a reír)

Rick: Pero que es tan gracioso

Chica: Te dije Oscar, es tan despistado

Rick: Boni? Debí imaginarlo, no deberías estar viéndome en lugar que reserve para ti. En lugar de ese personas que están ahí sentadas (prendiendo un monitor y dirigiendo las cámaras de seguridad, hacia donde estaban las chicas)

Boni: Resulta que esas son las PPG y RRB, ese en mi primo Derec

Rick: Vaya cambio de imagen y tu de que te disfrazaste (burlándose)

Boni: De hecho entre de esa forma, veo que tu seguridad, bueno no es tan segura, excepto por Oscar que inmediatamente me reconoció.

Oscar: Así tengas los ojos rojos yo detectaría su mirada tierna

Boni: Gracias, pero no hay tiempo quiero que me hagas un favor, necesito que hables con ellos, y me les ayudes a organizar un baile, tú serás el patrocinador.

Rick: Porque yo? (Boni empezó a contarle bien en el problema que se había metido)

Butch: A que hora acabara esto?

Boomer: Descuida solo dijo 5 Min

Brick: Que falta de profesionalismo, ya pasaron 10

Bellota: Parecen niños comportándose de esa manera

Burbuja: Además ser un cantante no debe ser fácil

Bombón: Requiere de mucha preparación y madurez

Robín: Tranquilos no vayan a empezar a discutir

Bleik: Además no estamos aquí para divertirnos? Verdad Dick (pero Dick no estaba) donde rayos esta?

En ese momento Rick subió al escenario y empezó a cantar su última canción, todas las chicas suspiraban por él, al igual que las PPG, cosa que a los chicos les molestaba, pero para fortuna Rick ya se estaba despidiendo.

Butch: Por fin hora de irnos (parándose para marcharse, pero de repente alguien choca con él)

Oscar: Porque tan rápido?

Brick: Ya termino el concierto podemos largarnos

Oscar: Creo que no, al parecer alguien que venía con ustedes ha roto algunas medidas de seguridad, así que tendrán que venir con migo, lo que su amigo hiso es grave. (Todos se miraron confundidos, pero luego se acordaron que Dick no estaba ahí)

Robín: Ahora que hiciste?

Todos se dirigieron hacia el camerino de Rick, era pequeño, tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo, y un sillón bastante cómodo, una balcón grande con una mesa y dos sillas, pero una gran cortina dejaba ver solo la silueta de dos personas que estaban sentadas en cada de la sillas.

Oscar: Joven Rick, ya están aquí.

Rick: (recorriendo la cortina sin dejar ver quien era se acompañante, vio con una mirada de enojo a todos) vaya así que ustedes son los RRB.

Brick: Así es

Rick: En la tele no se ven tan. Pequeños de estatura

Butch (enojado): A quien dices enano.

Rick: Ustedes deben ser las PPG, debo declarar que son más hermosas en persona (haciendo que ellas se sonrojaran)

Bleik: Venimos por nuestro amigo, para luego irnos.

Rick: Amigo?

Boomer: Si el (señalando a Oscar) nos dijo que alguien había roto las medidas de seguridad

Rick: Así es, burlo mi seguridad y llego hasta aquí, si no fuera por Oscar quien sabe que habría pasado (pero entro en ese momento Dick)

Dick: Así que están aquí

Boomer: Espera si no eres tú, a quien atraparon? (en ese momento la cortina se recorrió, todos la voltearon a ver)

Bleik: Licci, (sorprendido, ya que su cabellos amarrado, y largo había desaparecido, su cabello a ahora le llegaba por arriba de los hombros, estaba suelto, llevaba una diadema blanca con una estrella y vestía con un pantalón negro de mezclilla unos tenis y una sudadera morada)

Rick. Me alegra, entonces si la conocen, porque ella me dijo que tenían una propuesta interesante

Bombón (recordando la plática en el parque) así es, (todos se le quedaron viendo, y olvidando la presencia de Licci, comenzó hablarle acerca del baile, mientras que Rick la escuchaba atentamente)

Dick (acercándose a Licci) Nuevo Look?

Licci: Ni me lo recuerde (dijo molesta), ese Kain me hiso un corte barato de cabello

Dick: Si fuiste a verlo (sorprendido)

Licci: Tranquilo, solo hablamos y de repente yo me negué a algunas propuestas, me agarro me cabello, mientras que Sandy me sujetaba y saco su espada y me corto mi cabello

Dick: Pero no solamente, lo hiso para cortártelo que mas platicaron.

Licci: Es algo súper secreto (guiñándole el ojo, Dick Estaba dispuesto a contestarle cuando

Rick: (se acerco a Licci) Está bien acepto, patrocinare su baile (las PPG y Robín saltaron de emoción) pero creo que debes cumplir tus tres promesas (dirigiéndose a Licci)

Licci: Está bien (viendo su camerino, le puso una chamarra a Rick, le puso una gorra negra, le quito las gafas y lo obligo a que usara lentes de contacto, lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigió hacia afuera del lugar)

Rick: Crees que va a resultar (todos estaban confundidos, pero decidieron seguir a Licci de cerca)

Licci. Créeme funcionara (estando en las a fueras del auditorio y pasando cerca de donde estaba princesa)

Princesa: Vaya si eres tú, quien es tu nuevo amigo (señalando a Rick)

Licci: Porque te interesa

Princesa: En lo mas mínimo, pero creo que es una copia barata de Rick. (viendo de repente a las PPG) que hacen ustedes aquí

Bombón: Lo mismo que tu?

Princesa: Pero como consiguieron los boletos

Bleik: No es de tu incumbencia (la gente comenzaba a salir)

Brick. Estén atentos (pero de repente ni Licci y Rick, habían desaparecido)

Bellota: Demonios

Bombón: Sepárense y búsquelos (todos emprendieron el vuelo para buscarlos)

Robín: Que es lo que pasa?

Dick (moviendo la cabeza y agarrándola de la mano) sígueme, (dejando a princesa molesta) creo que se a donde se llevo Licci a Rick.

Todos los buscaban, ya era tarde y no tenían ni idea de donde pudieran estar Pero Licci llevo al parque a Rick, para mostrarle el reflejo de la luna en el lago, se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a platicar.

Rick: Así que eso es lo que pasa en realidad, y ese tal Kain quiere que lo ayudes

Licci: Así es? Pero por favor no le vayas a contar nada a Dick, sabes se pondría mal,

Rick: Más bien celoso, no crees?

Licci. Así es.

Rick: Que te dijo la arqueóloga.?

Licci: Que ella descubrió como abrir el portal, pero las personas elegidas deben ser cuatro.

Rick: Entonces pueden que sean los RRB?

Licci: NO, ellos fueron hechos originalmente para la maldad, y si se abre el portal, la poca obscuridad que está dentro de ellos crecerá, y será el fin de este mundo

Rick: Pero las PPG son solo tres, a menos que seas tu la cuarta

Licci: Te equivocas, yo no soy la cuarta, Elisa la arqueóloga me dijo, que tenían que estar hechas de la misma manera, que fueran creadas por el hombre y no por dios, que ellas salvarían al mundo.

Rick: Pero… donde está la cuarta?

Licci: En el mas allá.

Rick; Esta muerta?

Licci: Su nombre es Bella, creo que sus componentes no fueron estables, por eso en una batalla ella se sacrifico y murió, sabía que si se quedaba con sus hermanas las lastimaría

Rick: Vaya que es complicado,

Licci: Así es pero lo voy a conseguir

Rick: Pero como tu lo dijiste la cuarta tiene que poseer las mismas características de las demás, a menos que: hagas una chica, con los ingredientes originales o llames a Bella desde el mas allá.

Licci: Hacer otra chica, no lo creo, no podría

Rick: Entonces?

Licci: La buscare y la traeré de vuelta

Rick: Vaya, veo que no te detendrás, pero como le vas a hacer para traerla devuelta, no puedes revivir a los muertos

Licci: Yo nunca dije que la reviviría.

Rick: Entonces? (confundido)

Licci: Traeré su alma de vuelta, al fin y al cabo para abrir el portal se necesita la esencia y no el cuerpo

Rick: Pero… (no pudo terminar la frase por que en ese momento Dick llego junto con Robín)

Dick: Pero que están haciendo?

Rick: No te alarmes, solo miramos la luna, pero ya tengo que irme (se acerco a Licci la abrazo) cuenta conmigo para que lo que necesites, y sabes todo va estar bien (susurrándole al oído) por que por eso somos los mejores amigos

Todos los demás estaba llegando, ya que Robín le había dicho donde estaban, y miraban a Licci en busca de alguna explicación.

Rick (se dio cuenta de lo tenso que se ponía el ambiente): Vaya no cabe duda que estas chicas son hermosas (acercándose a las PPG y besando la mano de cada una) que tal si las invito a cenar

Boomer: Estaría bien ya tengo hambre

Rick: Creo que la invitación no es para ustedes, solo es para las chicas, Licci y Robín

Robín: Como sabes mi nombre?

Rick: Créeme que yo solo, recuerdo el nombre de mis admiradoras mas bellas (causando sonrojo en Robín y las PPG)

Brick. (Molesto) pues hoy no será, por que te está buscando tu guardaespaldas

Rick: Ya que sus amigos se oponen, será en otra ocasión, y gracias Licci, cumpliste tu primer promesa, y si no hubiéramos sido interrumpidos hubiera sido romántico (viendo a Bleik)

Licci (sonrojada): Que cosas estás diciendo (pero en eso sintió una presencia mágica maligna) será que mejor llames a Oscar y salgas de aquí

Dick: Vaya de quien será esta… (no termino de decirlo cuando un fuerte temblor sacudió solo el parque de la ciudad)

Brick: Pero qué demonios (Licci tomo a Rick de la mano y lo llevo a fuera del parque, y para su fortuna Oscar estaba ahí)

Licci: vete

Rick: y tu?

Licci: Estaré bien, no te preocupes (vio como Oscar se lo llevaba lejos) ahora que pretendes Kain (corriendo volvió a donde las PPG se encontraban)

**Continuara…**


	31. 25 Him aparece

25.- "Him" aparece

Un estruendo se escucho, el piso comenzó a temblar, las PPG y RRB estaban alerta, Dick siguió a Licci quien fue a dejar a Rick a las afueras del parque. Nadie sabía lo que sucedía.

Dick: Alguien fuerte se aproxima

Licci: Así es, y no es nada bueno (corriendo de regreso hacia las PPG)

Dick: El nivel de magia que posee es sorprendente (sintiendo escalofríos)

Licci: Pero es una gran oportunidad (escondiéndose tras un árbol y jalando a Dick para observar lo que sucedía)

Dick: Que haces?

Licci: Cállate, es el momento que tengo para ver si reaccionan los collares

Dick: Los que te dio esa arqueóloga

Licci: Así es

Dick: Pero… no ibas a esperar a tu hermano

Licci: (saco una caja, en esta había tres collares el primero tenía una cadena roja con un dije de color rosa en forma de corazón, el segundo era un dije en forma de gota color azul claro, y cadena azul fuerte; el último era color verde claro en forma de trébol con cadena color verde obscuro) si reacción en situaciones difícil, no puedo esperar este es mi oportunidad

Dick: Solo espero que sea lo correcto. (Los dos miraron detrás de un árbol cuidadosamente para observar como reaccionaban todos)

Bellota. Qué pasa?

Butch: Nada bueno

Brick: Boomer lleva a Robín a un lugar seguro, los demás estén atentos

Boomer: Si, (tomo a Robín entre sus brazos, y al tratar de irse volando sintió como alguien lo golpeaba por atrás estrellándolos en el piso)

Burbuja: Robín (corriendo hacia donde había caído) estas bien? Boomer que fue lo que paso?

Robín: Estoy bien, gracia Boomer por protegerme

Boomer: Alguien me golpeo (de repente escucharon una voz, afeminada)

HXX: Pero adonde van tan rápido

Bombón: Esa voz?

Hxx: Así es

Bombón: Pero tú, otra vez,

Him: Claro, pensaron que me habían derrotado, pues se equivocan, solo regrese a vengarme de ustedes y de esos mocosos que me traicionaron

Brick: Y cómo? Si todas las veces que lo intentas, terminamos pateándote el trasero

Him: Vaya que sigues siendo un mocoso impertinente, pero las cosas han cambiado, ahora tengo unos trucos bajo la manga

Dick (mirando detrás de los arbustos): Quien es él?

Licci: Su nombre es "Him" unos de los enemigos de las PPG, cuando los RRB fueron destruidos por un beso de la chicas, el los volvió a la vida de nuevo, pero los chicos se rebelaron, luego junto con mojo crearon a Bleik con el fin de acabar con los RRB y PPG, pero fracasaron sus planes.

Dick: Pero como sabes todo eso

Licci (sonriendo): Tengo unos hermanos que se preocupan por mí.

Butch: Pues no creo que las cosas hayan cambiado, te ves igual que siempre

Him: Eso es lo que crees, quieres probar (retándolo)

Brick: Butch cuidado (pero era demasiado tarde, Butch ataco a Him, pero no le causo ningún daño)

Butch: Pero que demonio? (confundido)

Him (bostezando): Eso es todo, veo querido Butch que no has entrenado lo suficiente (burlándose), porque yo no pienso tener piedad de ustedes (tomándolo del cuello)

Bellota: Suéltalo (enojada)

Him: Hola Bellotita, tanto tiempo sin verte, pero si tanto lo quieres ten (le aventó a Butch con una fuerza que ni Bellota pudo detenerlo, y acabo estrellada junto con él en un árbol)

Bombón: Pero que quieres?

Him: Solo quiero derrotarlos a todos

Burbuja: Pero como adquiriste tanta fuerza

Him. Es cuestión de contactos

Brick: Me las pagaras

Him: Adelante (sonriendo melíficamente) te estoy esperando

Brick comenzó a tacarlo, pero Him solo lo esquivaba, Bombón al ver que es lo que pasaba, comenzó a ayudar a Brick, pero era inútil Him solo se burlaba de los lideres,.

Brick. Porque huyes cobarde

Him: Para que gastar mi fuerza, son tan débiles, eso se debe a que no hacen su debido entrenamiento

Bleik: En serio, pues vamos a ver (voló y ataco a Him, Butch, Boomer, y Brick se unieron al ataque, mientras que las PPG observaban)

Him: Sabes esto comienza a aburrirme, que tal si lo ponemos más interesante

Boomer: De que estás hablando (Him, movió sus grandes tenazas, haciendo una gran cantidad de polvo, dirigida hacia ellos, estos se cubrieron)

Butch: Al parecer tu polvito no nos hizo nada (sonriendo)

Him: No era para ustedes (todos voltearon y vieron a las PPG y Robín, estaban sostenidas de manos y piernas por grandes sombras que las dejaban sin movimiento alguno)

Bleik: Suéltalas

Him: No quiero, y ustedes no deberían, distraerse (unas sombras también los sostenían a ellos, que lentamente los bajaba al piso en donde las chicas se encontraban)

Butch: Pero que demonios?

Brick: Que son estas cosas? (tratándose de librar)

Bleik: No te saldrás con la tuya

Boomer: Te hemos derrotado antes lo haremos ahora

Dick: Debemos hacer algo? (apretando sus puños)

Licci: Espera, los collares han comenzado poco a poco a brillar.

Him: Pero que fácil ha resultado todo esto, mis enemigos ahora están a mi deposición, hay alguien extra (acercándose a Robín) tu error fue ser amigas de las PPG que causara tu muerte.

Burbuja: Déjala ir ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Him: El tan solo ser su amiga, la hace enemiga mía, y como los amigos, siguen juntos, morirá junto con ustedes.

Dick: Debemos hacer algo?

Licci: Entonces son ellas

Dick: Eso no me importa (parándose y dirigiéndose hacia Him) si la tocas te juro que te mato (gritando)

Licci: Porque tengo un primo tan tonto (suspirando)

Him: Tu quien eres? No te dijeron que meterte en asuntos de los demás es de mala educación (Dick se puso enfrente de Robín con el fin de protegerla)

Licci: (saliendo de donde estaba): Pues el, se puede meter en donde el quiera, si quiere.

Him: Vaya vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar, veo que Kain ya puede graduarse de estilista (burlándose del corte que traía Licci)

Licci: Hola cangrejo, como estas?

Him. Te he dicho que mi nombre es Him (molesto)

Dick: Lo conoces

Licci: Tuve el desagrado de conocerlo el día que fui con Kain, a mi cita glamurosa (burlándose) pero que piensas hacer (caminando tranquilamente y sin ayudar absolutamente a nadie)

Him (acercándose a Licci) Pienso eliminarlos, y espero que no te entrometas

Licci: Me parece bien (todos se sorprendieron), y no te preocupes Bellota me dijo que no me metiera con sus enemigos (volteo e ver a Bellota) verdad

Bellota: Te juro Licci que cuando, me suelte, me encargare de darte una buena paliza.

Licci (burlándose): Tú lo has dicho, si puedes (se sentó en una piedra que estaba junto a Robín)

Dick: En serio no piensas hacer nada

Licci: No, la verdad no es mi obligación estarlos salvando.

Bleik: Pero (decepcionado)

Licci: Lo siento, Bellota me lo dijo (alzando los brazos y hombros)

Him: Vaya, (sorprendido) entonces empezare con mi trabajo (caminando hacia Butch y sosteniéndolo del cuello)

Licci: Solo una pregunta?

Him: Si dime (volteando a mirarla)

Licci: Cómo puedes vivir así.?

Him: Pues simplemente te acostumbras a la obscuridad, después de todo soy un ser malvado

Licci: Yo no me refería a eso, yo quise decir tanto tiempo tratándolas de destruir, y ahora que los tienes a tu disposición no son con tus verdaderos poderes (Him la miro molesto) por que están patético que necesites de otra persona que te brindes poderes para que puedas derrotarlo a alguien

Bombón (entendió lo que decía) Estas tratando de decir que necesito de otra persona, para poder vencernos

Brick: Imagínate los títulos de los periódico "Him derrotas a las PPG y RRB con ayuda" eso es deprimente

Burbuja: Aunque eso es algo bueno, porque habla de la sinceridad de aceptar que no puede solo con nosotras

Him (soltando a Butch y dirigiéndose a Licci): No caeré en tus provocaciones, matare a todos incluyéndote a ti. (Acercándose peligrosamente)

Licci: Estoy de acuerdo, pero si los matas Kain se enojara y te destruirá, y no creo que puedas matarme (Him, reacciono ante sus palabras, su misión era atraparlos no matarlos y si desobedecía Kain no dudaría en desaparecerlo) O que eres tan cobarde que no puedes, o necesitas ahora de mi ayuda

Him: Que tu tendrías el valor de matarlos?

Licci: (pensando) Está cayendo en mi trampa (movió la cabeza de un lado hacia otro) No lo se

Boomer: Que estás haciendo?

Brick. Créeme que cuando me libere, no vivirás para contarlo

Butch: Niña tonta decídete de qué lado estas

Bleik: Licci por favor reacciona

Licci: Por favor calla a los chicos, tanto ruido me desconcentra

Him (sonriendo): Está bien, (hizo que esos brazos obscuros les taparan la boca) que te parece una apuesta

Licci: Dime

Him: Si tu las derrotas, dejare libre a esa mocosa y a tu primo, pero si no las destruiré a todos.

Licci: Quieres decir que tengo que pelear con ellas, para que quede libre mi primo y su novia, vaya es una opción tentadora pero mmmmm no quiero (sorprendiendo a todos)

Him: Que dices (enojado) no te interesan sus vidas

Licci: Su obligación de primo es proteger lo que más quiere (haciendo sonrojar a Dick y a Robín) pero tengo una idea más interesante.

Him: Te escucho.

Licci: Ayudare a tu causa, peleare con ellas, si las derroto te será mas fácil llevarlas ante Kain, y cumplir tu objetivo.

Him: Tú que ganas (desconfiado)

Licci: Más bien tu que pierdes, si durante la pelea las mato, va a ser tu culpa no la mía, tu sufrirás las consecuencias

Bombón (no entendían nada): Pero si nosotras te ganamos liberaras a todos

Licci: Me parece justo, tú qué dices (dirigiéndose a Him)

Him: Pero sigo sin entender que ganas tú.

Licci: La verdad, quiero saber que tan débiles son, porque si ellas son débiles tú debes estar en un nivel más bajo.

Him: No creo que puedas matarlas, la necesitas al igual que Kain, no entiendo absolutamente nada

Licci: Se lo dije a Kain y te lo digo a ti, con tal de que fallen sus planes soy capaz de matar a quien sea, y estoy hablando en serio, pero basta de palabras quien será la primera.

Dick: Pero que haces?

Licci: No me interrumpas (molesta) además tú tienes la culpa, eres débil deberías haber entrenado cuando te lo dije, ahora mira las consecuencias de tu descuido (haciendo que estas palabras le dolieran a Dick) pero basta de juegos quien será la primera

Him: Quien dijo que sería una por una (sonriendo)

Continuara…


	32. 26 Las PPG contra Licci

Hola a todos, he cambiado la forma de escribir, espero y les guste.

Acepto comentarios de todo tipo, quejas sugerencias opiniones reclamos etc. etc. etc.

Gracia a **floresilla 329, Angelic-bloody- ninght** y **Eemo- Faairy **por sus comentarios.

**26.- Las PPG contra Licci**

Licci estaba en un gran aprieto, había ofendido a su primo, los RRB estaban molestos, Bleik la miraba con decepción y a ella eso no le agradaba eso, ahora tendría que luchar con las chicas, para poder activar esos collares, el reto era que no se diera cuenta ni Him ni Kain, si no sus planes se vendrían abajo. Por un momento agradeció a Him por su idea de luchar las tres contra ella, sin embargo una característica que poseían las PPG era el trabajo en equipo, y eso es la que las hacia invencibles así que tendría que ser precavida en todo momento, para que no saliera tan lastimada. De pronto Him soltó a las tres chicas.

-No que me ibas a dar una paliza en cuanto estuvieras libre- Licci lo dijo con la intención de provocando a Bellota

- Pues prepárate- contesto la ojiverde, volando rápidamente hacia donde estaba Licci

- Porque siempre tiene que ser tan impulsiva, vamos Burbuja- ordeno la líder algo decepcionada al ver la reacción que tenía su hermana

- Esto no está bien- la chica rubia dijo con temor, sabía que eso no dejara algo bueno

- Lo sé pero no tenemos otra opción- dijo Bombón mientras que con la mirada trataba de decirle a su hermana que todo saldría bien

Bellota, trataba de golpear a Licci, pero esta solo los esquivaba, Bombón trataba de congelarla, pero era inútil no podía mantenerla tanto tiempo quieta y Burbuja trataba de detenerla, no quería pelear.

-Es mejor que lo hagas, si no peleas, Boomer y los demás morirán- Licci dijo mientras miraba la reacción que tenía Burbuja.

-¿Porque lo haces?- pregunto la líder tratando de entender la situación

- Solo por mis intereses, además sin no me pueden derrotar, vete despidiendo de este mundo, por que dudo que puedas con Him- contesto esquivando cada ataque que las PPG dirigían hacia ella

- Lo hemos derrotado muchas veces y este no es la excepción- Grito la pelinegra con mucho coraje

-Pero que aburrida pelea, Licci que acaso tienes miedo- Him comento mientras bostezaba, al parecer el comportamiento de Licci lo estaba aburriendo ya que ella solo se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques

- Ellas no están peleando en serio- dijo Licci mientras aterrizaba a lado de Him

- Ok, creo que necesitan una motivación- Una sonrisa se apodero del rostro de Him mientras veía a los RRB, de pronto movió sus tenazas, las sombras que sujetaban a los RRB empezaron a apretarlos con fuerza, provocándoles un horrible dolor.

-No más juegos esta vez vamos a pelear en serio, Burbuja, Bellota- Ordeno la líder al ver el dolor que estas sombras le provocaban a los chicos.

-Esto será divertido, primero, será la nena llorona- La mirada de Licci se dirigió hacia Burbuja.

Licci había sido quien había comenzado al ataque, sabía que estaba mal, pero tenía que provocar que tuvieran la misma reacción que habían tenido en la pelea con los monstros, necesitaba que emanaran esa energía oculta para probar que su teoría era cierta y que ellas eran la llave para el regreso a su casa, golpeo el estómago de Burbuja, que se dobló ante el dolor.

-Nadie golpea y le dice eso a mi hermana, sin sufrir las consecuencias- grito enojada Bellota, al ver como Licci se había atrevido a lastimarla, si quería motivos para que peleara, ya los tenía ella y no iba a dejar las cosas a si

-En serio, pues ya se lo dije, y no hiciste absolutamente nada para evitarlo, si tanto la quieres, ahí la tienes- Licci contesto con ironía soltando una gran bola de energía dirigida hacia el rostro de Burbuja, quien callo rápidamente a suelo sin poder hacer nada, Bellota no podía creerlo sus movimientos habían sido rápidos que ni la más rápida de las PPG pudo esquivar el ataque, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había caído Burbuja, para asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

-Como te a través a lastimarla- Enojada la líder se dirigió muy rápido hacia Licci, quien se sorprendió, pensó que la más rápida era la azul, pero ya no pudo detener el ataque, había recibido un golpe justo en la mejilla izquierda, lo que hizo que retrocediera unos cuantos metros hacia atrás

-Vaya al parecer no eres tan fuerte como pareces- Bombón se burló al ver como Licci se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que provenía de su boca

-La diferencia entre tú y yo radica en que tú siempre vas a ser inferior a mí, te reto a que lo vuelvas hacer.- Poniéndose en posición de ataque y provocando la ira de la líder.

-Será un placer- contesto Bombón mientras le dirigía otro golpe, pero de repente, Licci le dio un puñetazo tan rápido que la líder no se dio cuenta en que momento estaba junto a Burbuja, las dos tiradas en el piso. Tratándose de levantar.

-Ya ubicaste la diferencia, nadie me toca sin sufrir las consecuencias- dijo Licci con tono de superioridad mientras que veía como Bellota trataba de ayudar a sus hermanas.

-Es mejor que te prepares- volando hacia ella, Bellota le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, Licci se dobló ante estos, luego la miro

-Es lo mejor que tienes – sonrió mientras detenía su puño de Bellota que iba dirigido a su rostro, Licci tomo con mucha rapidez las dos manos de esta y le comenzó a dar vueltas, para soltarla y dirigirla justamente en donde estaban sus hermanas.

Brick, Boomer y Butch no daban crédito a lo que pasaba, como era posible que Him había adquirido tanto fuerza, y lo peor como esa chica se había atrevido a lastimar a sus chicas, comenzaron a forcejear para intentar zafarse de aquellas sombras que los privaba de su libertad, pero se dieron cuenta que Bleik no hacía nada, su rostro reflejaba preocupación, Bleik no entendía el comportamiento de Licci, ella no podía estar peleando en su contra, no daba crédito lo que veían sus ojos, simplemente no quería creerlo.

-Vaya creo que tengo una idea, si no pelean en serio, la hare pelear - dijo Licci mientras que veía nuevamente a las PPG que se levantaban de nuevo, tras otro ataque cortesía de ella.

- ¿Que está diciendo?- pregunto con miedo, la rubia al ver la mirada que tenía Licci

- Han jugado tiro al blanco, cuanto a que les doy a los chicos - estiro sus brazos y formo un arco de energía blanca, al igual que cuatro flechas.

-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme Bleik- dijo Licci para ella misma mientras que soltaba las flechas al mismo tiempo, dándole a cada uno de los chicos, provocándoles una gran descarga eléctrica, para después caer desmayados.

-Lo hice, aunque es la primera vez que lo hago - salto emocionada mientras observaba las chicas rodearla, y emanar de su cuerpo ese energía oculta en ellas, Licci estaba consciente de lo que pasaría, tomo posición de defensa, Bellota fue la primera que la ataco, pero la esquivo con dificultad.

- A donde tan rápido- Burbuja se interpuso en el camino de Licci, dándole un golpe tan fuerte que hizo que retrocediera hacia donde Bombón se encontraba

-A hora quien es inferior- Dándole un golpe en la espalda, la líder hiso que se dirigiera directamente al suelo.

-Te estaba esperando- una sonrisa se formó en el rostro a Bellota mientras le daba un golpe que hizo que Licci regresara a donde se encontraba Burbuja.

- Te dije. Que no quería pelear, ahora sufre las consecuencias- dijo la rubia arrojándole esa bola de energía, Licci cruzo los brazo para protegerse, la energía era más fuerte que ella, así que antes de llegar al suelo estiro sus manos concentro la energía que pudo, disminuyendo la fuerza de la otra, poco a poco toco el suelo con los pies dejando un gran rastro, para que bajara su velocidad, puso sus manos en el piso hasta que se detuvo completamente.

-Rayos, estuvo cerca; si pudieran dominar ese poder, terminarían con cualquier enemigo- miro a las PPG, realmente no eran ellas, después saco los collares de su bolsa del pantalón, estos tenían un brillo grandioso, sonrió, sabía que era la hora en que teoría fuera una realidad y no simplemente palabras, apretó los collares mientras pronunciaba algunas palabras, estos desaparecieron en sus manos, y ahora tenía que buscar la forma de separar a las PPG.

- Ya te cansaste, si todavía no terminamos- Bellota le decía a Licci mientras la golpeaba en el estómago, luego la agarro de un brazo y le dio varia vueltas para después soltarla.

Lastimada, Licci estaba consiente que esas chicas la mataría, nunca en lo que llevaba en ese mundo había estado en una situación así, pero estaba segura que si ella fuera de esa dimensión las PPG fueran una grandes rivales para ella. Sin embargo su situación era otra y si no actuaba pronto moriría, pensó en cada una de sus opciones y decidió no usar hechizo de recuperación, ya que si las cosas no salían bien, su intento de volver habría sido en vano.

-Tienes miedo- Bombón decía mientras la sujetaba del cuello.

-De una PPG, ni que estuviera loca, ahora me toca a mí- Concentrándose es su objetivo, se soltó y arrojo una bola de energía a Bombón quien fue a estrellarse con Bellotas, Licci sabía que tenía que actuar rápido, ese ataque había funcionado ya que la líder se había distraído por segundos.

-Te olvidas de mí, pagaras por todo - Dijo la rubia que en instantes ya estaba a lado de Licci, atacándola con su visión laser, Como pudo Licci la trato de esquivar el ataque, pero este le dio en el hombro izquierdo, Burbuja la tomo de los hombros y volando muy rápidamente, trataba de estrellar a Licci contra el suelo sin detener su velocidad.

-Como te lo dije, empezare por la niña chillona, es hora que sientas, lo que siente una tabla de surf - pronuncio Licci quien giro rápidamente su cuerpo ahora quedando el de Burbuja en la parte de abajo, esta trato de reducir su velocidad pero era demasiado tarde, Licci alzo su mano derecha, sonrió y vio la cara de Burbuja que reflejaba rencor, nunca pensó que la más tierna de las PPG pudiera reflejar ese sentimiento, poco a poco el cuerpo de Burbuja estaba tocando el suelo, Licci comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras, su mano derecha empezó a emanar una extraña luz azul, con esta golpeo justo en el centro del pecho de Burbuja, esta grito de dolor para luego quedar inconsciente y tirada en el piso

-Es hora de terminar- dijo Bellota con mucho enojo, como era posible que una basura como Licci haya lastimado a su hermana menor, eso nunca lo permitiría, emprendió el vuelo a gran velocidad hacia su contrincante

Poco a poco veía acercarse a Bellota, Burbuja no había sido nada fácil de derrotar, de antemano sabía que si ella no hubiera podido darle ese golpe a la rubia, esta le hubiera dado la peor paliza de su vida, sin embargo ahora veía a la ojiverde acercarse peligrosamente, un golpe de ella podría ser fatal, y si había fusionado el primer collar, debería pensar en algo rápido para fusionar el segundo.

-Pagaras, por cada humillación, por cada golpe y por tus mentiras- dijo la pelinegra

Agarrando a Licci del cuello, ella trataba de zafarse, pero no podía. Así que levanto las dos manos, tomando posición de cruz, Licci lanzo dos bolas de energía blanca.

-No deberías subestimarme- Sonrió, lo que hiso que Bellota reflejara en su rostro duda, y de repente las dos bolas de energía se impactaron en el cuerpo de Bellota, quien la soltó inmediatamente

-Me las pagaras- incorporándose rápidamente Bellota, atacaba a Licci, ella los esquivaba con dificultad hasta que detuvo uno de sus puños con su mano izquierda, quien se iba doblando con la fuerza ejercida por la PPG mas ruda, Licci concentro energía verde en su puño derecho y lo dirigió justo en el centro del pecho de esta, quien grito de dolor para luego estrellarse en el suelo.

-Dos collares, solo falta uno- Miro a Bombón y vio la rabia que tenía en su mirada, sabía que ella no sería fácil de vencer, ni caería en ningún truco, por algo era la líder, Licci sabia también que no aguataría una pelea larga así que tenía que actuar rápido

-Creo que deberías estar rezando.- la líder dijo mientras atacaba a Licci, esta se dobló ante un puñetazo recibido en el estómago.

-Tan convencida estas, que este será tu fin, que temes por tu alma- Contesto Licci,

en tono de burla, lo que Bombón se enfureció, había atacado a sus hermanas, estaba muy mal herida y aun así tenia, el cinismo para hacer esos comentario. Estaba loca o realmente tonta, la líder no perdió el tiempo y empezó a atacarla.

Realmente era una gran batalla, los RRB despertaban poco a poco, todos estaba sorprendidos al ver a la chica de ojos rosas, peleando con Licci, Butch busco con la mirada a Bellota, pero no la encontraba, le preocupaba el hecho de que le hubiera pasado algo, Boomer por su parte pronunciaba el nombre de Burbuja, pero su voz se quebrantaba al ver que esta no respondía su llamado. Brick y Bleik observaban cada detalle de la batalla, después se miraron y como si con la mirada hablaran trataron de zafarse de aquellas cadenas oscuras que los sujetaban.

-Al igual que tus hermanas, perderás- dicho esto, Licci concentro energía rosa en su mano, y la golpeo justo a la altura de su corazón, esta dio un grito que estremeció el cuerpo de Brick, Licci lentamente bajo a lado de Him.

- Vaya lo lograste, y es hora de llevármelas- Poniendo su tenaza en el rostro de Licci, con la mano esta aparto su tenaza de su rostro, dando a entender que le desagradaba el hecho de tenerlo cerca.

-No te atrevas- Dijeron los RRB al mismo tiempo, ellos jamás permitirían que se llevaran a las chicas, y el hecho de verlas lastimadas les causaba un gran enojo, empezaron a elevar su energía, destruyendo con esta las sombras que los sujetaban, Butch, Boomer y Bleik comenzaron a atacar a Him, que por una extraña razón, estaban a su mismo nivel, cosa que dejo sorprendida a Licci.

-Piensa ir algún lado, exijo una explicación ahora- dijo Brick, quien voló rápido hacia Licci para no dejarla escapar.

-No doy explicaciones- fue lo único que dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba aprisionada robín

-Entonces te obligare- dirigiendo el primer ataque, Licci lo esquivo y con un bostezo, dejo en claro que no quería pelear.

-Que no piensas ayudarme – Him se dirigió hacia Licci, al ver que esta no le hacía caso juro vengarse y luego desapareció. Caminando hacia donde estaba Robín que todavía estaba atrapada, miro a su primo dándole a entender que el mismo podía romper el hechizo, sin embargo Dick la miro algo decepcionado.

- _"Luz hazte presente y aleja a las sombras que están aquí, libera a Robín de su prisión dejado libre su cuerpo, alma y corazón"._- La Burbuja en donde estaba atrapada desapareció, dejando a robín en libertad, Licci sonrió y suspiro al ver a que estaba bien. Siguió caminando, pero un brazo la agarro, ella volteo

-Quiere pelear conmigo- Pronuncio algo triste al ver quien era.

-No, solo quiero una explicación- Bleik le decía sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, él quería una respuesta, esta solo se soltó y sin pronunciar una palabra se dirigió a las afueras del parque.

- Porque la dejaste ir, está bien que te guste esa chica, pero entiende, si ataco a las chicas solo significa una cosa… que es nuestra enemiga- Butch dijo con enojo al ver el débil comportamiento de su hermano, Bleik no entendía tampoco el porqué de su reacción, en su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, sin embargo no lograba entender el comportamiento de esa chica, que le había robado sus pensamiento.

-Espero que lo entiendas, ahora hay que buscar a las chicas.- ordeno el líder.

Licci iba agotada, empezaba a ver borroso, sus piernas ya no respondían, desde lejos pudo ver un auto que se acercaba lentamente, este se detuvo justo enfrente y se abrió la puerta de atrás.

- Vaya si que te dieron una paliza, sube- Dijo Rick, quien había visto todo lo ocurrido, se sorprendió de la fuerza que Licci tenía y sobre todo el valor de enfrentar a las PPG, pero sabía de antemano que ella no quería hacer eso.

-¿Y ahora que va a hacer señorita? – dijo el inseparable amigo y guardaespaldas de Rick, quien veía con preocupación a Licci.

-Es hora de visitar a un viejo amigo- pronuncio con dificultad mientras que auto se alejaba rápidamente del lugar

**Continuara…**


	33. 27 Desconcierto

Dicen por ahí que más vale tarde que nunca, es por eso que quiero desearles lo mejor de lo mejor en este año que comienza, que logren todo lo que se propusieron y sobre todo que sean muy pero muy felices.

Espero que a todos les guste este capítulo y quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios a:

**Angelic- bloody- night**: Gracias por seguir mi historia y que tengas un feliz comienzo de año

**Floresilla329: **Yo creo que con el trascurso de la historia lograre elevar el aprecio perdido en el capítulo anterior, Papa, Flor, Ishi, Cuca, Pepe. "Feliz comienzo de año". Y pido una disculpa a papa por mi descuido, al no mencionarlo pero es que últimamente estoy muy distraída, prometo que no volverá a pasar.

**Sifb:** Gracias por tu comentario y que tengas un año fabuloso

**Eemo- Faairy**: gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia , te deseo lo mejor este año y espero que te guste este capitulo

**27.- Desconcierto**

De nuevo lunes, comenzaba la semana y las clases. Los alumnos poco a poco llegaban al aula, los RRB se encontraban junto a una ventana platicando lo sucedido. No podían creer que Licci haya atacado a las PPG, ni que Him obtuvieran tanta fuerza, y la duda era como había podido liberarse de aquellas sombras que a principio era muy difíciles de romper.

-Crees que las PPG, vengan hoy- decían el rubio sin dejar de mirar las nubes blancas desde la ventana.

- Créeme que lo harán, Bombón puede estar muriendo pero nunca dejaría de asistir a la escuela- el líder sonreía, sabía que ella jamás llegaría tarde ni faltaría a la escuela ya que rompería su perfecta asistencia.

-Que bien conoces a tu novia? -riendo pícaramente, Butch hacia burla a su hermano mayor.

-Y tú qué dices de Bellota, crees que venga?- se defendía Brick, ante la burla de su hermano.

-Si no viene, créeme que será una debilucha- colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca, sin percatarse que la pelinegra lo estaba escuchando

- A quien le llamas debilucha- Enojada y dándole un coscorrón a Butch el solo se quejó y la volteo a ver

-¿Que bueno que estén bien?- decía Boomer contento al ver de nuevo la sonrisa de burbuja

-Gracias por llevarme a casa- contesto la rubia, mientras se paraba a lado de Boomer

-¿Y recuerdan algo de lo sucedido?- Brick le preguntaba a Bombón, sin dejar de mirarla

-Muy pocas cosas, solo imágenes de Licci atacándonos y de pronto todo es tan borroso- decía la oji rosa mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

-¿Donde está Bleik?- Decía Bellota, al percatarse que uno de los chicos faltaba.

-Allá- decía el rubio señalando la azotea de la escuela, Bleik trataba de comprender porque la reacción de Licci, porque les había mentido y porque se sentía traicionado por ella.

-Parece que todo esto le afecto demasiado- la líder decía con preocupación mientras observaba al chico de ojos grises sentado.

-Imagínate como sentirías, si alguien a quien quieres, atacara a tu familia, como reaccionarias?- dijo la rubia con cierta duda en cada una de sus palabras

-Es un dilema, dejarías que esta persona te golpeara o matara, simplemente te defenderías olvidando por completo ese sentimiento que está dentro tu corazón.- contestaba Boomer de manera filosófica sin dejar de ver a la rubia.

- Que sentimental, es mejor que me vaya a mi lugar, antes que mi hermano comience a llorar- Le parecía que su hermano se ponía sentimental, y eso lo hacía más débil cosa que disgustaba Butch.

-Tienes razón, esto se está volviendo para mi gusto demasiado cursi- Dirigiéndose a su lugar, aunque le pareciera algo cursi esa conversación no sabría que hacer si se le presentara esa situación, de pronto su mirada choco con la de Butch, ella no quería luchar con él, recargo su cabeza en su banca para luego percatarse que su celular sonaba, anunciado la llegada de un mensaje.

- "_Si hay momento en que deseo matarte, es por culpa del estrés que causas en mi nena, sin embargo… si por algún motivo perdiera los estribos y deseo matarte en verdad, no lo dudes acaba con mi vida_, _ha por cierto bájate la faldas o quieres que todo mundo vea tus lindas piernas"-_ Bajándose la falda de inmediato y sonrojada de aquel mensaje que su contraparte le había mandado, se sentía tranquila de saber que de alguna forma el sentía lo mismo que ella.

- _"Eres un tonto, crees que voy a poder matarte, tal vez en el pasado hubiera sido una gran oportunidad para acabar contigo, pero ahora, tengo otros motivos para no hacerlo… si un día quieres acabar con mi vida, me defenderé no te será fácil, … y deja de decirme nena_"- Butch sonrió al leer la contestación del mensaje, sabía que Bellota se defendería, si veía que su vida corriera peligro sin embargo; tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Yo jamás podría matarte o lastimarte, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso- la rubia se dirigía hacia Boomer, ella sabía que jamás tendría el valor de enfrentarlo, después de saber lo que realmente sentía. Lo miro a los ojos para después abrazarlo con ternura

-Pero prométeme, que si algún día yo o algunos de mis hermanos quiere matarte, te defenderás por el bien tuyo y tus hermanas- correspondiendo el abrazo Boomer trataba de tranquilizar a Burbuja.

-Está bien hare lo que pueda- Burbuja contesto con cierto sollozo, Boomer simplemente la miro, y la volvió a abrazar.

-Se que esto de pelear entre nosotros, se ha convertido en parte de nuestro pasado, y sé también que la oscuridad en sus corazones no ha desaparecido por completo.- Bombón decía con preocupación mientras se recargada en la ventana. Brick le tomo de la mano, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos

-Si llegara el día que yo quisiera acabar con tu vida, o con alguna de tus hermanas, solo has lo correcto y no dudes, créeme que te agradeceré la decisión que tomes.- Brick le decía sin dejar de mirarla, tal vez la maldad en ellos no habían desaparecido completamente y eso lo tenía presente, pero no podía permitir que nada le pasara, de eso estaba seguro. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la llegada de la profesora, Brick silbo para decirle a su hermano Bleik que ya era la hora de entrar al salón.

-Bien chico a sus lugares ya que estamos casi todos les diré como sentarse- Decía la profesora Carol, causando murmullos entre los alumnos, y empezó acomodarlos, dejando un lugar vacío entre cada uno.

- Pero que vamos hacer- Dick preguntaba a Robín en voz baja

-Esto significa…- le contesto en voz baja

-Que hay examen sorpresa- decían al mismo tiempo Bellota y Butch con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ok ya que están todos en su lugar, haremos examen sorpresa, así que espero y hayan repasado las clases, tendrán 2hrs para contestarlo, hable con el Prof. de educación física y me dijo que no había ningún problema en darme sus horas de clase, así que terminando el examen, no se podrán ir, se quedaran conmigo para hacer una dinámica.-entre las caras de preocupación de todos, la profesora comenzó a repartir los exámenes, para después indicarles que ya lo comenzaran, los lápices comenzaron a moverse, después de 30 min se escucha la puerta, abrirse con rudeza.

-Pensé que no llegarías, ten el examen y lamento informarte que solo tendrás 1:30 min para contestarlo.- La profesora se dirigió hacia Licci, quien había llegado muy agitada. Indicándole que se sentara en el escritorio.

-No puede ser- Pensó Licci mientras se dirigía a su lugar, sabía que eso se lo gano por llegar tarde, pero si no lo hubiera hecho tendría que haber enfrentado nuevamente a las chicas y eso era lo que menos quería, tomo su asiento miro sus examen, luego miro alrededor y se encontró con la mirada de las PPG y con cada uno de los RRB hasta chocar con la de Bleik, Licci solo bajo la mirada y comenzó a divagar en su mente.

- Vaya Licci te sucede algo, llevas media hora y no has puesto ni tu nombre- pregunto la profesora al ver que la mirada de Licci, estaba como perdida

- Lo siento no se preocupe- había divagado demasiado en su mente, pero Licci se concentró en el examen, porque si lo reprobaba seguro tendrá un castigo de por vida de parte de sus hermano, tomo la ojo y comenzó a leerla, se sorprendió al verlo, hubiera jurado que ya lo había presentado alguna vez, y por grandiosa que parezca lo resolvió en tan solo 30 min lo que hacía que ella misma se sorprendiera, alzo de nuevo la mirada y esta vez se topó con la de Dick, quien la miraba con extrañeza, para después hacerle señas que le ayudara.

La maestra Carol comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, procurando que nadie copiara, mientras que Licci aventaba el lápiz una y otra vez. Nadie sabía el porqué de esa reacción de ella, pero Dick le entendía muy bien ya que el le decía que pregunta era, y ella aventaba de una a cuatro veces el lápiz para darle la respuesta. Poco a poco todos fueron entregando los exámenes sin dejar de mencionar que Bombón y Brick los habían entregado primero, con cierta sonrisa de triunfo asegurando una gran calificación mientras que los demás lo entregaba con duda.

-Bueno ahora para quitar el estrés haremos una dinámica, pero para ello necesito algunas cosas, por favor princesa y Licci, vaya a la dirección y traigan el material que deje ahí, por favor Dick y Brick, vayan al sala de profesores por unas cartulinas que están ahí.- Licci y princesa se dirigieron a la dirección por lo que les había encargado la profesora, en el trayecto princesa no dejaba de hablar, lo rica que era, la gran lista de pretendientes que tenían, entre otras cosas. Lo que a Licci ya le estaba desesperando, estando en la dirección agarraron el material que les había pedido y regresaron al salón.

-Toma llévate esto- Licci se dirigió hacia princesa dándole una bolsa de plumones, colores, tijeras y material didáctico.

- Jamás, yo nunca llevo nada, mis delicadas manos se estropearían- mientras que cruzaba los brazos, princesa le contestaba muy enojada

-Mira niña ya me estas cansando y si no me ayudas al término de la clase te ira muy mal. – ya había derramado el vaso de la paciencia de Licci, molesta soltó las bolsas que llevaba y tomo del cuello a princesa.

-A mí nadie me amenaza y menos alguien como tú , Que acaso no me conoces, yo te desaparecería en cualquier momento- Creyendo que con esas palabras Licci la soltaría, princesa trataba de defenderse

-Yo desaparezco, y no solo la escuela se enterara del préstamo que pidió tu padre a la empresa mundo feliz, porque ya estaba en banca rota.- una sonrisa de triunfo reflejaba el rostro de Licci, sabía que esa noticia afectaría a la reputación de princesa, y ella haría lo que fuera para que nadie se enterara.

-Por favor prima, no inicies una batalla, suéltala- Dick dijo mientras veía como tenía a Princesa. Brick la tomo del brazo a Licci , haciendo que soltara a princesa.

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame- Licci decía mientras quería zafarse de su agarre

-Vamos hablar ahora mismo, no tienes otra opción, lleva esto Dick y no te preocupes todo va estar bien - dijo con tono autoritario mientras que le daba a Dick el material pedido por la profesora. Jalándola salieron volando por una ventana y aterrizando en las canchas de la escuela.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto enojada Licci

-Respuestas y ahora, no te dejare ir hasta que me respondas a todo lo que te pregunte- Cruzando los brazos Brick

-Creo que esto es inútil no te las daré y bien sabes que no tienes posibilidad ente mi- mirándolo con superioridad y en tono de burla contesto Licci.

-Como le hiciste para tener más fuerza que nosotros, que es lo que haces diferente, para que tengas ese nivel de pelea. Necesito saberlo- tomándola de ambos brazos y sacudiéndola Brick espera obtener alguna respuesta

-Vaya al parecer, cuando viste que tu Bombón estaba en peligro te sentiste peor que la nada al no poder defenderla- burlándose Licci contesto

-Es algo que no te importa, simplemente quiero saber que estamos haciendo mal- tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que Licci le había causado, con solo mencionar a Bombón

-Sabes eso es interesante, te diré mi secreto si logras pegarme aunque sea una vez. Aceptas- observándolo detalladamente, Licci sabía que aceptaría su petición, pero también se percató que Bombón era su punto débil, al igual que él de ella..

-Acepto- más tardo en decir el líder, que en comenzarla a atacar, ella solo esquivaba cada golpe que Brick generaba, burlándose de cada movimiento que daba.

-Tu problema es que eres tan predecible, leo cada uno de tus movimientos, acéptalo, como líder eres patético- golpeando y causando una gran explosión hiso que Brick estuviera de rodillas, Licci saco los dos abanicos y uno de ellos lo puso en su cuello, mientras tanto en el salón.

-¿Licci y Brick, dónde están?- pregunto la profesora al ver que solo entraban Dick y princesa con el material que les encargo.

- Al parecer esa Licci quiere bajarte a tu noviecito – Dijo princesa llamando la atención de Bombón, de pronto se oyó una gran explosión, Dick corrió hacia la ventana, señalando a Licci y Brick, las PPG y RRB volaron rápido hacia la cancha, mientras que todos observaban desde la ventana.

-Te diré mi secreto, pero no es mi culpa si no sobrevives- Licci le susurraba en la oreja de Brick

-Suéltalo- lanzando una bola de energía, Butch se sorprendió como su ataque era absorbido por el otra abanico que Licci había puesto como escudo

-Es hora de irnos- Licci lanzo el abanico de tal forma que solo rodeaba a Brick y a ella, causando un gran torbellino.

-¿Tienes que hacer esto, de forma difícil?- sin poderse mover, Brick preguntaba con dificultad debido a que el otro abanico, estaba en su garganta.

-Tu así lo quisiste, además vete despidiéndote de ella- alzo la barbilla de él, para que volteara a ver la cara de preocupación de Bombón, lanzando el abanico de su otra mano en sentido contrario al otro y cuando estos dos chocaron, ellos simplemente desaparecieron, dejando solo la gorra de este.

La cara de preocupación de todos se hacía presente, se miraban con esperanza de que alguien respondieran a la pregunta, de donde estaban, Bombón recogió su gorra roja, abrazándola fuertemente, mientras que los demás simplemente la observaban.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Levantándose con dificultan Brick le preguntaba a Licci. Al parecer ella estaba bien, no había tenido ningún rasguño al llegar ahí, el solo recordaba que estaba cayendo trato de volar pero no pudo lo que hiso que al chocar en el suelo le provocara muchas heridas

-Créeme no te gustara saberlo.- contestaba Licci, mientras caminaba apartándose de el

-¿Ahora que vamos hacer?- Sin dejar de mirarla Brick comenzó tambalearse, debido a que la tierra donde estaba, comenzaba a moverse.

-¿Más bien tú que vas hacer? –contestaba Licci sin voltearlo a ver, mientras que Brick era rodeado por varios monstros con la intención de atacarlo.

**Continuara….**


	34. 28 ¿Omega?

**Bleik:** lamentamos la tardanza, pero es que Licci sufrió un pequeño accidente, y la tuvieron que operar, pero ya está bien, espero y no tarde en subir el siguiente capitulo

Me pidió que les agradeciera por sus comentarios y en cuanto pueda va a leer todas las historias que se ha perdido

Bueno los dejo por que la voy a ir a ver al hospital cuídense mucho.

**28.- ¿Omega?**

Brick estaba desconcertado, hace un momento se encontraba en las canchas de la escuela y ahora estaba en no sé dónde, con un paisaje desolado, como si se tratara de un desierto con varios monstros alrededor de él y para colmo Licci estaba sentada en una piedra observándolo.

-Que haces, porque ellos no te rodean a ti también? - Tratándose de poner de pie, y confundido Brick se ponía en guardia para defenderse en cuanto alguno estuviera a punto de atacarlo

-Por que deberían hacerlo, si el desconocido eres tú, no yo- Acariciando a un pequeño dragón color morado llamado Goji, pero sin dejar de mirar a Brick . Quien bajaba los brazos y se sentaba en el suelo.

-¿Has estado en este lugar?- El no sabía porque se sentía tan cansado, es extraño lugar absorbía su energía evitando que pudiera ponerse de pie.

-Muchas veces, pero no deberías sentarte, acuérdate que estas en peligro- Con ironía Licci se ponía de pie, camino hacia el.

-¿Dónde estamos?- su respiración era como si hubiera corrido demasiado, agitada y lenta.

-Este lugar es la dimensión alterna llamada omega, es donde las almas de la gente que fallecen pasan la última prueba, donde determinaran si van al cielo o al infierno.- Tomo asiento junto a él, lo observo realmente lucia cansado, como un ser humano normal.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- Ahora su voz era agitada y cansada.

-Querías conocer mi secreto, la mayoría de los trucos me los enseño el guardián de esta dimensión llamado Demeri., y como podrás notar este lugar no es como la tierra, la gravedad es más fuerte y el oxígeno más escaso, que se siente ser un ser humano ordinario- las últimas palabras fueron dichas con burla. Brick la miro con seriedad realmente se sentía tan débil.

-¿Tú como lo conoces?- pregunto al darse cuenta que ni la gravedad ni la escases de oxigeno la afectaba.

-Porque ya he estado en ese lugar, es una larga historia- Licci alzo el brazo y señalo a unas sombras que caminaba en fila sin rumbo fijo, al verles el rostro se ponía sentir desolación, tristeza, impotencia, lastima.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estas muerta?- Pasando su propia saliva y sintiendo escalofríos Brick vio a Licci como un zombi viviente.

-No, solo estoy en el cuerpo equivocado- bajando la cabeza y tomando sus rodillas, Licci no pudo evitar la tristeza que ese lugar le provocaba.

-Entonces tu no perteneces a nuestro mundo- quería averiguar todo lo que pudiera acerca de ese lugar y también quería saber por qué la reacción de ella.

-Paso hace 4 años, yo estaba con mis hermanos, Sandy y Kain, en un restaurante, platicando y festejando un logro escolar que tuve, era el cumpleaños de Sandy, teníamos una sorpresa para festejar, pero eso sería en la noche, ese día simplemente nos fuimos, y no le dijimos ni siquiera feliz cumpleaños- sus ojos no pudieron evitar el sollozo realmente contar eso le dolía demasiado.

-Eso realmente, no parece importante- Brick miro al cielo, era rojizo pero daba una impresión escalofriante el tan solo mirarlo.

-La mismo pensaba yo, pero al parecer Sandy había tenido un día bastante difícil, nosotros ni siquiera la escuchamos, simplemente nos fuimos, estando afuera del restaurante tomamos un autobús, este comenzó a acelerar más, como si quisiera ganarle el pasaje al que venía atrás, mis hermanos y yo nos sentamos hasta atrás mientras que Kain permaneció parado junto a nosotros, de repente Kain grito cuidado, yo simplemente agarre las manos de mis hermanos y cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí estaba en este lugar, por alguna extraña razón vi a Demeri, me dijo que yo no pertenecía a este lugar, le explique lo que había ocurrido, el abrió un portal pude observar lo que en ese momento pasaba, Vi aquel terrible accidente, vi el autobús, al parecer un tráiler lo envistió, causando daño a varios coches, me imagino que Sandy venia en algún auto de esos, pero no vi ningún cuerpo ninguna persona, nada de mis hermanos o mío, aquella imagen desapareció, Demeri me observo y me dijo que debería regresar, si no mi alma desaparecería, pero yo no sabía cómo, empecé a llorar, entonces Demeri y yo hablamos, de repente desperté, era otra, mi cuerpo había cambiado y ahora mi misión era regresar- levantándose y limpiándose las lágrimas que había derramado comenzó a caminar.

-Eso explica muchas cosas que dijo Sandy en la batalla- Brick se paró con dificultad.

-Créeme que este lugar es un bueno para entrenar y más si eres entrenado por Demeri, pero para pedírselo primero deberás llegar hasta donde el está,- señalando una choza que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, Licci le indico donde podría encontrarlo. Y poco a poco Licci se alejaba de él.

Los monstros al observar que Licci se iba alejando, sonrieron, hace mucho tiempo que no se divertían. Brick se puso en guardia, sabía que si quería conocer a ese guardia, no le sería nada fácil. No quería perder esa oportunidad, aunque no sabía por qué realmente ella lo había llevado a ese lugar o cual era su propósito. Pero de algo estaba seguro debía llegar a ese tal Demeri costara lo que le costara, los monstros, no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a atacarlo sin piedad mientras que Licci platicaba con una persona alta, delgada, sus facciones en el rostro eran finas, tenía un color raro en sus ojos, pareciera una extraña combinación entre el azul y el morado, su pelo era negro y su piel pálida, vestía con un traje elegante color negro.

-¿Quien es tu amigo?- observado a Brick como era atacado por sus monstros, y desconcertado, Licci sabía que nadie a parte de ella y sus hermanos podían visitarlo, traer a otras personas estaba prohibido.

-No es mi amigo, es el líder de los RRB, y sé que está prohibido, traer a otras personas, pero creí que era importante que conociera este lugar- sabía que recibiría un castigo por ello, solo cerro los ojos esperando el regaño.

-Debe ser importante para que los trajeras, pero sabes las consecuencias, si los entreno la parte oscura que yace en el despertara- volteando a ver a Licci, subió su tono de voz, el sabía que quería que lo entrenara, la miro buscando la explicación.

-He encontrado a los elegidos, y él es uno de ellos, me gustaría que los entrenaras a él y a sus hermanos, Kain adquirido más fuerza y yo no puedo estar salvándolo a cada rato- tenía que convencerlo, porque si no, el mataría a Brick con sus manos, y de nada habría servido traerlo hasta aquí.

-Hablare con él, pero eso no significa que lo entrenare- caminando lentamente hacia Brick y observando cada uno de sus movimientos, le pareció bastante interesante la fuerza que poseía, si él era fuerte sus hermanos tal vez tenía otras características. Mientras tanto Licci entro a la choza buscando un libro al encontrarlo empezó a ojearlo

-Vaya esto es lo que necesito, es hora de encontrar a Bella Utonio -dejo el libro en su lugar, sabía que no podía engañar a Demeri, y si él se enteraba de lo que tenía planeado, no solo la castigaría, tendría un algo mucho peor, después voltear a ver a Demeri, y se dirigió hacia él.

Brick estaba demasiado cansado, sus piernas y brazos no podía responderle. El no podía acabar así, por primera vez pensó que si realmente un ser humano ordinario se sentía así cuando estaba en peligro, el miedo empezó a apoderase de el, la desesperación no le estaba ayudando cayo de rodillas, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe final, pero en su mente recordó a Bombón. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó, su energía se elevó y empezó a golpear a todos los monstros hasta que no quedo ninguno de pie. Suspiro sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al ver como se ponían de pie muy rápidamente y dispuestos a acabar con el, Brick solo se puso en posición de ataque.

-Vaya que eres resistente- Demeri levanto el brazo e hizo una seña para que los monstruos dejaran de atacar

-Así que tú eres Demeri, necesito que entrenes a mí y a mis hermanos- agitado apenas pudo pronunciar, sus piernas no resistieron y cayó.

-Si te crees capaz de resistir un entrenamiento con migo, ven cuando tus heridas sanen y trae a tus hermanos, Licci te dirá como llegar a este lugar- dándoles la espalda Demeri se alejó del lugar.

-Una oportunidad, debes aprovecharla a máximo, y tener en cuenta que Demeri nunca hace nada de a gratis- Ayudo a Brick a incorporarse.

-¿Que quieres decir?- miro a Licci con preocupación

-Demeri, dirá los termino en tu próxima visita, toma esto traerá de nuevo cuando tú lo desees, solo piensa en este lugar, cierra los ojos y cuando los abras estarás aquí, los demás solo tienen que sujetarte- le dio una piedra redonda color roja con una cadena, y se la colgó de su cuello

-Todavía tengo preguntas?-dijo Brick con dificultad.

-Lo sé, pero tú mismo te las contestaras al pasar los días, pero tiene que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie de este lugar, si llegaran a saber, las dimensiones podrían estar en peligro- sonriendo trataba de tranquilizarlo. Brick solo movió la cabeza aceptando que no le diría a nadie de ese lugar.

Licci volvió a sacar sus abanicos para regresar a lugar de donde partieron. Mientras tanto en las canchas de la escuela, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando una luz apareció delante de ellos.

-Son ellos- dijo Butch a ver como su hermano caía mal herido, Bombón corrió para ayudarlo. Mientras que Licci observaba su reacción.

-Me las pagaras- dirigiéndose a ella, Butch quería descargar toda su furia en contra de ella, pero Bleik lo detuvo.

-Que acaso no lo entiendes. Si nos ataca solo significa una cosa es Nuestra enemiga- Boomer le decía a Bleik, sabía que le gustaba esa chica y que le dolían esas palabras, pero tenía que entender. Un silencio se hizó notar, Licci observo la cara de preocupación de todos.

-Creo que tienen que llevarlo a un hospital en lugar de perder el tiempo, debatiendo si soy su enemiga o no-.Dándoles la espalda, pero Bombón concentro su energía y ataco a Licci, esta solo la esquivo. Bombón se paró de inmediato tenía que arreglar las cosas, y puso en posición de ataque.

-Déjenla en paz , Licci es mejor que te prepares por que seremos más fuertes que tú- Brick sonrió, desconcertando a los demás.

-Ya lo veremos- Licci le correspondió la sonrisa, continuo su camino, pero Bleik la tomo del brazo. Alejándola de todos

-Dime que es mentira lo que me dijeron, necesito saberlo, necesito saber si en verdad eres nuestra enemiga.- desesperado en cada una de sus palabras, Bleik la soltó y la observo esperando respuestas.

-Me trajiste aquí, nada más para saber si estoy de nuestro lado, ¿Por qué?- cruzando los brazos Licci dijo con ironía.

-Porque…. Desde que te conocí – apretando sus puños y sonrojado Bleik trataba de decirle algo realmente importante, pero fue interrumpido por Licci

-Por favor calla, no estoy para oír tonterías, he tratado de matar a tus hermanos y tú solo quieres saber si soy su enemiga- ella no sabía si estar molesta, triste, o si realmente quería escuchas lo que Bleik quería decirle.

-No entiendes que la siguiente vez que nos veamos, tal vez tengamos que pelear entre nosotros.- subiendo su tono de voz y mirándola a los ojos trataba de razonar con ella.

-Es mejor que te prepares, porque si tú, o los demás se interponen en mi camino, no dudare en matarlos- agachando la mirada, no podía mirarlo a los ojos y no sabía por qué.

- Y yo que pensé que eras otra persona, yo creí que eras una persona de confianza, alegre que ayudaba a los demás. Te admiraba, yo…- suspiro y volvió a observarla, esa chica le gustaba, pero no podía permitir que volviera a lastimar a algunos de sus hermanos.

-Creíste, y ahora qué crees?- atenta a lo que Bleik le pudiera decir, sabía que no iba a ser algo bueno

-No sé, no puedo tenerte odio, pero lo que has hecho es que te tenga…lastima- agachando la cabeza, dijo con tristeza, pero de repente se escuchó un golpe fuerte, Licci le había dado tremenda cachetada, que hiso que Bleik retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.

-Lastima es lo que sientes, sabes que esa palabra nunca debería ser usada, prefiero que me odies pero nunca tolero que sientan lastima por mí- estaba mas que furiosa, ella nunca permitiría que alguien tuviera lastima por ella, para ella era más que un sentimiento burla, pena y dolor por alguien que sufre.

-Eso es a lo que me orillas- sobándose su mejilla, observaba a Licci enojada, nunca la había vito así,

- No es cierto, tú dices lo que los demás piensan, pero nunca lo que en realidad sientes- suspiro, no sabía por qué esas palabras le habían dolido mucho, trato de tranquilizarse.

-Claro que no, yo solo quiero proteger a los seres que aprecio- subiendo el tono de voz y apretando los puños, Bleik quería encontrar respuestas para entenderla mejor.

-Nunca llegaremos a nada, con esta conversación. Y créeme que sintiendo lastima por mí, no lograras que cambie de parecer, te destruiré en un instante si decide intervenir en mis planes- bajando la mirada y tratando de sonar más tranquila, Licci le dio la espalda para irse del lugar. Pero nuevamente Bleik la sujeto no quería dejarla ir.

-Porque no creo en esas palabras, dímelo viéndome a los ojos- sujetando sus hombros con ambas manos, el trataba de buscar una respuesta en su mirada. De repente la abrazo dulcemente, con la intensión de que entendiera lo que el sentía por ella, fue unos instantes en la que ella se quedó quieta, pero Licci no podía darse el lujo sentir algo, para ella estaba prohibido así que solo se limitó a decir.

-Suéltame, lo único que estas consiguiendo es que te empiece a odiar- esas palabras desconcertaron a Bleik. Licci quería que la soltara empezó a forcejear, él no quería soltarla, no la iba a dejar ir hasta que la convenciera de lo contrario.

-Es mejor que la sueltes- una voz gruesa llamo la atención de los dos, una sonrisa en la cara de Licci se reflejó, había tardado mucho, pero que importaba había llegado justo a tiempo. Licci aprovecho la distracción de Bleik para soltarse e ir corriendo a abrazar a aquel chico de 20 años, piel blanca cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

-¿Quién eres?- no sabía porque estaba enojado si por el hecho de que había intervenido en su plan de hacer recapacitar a Licci, o simplemente porque ella lo estaba abrazando con ternura

-Es mejor que jamás te vuelvas a acerca a ella o te matare- en un rápido movimiento aquel desconocido lo tomo del cuello con una mano y comenzó a asfixiarlo

- Déjalo, no vale la pena es mejor irnos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar- con una sonrisa Licci le indicaba a aquel chico que lo saltara.

- Vaya creí por un momento que no me habías reconocido- soltando a Bleik, se dirigió hacia Licci para irse los dos caminando

-Sabes hermano llegaste justo a tiempo-su hermano Damián no podría engañarla, lo único que había cambiado de él era color de su pelo, sonrió. Después de todo era su hermano y lo único que quería era protegerla.

Bleik regreso junto a los demás, todos tenían una cara de preocupación, Brick lo miro.

-Espero que no hayas hecho nada estúpido, es mejor irnos- ordeno el líder.

-Iremos con ustedes- con cara de preocupación dijo Bombón, mientras observaba a joven de ojos rojos.

-Estaré bien no te preocupes, pero ahora solo quiero descansar.- calmo a líder con la mirada, el de alguna forma prometió no contar sobre el lugar, pero tenía que ir nuevamente, tenía que hacer que Demeri los entrenara, las explicaciones de donde había estado las daría después.

Los RRB ayudaron a volar a su líder, mientras que las PPG los observaban con preocupación.

Continuara…


	35. 29  Acuerdos

Gracias por sus comentarios, y espero que este capitulo les guste.

**29.-Acuerdos**

El cielo no contaba con ninguna nube, al parecer el atardecer las ahuyentaba, las arenas al contacto con la luz solar tomaba poco a poco un color rojizo, el calor era insoportable era como si trataran de extinguir a cualquier ser viviente que habitaba en ese lugar; los arboles estaban completamente secos al mirarlos daba la impresión de que suplicaban por un poco de agua y el viento ni siquiera existía.

Tres jóvenes no entendían porque su líder los había llevado a ese lugar, miles de preguntas eran formuladas en sus mentes, pero al tratar de decirlas simplemente no podían, sentían sus cuerpos pesados, la falta de oxígeno hacia que su respiración fuera bastante rápida. El líder se paró con dificultad al sentir como una persona de acercaba lentamente.

-Te tardaste tres días en venir, tres días en los que pensé eras un cobarde- cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa malvada Demeri daba la bienvenida a los RRB

-Pues creíste mal, y es hora de demostrarlo- Habían pasado tres días desde que Brick había tenido el encuentro con Demeri, y se sentía mucho mejor, nunca pensó que esa batalla con aquellos mostros lo desgastarían mucho, necesito de tres días para sanar, tres días en que ni siquiera se había presentado a la escuela y donde tenía que evadir cualquier pregunta acerca de lo acontecido con Licci.

-Vaya al parecer tus hermanos son más débiles que tú- Mirando cada uno de sus hermanos tirados, al menos Brick había podido ponerse de pie, pese a las heridas hechas por su caída, pero sus hermanos que habían tenido un buen aterrizaje en ese lugar no podían ni siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

-Entrénanos- acomodándose su gorra y con mirada desafiante Brick pronunciaba con voz fuerte, Demeri lo volteo a ver.

-Son tan débiles que no vale la pena entrenarlos- dándoles la espalda comenzó a caminar, Butch como pudo se levantó sujetando a Demeri del brazo.

-Por lo que entiendo mi hermano solo quiere que seamos más fuertes- jadeante apenas pudo pronunciar, Demeri comenzó a reírse, una risa que daba escalofríos.

-No sabes, lo que tu hermano está pidiendo, pero yo te lo diré. El entrenamiento que él quiere para ustedes es bastante pesado, incluso pueden morir en el intento, estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por ser más fuerte- su mirada reflejaba superioridad, Butch por primera vez no pudo sostenerle la mirada,

-Si ese el precio por ser más fuertes y salvar vidas, aceptamos- todos voltearon a ver a Boomer, no se dieron cuenta en qué momento se puso de pies, pero estaba más que decidido aceptar ese entrenamiento.

-¿Salvar vidas?, porque arriesgar su vida salvando a otras que tarde o temprano de cualquier forma tienen que morir, además que ganan con eso- con tono de burla, Demeri provocaba a los RRB

-Por qué es más que gratificante para uno mismo saber que muchas personas cuentan con nosotros- el rubio respondió con molestia, al ver que ese tipo se reía de su manera de pensar, al parecer el no valoraba la vida.

-Personas que los odian, personas que los señalaron una y otra vez, personas que lastimaron cuando eran malos, que tontos son, no vale la pena salvar vidas de personas que no valoran ni siquiera la suya.- el tono de burla, se volvía más irónico en la voz de Demeri, no entendía el por qué volverse más fuertes, Licci le había comentado que era para que se defendieran de Kain, pero al parecer esos chicos tenían más de una razón para cumplir sus propósitos.

-Te equivocas, tal vez fuimos creados por la maldad, pero eso no significa que sirvamos a tal. Hemos cambiado ahora tenemos una forma distinta de pensar, tal vez la gente nos odio pero poco a poco hemos cambiado esa forma de pensar. No entiendo por qué Brick nos trajo con un ser tan déspota como tú, pero si él cree que tú puedes ayudarnos, apoyo su decisión- gritando y dejando a Demeri sorprendido, Bleik enojado y apretando sus puños no entendía porque la negación de ese sujeto por entrenarlos.

-Vaya débiles y con agallas, pero para entrenarlos necesito algo a cambio, este lugar es llamado "Omega" y se rige bajo la ley de intercambio equivalente, tienen que dar algo de igual o mayor valor. Para que pueda entrenarlos. La pregunta es lo tienen- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Demeri causando gran desconcierto en los RRB. Brick apretó sus puños, Licci solo le había comentado que Demeri pondría los términos, pero de haber sabido hubiera pensado en algo, volteo a ver a sus hermanos y observo la confusión en su mirada, pensando que es lo que podía dar de intercambio

-Su más preciado recuerdo- Demeri pronuncio la respuesta a la pregunta que Brick había pensado, abrió los ojos sorprendidos ese tipo había leído su mente. Pero recordó que el mayor recuerdo que no quería olvidar.

-Yo escogeré el recuerdo, después de que yo me lo apropie, ustedes lo olvidaran. Claro si están de acuerdo y si no mejor lárguense de este lugar- Los RRB apretaron sus puños, no querían olvidar un momento de su vida, tal vez el mejor que hayan tenido. Pero no tenían otra opción, observaron a Demeri con mucha rabia.

-Tendremos manera de recuperar lo perdido- Demeri observo a Boomer, y movió la cabeza diciendo que no, el rubio agacho la mirada, tal vez era la única forma de salvarla

-Aceptamos- dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Demeri se les acerco, pronuncio unas palabras y los RRB se quedaron inmóviles, Demeri se dividió en cuatro y entro en cada una de sus mentes seleccionando su recuerdo más importante.

-Mejor les hubiera pedido a sus novias- pronuncio al verlos con mirada desafiante y haciendo una mueca ante su comentario.

-No se preocupen solamente escogí el recuerdo que voy a tomar, en cuanto el entrenamiento haya acabado se olvidaran completamente de este, así que el primer paso que deben de dar es llegar hasta mi choza, ahí los espero- camino hasta su hogar dejando a los RRB solos.

-Es hora de caminar- dijo el líder al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus hermanos.

-Solo caminar- una mueca de fastidio se hiso presente en la cara de Butch, era una tarea simple, sin embargo en cada paso que daba su cuerpo pesaba más y el cansancio se hacía presente

-Pensaste que era simple.-En tono de burla Bleik se reía de su hermano, haciendo que mostrara una de sus típicas caras que el hacía en ese tipo de situación, haciendo reír a sus otros hermanos.

-Vaya a que debo el honor de tu presencia- Demeri se dirigía con amabilidad hacia el hermano de Licci.

-Estoy buscando a mi hermana, pensé que estaría aquí- Damián examinaba el lugar, tratando de encontrar a Licci, pero a lo lejos pudo observar a los RRB y volteo a ver a Demeri.

-Ella los trajo, me pido que los entrenara- argumento Demeri al ver la cara de Damián.

-Sabes hace tres días ella se enojó conmigo, la regañe porque había fusionado los collares con las PPG, se precipitó en su decisión, creí que en cuanto llegara Frederick solucionaríamos esto juntos, pero al verlos a ellos aquí- desilusionado Damián sabía que Licci tenía algo en mente que no le había dicho el problema era descubrir que.

-Así que fusiono los collares con las PPG, lo ideal hubiera sido que esas chicas incrementaran su poder para poder controlar así el poder de esos collares, ahora ellas necesitaran un entrenamiento que yo no les puedo dar- con preocupación Demeri sacaba sus propias deducciones, esas chicas necesitarían no solo entrenamiento físico si no también mental y espiritual, no es que el estuviera incapacitado para proporcionar ese tipo de entrenamiento pero solo conocía a una persona que podía hacerlo, claro a cambio de algo.

-El oráculo- pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo, y enseguida corrieron en busca de él, si Licci estaba en ese lugar no era nada bueno, una característica que tenía el oráculo era su crueldad para hacer las cosas, ella no pediría un simple recuerdo, si era posible ella podría pedir algo más costoso, algo como un alma.

La luna alumbraba aquella oscura noche, un árbol seco se podía ver entre la nada, al parecer Licci pudo encontrar al oráculo, las dos había tenido una conversación bastante larga, sus manos se estrecharon dando por pactado lo que Licci daría a cambio de que el oráculo entrenara a las PPG, un cuervo alerto la llegada de dos seres, las dos voltearon a ver quién se acercaba.

-Qué demonios estás haciendo- gritando Damián preguntaba a Licci.

-No hay marcha atrás- dijo una joven con pelo blanco, cuerpo delgado, su edad no se ponía determinar, pero su vestimenta era algo vieja y desgastada, pareciera como si fuera una vagabunda

-Que es lo que le pediste- con seriedad Demeri le preguntaba al oráculo.

-Nada que te importe, parte del pacto es guardar silencio, así que lo único que queda es hacer que se cumpla el acuerdo- una sonrisa se formó en la cara del oráculo, lo que a Demeri supuso que Licci tenía que sacrificar algo muy valioso.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos tengo cosas que hacer- Licci tomo de la mano a su hermano para marcharse, a pesar de su cara de preocupación que se reflejaba en este, volteo a ver al oráculo y pesar que era la segunda vez que estaba en ese lugar, no podía evitar sentir miedo, esa lugar era escalofriante,

-Es mejor que juegues limpio, si no yo mismo te daré tu merecido- Demeri advirtió al oráculo, el oráculo le sonrió como respuesta para después desaparecer de aquel lugar. Demeri solo regreso a la choza donde de seguro los RRB ya lo estaban esperando.

Continuara….


	36. 30 Desolación

**30.-Desolacion.**

La noche era fría, una estrella blanca de cuatro picos resaltaba en el pasto del bosque de la ciudad, cada pico era alumbrado por un cirio encendido, aunque el aire soplaba con fuerza y por mas imposible que parezca la flama de estas parecía permanecían intactas, como si el viento detuviera su andar antes de tocarlas. La luna en el punto más alto indicaba que era el momento, ya estaba todo listo, una chica sabía que en ese lugar nadie la interrumpiría, el frio hacia que las personas se quedaran en sus casas, además quien en su sano juicio estaría en el bosque a media noche y con mucho frio, movió la cabeza y se froto los brazos.

-Solo yo estoy loca- Pensaba Licci al ver como la luz de la luna alumbraba los árboles, suspiro, se hincó a un lado de la estrella colocando un vaso de vidrio con agua en el centro del símbolo.

-_Tierra del norte, agua del sur, aires del este y fuego del oeste_- Dijo en voz alta mientras se ponía de pie y alzaba los brazos, el aire comenzó a soplar con más intensidad, la estrella en el piso comenzaba a brillar, mientras las flamas de los cirios se hacían más grandes.

-_Guardianes protectores de los cuatro elementos, acudan a mi llamado, busco a alguien y la quiero encontrar dicen que está en el mas allá_- El vaso que se encontraba en el centro se rompió, derramándose el agua que pronto se convirtió en un espejo y de esta salió una sombra que al compararla con la noche, esta parecía tan clara a lado de ella.

-La persona que buscas no se encuentra en ese lugar-una voz tétrica salió de aquella sombra, que tan solo de verla se erizaba la piel.

-Donde se encuentra si se puede saber-Pregunto algo decepcionada Licci, no podía creer que el alma de Bella Utonio no se encontrara en el paraíso, después de todo sacrifico su vida por sus hermanas y eso merecía aunque sea un lugar.

-Ella quedo atrapada entre la vida y la muerte-volvió a pronunciar aquella sombra, Licci no sabía cómo podía estar hablando con ella, si su simple voz era tan aterradora que cualquiera podía salir corriendo en cualquier momento, se tranquilizó, suspiro, esas palabras hacían que su plan se viniera abajo, ella no podía ir a ese lugar, estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Veo que es importante que localices a esa persona- la sombra pronuncio mientras que Licci afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Un alma es muy importante, ella a pesar de ser una creación del hombre gano su alma salvado a sus hermanas, te ayudare a traerla si me prometes ayudarla a atravesar al más allá- la sombra por primera vez sonrió, sin embargo; esa sonrisa era más aterradora que su voz.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?, además que ganas tú con eso, cada espíritu se rige por la ley de intercambio equivalente, ¿porque tú? eres diferente- con desconcierto preguntaba Licci, porque si pedía algo a cambio, ella no podría negociarlo ya que lo más importante ya lo había negociado con oráculo

-No todos nos regimos bajo esa ley, además confió en que cumplirás tu palabra- dicha esto la sombra, esperando la respuesta de Licci.

-Y si no la cumplo que pasara- Licci sabía que si algo pasaba, no solo el alma de Bella Utonio estaría en riesgo.

-Cazare tu alma y la someteré a los más crueles métodos de tortura. Tú dices aceptas- extendió su mano, Licci suspiro.

-Acepto- apretando la mano helada de aquella sombra, Licci sabía que tenía otro asunto que cumplir, la sombra desapareció en un instante, una luz blanca cegaba la visión de Licci y de pronto ahí estaba ella, su vestimenta morada, su pelo negro y su fleco de lado, era ella. Tomo la estrella que colgaba de su cuello pronuncio algunas palabras y Bella Utonio quedo encerrada en ella.

-Ahora todo comienza, mi vida, mi alma y mi magia, no solo está en riesgo, pero no te preocupes Bella Utonio, todo saldrá conforme al plan- poco a poco el aire comenzaba a disminuir su fuerza, los cirio se apagaban lentamente mientras que una voz a lo lejos pronuncia.

-Recuerda que lo prometiste- la piel de Licci se erizó, rápido recogió las cosas que había ocupado, para irse de ese lugar, la voz era tan aterradora, hacía que ella se dirigiera a su casa con un miedo inexplicable.

La mañana era tan hermosa, el sol entraba por las ventanas, Licci simplemente no quería levantarse el sueño le impedía abrir los ojos, su hermano Damián la había llamado varias veces, pero ella no quería levantarse.

-Monstro, ¡levántate ya!- gritaba su hermano, mientras que Licci se caía de la cama debido al susto de aquel grito. Al levantarse ella lo miro, simplemente cuando volvieron a casa después de ver al oráculo el simplemente no dijo nada, cosa que la desconcertó.

-Cámbiate por que alguien te está esperando- pronuncio su hermano mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Ella se metió a bañar, se cambió y bajo rápido las escaleras, al verlo no podía creerlo su hermano Frederick estaba ahí. Si ellos aceptaban su plan podrían volver a casa, lo abrazo.

-Tengo mucho que contarte, pero ven siéntate- decía contenta Licci, mientras jalaba a su hermano Frederick hacia la sala.

-Debemos hablar seriamente- dijo Damián, Licci vio su rostro para después ver el rostro de Frederick realmente hablaban en serio.

-Damián me ha dicho lo que has hecho, y considero que fue muy irresponsable de tu parte actuar sin la consideración de nosotros- Frederick era muy tranquilo, pero parecía molesto.

-Pero…- Licci apenas pudo pronunciar.

-Nada, sabes lo que has hecho monstro, no solo tu vida ha corrido riesgos, has puesto la vida de los demás pendiendo de un hilo-pronunciaba Damián, su voz era severa.

-Llega un punto en donde las cosas se salen de control, Kain no es tonto, y sabe de todos tus movimientos, es por eso que hemos decidido, dar marcha atrás- estas últimas palabras quebrantaron la voz de Frederick

-Como, no puede darse por vencidos, mas cuando he descubierto como regresar a casa- gritando Licci trataba que sus hermanos la comprendieran.

-Arriesgando tu vida, sabes era un tema que me tenía muy preocupado, pero al verte con el oráculo, me di cuenta que eres capaz de todo, es por ello que estoy de acuerdo con Frederick, y por mayoría de votos, tú tienes que comprender- Damián vio a Licci, reflejaba tristeza de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. Tomo sus cosas y salió de ese lugar, Damián quería seguirla pero simplemente Frederick lo detuvo dándole a entender que le diera tiempo.

Corriendo sin rumbo fijo, Licci lloraba, no podían darse por vencidos, no podían después de todo lo que había hecho, detuvo su andar, observo a su alrededor y estaba justo enfrente de la escuela.

-Niños tontos-Pronuncio mientras se alejaba de la escuela, no tenía ánimos de tomar clases, además como era posible que la juzgaran de esa manera, desde que secuestro a Brick ya nadie le hablaba, hace tres días que sucedió y nadie lo podía olvidar, las PPG en cuanto tenia oportunidad le preguntaban qué había pasado, pero ella simplemente no les decía nada. Camino sin rumbo fijo, en su mente pasaban muchas preguntas sin respuestas, la gente que pasaba por ahí la miraba y al darse cuenta quien eran, salían corriendo como sin un mostro se tratara. No podía darse el lujo de renunciar, no después de ganarse el odio de los habitantes de la ciudad.

Ella llevaría a cabo su plan, con o sin sus hermanos, una sonrisa dibujo su rostro después de todo era su última oportunidad de volver a ver a su familia.

Continuara….

**Creo que quedo muy corto, pero quiero agradecer a florsesilla329, Eemo-faairy, Angelic-Bloody-night. por sus cometarios**.


	37. 31 Entrenamiento

**GRACIAS por sus cometarios, que tengan un excelente día y recuerde las PPG no me pertenece.**

**31. Entrenamiento**

El cielo poco a poco se tornaba azul oscuro, anunciando la llegada de la noche, sin embargo; cuatro jóvenes se levantaban poco a poco, cansancio era una palabra que en ese momento no tenía ningún significado, a pesar de que eran entrenamientos fáciles de realizar en su dimensión, en esta, eran más que una tortura.

-¿Saben?, cuenta con una gran fuerza, pero al igual que todos los humanos desgastan su energía a lo tonto.- Demeri se burlaba una y otra vez de los RRB, elevando la furia de estos

-A que te refieres, hemos estado peleando y entrenando por horas- Sentando en el piso y secándose el sudor Boomer comento.

-Con este entrenamiento, solo debieron gastar solo una cuarta parte de su energía, y ustedes la han gastado toda.- Cruzado de brazos Demeri les daban la espalda a los RRB

-Pero como este, estúpido entrenamiento va a lograr hacernos más fuerte- Renegaba una y otra vez, Butch no encontraba ningún sentido a lo que estaba haciendo

-¿Que acaso ya te cansaste?, si apenas llevamos el calentamiento- Movió su mano y enfrente de cada RRB aparecieron pesas, pesas que llevarían en ambos brazos y piernas.

-Pónganse esto, para después correr, hasta darle una vuelta completa a esta dimensión y después podrán descansar- Dicho esto Demeri desapareció.

Apenas una hora y media de que empezaron a correr. La gravedad de esa dimensión no ayudaba en nada, aunado a que tenían puesta una especie de pesas en brazos y tobillos. Decidieron tomar un descanso. Los cuatro se encontraban mirando el desolado paisaje, cualquiera que lo viera se moriría de la tristeza, árboles secos, el aire escaso, un sol rojizo, ellos tan agotados que ni siquiera les daban ganas de hablar.

-Saben creo que esto en verdad nos ayudara- Rompiendo el silencio Bleik comento a sus hermanos.

-Creo que si- contesto Boomer jadeante.

-Sí ya conocías este lugar, eso quiere decir que ¿Licci te trajo aquí?- Butch pregunto a su hermano mayor con mirada desafiante, mientras que sus dos hermanos lo voltearon a ver.

-Parte del trato fue no decir nada- Brick contesto mientras se acostaba, llevando sus brazos hacia su nuca

-Eso quiere decir, que Licci no te golpeo- Boomer con curiosidad pregunto mientras veía con curiosidad a su hermano mayor.

-Parece que no hay vida en este lugar, pero les puedo asegurar que es este mundo hay diversas clases de monstros muy fuertes, de monstros que casi me matan en mi última estancia aquí- Mirando a su hermano Bleik, Brick trato de decirle que Licci no había provocado tales heridas.

-Entonces esta de nuestro lado y su único propósito es que seamos más fuertes- Con ilusión den sus ojos, Bleik le preguntaba a Brick.

-Licci es una persona muy fuerte, si esta de nuestro lado o no, lo voy averiguar, pero a lo que a mi concierne ya tiene un punto a su favor, espero y no hayas hecho nada tonto- Parándose y sacudiéndose su pantalón, Brick estiro los brazos y viendo a sus hermanos dio a entender que debían continuar.

Continuaron su travesía por aquel lugar, iban con un trote bastante lento, pero conforme iban avanzando se dieron cuenta que la gravedad ya no les afectaba tanto, su respiración empezaba a normalizarse, todo indicaba que se estaban adaptando a ese lugar.

-Vaya pensé que nunca llegarían- cruzado de brazos Demeri esperaba a los chicos con comida. Indicándoles que se cambiaran comiera y descansaran

-Pues creíste mal- en tono de reproche Butch contesto cansado.

-Deja de gastar la poca energía que tienes y come algo, para que después descansen, ya que después de poco tal vez ya no puedan- Demeri señalo una mesa llena de suculentos platillos, para después indicarles donde podrían dormir. De repente desaparecido y solo se escucharon algunas carcajadas. Muy desconcertados por lo que les había dicho Demeri. Brick, Boomer y Bleik se miraron para después observar que Butch devoraba la comida

-Si es nuestra última cena, es mejor aprovechar- Mientras en su mano sostenía una pierna de pollo, Butch miro a sus hermanos.

-Vaya, a ti no hay quien te iguale- Todos rieron ante el comentario de Bleik, mientras que Butch no dejaba de comer. Poco a poco, la comida iba desapareciendo, con pesadez se levantaron de la mesa sin decir una palabra, tomaron un baño para después ir a descansar un rato, después de todo se lo merecían por el largo entrenamiento que habían tenido. Nadie decía nada pero en sus mentes retumbaban las palabras dichas por Demeri.

Abriendo poco a poco los ojos, estirando los brazos acompañado de una gran bostezo Butch, Brick, Boomer y Bleik despertaban después de una larga siesta, miraron alrededor, se tallaron sus ojos y se volvieron a acomodar, de repente abrieron bruscamente los ojos para incorporarse y darse cuenta que ya no estaba en esa dimensión escalofriante, se encontraba en la ciudad,.

Una ciudad completamente destruida, corrieron tratando de buscar a alguien, pero todo indicaba que no encontraría ni a un alma. El aire comenzó a soplar arrastrando con él un pedazo de periódico, que se detuvo justamente en los pies de Brick, este lo miro y llamándole la atención del título "Secuelas de destrucción" lo alzó y empezó a leerlo en voz alta para que sus hermanos escucharan.

-En esta ciudad han ocurrido, catástrofes de todo tipo, catástrofes que sin duda no lograron destruir esta hermosa ciudad, incluso los villanos que la trataba de destruirla, los detenían las PPG. Hay que aclarar que los villanos nunca se dieron por vencidos y respetamos la decisión de las PPG al hacer una tregua con los RRB para acabar con el mal.

Tregua que nunca cuestionamos porque al parecer hacían una alianza invencible, incluso cuando el cuarto RRB llego, nadie dijo nada. Todo parecía tan maravilloso que saltadilla había ocupado el primer lugar más seguro en todo el mundo, sin embargo; cuatro nuevos villanos llegaron, nunca rebelaron su nombre, ni mostraron sus caras, desde entonces las chicas han hecho todo por salvarnos, y han de saber que estamos muy agradecidos por ello, aunque esto resulta muy complicado no se rindan, sabemos que el enemigo es muy poderoso. Pero ¿Dónde están los RRB en este momento?, los que en un ayudaron en alguna vez a las PPG a combatir el crimen

No queremos desilusionar a los pobladores de saltadilla, pero todo indica que los RRB nos han abandonado y es por eso que rogamos a los pocos pobladores de la ciudad, que la abandones, porque aunque no queremos ser pesimistas no podemos dejar de pensar que las PPG no podrán solas con esta batalla. Sin más por el momento e informando su última notica la reportera de saltadilla.

Acabando de leer esto Brick arrugo trozó del periódico, no podían creer que habían llegado demasiado tarde, no podían creer que las PPG habían sido derrotadas.

-¿Pero qué paso aquí?- El rubio preguntaba, sin dejar de mirar la ciudad devastada. Mientras que Butch apretaba fuertemente los puños, Bleik no daba crédito a los que sus ojos veían y Brick aun con el periódico en la mano no quería creer lo que decía.

-La verdad sí que duele- dijo una voz sacando a los cuatro de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Butch, tratando de buscar al dueño de esa voz.

-Nuestro nombre jamás los rebelamos, porque decírselos a ustedes- otra voz respondió

-Vaya al parecer ustedes son los cuatro chicos que menciona el periódico- afirmo Bleik mientras que veía a esos cuatro chicos que estaban vestidos de negro

-Al parecer a ustedes le gusta vestirse al estilo ninja- Comento Brick al ver que sus oponentes estaban disfrazados de ese modo, con la única diferencia que no podían ver sus ojos.

-Saben que están en lugar prohibido, nosotros luchamos contra las PPG para conseguirla, y adivinen !ganamos¡- dijo uno de ellos, con tono de superioridad.

-¿Dónde están?- Preguntaba Boomer con tono triste.

-No se preocupen si nos vences, les diremos ¿dónde están?- Tronándose los dedos, contesto uno de esos tipos. Y estos se abalanzaron contras los RRB, por desgracia estos poseían más fuerza, rapidez y estrategia. Los RRB no pudieron hacer nada, ni siquiera defenderse. Ya que los cuatro estaban tirados en el piso.

-Tanto esperar, para que resultaran tan débiles como esas chicas, pero aclaremos que fue divertido pelar con ellas - Dijo uno de ellos mientras que simulaba que estaba bostezando.

-¿Dónde demonios están y Qué es lo que están planeando?- Más que molesto Butch se paró al oír tal comentario.

-Tranquilos solo queremos jugar un rato, porque no tienes ninguna oportunidad si peleas con nosotros- Burlándose y tomándolo con calma contesto su contrincante. Brick sabía que tenía razón sus ataques eran demasiado fuertes, y tener una pelea con ellos, solo les causaría la muerte.

-Por que usar golpes, si se puede atacar la mente con palabras- dijo otra voz mientras las demás se reían

-Déjense de estupideces ¿Quiénes son?- ¨Pregunto Bleik, un tanto molesto de escuchar tonterías, de repente unas sombras salieron de la nada sujetando a cada RRB, dejándoles inmóviles. Sus contrincantes se miraron y afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Si las PPG supieron quien las derroto no veo porque ustedes no- Los cuatro dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se quitaban la máscara que cubría sus rostros se dieron cuenta que eran ellos mismos.

.

-No puedo creerlo- Dijo Boomer incrédulo ante lo que estaba viendo. Las sombras que los sujetaban desaparecieron.

-¿Quieren atacarnos? háganlo- los cuatro impostores extendieron los brazos.

-Es imposible.- dijo Brick mientras observaba a su contrincante era como verse en un espejo..

-Imposible, pero aunque no lo creas somos parte de ustedes, desde que esas chicas se unieron con ustedes en contra del mal, sus cuerpos nos expulsaron, es por eso que buscamos la venganza, venganza que no ha sido cobrada por que los estábamos esperando- Dijo la persona que se parecía a Brick, dando algunas indicaciones

-Y que tenemos en la puerta número uno- Dijo la persona parecida a Bleik mientras quitaba una cortina, dejando ver a las PPG, estaban desmalladas y atadas en unas sillas

-En tu caso Bleik, el juego apunta en otra dirección tu verdadero objetivo es eliminar a tus hermanos, pero te investigamos, después de todo que sería un cuarteto, solo con tres personas- El tipo que se parecía a Bleik abrió una cortina, , para mostrarle que tenían a Licci atada de la misma forma que las chicas.

-Trato de ayudar a las PPG, pero fue inútil, entonces pensé que esto sería más interesante si ella nos acompañaban hoy- Dijo el doble de Brick mientras los cuatro se carcajeaban poniéndose a lado de cada una de las PPG, doble de Brick junto a Bombón, el doble de Butch junto a Bellota, el doble de Boomer junto a Burbuja y el doble de Bleik junto a Licci.

-Ahora nuestra venganza está completa- Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, mientras cada uno sacaba una daga y se la clavaba en el corazón a cada una.

-Porque lo hiciste- Dijeron las cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo mientras veían el rostro de sus asesinos.

-¿Pero cómo?, no , que..- decían los RRB mientras cada uno soltaba la daga que había puesto fin a las PPG y Licci. Los RRB no entendía nada, ellos no las habían matado, eran sus dobles los que ocasionaron todo esto.

-Todo este tiempo fuiste tú, la maldad dentro de ti siempre ha sido más poderosa, acéptalo, tú la quería ver muerta, porque hierva mala nunca muera, siempre vivirás con esto- Cada uno escuchaba en su interior, recuerdos vinieron en su mente, recuerdos que pasaban muy rápidamente, sujetándose la cabeza los RRB empezaron a radiar una energía extraña.

-¿No pude haberla matado?- cada uno decía para sí mismo mientras veían los cuerpos sin vida de las chicas.

Todo era tan confuso, hace unos momento se encontraban entrenando con Demeri, y de pronto se encontraban en la ciudad que aparentemente ellos habían destruido, ellos habían sido los causantes de dolor y sufrimiento, estaban perdiendo la conciencia, la cordura, estaban cayendo lo más bajo que podían caer.

-Todo está en el poder de la mente- Cada uno escucho, no sabían de donde había provenido esa voz, trataron de controlar esa energía proveniente de sus cuerpos, cerraron por un momento los ojos tratándose de tranquilizar, abrieron poco a poco los ojos todo era borroso pudiendo distinguir cada uno a la chica que anteriormente habían matado

-Buen trabajo- dijeron al mismo tiempo las PPG y Licci, al ver que ellos se habían tranquilizado,

-¿Qué bueno que estén bien?- los cuatro dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras caían desmayados

En una dimensión, un tanto sobria y tétrica, se encontraban cuatro jóvenes desmayados mientras que su maestro, reclamaba a su invitada.

-¿Por qué los ayudaste?- Reclamaba Demeri a Licci quien había intervenido si su permiso en el entrenamiento.

-Yo no lo hice,- contestaba Licci mientras se disponía a retirarse.

-La mente de los seres humanos es tan vulnerable, que cualquiera enemigo puede morir de una manera tan sencilla, hasta los RRB son tan débiles, sin embargo, me he dado cuenta que ellos no controlan la parte oscura que está en su interior, pero si creen en sus capacidades vencerán a cualquier enemigo, pero cabe mencionar que su parte oscura renacerá tarde o temprano- Demeri decía mientras veía a Licci. Marcharse

-Lo sé, pero tengo la sospecha, que aunque su maldad se apodere de ellos siempre escucharan la voz de la esperanza.- Licci desapareció, mientras que Demeri sonreía.

**Continuara…**

**licci. -Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme, ultimamente estoy un poco distraida.**

**Bleik: tan distraida que la otra vez me llamaste brayan.**

**Licci: no te enojes sabes que brayan es un buen amigo, que me esta ayudando es la historia asegurando el futuro.**

**bleik: pero es o no es una escusa.**

**Licci: en lo que pido disculpas a bleik, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. **


	38. 32 Traición

**Antes que nada gracias a Floresilla329, Eemo-Faary, angelic-bloody-night, por sus comentarios y sugerencias, Espero que este capitulo les agrade.**

**32.- Traición**

Nadie podía contestar a la pregunta que formulaban sus cabezas, los cuatro ya estaban despiertos, no podían creer que ellos habían herido a las PPG, se miraban de forma incrédula, realmente había pasado lo que hace unos momentos vieron, ellos había destruido la ciudad, de pronto Demeri entro.

-Vaya nunca creí que despertarían, a mi parecer tienen suerte- Decía mientras que encendía un cigarrillo y se sentaba

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Preguntaba Brick mientras se paraba enfrente de él.

-Ataque sus mentes- Dijo Demeri de forma tranquila, mientras de su boca salia el humo de aquel cigarrillo

-Entonces eso fue una mentira- Dijo Boomer con ingenuidad.

-La mente guarda grandes misterios, incluso una sola palabra puede alterar todo nuestro organismo, lo que vieron en parte yo lo cree; la otra parte estaba dormido en su subconsciente, a ustedes les toca determinar qué fue lo real e irreal de ese sueño que tuvieron- Parándose Demeri les indicaba que deberían salir de ese lugar

-Quieres decir que las personas que vimos que pueden causar tal destrucción, es ¿nuestra maldad?- dijo el líder Brick un tanto serio.

-No deben olvidar que ustedes fueron creados por la destrucción y la maldad que llevan dentro de ustedes, pueden salir en cualquier momento, causando destrucción a todo ser vivo- Demeri se puso realmente serio.

-¿Como controlar, la maldad que hay dentro?- pregunto un tanto asustado Boomer

-Temo que no pueden evitar que renazca, pero si ustedes creen en sí mismos podrán controlarla sin ningún problema- Por primera vez Demeri sonrió a los chicos inspirándoles confianza, lo que trajo como consecuencia que los RRB se tranquilizaran y siguieran con el entrenamiento.

Diciéndoles cómo podrían materializar su energía en un arma, Demeri observaba como empezaban a practicar, sin evitar soltar una carcajada ya que cada vez que los RRB que lo intentaba la energía explotaba, causando gran risa entre ellos.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real, una chica se encontraba en el parque, era un nuevo día y como el día anterior no tenía ningunas intenciones de asistir a la escuela, se había salido temprano para evitar los cuestionamientos de sus hermanos. Se sentó en una banca, que tenía una mesita a lado, no quería ser molestada por nadie, puso un pastel mediano de chocolates con un deleitoso adorno de fresas. Lo miro y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Hola hermana, donde quiera que estés, hoy cumplirías 10 años y no estoy ahí para felicitarte, sé que años anteriores te he prometido volver pero ahora no sé qué decirte…- Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, era un llanto que cualquiera que lo escuchara contagiaría su tristeza, no le importaba nada, quería que el mismo mundo terminara con ella, para que pusiera su fin a su sufrimiento.

-Licci, sé que es difícil pero debes ser fuerte- Le decía su hermano Damián mientras que sujetaba su hombro, el junto con Frederick sabían que era un día en que Licci se sentía vulnerable es por eso que la siguieron desde que salió de casa.

-Debes comprender que aquí tienes una vida por delante-Frederick dijo mientras se le quebrantaba la voz, él no la quería ver así, mas después de todo lo que habían pasado. Licci ni siquiera los miro, estaba triste.

De pronto grandes monstros atacaba la ciudad, los hermanos de Licci se disponían a pelear, pero ella no tenía ganas de ayudar, los dos se vieron pero no tenían remedio debía ir a salvar la ciudad. En la escuela la maestra deba su clase normalmente hasta que avisaron a las chicas del ataque de los monstros ellas salieron para acabar con ellos. Al llegar las chicas se desconcertaron al ver a Damián y Frederick acabar con los mostros con los que peleaban, porque para su suerte alguien había dejado la puerta abierta del inframundo para que todos los monstros salieran.

-¿Que no piensan hacer nada?- Pregunto Damián mientras que invocaban a mostros para acabar con los demás, su poder de invocación era grande e impresiono a las chicas.

Patadas, puñetazos y rayos no se hicieron esperar, las chicas derrotaba a cada monstro, pero cada vez que vencían a uno , el siguiente les constaba vencerlos pareciera que aumentaban su fuerza, Fred se disponía a usar su poder, pero observo como Kain volaba hacia donde Licci se encontraba, pero al tratar de seguirlo un mostro se puso en frente de él, no tenía remedio no le gustaba pero tenía que luchar, su poder para controlar el frio era sorprendente, podía congelar a los mostros y con una patada o puñetazo lograba romperlos y así vencerlos.

Sin quitar la mirada de aquel suculento pastel, Licci no podía evitar esa tristeza, esa idea no le había permitido dormir, se sentía cansada sin ganas de hablar.

-Vaya, veo que es otro año sin cumplir tu promesa- Acercándose poco a poco para después sentarse junto a ella Kain pregunto con burla a pesar de que la veía triste.

-No tengo ganas de nada, es mejor que te vayas- Contesto ella sin ni siquiera alzar la vista

-Pero no me vas a invitar ni siquiera del pastel- Con carcajadas Kain se burlaba de la tristeza de Licci, el silencio reino por un momento.

-Lárgate- grito sin mirarlo realmente se sentía tan mal, que lo último que quería era tener una pelea.

-Recuerda la cita que tuvimos, te lo repito por última vez, tú tienes el método yo tengo los medios, volvamos a casa juntos para que cumplas tu promesa- Kain extendió la mano, mientras que ella alzaba la vista.

Al parecer la larga lista de monstros por ser golpeados estaba disminuyendo, hasta que poco a poco acabaron con ellos, Fred miro a Dan y como si se leyeran las mates se dispusieron a irse cuando las PPG se pusieron enfrente

-¿Quiénes son y de donde han venido?- dijo la líder en tono autoritario

-Eso no importa, lo que tiene prioridad es que Licci está en peligro- Fred contesto mientras emprendía el vuelo junto con Damián para dirigirse a donde estaba su hermana, la PPG lo siguieron.

-Eso ya no tiene importancia- Licci se paró de la mesa dejando la mano extendida de Kain.

-No tiene sentido volver a casa, no tiene sentido volver a ver a tus hermanas o a tu único hermano, que acaso no quieres volver a tus padres- cada palabra dicha por Kain a taladraba su mente, ella no quería unirse a él pero… el representaba una oportunidad, lo miro.

-Aléjate de ella- grito Dan mientras aterrizaba junto a su hermano Fred y las PPG.

-Valla, valla, nos volvemos a encontrar después de tanto tiempo- Parándose de donde estaba, Kain miro a los hermanos de Licci, pudo observar que no habían cambiado.

-Por la amistad que una vez hubo entre nosotros, te pido que te vayas, este día para Licci es muy difícil compréndela- Fred trataba de razonar con Kain, sin llegar a pelar.

-¿Amistad?- dijo una voz atrás de los arbustos al parecer Sandy había estado escuchando todo, la cara de las PPG era de asombro, no entendían lo que realmente sucedía ahí.

-Mira ya tienes una excusa para que ese pastel no se desperdicie, celebraremos la reunión de los cinco- Kain no perdonaba ni a la burla, su sonrisa sínica se hiso notar.

-Cállate idiota, yo me encargare de darte tu merecido- grito Dan mientras que Fred lo detenía.

-Vaya, donde ha quedado la niña que no temblaba ante una decisión, la que no le daba miedo lo desconocido, la que sus lágrimas eran derramadas cuando valían la pena, puedo observar con tristeza que ha desaparecido- Sandy decía que cada palabra sonara a lastima.

El ambiente era realmente estresante, eran muchas las emociones y sensaciones que se juntaban en ese momento en la cabeza de Licci, por un lado tenía la oportunidad de ver a sus padres, pero conociendo a Kain el precio tal vez serian la vidas de otro, la otra opción era vivir su vida con sus hermanos Damián y Frederick y dedicarse a lo que sabía hacer cantar y sonreír a gente que admiraba su voz.

-Licci- robín grito con todas sus fuerzas, rompiendo el silencio que ahí reinaba, estaba acompañada por su primo Dick.

-Como no tomas una decisión...- Kain hiso una seña a Sandy, y de la nada salieron criaturas realmente poderosas

-Sabes de antemano que no podemos hacerlo solos, te necesitamos- dijo Fred extendiendo su mano, justo cuando la iba a tomar se escuchó un grito.

-Robín- grito la rubia al ver como Kain sostenía a robín

-Suéltala o me las pagaras- Grito bellota al ver que su amiga estaba en peligro. Pero se dio cuenta que Licci se le había adelantado, ella trata de golpear a Kain, pero detuvo se golpe con la mano.

-Si quieres a tu amiguita, ten- aventando a robín y sosteniendo a Licci de un brazos Kain se reía con gran maldad.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la líder a su amiga, mientras la llevaba a un lugar seguro.

-Te tengo un regalito- Kain soplo una especie de polvo en el rostro de Licci para después soltarla, ese polvo hacia que Licci no pudiera respirar, Fred detuvo la caída y la recostó,.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Fred preocupado y tratando de encontrar lo que a Licci le pasaba

-¿Que le hiciste?-Dan grito, mientras se acercaba a Kain, este movió el dedo de su mano derecha y señalo a las PPG, los monstros eran más fuertes y las habían capturado, todo estaba en su contra las PPG atrapadas no ayudaban en mucho, Fred trataba de ayudar a Licci, él no podía enfrentarse a todos al mismo tiempo, realmente necesitaba de un milagro.

-¿Por qué?- Apenas pudo pronunciar Licci, mientras que se ponía de pie con la ayuda de Fred.

-Sabía que eres una tonta y te volverías a negar- Kain la observo el hechizo estaba funcionando, Licci aventó a su hermano Fred desconcertando a todos. Nadie entendía la acción que había tenido, pero Licci se sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos y estaba de rodillas con los ojos cerrados, daba la impresión que algo la estaba atormentando.

-¿Que bajo has caído?- dijo Fred al entender lo que pasaba.

-Vayas sigues siendo el ñoño de los cinco, sabes Licci siempre ha tenido una mente débil, y haciendo recordar los momentos difíciles de su vida es probable que cambie de parecer- Sandy reía mientras que en la mente de Licci pasaba recuerdos realmente dolorosos y difíciles. De repente grito y se puso de pie

-Licci no- la expresión de Dan era realmente de preocupación.

-Por favor recuerda que los perores momentos de la vida son los que realmente nos dan valor para seguir adelante, los fracasos solo marcan nuestro camino al éxito siempre y cuando no te des por vencida- Fred trataba de que reaccionara, esta lo miro todos se habían asombrado que la mirada de Licci había cambiado, ahora era negra.

-Es por eso que lo hago, los éxitos que tuve, no se quedaran en el pasado- camino hacia Kain, mientras que la mirada con una sonrisa de triunfó, el extendió su mano, pero Licci lo dejos de nuevo con la mano extendida.

-¿Ahora porque te rehúsas?- Con tono de molestia hacia Licci no entendía el porqué de su reacción, según el hechizo debía acatar cualquier orden que él tuviera.

-No me malinterpretes, pero todavía no es un hecho que estoy contigo, además tengo que ir a descansar, tengo planes que quiero realizar, así que alza tus juguetitos y vámonos- Licci emprendió el vuelo seguido por un Kain en desacuerdo, mientras que Sandy desaparecía los monstros

-Las cosas ha cambiado y aunque una parte de Licci todavía se niega a unirse, lo lograremos- dicho esto Sandy, voló siguiéndolos.

-¿Que rayos fue todo eso?- pregunto bellota algo confundida

-El inicio de grandes problemas- contesto Dan con mucha preocupación.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, hace ya algunas horas que Licci tomo esa desición, acepto quedarse en su casa, no podía creer que ahora se encontrara junto a la habitación de su enemigo, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, se paró de aquella cama, salió de su cuarto y toco la puerta del chico que una vez fue su amigo.

-Vaya veo que no puedes dormir- abriendo la puerta Kain miro a Licci.

-Tenemos que actuar rápido- dijo Licci mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Tú dijiste que querías descansar-dijo Kain con reproche y se volvió a acostar.

-Ya lo hice, pero pronto los RRB acabaran su entrenamiento, así que los esperare, con una sorpresa- dijo Licci mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Una sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro de Kain, no podía creer que Licci ahora colaboraba con él.

-Primero tengo que ir por una amiga, después de esa visita, ellos mismos me buscaran-Riéndose, Licci se paró para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Sabes tendrás que explicarme que tramas, para que pueda ayudarte- dijo Kain parándose y tomando la mano de Licci.

-Si queremos regresar a casa necesito que todos tengan el mismo nivel de fuerza- mientras trataba de soltarse de Kain.

-Te en cuenta que si me traiciones…- dijo Kain mientras abrazaba a Licci.

-No te preocupes por mí, cumple tu parte del trato, que yo cumpliré la mía- dijo Licci mientras aventaba a la cama a Kain, para después retirarse de su habitación.

**CONTINUARA...**


	39. 33 Desconcierto

**Hola a todos, y disculpen la tardanza. (**_Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen_**)**

**Sissie131**: Hola gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y creo que Licci no define bien si ser buena o mala. Solo quiere cumplir su cometido

**Angelic-bloody-night**: Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia.

**HayleyLestrange:** Gracias por leer mi historia, realmente saber que te gusta, me motiva para continuarla y espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Flor:** Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y si me he dado cuenta de eso, pero no te preocupes en cuanto alos monstruos voy a corregir mi error. ha mando un saludo a todos

**Eemo-Faairy:** Gracias por preocuparte y que crees que ya puedo medio caminar, todavía uso bastón, pero ya es un avance y pronto volveré a mi trabajo. Gracias por todo

**33. Desconcierto**

La noche había caído en la ciudad, todos se encontraban en la casa de Robín, nadie entendía el comportamiento de Licci, sus hermanos le explicaban lo terrible que pasaría si no detenían rápido a Kain, el mundo correría gran peligro, las PPG no podían creerlo.

-Pero ese portal ¿A dónde lleva?- Dijo Bombón mientras se levantaba, para ver por la ventana.

-A nuestro verdadero hogar, nosotros cinco, no somos de esta dimensión, pero nos hemos dado cuenta que al querer regresar a nuestra casa, solo causamos problemas y destrucción- Dijo Damián sin dejar de ver los ojos de incredulidad de las PPG

-Hasta ahorita recapacitan- Cruzando de brazos y molesta comento Bellota.

-Tenemos que avisar a los chicos- Burbuja expreso mostrando preocupación.

-Es difícil, tenemos prohibido llevar personas a esa dimensión, créeme cuando te digo que Licci está en problemas por llevarlo- Cruzando de brazos Fred, estaba decepcionado ante la situación, de repente un chiflido se oyó, voltio a ver a Damián, no podían creer que Licci tendría el cinismo de presentarse tan pronto.

-¿Donde esta tiara?- Pregunto Dan alarmado.

-En mi recamara, ¿Por qué?- Dijo Robín preocupada al ver la cara de Dan.

-Es mejor que salgamos, al parecer Licci esta haya afuera- Dijo Dick saliendo junto a los demás de la casa.

-Vaya, vaya, no pensé en verte tan pronto, querida hermana- Pregunto Dan con sarcasmo.

-El gusto de verte, es mío, pero no vine por ti- Contesto Licci algo arrogante.

-¿Te arrepentiste de tu decisión?- Dijo Bombón cruzando los brazos.

-Solo vine por mi amiga- Dicho esto volvió a silbar, Tiara salió de la ventana de la recamara de Robín y se fue directamente a los brazos de Licci.

-¿Por qué haces esto?, que acaso no te importa la vida de los demás como Dick, tus tíos, Rick - Dijo Robín preocupada al ver la mirada de Licci, mirada que reflejaba tristeza.

-Este mundo, no es diferente al mío y si para volver a casa tengo que destruir el suyo, no lo dudare- Cada palabra era dicha por Licci con rencor mientras acariciaba a tiara.

-¿Que pasara con los RRB? - Dijo Burbuja al ver esa expresión de odio de su oponente.

-Te preocupas por tu novio, lo quieres tanto, lástima que él no sienta lo mismo- Una carcajada se hiso presente en Licci al terminar de decir esto.

-¿Quién te crees para reírte de los sentimientos de los demás?- Dijo Bellota al ver la expresión de Burbuja ante la palabras dichas por lo que parecía ser Licci.

-Yo… solo digo la verdad, si no pregúnteles de la apuesta que hicieron- Paro de hablar, al ver las caras de las PPG de duda.

-Perdón, no lo sabían, la primera que se dejara besar por su contraparte ganaba la apuesta – Ahora las cara de las PPG era de enojo como podían esos RRB hacer apuestas con ellas, ni que ellas fueran objetos.

-Deja de decir tonterías- Grito Dick al ver la cara de las PPG

-Solo digo la verdad, al ver sus rostros puedo deducir que ya se besaron, la pregunta es quien fue primero, acaso tu Burbuja o la no inteligente de Bombón, espera tal vez la más ruda nos dio la sorpresa- Más y más se burlaba Licci de las PPG, mientras que ellas no sabían que decir, cerraban los puños mientras sus caras se ponían rojas de vergüenza. Licci se dio la vuelta alejándose y sonriendo.

-Espera- Grito Robín, mientras jalaba del brazo a Licci.

-¿Qué quieres?- Sonando tajante, Licci vio a Robín de una manera soberbia.

-Recapacita, hay muchas personas que te quieren y te estima, vas a dejar que esos sentimientos se pierdan, además Bleik…- Pero Robín fue interrumpida por Licci.

-No menciones a Bleik el mismo dejo claro lo que sentía por mí, no defenderé a personas como los RRB que juegas con los sentimientos de las personas, no, ellos no merecen vivir en este mundo y lastima tendrán que pagar justos por pecadores- Dándole la espalda a todos, Licci se marchó con tiara entre sus brazos.

-¿Ahora que haremos?- dijo Dick al ver la preocupación de todos.

Eran demasiado, ese día había dejado sin habla a todos, las miradas no podían contestar a las preguntas formuladas en su cabeza, simplemente decidieron irse a sus casas ya que sus mentes no reaccionaba ante lo sucedido, mientras tanto cuatro jóvenes ya dominaba la técnica de materialización de su energía en un arma, dando por terminado el entrenamiento que Demeri les había puesto.

-Vaya, nunca creí que tuviera esta habilidad- Dijo Boomer mas que sorprendido.

-Tres pruebas, aparentemente sencillas, pero se les dificulto pasar, la gravedad, falta de oxígeno y junto con las pesas, lograran que es su dimisión sean más fuertes y agiles en su movimientos de pelea, desafortunadamente no hay ningún método para proteger sus mentes, pero sean ustedes mismos y por último la utilización de un arma será de gran utilidad en las batallas- Los RRB escuchaban atentos cada palabra dicha por Demeri.

-¿A hora que pasara?- Dijo Bleik con preocupación, al recordar que tenía que pelear con Licci.

-Deberá pasar, lo que tenga que pasar, si quieren triunfar nunca dude en lo que crean que es bueno- Comento Demeri al ver la cara de Bleik, de antemano sabía que el sentía algo por ella, al menos es lo que vio en sus mente.

-Dime que recuerdo nos quitaras- Dijo Brick un tanto serio.

-Saben, me costó mucho trabajo elegir uno, pero les diré para que lo vean por última vez- Sombras salieron de Demeri sujetando a cada RRB.

-El más valioso recuerdo que tienen, es cuando la señora Susi los adopto, la primera vez que la vieron quedara borrado de su memoria, la felicidad, que sintieron ese día, será mía- Una carcajada se hiso presente en Demeri, Hubiera querido robarles el recuerdo de cuando las PPG les dieron un beso, pero tal vez eso salvaría la vida de los RRB, en cuanto a Bleik su recuerdo fue cuando conoció a Licci, Demeri tenía la esperanza de que el la salvaría. Los RRB se desmayaron mientras veían aquel recuerdo desvanecerse poco a poco.

Las clases habían comenzado, los sucesos de los días anteriores todavía molestaban las mentes de las PPG y Robín, distrayéndose totalmente de la clase, no se percataron de que los RRB llegaron tarde, pero llegaron. Se veían algo diferente, las chicas de la clase se percataron que sus cuerpo había cambiado dejándolas babeando, mientras que las PPG estaban sin prestarles atención, los RRB entraron se disculparon por llegar tarde y se sentaron en su lugar.

-Bombón podrías decirme donde me quede…- Regresando a la realidad, ella se puso de pie se quedó callada y miro a su hermana menor, se veía distraída al igual que Bellota,

-Usted…lo siento no preste atención- Dijo al sentir la mirada de la profesora, como iba a saber de qué estaba hablando si en su mente trataba de responderse el por qué Brick la había utilizado para una apuesta, todos se quedaron callados no podían creer que la líder estuviera distraída, cosa que le preocupo a Brick.

-Siéntese señorita Utonio, se la pasare por última vez….- Dijo la profesora antes de ser interrumpida, Dick había tocado la puerta y solicitado permiso para hablar con ella, después de un rato,

-Está bien PPG y Robín salgan por favor ¡ah¡ y llévense sus cosas ya vinieron por ustedes- Dicho esto la profesora las PPG y Robín se desconcertaron y voltearon a ver a Dick, quien con la mano le dijo que se apuraran, tan distraídas estaba que no se dieron cuenta cuando pasaron junto a los RRB. Antes de cerrar la puerta Dick vio a los RRB con cara de confusión, volteo a ver a la profesora quien afirmo a la cabeza.

-RRB salgan ustedes irán con las chicas- Los cuatro se pararon tomando sus cosas, al ver a las PPG distraídas solo significaba una cosa "problemas".

-Síganme….Vaya al parecer el entrenamiento dio frutos- Comento Dick mientras corrían hacia el estacionamiento, al llegar ahí se percataron que las PPG estaba arriba de una camioneta de lujo, ellos abordaron.

-¿A dónde iremos?- Pregunto Robín algo dudosa, ya que no sabía a donde la llevaría y en que podría ayudar si no contaba con ningún poder.

-Creo que sabemos lo que Licci planea- Contesto Dick serio.

-¿Que le paso a Licci?- Pregunto algo alterado, llamando la atención de las PPG que los voltearon a ver.

-Vaya por fin notaron que estamos aquí- Dijo Brick mientras miraba los ojos rosas de Bombón, esta solo se limitó a esquivar su mirada, Brick la noto algo rara sin percatarse del sentir de ella.

-Así me recibes después de tanto tiempo- Comento Butch al ver el comportamiento tan extraño de Bellota. Ella lo miro y le dedico su mirada más fría que solo ella daba a sus peores enemigos, cosa que asusto al RRB más rudo.

-Burbuja…- Dijo el rubio mientras veía una tristeza en los ojos de Burbuja, ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y después agacho la mirada.

-Licci está en problemas- Contesto Dick mientras llegaba aquel lugar donde muchas dudas se aclararía.

Todos se bajaron de la camioneta, Brick fue el más sorprendido, estaban en las bodegas de la empresa mundo feliz, cosa que lo desconcertó, Dick los dirigió a las oficinas de esta.

-Hola- Dijo bombón al ver a Fred ahí, parecía algo cansado, sus ojos estaba rojos, realmente se veía preocupad.

-Hola, pasen por favor…. Ustedes deben ser los RRB- Dijo Fred mientras que los invitaba a pasar y sentarse, la oficina era grande el escritorio, y la mesa estaba llenas de papeles.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Dijo Brick algo preocupado, sentía que iban a recibir una noticia realmente mala.

-Mi nombre es Fred ….Hersa y soy hermano de Licci- Estaba a punto de rebelar su verdadero apellido y poner en riesgo la verdadera identidad de Licci.

-¿Ella está en problemas?-. Dijo Bleik, realmente estaba preocupado por ella, el tan solo hecho de saber que su vida corría peligro, lo hacía estresarse. Fred estaba dispuesto a contestarle cuando Damián entro.

-¿Que carajos hace el aquí?- Dijo Dan enojado, al ver a Bleik ahí y recordando cómo estaba jaloneando ese tipo a su hermana.

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?- Contesto Bleik cerrado los puños

-Mira, mocoso engreído, si estoy aquí es porque Licci me importa y tú, no has hecho más que ofenderla- Se defendió Dan mientras sujetaba al Bleik del cuello de su camisa.

-Pues aunque no lo creas ella me importa y mucho-grito Bleik mientras se safaba del agarre de Dan

-Ni mil entrenamientos con Demeri, lograra que tú me derrotes-Alzando su puño de forma desafiante Dan, tenía planeado romperle cada hueso

-Tranquilo, no te he dicho que seas amable con las visitas- dijo Fred mientras sostenía el puño de su hermano.

-Pero él es…un ser que la lastimo- Dijo Dan mientras soltaba a Bleik.

-Aun así eres una persona sobre protectora, te acurdas cuando su amigo león, trato de invitarla a salir- Fran mencionaba mientras recordaba aquel momento

-Lo amenace y salió corriendo- Contesto Dan mientras una sonrisa de maldad era reflejada en su rostro. Mientras que las PPG y RRB escuchaban y una gotita escurría en su frente

-Disculpen a mi hermano, siempre es tan protector- Justificaba Fred, para que disculparan a Dan.

-¿Hermano?- Bleik se ponía rojo. Al escuchar el parentesco de ese sujeto.

-Sí, pero no estamos aquí para discutir eso, Licci esta con Kain y estoy seguro que algo están tramando- Comento Fred mientras comenzaba a contarles a los RRB lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Que planeas hacer?- Dijo Bombón mientras observaba los ojos de Fred.

-Creo que el siguiente paso que hará, es que ustedes vayan con el oráculo- Dijo Fred mientras señalaba a las PPG.

-¿Oráculo?- Pregunto Brick mientras cruzaban los brazos

-El oráculo, no es solo un demonio guardián, tiene la capacidad de fusionar el poder de los collares con el de las chicas, collares que fusiono Licci en sus cuerpo, cuando peleo con ustedes - Contesto Dan mientras se sentaba en un sofá de mala gana.

-Entonces…ella fusiono de esa manera los collares con nosotras- Pronuncio Burbuja mientras con su mano derecha tocaba el punto donde Licci le había golpeado.

-Según la leyenda, las portadoras de tan hermoso presagio, tendrán un poder que ellas mismas no creerán y como recompensa por protegerlo, tendrán el honor de utilizarlo tan solo por un momento- Contesto Fred, mirando la cara de asombro de todos.

-¿Pero qué poder?- Dijo Boomer confundido

-Lo desconocemos, pero hay algo que me preocupa, este poder solo se activa en un día específico, si ese día llega y las chicas no están preparadas, ellas morirán- Dijo Dan con una rabia de la decisión tomada por Licci al fusionar los collares con las chicas.

-¿Que haremos?- Pregunto Butch mientras cerraba los puños.

-Evitar que las PPG, vallan con el oráculo y tratar de quitar esos collares que fusiono Licci en sus cuerpos- Contesto Dan con mucha preocupación.

-Sabemos en teoría como quitarlo, lo haremos de una buena vez antes que las cosas se compliquen, así que Dan, Robín, Dick y Bleik vengan conmigo, ustedes quédese y espérenos- Dijo Fred mientras se levantaba y se iban.

Un ambiente tenso se generó en aquella oficinas Las PPG evitaban mirar a los ojos a sus contrapartes, mientras ellos trataban de analizar el ¿Por qué? de su comportamiento, el silencio era insoportable hasta que.

-¿Me vas a decir que carajos les pasa?- Dijo Butch rompiendo aquel silencio, que le causaba estrés

-Es algo que no te importa- Contesto Bellota con un grito mientras cerraba los puños para darle su merecido

-Tranquila hermana, no es el momento ni el lugar- Dijo la líder tranquilizando a su hermana, quien cruzo los brazos.

-Momento ¿para qué?- Pregunto el líder de los RRB sin dejar de mirar a Bombón.

-No te me acerques o juro…- Menciono Bombón mientras Brick se le acercaba

-O ¿qué?- Con una sonrisa Brick reto Bombón mientras la abrazaba su cintura.

-¡Basta!- Grito Burbuja desconcertando a todos

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa?- Con tono de preocupación decía Boomer.

-No les basta con cumplir su apuesta, ¿qué más quieren?- Dijo Burbuja con tristeza, dejando a los RRB mas confundidos que nunca.

**Continuara…**


	40. 34 Trampa

**Quiero agradecer a floresilla329, angelic-blody-night, eemo fairy, hayleylestrange y sussie 131. Quiero agradecerles por seguir leyendo mi historia.**

**34. Trampa**

Después de subir unas escaleras, Dick, Robín, Bleik, Dan y Fred llegaron a un laboratorio, una mesa en el centro del cuarto hacía notar las probetas, pipetas y material científico que ahí se encontraba, en una pared un buró café hacías resaltar grandes libros de temas de control de calidad, mientras que en otra mesa estaban los bocetos de lo que pudiera parecer los prototipos de los nuevos juguetes.

-Valla este lugar es grande- Dijo Robín algo sorprendida.

-Estamos en la sala donde se diseñan y se hacen los primeros prototipos de los juguetes- Menciono Dick a ver la cara de asombro de Robín

-Pero porque tan grande, pareciera como si hicieran experimentos en este lugar- Dijo Bleik algo asombrado

-Necesitamos que los juguetes fabricados, no sean tóxicos y sean biodegradables, es por eso las probetas pipeteas y todo este material científico- Contesto Fred ante la duda de Bleik

-Estamos aquí, para buscar lo que necesitamos o es una visita guiada- Dijo Dan un tanto molesto.

-Vamos, Dick y Dan ayúdenme con esto, Robín y Bleik pueden ayudarme a llevar esto- Dijo Fred señalando algunos libros.

-No te preocupes yo los puedo llevar todos- Dijo Bleik a Robín, mientras cargaba más de 10 libros a la vez. Y se dirigían de nuevo a la oficina donde sus hermanos estaban.

-Hable con Licci y me dijo que dejaste en claro lo que sentías, ¿Qué le dijiste?- Pregunto Robín mientras Bleik asombrado por la pregunta detuvo su andar.

-Yo…. No, bueno, estaba tan confundido, había tratado de matar a dos mis hermanos, así que le dije que me daba lastima- Contesto mientras que su voz de Bleik sonaba triste.

-Vaya, con razón estaba molesta, pero creo que lo que más le molesto es que se enteró de lo de la puesta y la verdad a mí también me molesto, como pudieron jugar con sus sentimientos- Dijo Robín muy enojada.

-¿Pero cómo se enteró?… fue una tonta apuesta pero fue para que mis hermanos reconocieran el amor que sentían por las PPG- Dijo Bleik tratándose de disculparse.

-Hubieran pensado otra manera de hacerlo, ahora las PPG se siente ofendidas- Menciono Robín mientras comenzaba de nuevo a caminar.

Todo era tan confuso, la mirada de las PPG reflejaban rencor, cosa que les desagradaba a los RRB. Pero ellos tenían la culpa por jugar con sus sentimientos. Y el coraje de ella era el haber caído en su juego.

-¿Cómo pudiste jugar con mis sentimientos?- Con la mirada de enojo y derramando lagrimas Burbuja no podía dejar de mirar a Boomer con rencor.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Dijo Butch, tratando de convencer a las PPG que no sabían nada.

-Ahora me vas a decir que tienen amnesia- Dijo Bellota cruzada de brazos.

-¿Quien tuvo la genialidad de inventar esa historia?- Pregunto Brick un tanto serio mientras veía el comportamiento de la líder. El debería hacer que lo de la apuesta fuera como pretexto para hacerlos pelear, pero iba hacer difícil ya que Bombón no era tota.

-Si es inventada por que reaccionaron de esa manera- Contesto la líder mientras cerraba los puños

-Vamos con la persona que les dijo eso- Brick tomo del brazo a Bombón mientras la jaloneaba.

-Pero ni siquiera sabes quién no los dijo- Comento la líder mientras trataba de zafarse del líder.

-Pues no importa si preguntamos a persona por persona en esta ciudad- Dijo Butch mientras tomaba del brazo a Bellota.

Sus impulsos y curiosidad de saber quién los había descubierto trajo como consecuencias que salieras de las oficinas de la empresa mundo feliz, los tres chicos habían agarrado de la mano a su contraparte, a pesar del desacuerdo de ellas, mientras en el centro comercial dos chicas hablaban muy tranquilamente.

-¿Vaya, así que fuiste por tiara y que vas hacer ahora? - contestaba una chica que llamaba la atención por su falda roja

-Tiara ha sido para mí la mejor amiga desde que llegue aquí y mi meta es seguir adelante, además debo cumplir la promesa que les hice, sé que Kain no ha logrado su objetivo debido a que nunca se preocupa por pensar que va hacer su oponente- Dijo con una Licci sonrisa mientras una chica con mano temblorosa dejaba en la mesa un helado.

-¿Supuestamente que van hacer tus oponentes?- Preguntó Sandy algo incrédula de sus palabras.

-Mis hermanos trataran de evitar que las PPG vallan con el oráculo, pero tengo un plan en donde ellas mismas busquen- Dijo Licci algo confiada mientras comía un poco de helado.

-¿Pero dime que planeas?- Pregunto Sandy, mientras ella pedía también un helado.

-Ayer cuando fui con las PPG les conté de un engaño que los RRB habían hecho, estaban furiosas, ellas se los reclamaran, ellos se enojaran y me buscaran- Dijo Licci mientras que su mirada reflejaba maldad.

-Entonces ellos caen en tu trampa, vaya eres astuta- Dijo Sandy mientras veía a su helado llegar.

Mientras que en el cielo, 6 estelas de diferente color surcaban el inmenso firmamento, los RRB volaban a una velocidad que las chicas no creían.

-Nunca pensé volar de esta forma- Decía Boomer mientras sonreía.

-Ese Demeri sabe lo que hace- Decía Butch mientras observaba a su hermano mayor.

-Claro, no por nada negocie con ese hombre- Menciono el líder con una sonrisa desafiante. De repente pararon y observaron que se encontraba justo en el centro comercial.

-Ahora si me vas a decir quién te dijo eso- Dijo Brick a Bombón, pero una risa salió de su boca al verla, al parecer su pelo estaba todo alborotado, al ver sus hermanos a las chicas sus risas no se hicieron esperar.

-Vaya creo que te ves… graciosa- Dijo Butch mientras se limpiaba una lagrima, no podía creer que Bellota estuviera toda despeinada.

-Cállate idiota, tú y tu estúpida velocidad- Dijo la morena mientras se trataba de arreglar el pelo.

-Vaya que el entrenamiento dio frutos- Dijo burbuja mientras se arreglaba su rubio cabello.

-Al menos aprendieron algo- Dijo Bombón mientras se quitaba su listón rojo para amarrar de nuevo aquellos cabellos rebeldes.

-¿Entonces?- Dijo Brick mientras que acercaba su rostro al de Bombón causando sonrojo.

-Fue…Licci- Mientras se apartaba de él, al parecer tenerlo así de cerca hacia que se pusiera nerviosa.

-Tan fáciles que son las cosas- Decía Boomer acercándose a la rubia.

-Pero como demonios la vamos a encontrar- Dijo Bellota mientras veía a Butch acercándose.

-Eso déjamelo a mí- Contesto Butch muy seductoramente cerca de su oreja causando sonrojo a la pelinegra.

-Pero no sabemos dónde está- Dijo la rubia un tanto sonrojada ya que nunca se imaginó a Boomer tan fuerte. Simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Creo que si- contesto el rubio mientras que la gente salía del centro comercial muy rápidamente.

-Bingo- Dijo Butch, mientras todos se dirigían hacia este.

-Vaya que te has ganado mala fama, te llamare cuando el cine este lleno- Riéndose dijo Sandy al ver la cara de preocupación de las personas que salían del lugar.

-No sé por qué, si el líder de los RRB, también era malo y al secuestrarlo parece que me gane el desprecio de la ciudad- Molesta Licci tomo la cuchara y tomo helado y le dio a tiara que estaba sentada en sus piernas.

-Creo que te equivocaste, al parecer los RRB vienen con las PPG- Comento Sandy al ver la cara de sus contrincantes, mientras comían helado.

-Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa- dijo Licci mientras comía otro poco de helado.

-¿Por qué les dijiste eso de nosotros?- Dijo Boomer, mientras apretaba la mano con la que sostenía a burbuja.

-Creo que te está llamando mentirosa- dijo Sandy en forma sarcástica, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Tranquila, mejor acábate tu helado- Menciono Licci al ver que Sandy estaba lista para pelear.

-Déjate de tonterías- grito Butch mientras soltaba a Bellota y levantaba su mano derecha para juntar energía y atacar a Licci. Una explosión se oyó, la visibilidad era nula debido al polvo levantado. Poco a poco todo se acaro, pero Sandy y Licci seguían el mismo lugar.

-Pero qué demonios- dijo Butch al ver que su ataque no había surgido ningún efecto.

-Cariño, crees que con ataques tan débiles puedes derrotarme.- Dijo Sandy muy seductoramente causando sonrojo en Butch y el enojo en Bellota.

-¿Que planeas hacer?- Con tono autoritario, el líder de los RRB pregunto.

-Dejar las cosas en claro y acabar con mis enemigos- Contesto Licci mientras se terminaba el helado, después bajo a tiara y la puso en el suelo.

-Entonces todo fue una mentira inventada por ti- Pregunto Bombón, esas palabras dichas por su oponente le daba cierta tranquilidad, tal vez había exagerado al comportarse como una niña.

-Crees que Licci, lo invento para que las PPG y RRB tuvieran cierta rivalidad, ya no pudieran trabajar en equipo debido a la desconfianza y así tuviéramos todo de una manera fácil…- al decir esto Sandy comenzó a reírse.

-Vaya que perceptiva eres- Dijo Butch con sarcasmo, de repente Sandy se acercó a él de manera provocativa.

-Sabes hasta siendo un idiota, te ves lindo- Mientras que Sandy lo abrazaba. Licci se dio cuenta de los celos de Bellota, así que jalo a Sandy, esta puso cara de por que

-Amiga solo quiero protegerte, porque tal vez el día de mañana hagan una apuesta que te perjudique- dijo Licci, mientras les daba la espalda a sus contrincantes. Bellota se a cerco muy rápido, la tomo del cuello de su blusa.

-Licci, me vas aclarar de una vez por todas que es lo que paso- Molesta dijo Bellota, ella sabía que no deberían estar peleando por tonterías, pero tenía que sacar esas dudas de su cabeza. Licci suspiro, aparto las manos de Bellota de su blusa, después puso su mano derecha en su hombro y camino hacia donde estaba sus hermanas.

-Ellos, hicieron una apuesta, donde ustedes eran el medio y tener a sus demás hermanos como sirvientes eran el trofeo- dijo Licci mientras se ponía enfrente de las PPG y movían su cabeza.

-Eso es mentira- Dijo Butch mientras cerraba los puños, Licci camino hasta estar detrás de las PPG y darse vuelta para tener de frente a los RRB.

-OK, si es así, mírenlas a los ojos, y digan que es mentira- Dijo Licci mientras sonreía y tomaba del hombro a Bombón y Bellota.

Un momento de tensión se generó, los RRB apretaban más los puños mientras veían los ojos de sus contrapartes rogándoles que terminaran con eso, el líder tenía que formular algo rápido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Boomer mientras cerraba los ojos, él no podía mentir, una características que compartía con Burbuja, es que su inocencia a veces no lo dejaban mentir.

-Fue un día que no podía dormir, me aventure a salir de noche, después Bombón llego con Brick, estaban hablando de algo, me acerque pero vi que ustedes se acercaron, lo que género que la líder se fuera, después escuche risas y Butch diciendo "Creíste ganada la apuesta" a lo que Brick contesto "Bombón cederá, y ustedes perderán"- Terminado de decir esto la tensión y el silencio volvía a apoderarse del ambiente.

-Niégalo -Dijo Burbuja, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Niega que jugaste con Burbuja- Dijo Sandy para poner tenso el asunto.

-¿Qué esperas Butch?- Pregunto Bellota al ver la cara de idiota del RRB verde.

-Creo que no hay nada más que hablar- dijo la líder al ver la mirada de Brick y darle la espalda para retirarse.

-Vaya el mundo es tan cruel, perdón, el mundo no tiene la culpa…. Los RRB son tan crueles, después de todo la maldad corre por sus venas- Este comentario de Licci, hiso que los RRB la vieran con tal odio, que cualquiera hubiera salido corriendo. Los RRB estaban molestos Licci había manejado toda la situación en contra de ellos, pero la ira estaba presente y no lo podían evitar.

-Ve diciendo tu última oración- Dijo Butch acercándose a Licci mientras tronaba sus dedos.

-No te preocupes que tengo mi conciencia tranquila, Sandy me haces el honor- Sandy hiso un conjuro y del suelo salieron raíces que sujetaron a Butch y Brick, salvado a Boomer de su prisión.

-Crees que con estas ramitas lograras detenernos.- Dijo Brick mientras destruía aquellas raíces que lo sostenían, al igual que Butch y Boomer se ponía en posición de ataque

-Nunca quise detenerlos- Dijo Sandy mientras comenzaban a reírse atrayendo la atención de Butch y Brick, ese descuido por parte de ellos, hizo que Licci tomara ventaja y soplo el mismo polvo que Kain había utilizado en ella, pero con algunas modificaciones

-Deja de decir tonterías- Grito Butch mientras pretendía darle su merecido a Licci.

-Alto- dijo Licci mientras el puño de Butch se detenía justo enfrente de su rostro, causando un gran desconcierto.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Brick al ver que su hermano se detuvo.

-Se lo explicare después ahora es momento de atrapar a Boomer- Ordeno Licci, mientras que Brick y Butch sin saber porque miraron a Boomer, este sin saber qué es lo que sucedía emprendió el vuelo a gran velocidad alcanzando a las PPG.

-Ni creas que te perdonara tan fácil- Dijo Burbuja con enojo.

-Huyan- Grito Boomer mientras se detenía y ponía posición de defensa.

-¿Que rayos sucede?- Pregunto Bombón algo confusa

-Mis tontos hermanos, se ha vuelto locos y quieren atraparme- contesto algo asustado el rubio. Causando gran confusión por partes de las PPG

Butch y Brick alcanzaron a Boomer, se pararon justamente enfrente de él, su mirada ya no era la misma, el rubio sentía escalofríos, de antemano sabía que no saldría nada bueno de esta situación; las PPG por su parte, reflejaban duda, no entendían el comportamiento de ellos.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de mundo feliz, Robín y Bleik llegaban, se desconcertaron, ya que los demás no estaban.

-¿Dónde están todos?- Dijo Dan mientras azotaba de mala gana unos pergaminos en la mesa

-No lo sé- contesto Robín preocupada

- Dick prepara todo, que robín te ayude, mocoso y hermano síganme, tengo un mal presentimiento.- Dijo Dan alarmado mientras que los tres emprendían el vuelo.

**Continuara…**

**se que tiene muchas deficiencias este capitulo y pido una disculpa (la terapia y el volver a trabajar me tienen algo agotada) pero les prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera mejor**


	41. 35 Control

Antes que nada me quiero disculpan con todos ustedes por la tardanza, pero he tenido algunos inconvenientes (trabajo, la lluvia, la luz etc. etc. etc), pero les prometo que no tardare en subir el siguiente capítulo. Un saludo a todos y que tenga un bonito día.

Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen.

**35.- Control**

Un gran escalofrió recorría el cuerpo de Boomer, no podía creer que de la nada Brick y Butch obedecieran las órdenes de Licci, quería correr, sabía que era el más veloz y que sus hermanos no lo podrían atrapar, pero no podía dejar solas a las PPG, porque que estaban en peligro. Miro la cara de las PPG tenían cara de confusión.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Pregunto la líder al ver como se acercaba a toda velocidad el dueño de tan inconfundible mirada roja

-Licci los controla- Pronuncio Boomer con cierto nerviosismo, mientras veía como sus dos hermanos se ponían justamente enfrente de él, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido y su energía se tornaba más obscura.

-¿Pero cómo?- Pregunto Bellota al ver que Butch tenía la mirada perdida, tal vez siempre estaba así, pero ahora era diferente él parecía otra persona.

-Atrápenlo- Pronuncio Licci el ver que Brick y Butch se habían quedado parados ahí.

-Esto será divertido- Dijo Sandy con cierto sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-Pregunto Burbuja mientras que observaba como Licci tenía en sus brazos a Tiara y la acariciaba con ternura, alguien quien cuidara a su mascota con mucho amor no podría ser mala

-Si mis hermanos no estuvieran de metiches, créeme que esto no estaría sucediendo- Contesto Licci mientras le daba a Tiara a Sandy.

-Eres una malagradecida, tus hermanos lo hacen para protegerte- Apretando sus puños, Bellota le grito a Licci.

-Modérame tu voz- Dijo Licci mientras movía su dedo índice de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué tramas controlando a mis hermanos?- Pregunto Boomer al ver a sus hermanos sin movimiento alguno y se sorprendió, porque Butch no podía quedarse quieto ni un momento.

-! Qué bueno que me acordaste ¡ Brick, Butch atrápenlo- Volvió a ordenar Licci mientras los dos iban tras Boomer, este se quedó parado no sabía cómo reaccionar, huir no era una opción, así que comenzó a esquivar a sus hermanos mientras las PPG miraban de forma incrédula. Bellota no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, que sin pensarlo decidió ayudar a Boomer.

-Sé que tu mente es débil y que tus pocas neuronas lo hacen más difícil ¡Pero Reacciona¡- Bellota le grito a Butch con todas sus fuerzas mientras se ponía enfrente de en y extendía sus brazos.

-Tú que presumes de inteligencia y astucias, como te dejas influenciar por una persona que nos ha causado muchos dolores de cabeza- Grito la líder tratando de que Brick reaccionara, los dos se quedaron inmóviles y comenzaron a sujetarse su cabeza.

-Sigan hablando con ellos tal vez así reaccionen- Les dijo Boomer a las PPG al ver la reacción de sus hermanos tal vez había una oportunidad de tomar ventaja de la situación.

-Atrapen a Boomer- Esta vez el tono de voz de Licci era de molestia al dar la orden, como se atrevían esos dos a tratar de pelear contra su hechizo.

-Vaya al parecer esos dos tienen algo de conciencia- Comento Sandy con uno tono de sarcasmo, mientras que Butch esquivaba a Bellota y Brick a bombón. Mientras que Licci cruzaba los brazos y asía una cara de disgusto.

-Sigo sin entender ¿por qué? quieres hacernos daño- Menciono Burbuja con cierta tristeza en los ojos.

-Ya te lo dije una vez, yo no doy explicaciones, además estoy cansada de que me digan que es lo que tengo que hacer- Dijo Licci mientras hacia una mueca de fastidio.

-Veo que esta dimensión te ha debilitado el carácter, voy a creer que no puedas controlar a esos dos inútiles- Sandy se burlaba de Licci mientras que veía como Boomer esquivaba a sus hermanos.

-Ok, Ponme el ejemplo y dime ¿cómo hacerlo?- molesta Licci respondió el comentario un tanto ofensivo de Sandy. Ella no podía ser débil. Había vencido muchos obstáculos y este no iba a hacer el primero en fallar.

-Mira y pon atención, primero ve el punto débil de tu enemigo, luego que lo detectaste actúa- Dándole a Tiara a Licci y emprendió el vuelo hacia donde se encontraba Burbuja, la tomo del cuello, mientras que Boomer, Bellota y Bombón se quedaron inmóviles mientras que Licci sonreía.

-Vaya que estas optando por métodos extremos- Comento Licci de manera sarcástica.

-Dejen de estar jugando- Grito con coraje Bellota, su hermano no era un juguete ya era la segunda vez que trataba de lastimar a su hermana y no lo iba a permitir.

-Atrápala Butch- Susurro Licci, este en movió ágil alcanzo a Bellota y la tomo del cuello, ella trato de escapar de su agarre pero él era más fuerte.

-Te arrepentirás- Dijo la líder mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a atacar a Licci.

El habiente era tenso, frente a sus ojos todo comenzaba a pasar en cámara lenta, Boomer observo la cara de sus hermanos y revivió viejos recuerdos cuando se dedicaba al crimen, gozando cuando hacían sufrir a las PPG, después dirigió su mirada hacia la líder realmente estaba enojado y al igual que su hermano daría la vida por proteger a sus seres querido, por ultimo miro a Burbuja, sus ojos comenzaban a sollozar, una gota de sudor bajaba por la frente del RRB azul.

-Me rindo- Hablo Boomer mientras suspiraba y vio la cara de asombro de todos.

-Has tomado la mejor decisión- Sonrió Licci mientras una sonrisa de victoria se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Vaya, ves como si funcionan mis métodos- Dijo Sandy mientras soltaba a Burbuja. Y junto con Licci se acercaba a Boomer para acabar su misión, controlas a los RRB. De repente Licci sintió una brisa fría e inmediatamente se alejó de Boomer, mientras que Sandy desconcertada no supo que hacer.

-Aparte de fea lenta- Comento Dan al ver como Sandy estaba completamente congelada mientras caía.

-Tiara- Grito Licci, mientras que tiara se trasformó en un gran tigre con dos grandes colmillos y dos colas (tipo Kirara de Inuyasha), voló rápidamente hacia Sandy y de su boca salió una gran bola de fuego que derritió el hielo que dejaba a Sandy sin movimiento.

-Creíste que íbamos a dejarte, esto tan fácil- dijo Fred, mientras con un gran golpe logro que Butch soltara a Bellota.

-Esta me las pagaras- Temblando de frio Sandy se disponía a atacar.

-Espera, mejor hacemos esto interesante, ataquen- Ordeno mientras que Brick y Butch se dirigían hacia los hermanos de Licci, pero esta vez una bola de energía negra detuvo a Brick y Butch

-Veo que a tu novio no se le quita, lo metiche - Dijo Sandy frotándose los brazos mientras veía como Bleik se había interpuesto en la pelea.

-Lograre mi objetivo- grito Licci mientras apretaba los puños

-¿Cómo lo harás, como nos vencerás, acaso tendrás el valor de desacerté de nosotros?- Dijo Fred, a pesar de que él no era como Damián, él era más certero en lo que decía, Licci se quedó callada, ella no podría deshacerse de ellos, se tomó la cabeza con una mano.

-Amiga, tu lucha por lo que creas y te puedo apostar que el único objetivo que tienes ahorita es regresar a tu casa. -Comento Sandy al ver la cara de preocupación de Licci.

-Tú no eres así, tú eres diferente, te preocupas por todos- Grito Bleik mientras se acercaba a Licci, ella lo miro.

-Calla, tú no sabes como soy en realidad, Chicos, Sandy- Dijo Licci mientras veía acercarse poco a poco a Bleik, inmediatamente Butch y Brick se interpusieron en el camino de Bleik mientras que Sandy se ponía a tras de ellos.

-Al parecer este chico es una amenaza para ti Licci- Comento Sandy mientras, miraba a Licci algo nerviosa.

-¿Quieren pelear?, pues vamos a pelear- Licci hiso señas para que Butch y Brick atacaran a Dan y Fred.

-Vaya Licci veo que tú no pierdes el tiempo, eso me gusta en una chica, así veré realmente cuál es tu verdadera fuerza y poder- dijo Bleik mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

-Crees que voy a dejar que Licci se divierta sola, yo seré tu oponente- dijo Sandy mientras se paraba enfrente de él,

Sandy había visto la expresión de Licci y sabía que ese chico le causaba confusión a su mente, ese chico podría hacer que ella dejara todo lo que había planeado, pero al verlo a él, Sandy podría suponer que el correspondía aquel sentimiento que provenía de ella.

-Al igual que todos los criminales, mandas a la basura para que acabe con tus enemigos, yo esperaba algo más de ti, que pena me da tú caso- Dijo Bleik, con toda la intensión de hacer de enojar a Licci, mientras se ponía en posición de ataque para empezar su pelea con Sandy.

-Sandy, déjame a esta basura en mis manos, por favor atrapa a Boomer para acabar con lo que empezamos- Comento Licci mientras observaba con desprecio a Bleik, otra vez le había dicho que tenía lastima y eso no lo iba a permitir. Bleik sonrió con triunfo mientras que Sandy fue tras Boomer.

La rabia corría una vez más las venas de las PPG, otra vez las habían dejado fuera del juego, una humillación para la fuerza de Bellota , una derrota para la inteligencia de Bombón y una vergüenza a la velocidad de Burbuja, no les quedaba más, que mirar aquella pelea que estaba comenzando y que no sabían cómo iba a terminar.

Dan se sorprendía tras la fuerza y rudeza de Butch, no podía creer el incremento de fuerza que habían tenido al entrenar con Demeri, por más monstruos que invocaba, Butch simplemente los acababa, así que comenzó a pelear puño con puño, él no podía ser derrotado por un niño, así que daría su mejor esfuerzo.

Mientras tanto Fred peleaba con Brick, su agilidad y percepción le hacían complicado el trabajo, sabía que Brick era el líder y que estaba luchando con un gran estratega, pero él también lo era, vencería su intelecto costara lo que costara.

Sandy, no podía trabar al azul, era tan rápido en sus movimientos que eso le disgustaba, tenía que atraparlo, mientras tanto Boomer no dejaba de burlarse de los lentos movimientos de ella.

-Si crees que tú, puedes convencerme de que estoy mal en lo que estoy haciendo, estas muy equivocado- Dijo Licci mientras esquivaba los ataques de Bleik.

-El que persevera alcanza- Contesto Bleik abrazando a Licci por la espalda causándole un sonrojo. El tiempo se detuvo para ellos dos, por un segundo creyeron haber escuchado el sonido de su corazón, un latido algo rápido que no era causado por la agitación de sus cuerpos al pelar, más bien era porque los dos estaban muy juntos.

-Alto- grito Licci con todas sus fuerzas, lográndose zafar del agarre de Bleik, ella no quería sentir, lo que en ese momento sentía, ella solo quería volver a casa y no podría darse el lujo de mirar atrás.

-Vaya creo que mi hermanita esta estresada- Cometo dan con sarcasmo, al escuchar tan increíble grito.

-Es hora de terminar con esto- Dijo Licci mientras que voló a toda velocidad tras Boomer, nadie podía haberse imaginado lo veloz que era, en tan solo unos segundos Licci pudo sujetar a Boomer de un brazo.

-Creo que no te funcionara- Dijo Fred mientras lanzaba una ráfaga tan fría que podía congelar cualquier cosa y con cualquier cosa me refiero a Boomer, quien sirvió de escudo para proteger a Licci.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- Grito Burbuja al ver como el Licci hiso que Boomer sirviera de escudo.

-Congelado tu objetivo, el polvo de controlasión no surgirá efecto- Dijo Fred con una sonrisa de triunfo. Mientras que Licci comenzaba a reírse con ganas.

-Vaya, crees que no los conozco, mira su brazo de Boomer, sabía que utilizaría ese truco para detenerme, pero nunca te imaginaste que ese polvo también podía ser liquido- Comento Licci mientras que los demás observaba la jeringa en el brazo derecho de Boomer.

-Hermana, creo que te subestime, ahora tendremos que pelear en serio- Dijo Dan con coraje, como es que su hermana podía haber hecho tal cosa, siempre había sido una persona que estaba en contra de juegos viles, pero ahora pareciera que se comportara de otra forma.

-Creo que los lazos familiares no sirven de nada ahora, pero no nos daremos por vencidos- Comento Fred mientras que junto a su hermano dan se ponían en posición de ataque.

-Creo que se olvidan de una cosa- Dijo Sandy señalando a las PPG, quien estaban defendiéndose de Tiara, de repente tiara lanzo de su boca una enorme bola de energía, que encerró a las PPG.

-Dan y Bleik encárguense de Butch y Brick, ya salvare a los PPG- Dijo Fred mientras se dirigía a salvarlas

-Veo que no aprenden, Tiara- Grito Licci, mientras Tiara volaba a donde estaba Boomer para descongelarlo.

-Es ahora cuando comienza el verdadero juego- Comento dijo Licci mientras lanzaba una enorme bola de energía, Bleik se interpuso en el camino de ese ataque que iba directo a las PPG, una nube de polvo se alzó.

Todos quedaron confundidos, la nube de polvo poco a poco comenzó a disolverse, dejando ver a tres RRB completamente diferentes, al parecer Licci había cumplido lo prometido, logro controlar al RRB azul, una sonrisa les hiso saber a sus hermanos que no eran buena señal.

-Los espero a todos ustedes dentro de 3 días, en el punto de inicio- Dijo Licci mientras sostenía entre los brazos a Tiara quien ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

Licci, Sandy, Brick, Boomer y Butch emprendieron el vuelo, dejando a los demás muy confundidos y enojados.

-Ahora que haremos- Comento Bleik con preocupación, mientras veía como la prisión de las PPG iba desapareciendo.

-Llevarlas con el oráculo. -Comento Dan mientras ayudaba a levantar las chicas.

Una opción que dejo sin aliento a todos, hace unos momentos habían dicho que esa era una opción peligrosa, pero de antemano Fred y Dan sabían que si las PPG no iban con el oráculo, morirían si piedad dentro de tres días.

**Continuara…**

**Eemo-faairy**: gracias por el cometario y perdón por la tardanza, sabes ya estoy mucho mejor ya puedo caminar y por fin he dejado el bastón.

**Flor:** Creo que Sandy está en peligro latente, pero no te preocupes ella es asi, que bueno que te haya gustado anterior el capítulo y espero que este también. Cuídate mucho y un saludo de mi parte a todos.

**Angeli-bloody-night:** Hola espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Ammy c. A. c. N:** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia completa y discúlpame por la tardanza tratare de actualizarla más seguido

**Nemesiis:** Gracias espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Sissie131:** Creo que este Licci esta confundida, pero también tengo fe en que racione, gracias por dejar un comentario.


	42. 36 El Oráculo

Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza de subir el capítulo pero al parecer mi inspiración está peleada conmigo, pero espero de antemano que les guste este capítulo.

Quiero agradecer a **Little Indulgence**, **Nemesiis**, **Floresilla329** (Ha flor me encanta Kpop por cierto ya viste el nuevo video de SuperJunior, esta genial.), **sissie 131** y **Ammy c A c N**, por sus reviews. Y a todos aquellos que no mencione pero que han agregado mi historia en sus favoritos o simplemente la han leído también les agradezco.

_Que tengan un excelente día y aclaro que las PPG no me pertenecen._

**36.- El Oráculo**

Las tonalidades del color gris daban forma a tan espeluznante lugar, la luna llena alumbraba el camino de aquellas personas que tenían el valor de pisar ese territorio, el piso arenoso dificultaba cada vez más la caminata, el oxígeno poco a poco disminuía mientras que las sombras de los árboles, formaba figuras aterradoras que atemorizaban a nuestras heroínas.

Encabezando tan aterradora marcha, estaba los hermanos de Licci; Fran y Dan avanzaba lo más rápido que podían, ya que ese lugar tenía una característica que la hacían diferente al lugar que era resguardado por Demeri, ese lugar poco a poco les robaba su energía vital y sabían que si no se apuraban pronto, las PPG ya no podrían seguir.

-Apúrense- Grito Dan a las PPG al ver que se quedaban atrás. Bombón como siempre venia adelante, trataba de tener su semblante calmado, para tranquilizar a su hermana Burbuja quien no le había soltado la mano de tan asustada que estaba, en cambio Bellota venia atrás, sin tomarle importancia a lugar ya que sus pensamientos un chico de ojos verdes que se había dejado manipular.

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto Fran, al ver que su respiración era cortada, la falta de oxígeno les estaba surgiendo efecto.

-No entienden que si no encontramos al Oráculo, este lugar les quitara su energía hasta que ya no puedan más y todo habrá sido en vano- Regaño Dan a las PPG, no llevaban ni una hora caminando en ese lugar y las chicas ya tenían una cara de cansancio.

-¿Porque ustedes, no están tan cansado como nosotras?- Pregunto Bellota deteniendo su andar y sujetando sus rodillas, ella sentía que sus piernas ya no podrían dar ni un paso más.

-Nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a las condiciones de este lugar, porque hemos estado varias veces- Contesto Fred mientras examinaba los alrededores. De pronto el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, provocando que las ramas de los arboles zumbaran, la tierra comenzó a temblar, algo se estaba aproximando.

-Estén alerta, al parecer ella nos ha encontrado- Comento Dan mientras se ponía en posición de defensa, las PPG pusieron la misma posición. De repente Dan salto, al parecer una flecha casi lo hiere, todos miraron hacia todos lados trataban de encontrar de donde había provenido esa flecha.

Varios zumbidos se hicieron presente todos voltearon hacia arriban, Fran no perdió ni un momento y con su poder que tenía hiso un escudo de hielo protector para él y para las chicas, en cambio Dan corría de un lado a otro, tratando de esquivar las flechas.

-¿Por qué no usa sus poderes como tú?- Pregunto la líder al verlo correr de un lado a otro de manera cómica.

-El poder de Dan es la invocación y el control de monstro, si el utiliza ese poder aquí los monstros se saldrían de control; ya que este lugar es del oráculo y ella haría que eso monstros se revelaran contra él- Respondió Fred, mientras veía a su hermano.

-Entonces no tenemos ninguna oportunidad contra el oráculo- Asustada por lo que estaba viendo Burbuja comento sin soltar la mano de su hermana.

-No te dejes engañar. El oráculo al igual que todos tiene puntos débiles observa- Fran quería darle ánimos a Burbuja y señalo a su hermano Dan.

-Ya me canse de este juego- Grito Dan con gran fuerza y concentro su energía formando una gran esfera blanca que se dirigió hacia el cielo, esta deshizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todas las flechas del lugar.

-Pero como, si hubiera utilizado ese poder cuando Kain utilizo sus monstros en la ciudad, hubiera destruido todos sin ningún problema- Comento con asombro Bellota, ese poder la dejo asombrada si ella consiguiera un nivel así le daría una paliza a la engreída de Licci y a la tonta de Sandy

-Cada lugar tiene condiciones diferentes, simplemente tienen que tener tu mente abierta para descubrir que habilidades puedes utilizar, Dan sabe que no puede utilizar aquí su invocación de monstros por que perdería el control de ellos. Pero en este lugar al igual que ustedes pueden controlar su energía y utilizarla para su defensa. Pero si este llega a ser utilizado en su dimensión el simplemente con un ataque así, perdería la vida- Las PPG se quedaron sorprendidas ante el comentario de Fran, mientras que este quitaba el escudo protector.

-Cada lugar tiene condiciones diferentes, hay que descubrir y aprovechas las habilidades que tenemos en cada lugar para tener ventaja, ¿pero como vamos a darnos cuenta de esas habilidades, cuando ni siquiera conocemos el lugar?- Pregunto la líder algo temerosa por lo que había visto, Dan sabía que en este lugar podría aprovechar su energía, pero entonces si él no podía usar su poder su invocación de mostros entonces ellas no podrían utilizar sus poderes, quedando en total desventaja.

-Bienvenidas sean- Se escuchó una voz que saco de su concentración a la líder, ella al igual que sus hermanas trataban de encontrar a la dueña de esa voz.

-Vaya nunca pensé en un recibimiento de esa manera- Comento Dan un tanto irónico.

-De que te preocupas cariño, si sabes de las habilidades que tienes en ese lugar- Contesto una joven de cabello blanco lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su piel pálida hacia resaltar sus ojo azules y a diferencia de las desgatadas ropas que tenía la vez anterior, esta vez lucía un pantalón y un chaleco negro de vestir, una blusa blanca de manga larga y unos zapato de tacón de aproximadamente 5 cm.

-Tu nunca dejas de sorprenderme- Comento Fran mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Tenía que lucir bien para recibir a las invitadas- Estrecho la mano de Fran para después dirigirse a donde estaba las PPG.

-Así que tú eres el Oráculo- Comento un tanto desilusionada Bellota, nunca creyó que el oráculo luciera así, ella se imaginaba otra cosa.

-Tal vez querías a un ser corpulento, con gran fuerza- Comento el oráculo sorprendiendo a Bellota.

-Entonces ¿tú nos entrenaras?- Pregunto la líder con algo de duda. El oráculo empezó a carcajearse.

-Para que yo haga eso ustedes primero me tienen que encontrar- Su sonrisa cambio a una sonrisa maligna. Las PPG se asustaron a ver el semblante aterrador que esta presentaba.

-! Espera ¡- Grito Dan, mientras que la tierra se abrió, las PPG perdieron el equilibrio cayendo completamente en el abismo que se formó debajo de ellas. Fran trato de ayudarlas pero el oráculo se interpuso.

-Ahora son mías, es mejor que regresen a su casa y planeen el próximo movimiento- Dijo el oráculo mientras caminaba muy tranquilamente

-Te ofrezco mi poder con la condición de que no lastimes a Licci ni a las PPG- Comento Dan, sorprendiendo a Fran y captando la atención del oráculo.

-Te ha traicionado tu hermana y quieres salvarla, que patético te ves, pero no me interesan tus tontos poderes, Licci y yo tenemos un trato y créeme cuando te digo que sus poderes no son nada en comparación a lo que le quitare a ella- Comento el oráculo mientras que desaparecía.

-¿Y ahora que pasara con las PPG?- pregunto Dan preocupado.

-Ellas tendrán que confiar en sus habilidades si quieren sobrevivir- Dijo Fran mientras que el y su hermano se alejaban del lugar.

Poco a poco Burbuja comenzó a despertar, su cuerpo le dolía, nunca se imaginó que una simple caída le doliera tanto, poco a poco se comenzó a poner de pie, miro alrededor buscando a sus hermanas pero no las encontró, grito lo más fuerte que pudo pero no hubo resultados, trato de dar un paso, pero sus piernas la traicionaron, sus rodillas soportaron el golpe de la caída, ella simplemente se quejó. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, ella no quería llorar pero sus ojos también la traicionaron, miro al cielo y como si este le respondiera una gota de lluvia cayó justamente en su mejilla. Pronto comenzó a llover más fuerte, nuestra heroína miro alrededor observo la abundante vegetación reconociendo entre ellas los helechos, los líquenes, las orquídeas.

-Estoy en una selva, pero come llegue aquí- Pensó Burbuja algo asustada, se volvió a poner de pie, poco a poco comenzó a caminar soportando aquel dolor.

El lodo que se formaba a consecuencia de la lluvia se ponía cada vez más resbaloso provocando que cayera más de una vez, de pronto escucho un sonido que reconoció al momento, varios animales del lugar se aproximaban en una gran estampida; ella trato de hablar con ellos pero era en vano, poco a poco se aproximaron, ella simplemente cerro los ojos.

-¿Qué paso?- Hablo al ver que los animales habían pasado junto a ella sin provocarle ningún daño, pero se asustó al ver la causa del porque corrían tan aterrados.

Nunca en su historia de combatir a los monstros se había topado con uno tan espeluznante, el lodo cubría aquel cuerpo escamoso como el de un cocodrilo, dejando en evidencia la afilada dentadura igual que la de un león, una rara mezcla que le causaba terror, pero este aumento cuando vio desplegar sus dos alas. No lo pensó más, el dolor que tenía era tan poca acosa en comparación que ese monstro le haría si no escapaba, trato de volar pero no resulto, la única arma que tenía era su velocidad pero esta también le dio la espalda. El mostro la acorralo abrió la boca lo más que pudo.

-Déjame- grito Burbuja mientras extendía sus dos manos, un gruñido se escuchó en todo el lugar, mientras que la vista de Burbuja poco a poco se oscurecía.

Una vez más, poco a poco iba cayendo, el hielo la hiso resbalar, tenía que agarrarse de algo, así que se detuvo de lo que encontró, al parecer una rama fue la solución.

-Burbuja- Dijo mientras, escalaba una montaña cubierta de nieve, hasta llegar a la cima, Bombón no podía creer en donde estaba, la baja temperatura hacía temblar el cuerpo de nuestra heroína.

-La Antártida- Comento para ella misma, miro alrededor la noche comenzaba a caer y lo único que ella veía era nieve, blanca nieve que cubría el lugar, y si no encontraba un lugar donde dormir su días como heroína abrían acabado.

A lo lejos pudo visualizar humo, sonrió, al parecer había alguien en el lugar, trato de ir lo más rápido que pudo, poco a poco se acercaba al lugar de pronto un gran aullido se escuchó erizando más su cuerpo, detuvo su andar respiro profundamente para continuar su caminata, sigilosamente se acerco al lugar, lo primero que pudo ver fue una gran sombra y se escondió a tras de una roca, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto. Se tallo los ojos y volvió a mirar y analizar la situación.

Tres personas estaban atadas de manos y pies, una niña de aproximadamente 6 años, ojos cafés y cabello negro, vestía un pantalón naranja bastante grueso al igual que su chamarra, también estaban dos chicos que no dejaban de discutir uno tenía el pelo rubio y sus ropas eran negras, sus ojos eran color verdes, mientras el otro tenía sus ojos cafés y cabello azul oscuro al igual que su ropas. Bombón miro alrededor al parecer lo que había visto hace unos instante fue generado por su imaginación, se acercó con precaución.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Pregunto la líder mientras que desamarraba a esas personas.

-Estás loca, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- Contesto de manera grosera el chico rubio.

-Esto debe ser un suicidio de tu parte- comento con ironía el chico de cabello azul.

-Gracias- Dijo la niña una vez liberada y abrazo a Bombón.

-Hay que escapar- Dijo el rubio mientras corría y los demás lo seguían, pero Bombón se quedó atrás, estaba cansada, sus piernas estaban adoloridas.

-Debe ser una broma, quien en su sano juicio saldría a caminar vestida de esa forma- Dijo el chico de cabello azul mientras cargaba en su espalda a Bombón.

Todos corrían de forma increíble, Bombón no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, esos chicos junto con la niña podrían tener la misma velocidad que Burbuja, de pronto otro aullido se escuchó.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Pregunto Bombón al ver que habían detenido su andar, pero no hubo respuesta, así que se bajó de la espalda del chico de cabello azul y lo miro de frente, estaba totalmente paralizado al igual que los demás, vio su mirada, pero ella no podía entender lo que trataba de decir hasta que volteo.

Bombón nunca creyó que pie grande existiera y que luciera de esa forma, de alguna manera tenía cierto parecido a peludito, pero era más grande y alto, en lugar de ser morado este era blanco, pero no parecía malo, este se le acerco ella.

-Corre- dijo la niña con dificultad, Bombón sin dudarlo comenzó a correr en sentido contrario al mostro, pero no podía dejarlos ahí, ella era una súper heroína no una cobarde, así que dio la vuelta para encontrarse con aquel monstro, este la trato de agarrar pero Bombón lo esquivaba con dificultad, su enemigo comenzó a enojarse, cambiado de blanco a color naranja y de naranja a rojo.

-Tengo que salvarlos- Dijo Bombón mientras volvía a donde esos chicos se encontraban, ellos poco a poco comenzaron a recuperar su movilidad

-Corran- Grito el rubio con todas sus fuerzas pero el mostro logro agarrar a la niña. Sus manos eran tan toscas, que le provocaban un gran daño a la pequeña, Bombón apretó los puños de coraje.

-Suéltala maldito- Grito la líder mientras que los dos chicos se sorprendían y se enojaban a la vez.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- Pregunto el rubio, mientras la tomaba a Bombón de los brazos y la sacudía, el mostro lanzo a la niña hacia arriba mientras abría la boca dejando ver sus filosos y puntiagudos dientes, Bombón se zafo del agarre del chico y extendió sus manos. Después solo vio borroso mientras que sentía su cuerpo desfallecer.

-Maldita neblina- Dijo una chica mientras se sobaba su frente ya que hace un segundo había chocado con un árbol, al parecer se encontraba en un lugar con mucha neblina que no la dejaba ver más allá de su nariz. Por más que forzaba su vista no lograba visualizar lo que tenía enfrente, así que extendió sus manos tratando de esquivar obstáculo. De pronto escucho a alguien acercarse.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- Pregunto la chica con algo de temor, ya que recordó las películas de terror que días atrás había visto.

-Vaya sí que res valiente para salir de tu casa a estas horas de la noche y sola- contesto una voz varonil.

-¿Quién eres y dónde estás?- Pregunto Bellota algo confundida.

-Que acaso estas ciega, estoy enfrente de ti- Dijo algo arrogante el dueño de esa voz. Belloto no lo creía, ella no podía verlo, así que dio un paso más y confió en sus manos, de repente estas sintieron a alguien.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto Bellota mientras que con sus puños apretaba las extrañas ropas de ese individuo.

-Debes haber vagado mucho para que estés cansada- Cometo el extraño individuo. Bellota abrió los ojos y pudo ver aquel sujeto su mirada café reflejaba tranquilidad.

-Debo buscar a mis hermanas- Comento Bellota mientras soltaba aquel muchacho

-Las buscaras mañana, bastante has expuesto tu vida, es un milagro que el Bisón no te haya atacado- Comento el chico mientras tomaba la mano de nuestra heroína.

-¿Bisón?- Dijo ella mientras se soltaba.

-Bisón es el monstro de este lugar es un ser…- Pero no acabo de describir al monstro ya que un grito aterrador se escuchó. Bellota corrió atas de ese muchacho, ella no sabía porque lo hacía, pero algo le dijo que lo siguiera.

-Escóndete- Ordeno aquel muchacho.

Sus ojos de Bellota no daban crédito a lo que veía, supuestamente ese tipo de cosas solo se veían en libros de historia y nada más, pero lo estaba viendo un centauro con alas eso era más de lo que sus cerebro podría analizar. Un llanto interrumpió sus pensamientos, al parecer había secuestrado a una chica, pero sus ojos de la ruda PPG se abrieron más cuando el centauro agarro un arco y flecha y apuntaba hacia la indefensa chica, de repente el chico salto de su escondite llamando la atención del centauro. Este enojado disparo su flecha contra él.

-Fallaste- pronuncio el chico mientras sacaba una gran espada y corrió para atacar el centauro, pero el centauro lo esquivo con facilidad.

-Crees poder derrotarme humano idiota- Pronuncio el centauro mientras que tomaba al chico del cuello.

-Alto- Grito bellota, olvidando por completo que carecía de poderes. El centauro agarro una piedra y la lanzo hiriendo el hombro de nuestra heroína.

-Al parecer hoy tendré un festín- Dijo el centauro mientras se acercaba a Bellota si soltar a aquel muchacho.

-Corre- Dijo el joven que luchaba por soltarse, mientras que Bellota no sabía qué hacer, el centauro alzo la mano y de un solo golpe logro tirar a nuestra heroína junto con la chica que hace unos momentos estaba gritando.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la chica mientras ayudaba a levantarse a bellota.

-No- contesto Bellota enojada mientras se paraba con dificultad, ninguno de sus enemigos la había dado un golpe así.

-Primero serás tu- dijo el centauro mientras sostenía el cuello del muchacho, Bellota comenzó a enfurecerse mientras se acercaba a su enemigo.

-Suéltalo- Grito Bellota llamando la atención del centauro y de repente todo obscureció.

-Vaya llegaron más pronto de lo que creía- dijo un joven sin quitarle la vista a unos pergaminos que estaban analizando.

-Fue más rápido de lo que pensé- Comento Licci mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Por qué déjate todo así?, hubiéramos acabado con ellas sin ningún problema- Comento Sandy algo enojada y se dejó caer en un sillón que se encontraba en aquel enorme estudio. Kain alzo la vista y se sorprendió al ver a los RRB en el lugar.

-Nunca me imaginé que lo lograras al primer intento, pensé que esos chiquillos eran más astutos- dijo Kain de manera sarcástica, mientras podía leer en la mirada de los RRB enojo.

-Tú nunca crees nada- Comento Licci mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Sandy mientras se acostaba en el sillón.

-A mi habitación- Contesto Licci mientras con la mano les ordenaba a los RRB que la seguirán

-Que inmoral te has vuelto, llevar a tres chicos a tu habitación, si quieres puedo acompañarlos y hacer un quinteto- Comento Kain con burla y un toque de lujuria en su mirada.

-Idiota- dijo Licci sin voltear e irse a su habitación junto con los RRB.

-No aguanta nada- dijo Kain mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a revisar de nuevo los pergaminos.

-Yo te hubiera golpeado ante tal comentario- Menciono Sandy con una sonrisa en sus labios, Kain arqueo su ceja.

-¿Cómo consiguió controlar a tres RRB tan fácil y el cuarto?- Pregunto Kain mientras se recargaba en su silla y miraba al techo.

-La pócima que hiso es bastante fuerte, hubo momentos en que los chicos se resistieron pero lo logro, en ¿cuánto a Bleik?- Contesto Sandy mientras se paraba y miraba por la ventana.

-¿Bleik que pasa con el?- Pregunto Kain mientras se para y se dirigía a la misma ventana que Sandy estaba viendo.

- No intento ninguna vez de controlarlo, al contrario fue el quien la hiso dudar, al parecer siente algo por el- concluyo Sandy su comentario mientras Kain comenzaba a reírse.

-Por favor no digas tonterías, lo único que ella quiere es volver a casa, además no nos conviene que se enamore porque si eso llega a pasar Licci no tendrá el valor para hacer lo que esta pensando- Comento Kain mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su escritorio.

-Ese chico está enamorado de Licci y ella de el, lo pude ver en su mirada, es mejor que estemos prevenidos- Comento Sandy mientras cruzaba los brazo y llamaba de nuevo la atención de Kain.

-Entonces tú te encargaras de decirme todos los movimientos de Licci, además de eliminar a Bleik si este trata de intervenir- Ordeno Kain, mientras que le daba la espalda a Sandy.

-¿Ahora que aras?- Pregunto el líder de los RRB al ver que Licci se alejaba de la puerta, al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Sacar del juego a Sandy- Contesto Licci mientras se marchaba a su habitación.

**Continuara…**


	43. 37 La prueba azul

Gracias por los comentario, por seguir leyendo mi historia y por tenerme paciencia, sé que he tardado mucho en actualizarla y sé que no tengo ninguna escusa, pero prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Cuídense y que tengan un bonito día.

Aclaro las ppg no me pertenecen

**37. La prueba azul.**

La mañana comenzaba con lluvia, pereciera que predijera que ese mundo terminaría pronto; Licci se encontraba muy concentrada escribiendo, mientras que Butch estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados; Boomer estaba sentado en piso acariciando a tiara. Sigilosamente y sin hacer ruido, Sandy entro a la habitación en puntitas, Butch entre abrió un ojo, y Boomer solo la observó, Sandy sonrió con maldad mientras alzaba sus dos manos.

-Ni te atrevas- Dijo Licci en voz alta, sorprendiendo a Sandy, quien desilusionada se lanzó sobre su cama y abrazo la almohada

-¿Pero cómo?, ni que tuvieras ojos en la espaldas- Pregunto Sandy algo desanimada, ya que su plan de espantarla había sido un fracaso.

-Eres demasiado predecible- Contesto Licci mientras doblaba una hoja de papel y la metía en un sobre.

-¿Que acaso no sabes que las cartas pasaron de moda?, y ahora lo in es e- mail ó fecebook; además las cartas ya pasaron de moda- Comento Sandy mientras que observaba a Licci doblar una segunda hoja de papel, para después guardar cada una en un sobre.

-Pero estas son cartas mágicas llegan en el momento preciso- Comento Licci mientras que con un alfiler pinchaba su dedo, y cerraba los sobres con su propia sangre.

-¿A que momento te refieres?– Dijo Sandy con cara de duda

-Veo que todavía no entiendes la situación- Dijo Licci mientras que se paraba de su silla y caminaba hacia su ventana. Mientras en sus manos llevaba las dos cartas

-Lo que no entiendo es porque mandaste a las PPG con el oráculo, tal vez sea predecible, pero Kain, me comento que con ella, las PPG se harán mas fuertes- Con molestia en su voz Sandy apretó mas la almohada.

-¿Que acaso tienes miedo de que esas chiquillas te venzan?- Contesto Licci mientras miraba hacia el cielo nublado. Pronuncio algunas palabras que ni siquiera Sandy entendió y por arte de magia las cartas volaron hacia las nubes para después desaparecer.

-No pero… al verte tan misteriosa-Con cara de duda Sandy bajo la cabeza.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Licci algo seria.

-Ese misterio tuyo me hace pensar que nos vas a traicionar- Levanto la cabeza y miro a Licci a los ojos sin parpadear.

-Pasamos todos o nadie pasa, eso lo dijimos antes de que tu llegaras, Kain, Fred y Dan prometimos que siempre estaríamos unidos, ahora dos de ellos me traicionan, pero afortunadamente están ustedes que son mi esperanza, ¿crees, que los traicionaría?- comento Licci mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se sentaba junto a Sandy.

-Pero tus acciones dicen lo contrario-Soltando la almohada, Sandy se paro de la cama.

-Ok, mande a las PPG con el oráculo, por que necesito que se hagan mas fuertes, según los pergaminos son cuatro las personas elegidas para abrir el portal, pero estas deben tener por igual el nivel de energía espiritual, si ellas no están preparadas por mas fuerza física que tengan podrían morir al tratar de abrir el portal y todo será en vano- Comento Licci mientras miraba a los ojos a Sandy, y le daba mucho tristeza saber que ella creía ciegamente en las palabras de Kain.

-Pero lo que nos hace fuerte en este mundo es nuestro poder espiritual, si ellas nos rebasan, simplemente estaremos perdidas- Era evidente que Sandy sabia el riesgo que corrían si las PPG se volvían mas fuertes.

-Crees que me arriesgaría tu vida sin tener un plan B, no te preocupes y duerme tranquila, que yo me encargare que no te pase nada-Licci abrazo a Sandy, dándole tranquilidad, Sandy sonrió y se paro de la cama, para después dirigirse a su habitación.

-Hay veces que la acciones que hace una persona, dicen más que mil palabras- Comento Sandy mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta. Butch miro a Licci con rencor, ella le devolvió la mirada, de repente Brick entre por la ventana.

-El trabajo esta hecho- Dijo Brick mientras se sentaba en una sillas, Licci saco su celular.

-Por favor traten bien a la invitada- Ordeno Licci mientras su sonrisa reflejaba maldad. Los RRB la miraban con cierto odio, nunca pensaron que su hermano Bleik se llegara a enamorar de aquella chica.

Sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a abrirse, su cuerpo le dolía, se trato de levantar pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, trato de tranquilizarse y miro a su alrededor, se sus ojos volvieron a derramar lagrimas al ver que no había sido un sueño, ella sabia que todavía seguía en aquella pesadilla, de repente escucho pasos, el pánico se apodero de ella, se sentía tan amenazada, asustada e impotente al no poder mover ni siquiera un dedo.

-Valla ya despertaste- Comento un joven un aspecto rebelde, su pelo corto y negro estaba despeinado, su camisa blanca de manga larga, pero estaba desabrochada dejando ver su abdomen bien formado, tenia un short verde y usaba una sandalias blancas, este se inclino para observar mas de cerca a aquella joven llena de lodo, con rasguños en sus brazos y piernas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto con dificultad la chica de ojos azules que era intimidada por la forma en que ese chico la miraba, Burbuja no perdía ningún detalle de como ese chico la rodeaba estaba atenta a cada uno de sus movimiento.

-No se si eres demasiado tonta o valiente- Comento aquel joven mientras veía como con dificultad se podía de pie la rubia

-¿Por qué ese animal me ataco?- Pregunto Burbuja algo tímida observando aquel chico, un rayo de sol, por fin se dejo ver y es cuando ella pudo notar que sus ojos eran color miel, pero era una mirada tan desafiante como la que tenía Butch.

-Pues si te pones en el camino de un animal que huye de su cazador, es mas que lógico que te atacaría por que pensaría que te estas interponiendo en su camino.-Contesto aquel chico mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

-Espera ¿necesito que me ayudes?- Comento Burbuja con algo de duda, este la volteo a ver, su mirada sin duda era tan fría, que le recordaba a la de los chicos cuando eran malvados.

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte? Si por tu culpa mi cena escapo- Respondió aquel chico mientras lentamente se acercaba a nuestra heroína.

-¿Tu eres el cazador?- Dijo con voz temblorosa Burbuja.

-Tienes algún problema con eso- Deteniendo su andar y quedando enfrente de ella, él la sujeto el brazo.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Burbuja, mientras que hacia una mueca de dolor ya que ese chico la estaba sujetando muy fuerte

-Mi nombre es "**Itzam-ná**", soy el príncipe de este lugar- Dijo el chico mientras jalaba del brazo a Burbuja.

-Suéltame, ¿a donde me llevas?- Tratándose de zafar, Burbuja le grito con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

-¿Que no escuchaste?, soy el príncipe de este lugar y todo lo que esta en mi territorio es mio, incluso tú- Una sonrisa de maldad se dibujo en su rostro, Burbuja como pudo se libero, sin embargo todavía se sentía agotada.

-No por que seas el príncipe, puedes disponer de las personas como tú quieras- Comento Burbuja, con tono serio.

-Come te atreves a hablarme así, ¿quien eres y que es lo que estas buscando?- Dijo el chico mientras apretaba los puños nadie en su reino tenia que hablarle así, ya que para él, era su sentencia de muerte.

-Mi nombre es Burbuja y estoy buscando a mis hermanas y de una vez te digo que ni tu ni nadie me podrá detener- Era evidente que Burbuja estaba enojada, pero bien sabia que ninguna de sus dos hermanas saldría para ayudarla, estaba sola y si sus dos hermanas estaba haciendo lo imposible por encontrarla ella estaría dispuesta hacer lo mismo por ellas.

-Eso es lo que tu crees, yo poseo fuerza y velocidad, tu que tienes absolutamente nada, que es lo que piensa hacer una persona que al enfrentaste con un de los mostro mas aterradores cae desmayada, tienes suerte de seguir con vida- Contesto desafiante aquel chico, volvió a mirara Burbuja, debía reconocer que era la primera chica que se le enfrentaba de esa manera y eso capto su atención.

-Confianza- Contesto Burbuja, sabia que no tenía poderes en ese lugar pero ella sabia que algo se le ocurriría.

-No me hagas reír, eso no te salvara de la muerte- Contesto Itzam-ná, mientras con un ágil movimiento tomo a Burbuja del cuello.

-Suéltame- apenas pronuncio Burbuja, pero era inútil, el la sujetaba con una sola mano, la sonrisa de él era de triunfo.

-A donde quedo tu confianza, ahora me perteneces, te quedaras aquí por siempre-Grito el chico mientras reía a carcajadas.

-Jamás- Grito Burbuja mientras radiaba de nuevo esa energía, el la soltó de inmediato.

-Como una persona como tu puede poseer un objeto tan valioso- Dijo sorprendido Itzam-ná, Burbuja miro su pucho traía puesto un collar con un dije en forma de gota color azul claro y cadena azul fuerte.

-No lo se y créeme cuando te digo que encontrare a mis hermanas, para que juntas busquemos al oráculo y salgamos de este lugar.-Dijo Burbuja enojada.

-Jamás la hallaras, solo yo y mis hermanos sabemos donde esta, pero de mi nunca lo sabrás- Comento el muchacho mientras ponía posición de ataque.

-Pues te obligare- Contesto Burbuja, mientras su cuerpo emanaba ya una energía extraña, ella se acercó a aquel chico, este la golpeo tirándola al piso. Ella no entendía nada, su cuerpo radiaba esa energía pero no podía hace uso de ella como en la ciudad, que es lo que podía hacer para vencer a ese chico.

-Vaya, veo que ignoras los poderes de ese objeto tan valioso y poderoso- Dijo Itzam-ná mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No entiendo nada, pero no me daré por vencida- Dijo Burbuja mientras se ponía de pie, y ponía posición de defensa.

-Yo controlo todo lo que hay en este lugar, todo lo que digo se hace- Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tronando su cuello, después Itzam-ná trono los dedos y el cielo volvió obscurecer y la lluvia se izo presente otra vez.

Itzam-ná comenzó a mover sus manos y de repente toda la vegetación de ese lugar comenzó a moverse, tenía control de la vegetación de ese lugar, unas lianas sujetaron a nuestra heroína de los brazos y piernas. Él se acercó lentamente para tomarla del mentón y susurrarle en el oído

-Te daré una oportunidad, tu serás mi sirvienta y aras todo lo que yo diga- Dijo Itzam-ná mientras que con su lengua recorría la mejilla de Burbuja.

-Nunca- Grito Burbuja con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Entonces muere- grito Itzam-ná mientras sujetaba una liana que se puso dura y puntiaguda como una lanza. De repente aquel gran mostro salió de la nada y lo golpeo con su cola, realmente ese animal estaba muy molesto.

-Al parecer sigues enojado por que me comí a…. ¿Quién era?- dijo Itzam-ná mientras se ponía de pie y el mostro escamoso gruñia.

-Si era tu padre ¿o tu madre? Realmente todos se parece- Siguió diciendo mientras que las lianas rodeaba a ese animal como si de una momia se tratara. Mientras esto sucedía él se volvió a cercar a Burbuja.

-Bombita, podrías esperar un segundo- Dijo burlándose mientras que una liana se rodeaba su brazo para formar una espada con esta.

-Mi nombre es Burbuja y mas vale que lo dejes en paz, no te atrevas a matarlo- grito eufórica Burbuja mientras que las gotas de lluvia quedaban completamente paralizadas, Itzam-ná quedo perplejo nadie había podido detener la lluvia de esa manera, era como si alguien le hubiera puesta pausa, después de unos segundos reacciono, pero como es que una persona tan débil de corazón podría tener ese poder, ahora el estaba impresionando, ahora esa chica seria suya a toda costa, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-o ¿Qué?- dijo Itzam-ná, Burbuja alzo la mirada y las indefensas gotas de lluvia ahora se había trasformado en filosas agujas que iban directamente hacia el. Pero con ágil movimiento y con su espada hecha de lianas logro defenderse de aquel ataque, ella por su parte quedo liberada de esas plantas que la tenían prisionera.

-Eres de lo peor, cazas animales por gusto, te burlas de ellos, eso es imperdonable- Comento Burbuja mientras se dirigía hacia él.

-Apenas logras hacer un ataque y ya te sientes grandes a puesta a que no lo repetirías- Dijo el mientras se dirigía hacia el mostro para matarlo.

Burbuja paro su andar, no sabia como pudo hacer eso, tenia que pensar algo muy rápido de pronto recordó el comentario de Fran "_Cada lugar tiene condiciones diferentes, simplemente tienen que tener tu mente abierta para descubrir que habilidades puedes utilizar_".

-Piensa Burbuja, si pudiste controlar la lluvia tal vez puedas usa la telequinesis, así que solo tengo que concentrarme - Pensó Burbuja mientras corría contra su enemigo para sujetarlo de la mano y tratar de evitar que mate al mostro.

-No impedirás que muera - grito Itzam-ná mientras la empujaba, Burbuja volvía a caer.

-O tal vez si- dijo Burbuja al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Itzam-ná miro su espada, las lianas que la formaban estaba completamente secas.

-¿Después de todo no eres tan tonta?, esto se pone cada vez mas interesante- sonrió de forma malvada mientras volvía a formar nuevamente su arma.

-Era cuestión de tiempo, ahora si podre vencerte- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Burbuja, otra vez volvía su confianza y la esperanza de encontrar a sus hermanas.

El no dudo ni un momento y comenzó a atacarla, ella se movía cada vez mas rápido, al parecer su habilidad y agilidad poco a poco estaba regresando, el cansancio había desaparecido.

-Era cuestión de tiempo, pero como no lo pensé antes, las gotas de lluvia, las lianas e incluso este lugar esta hecho de agua, mi habilidad aquí es el control de ella- Pensó Burbuja mientras otra vez volvía a dejar sin arma a Itzam-ná.

-Es momento de subir de nivel, ríndete un tu amigo morirá, no creo que puedas quitar el agua de todas mis planta a la vez- Dijo el mientras de la tierra salían inmensa cantidad de plantas. Burbuja miro a su alrededor, no dejaría que ese animal muriera.

-El que debería rendirse eres tu- después de todo las enseñanza de su hermana Bombón había surgido efecto, hace poco había leído un libro de botánica y sabia muy bien que para matar a una planta mala era necesario atacar su raíz.

Itzam-ná se quedo perplejo esa niña estaba dominado su poder en tan solo unos segundos debía hacer algo rápido, así que se acercó al mostro y puso su mano sobre el.

-Tal vez controles el agua, y debe admitirlo que esta es elemento fundamental para que controle a las plantas, pero si yo muero él se ira conmigo.- Una rama atravesó a ese mostro.

-No- grito Burbuja llorando, ese cobarde había matado al mostro.

-¿y ahora que harás?- Dijo el mientras se burlaba.

Ella comenzó a golpearlo, cada golpe iba con mucha intensidad, el trataba de esquivarlos pero ella poco a poco iba aumentado su fuerza, la ira y el coraje le estaba presentado una faceta que ni ella misma conocía, una faceta en donde podría jurar que tenia la misma fuerza que su hermana Bellota. Itzam-ná ya no evitar mas sus ataques y en un descuido callo, debido a que Burbuja le había dado un puñetazo en la nariz. El la miro con coraje y ella acumulo agua en sus manos y con ella formo una espada.

-Es hora de que me digas donde esta el oráculo-. Dijo ella mientras que la punta de su espada estaba dirigida junto en el cuello de él.

-Los dos podemos jugar el mismo juego- Él se paro y formo de nuevo su espada. Los dos saltaron hacia atrás, cada uno empino su espada y corrieron, un fuerte sonido se escucho en el lugar, Burbuja e Itzam-ná quedaron de espaldas, un silencio inexplicable rodeo el lugar,.

-Eres una chica bastante interesante- Después de uno segundo él cayo de rodillas, quejándose de un dolor intolerante. Ella lo observo y después se percato que aquel mosto ya no estaba rodeado de lianas, se acercó a él y se dio cuenta que aun vivía.

-Solo, moja tus manos y concéntrate para que sus heridas sanen- Dijo Itzam-ná mientras trataba de sentarse, ella le hiso caso su manos comenzaron a brillar y poco a poco el mostro sano, miro a Burbuja en agradecimiento y se fue. Ella simplemente se levanto y se dio la vuelta para buscar a sus hermanas.

-Espera… no piensas ayudarme- Dijo Itzam-ná mientras que veía a Burbuja mirarlo.

-Solo si me dices donde encontrar al oráculo- Comento Burbuja mientras sonreía, él cerro los ojos, definitivamente ella le había llamado la atención.

**Continuara…..**

**Itzam-ná** _significa Deidad maya, representada como un monstruo celeste: especie de cocodrilo o serpiente bicéfala. Originalmente dios del firmamento. Regía al día y a la noche, a la vez que mantenía relaciones con la luna y el sol, la lluvia, la agricultura, el maíz, la medicina, la adivinación._


	44. 38 Desafío Rosa

_Un capitulo mas de esta historia, disculpen la demora y acepto quejas y sugerencias de este capitulo, gracias por seguirla leyendo y dejar sus reviews, cuídense mucho y que tengan un maravillosos día._

_Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen._

**38.- Desafío Rosa**

Lentamente abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con un firmamento negro y sin estrellas, suspiro profundamente volviendo a cerrarlos; de pronto recordó lo sucedido y rezo suplicando que todo fuera una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla; pero al volver abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que desafortunadamente estaba en el mismo lugar frio, se incorporo de inmediato estaba recostada en una clase de alfombra, miro a su alrededor, vio una fogata grande que hacia disminuir el frio que sentía, se paro cuidadosamente y por alguna extraña razón se sentía mareada, cerro los ojos por un momento mientras se tocaba la frente con sus manos, suspiro y abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con aquel chico que tenia los ojos cafés y el cabello azul oscuro.

-La niña, ¿donde esta la niña?- pregunto Bombón mientras se acercaba al misterioso chico.

-La perdimos- Contesto él, mientras tomaba a la líder del brazo y la sentaba en el tapete en donde estaba recostada.

-No puede ser eso ¿Porqué?, era simplemente una niña- Contesto Bombón con lagrimas en sus ojos y tomando de la chamarra aquel muchacho.

-Así las cosas debe de ser-Contesto el joven mientras se paraba y se acercaba a la fogata

-Eso no debió ser, yo soy una PPG, no debo fracasar, no debo dejar que estas cosas pasen- Con sus manos es su cara, Bombón no pudo contener las lagrimas, el solo el hecho de recordar aquella niña caía dentro de la boca de aquel mostro, la hacia sentir mucho peor.

-¿Pero por que lloras si no la conocías?- Pregunto el joven mientras volteaba a ver a Bombón.

-Pero pude haberlo hecho, nadie en ningún mundo debe morir de esa forma. Contestaba la líder mientras sollozaba.

-Nadie puede saber la hora de su muerte, no importa como sea, nadie le puede ganar- Dijo el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Yo sé que pelear contra la muerte es una batalla que jamás podre ganar, sin embargo; puedo alargar la vida de una persona un poco mas- Comento Bombón mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Pero para que salvar a gente, que después de un rato se olvidara de lo que hiciste por ellas y nuevo volverán a caer en los mismos errores- Un tono mas serio se escucho de aquel joven que bajaba la mirada.

-Lo que hagan de su vida ya depende de ellos, pero lo que mi concierne la misión por la que me crearon será cumplida una y otra vez- Dijo la líder con una sonrisa, mientras miraba al joven.

-Vaya después de todo eres egoísta- Dijo el joven mientras miraba de frente a Bombón.

-¿Qué?- Comento Bombón con duda, como se atrevía ese tipo a decirle que ere egoísta.

-Toda persona, sin importar sexo, edad, religión, país, tienen un cierto grado de egoísmos- Dijo el joven mientras veía la cara de duda de la chica.

-Y tú quien eres para determinar si soy egoísta o no- Dijo la líder molesta mientras se paraba.

-Mi nombre es "Akbal" ( es una palabra maya, que se traduce como "Noche azul"), y puedo ver con precisión que tu eres igual que todos ellos, eres persona egoísta- Comento el chico mientras se ponía de pie.

-Claro que no, yo no soy egoísta- Grito Bombón enojada.

-Claro que si, me acabas de decir que no te interesa que pase con las personas después de que las salvas, salvarlos para ti es un bien propio, o niega que te sientes bien al salvarlos, el escuchar su voz agradeciéndote, el ver su sonrisa te hace sentir bien, todo eso lo haces para tu bienestar, estas pensando en ti antes que en ellos- Grito el joven de la misma manera.

Bombón abrió completamente los ojos, nunca lo había visto desea manera, nunca se había imaginado algo así, todo lo que era ella era una farsa todo lo había hecho por su bien y no para bien de las demás personas, tomo su cabeza y cayo de rodillas, dudo por un momento de si misma, sin percatarse que aquel mostro grande y blanco se acercaba.

-Entonces estoy haciendo todo esto por mi bien- Pensó la líder mientras se tomaba la cabeza, el mostro rugió como si de un león se tratara, Bombón lo volteo a ver y rápidamente se paro, observo que este mostro estaba parado a lado del chico que respondía al nombre de Akbal.

-Otro caso perdido, llévala a donde están todos- Comento Akbal mientras acariciaba a aquella criatura confundiendo mas a nuestra heroína.

-Entonces tu- comento la líder enojada mientras apretaba los puños, ese sujeto podía controlar a ese mostro y aun así dejo que la niña muriera.

-Así es, mi reino se alimenta de la energía de los humanos, así que yo selecciono quien será el elegido, la niña tuvo la culpa por seguir a su hermano, quien la manda a meterse en asuntos que no les importa- Riéndose fuertemente Akbal dio la media vuelta para retirarse.

-No te me acerques- Le grito Bombón al mostro, mientras radiaba energía, Akbal volteo a verla era increíble que ella poseyera tan valioso objeto.

-¿Donde lo conseguiste?- Pregunto furioso Akbal, mientras observaba la cadena roja con un dije de color rosa en forma de corazón, que llevaba puesta la líder.

-Es algo que no te importa- Contesto furiosa mientras que con un golpe fuerte lograba envolver en fuego y quitar del camino aquel mostro.

-Ataca- Grito el joven mientras extendía los dos brazos, esta acción confundió a Bombón por un momento, haciendo que la duda fuera su pero enemigo, trayendo como consecuencia que perdiera la concentración.

-¿Quien eres en realidad y porque estas aquí?- Pregunto el joven mientras tomaba fuertemente a la líder del brazo

-Mi nombre es Bombón Utonio líder de las PPG – dijo la líder rosa con mirada desafiante.

-¿Lider de las PPG?, si fueras una líder que demonios haces aquí, hubieras mandado a tus subordinados- Dijo Akbal con cierta duda, él no iba a creer que ella fuera una líder.

-A diferencia de ti, yo y mis hermanas hacemos las cosas nosotras mismas, nosotros ayudamos a la gente- Contesto la líder mientras trataba de zafarse. Akbal comenzó a reírse.

-Pues si tanto quieres a la gente, vete con ella- Grito Akbal mientras que aventaba a Bombón a un gran bloque de hielo, fue tan fuerte el impacto que nuestra líder se para con dificultad.

Al ponerse de pie vio aquel bloque de hielo y llevo sus manos hacia boca para que no saliera aquel grito de terror, sus ojos nunca habían visto tanta crueldad, personas congeladas es ese gran bloque de hielo, no era suficiente había esqueletos entre ellas, ni siquiera Him había expresado su maldad de esa forma, de pronto sus pies comenzaron a congelarse, trato de zafarse, pero era imposible, entre mas hacia el esfuerzo por zafarse se congelaba cada vez mas su cuerpo.

-Me las pagaras- Apenas pudo contestar la líder mientras que una lagrima corría por su mejilla, Akbal rio muy fuertemente al ver a bombón congelarse completamente.

-Serás una valiosa fuente de energía, sin embargo; puedo sacarte de ahí si te unes a mi, por alguna extraña razón, tienes algo que me atrae- Dijo Akbal mientras tocaba el bloque de hielo.

-Jamás- Contesto la líder, mientras poco a poco se derretía el hielo.

-Imposible, nadie ha podido descongelar este hielo a menos…- se quedo pensativo Akbal mientras miraba como poco a poco la líder se liberaba de su prisión.

-Haya comprendido como usar este poder.- Contesto la líder mientras miraba desafiante a Akbal.

-Solo tienes dos opciones, unirte a mi, o unirte a ellos- Dijo Akbal mientras señalaba al bloque.

-Por supuesto, no me uniré a ti- Contesto la líder mientras cerraba los puños

-Entonces ríndete- Dijo Akbal mientras alzaba la mano derecha y los esqueletos que estaban en el bloque desaparecían , para después revivir aquel mostro blanco que le servía.

-No me daré por vencida encontrare a mis hermanas y al oráculo- Dijo Bombón mientras ponía posición de ataque.

-Quieres encontrar al oráculo- Comento Akbal mientras empezaba a reírse causando confusión en nuestra heroína.

-Yo no le veo la gracia- Furiosa dijo la líder.

-El oráculo es un ser misterioso, que no se deja ver por cualquiera, solo yo y dos personas sabemos donde se encuentra-comento Akbal mientras ponía posición de ataque.

-Pues te obligare a decírmelo- Dijo Bombón mientras iniciaba el ataque

-Pues hagamos un trato, si tu ganas yo te diré la ubicación del oráculo, pero si yo gano te quedaras conmigo y harás todo lo que yo te digo- Dijo Akbal mientras sujetaba el brazo de la líder y se acercaba demasiado al rostro de ella.

-Pues ve diciéndome donde estas, por que te aseguro que perderás-Contesto la joven mientras sonreía confiada y daba un salto hacia atrás.

-Que empiece la batalla- Dijo Akbal mientras sonreía, la verdad esa chica le llamaba la tención y no sabia por que, pero si ganaba esa batalla realmente podría contestarse a esa pregunta.

La batalla inicio, Akbal se distinguía por tener la facilidad de dominar el hielo a su antojo cada vez que bloqueaba algún golpe de nuestra heroína, este congelaba su mano o pierna dificultando la movilidad de ella, sin embargo Bombón poco a poco iba comprendiendo las palabras de Dan,

-Vaya veo que no controlas tu poder todavía- Dijo Akbal mientras veía a Bombón agitada.

-Se que cada lugar tiene condiciones diferentes, simplemente tengo que tener mi mente abierta para descubrir mis nuevas habilidades solo observa y veras- Dijo la lides mientras comenzaba de nuevo el ataque, Bombón sentía el cansancio y veía a su oponente sin una gota de sudor, cada vez que el congelaba alguna parte de su cuerpo le costaba mas trabajo derretir aquel hielo para reponerse.

-Quédate conmigo y nunca sentirás el cansancio, mi poder es ilimitado y jamás te volverás a sentir débil- Dijo Akbal mientras extendía los brazos. Bombón lo miro y miro a su alrededor así que junto sus fuerzas y corrió hacia aquel bloque de hílelo en donde se encontraban sus prisioneros.

-Todo ser tiene un punto débil y este es el tuyo- Dijo Bombón mientras tocaba aquel bloque con ambas manos y trataba de descongelarlo.

-Jamás lo lograras- Grito el joven mientras de su mano disparaba un rayo congelante hacia nuestra heroína.

Poco a poco el hielo se iba descongelando, pero el cuerpo de bombón estaba demasiado frio si ese tipo la siguiera atacando su vida quedaría ahí, de pronto escucho una voz.

-Sálvate, no te preocupes por nosotros- dijo la voz de la niña que supuestamente se había comido ese mostro

-Tranquila te prometo que pronto estarás en tu casa- Le dijo la líder mientras sonreía.

-No hagas promesas que nunca podrás cumplir- Comento al joven mientras con la otra mano llamaba aquel mostro blanco que se había quedado inmóvil en su batalla, a que moviera a Bombón de ese lugar.

El mostro la tomo de la cintura con una sola mano, mientras que Bombón veía como lo poco que había logrado descongelar, Akbal lo había congelado en menos de un segundo de nuevo.

-No me rendiré- Grito la joven mientras que ese mostro volvía a ser quemado, el nivel de nuestra heroína se elevo al máximo, cerro los ojos alzo un brazo y dirigió gran energía hacia aquel bloque de hielo que se deshizo en in instante.

-No puedo creerlo- Susurro Akbal al ver que no solo podía dominar el fuego aquella joven si no que el poder que ella tenia era el de fuego azul.

Cada una de las personas que permanecía dormidas en el bloque de hielo poco a poco comenzaron a despertarse, todos tenia miradas confusas, los pocos que se ponían de pie veía a Bombón.

-Ayuden a los demás y váyanse, yo me encargare de todo- Ordenaba la líder mientras volteaba a ver a su enemigo.

-Crees que se los permitiré, sirvientes míos atienda mi orden y salgan de su escondite, maten al que trate de huir sin piedad - Dijo Akbal mientras extendía los brazo y de la nada salieron mas de 6 mostros similares, todos corrían despavoridos, mientras que otros se quedaban inmóviles ante el miedo, la pequeña niña se paro enfrente de uno de ellos y le trato de hacer frente pero su valor no pudo detener el ataque de aquella bestia congelándola nuevamente.

-Es hora de destruirte- Comento la líder mientras una furia incontrolable recorría se cuerpo, Akbal sabia que la fuente de su poder había sido destruida y que si no actuaba rápido esa chica terminaría con el.

-Si tu no te rindes, ella esta vez se reunirá con la muerte- Confiado de sus palabra Akbal vio como la líder detenía sus ataques.

-Eres un cobarde- Dijo la líder mientras cerraba los puños de coraje.

Un silencio inexplicable se apodero de lugar, es como si el tiempo su hubiera detenido, Bombón cerro los ojos tratando de analizar la situación, escucho a las personas huir, a los mostros rugir y escucho a Akbal reírse, todo estaba en su contra, pero no podía darse por vencida, mordió su labio inferior e hiso algo que jamás pensó hacer.

-Niña perdóname, si te lastimo- Grito la líder mientras su nivel de energía iba subiendo rápidamente, y observaba como ese mostro tomaba a la niña

-Y una vez, hace esto para demostrarte a ti misma que puedes arreglar esta situación, pero en cuanto tu lances ese ataque, el mostro devorara a la niña, así que tu decides- Comento a Akbal mientras observaba detenidamente a bombón.

-Egoísmo, una persona que no se interesa por el interés de los demás y rige sus actos de acuerdo a su **absoluta conveniencia**; y no niego que este interés me beneficie a mi misma, si yo estoy bien podre ayudar a los demás, a diferencia de ti mi objetivos y conveniencias están basadas en proteger mis seres queridos, ese termino no aplica en mi, ya que yo si me preocupo por los demás- grito la líder mientras de sus manos salía una enorme bola de fuego azul que no solos deshizo el hielo del lugar, si no que destruyo a cada uno de los mostros , Akbal quedo completamente sorprendido.

-Vaya fue divertido- Dijo Akbal con una sonrisa mientras esa bola se dirigía hacia él, una fuerte explosión se escucho en el lugar, las personas gritaron de la emoción al ver que Akbal había perdido. La niña corrió rápidamente hacia los brazos de su hermano. Bombón observo la escena desde donde estaba y sonrió.

-Creo que es mejor que hables- Ordeno Bombón mientras veía a su enemigo tirado y herido.

-¿Que? no piensas ayudarme como lo hiciste con los demás- Dijo Akbal en forma de burla.

-No tengo tiempo que perder- Contesto la líder con un tono serio.

-Yo soy un hombre de palabra- contesto Akbal mientras observaba el semblante de nuestra heroína, realmente iba averiguar por que le llamaba la atención. Bombón extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, mientras Akbal le decía como podía encontrar el camino hacia el oráculo.

**Continuara…**


	45. 39 Prueba verde

Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia quiero agradecer a Ammy Neko Uchiha por su rewie y espero que les guste este capitulo.

Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen

**39. Prueba verde.**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, solo para darse cuenta que sus manos y pies estaban atadas, trato de incorporase pero unas fuertes cuerdas sujetaban sus piernas y sus manos, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de una gran cueva, junto a ella pudo observar al chico de mirada café que hace poco había conocido, traída puesto una gabardina color negro, su pelo era café claro al igual que su pantalón, traía puesta una camiseta negra y al igual que ella , estaba amarrado.

-Te dije que escaparas- Comento aquel joven que se dio cuenta que Bellota estaba despierta.

-Yo soy una PPG y nunca e huido de una batalla- Comento ella con rudeza.

-No se que diablos sea una PPG, pero fuiste una grandísima tonta al no hacerme caso- Grito el joven molesto al ver que la joven era una testaruda.

-No me diga tonta idiota, a demás nadie merece morir a manos de un mostro- Grito mas fuerte Bellota.

-Vaya que eres interesante- Dijo el joven, este había quedado encantado por su carácter de la joven, ya que en un momento esta podía reflejar en su rostro enojo y un segundo después reflejaba ternura. Este comentario causo confusión a nuestra heroína. Ella estaba dispuesta a contestarle pero no pudo decir nada ya que él centauro apareció ente ellos.

-Bisón- dijo joven con cierta ironía mientras el centauro se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el.

-Tonatiuh ("Sol, el luminoso, el que calienta".)- Dijo el Bisón mientras lo tomaba del cuello.

-Crees que podrás detenerme así tan fácil- Dijo el joven confiado.

-Por fin pagaras por todo lo que has hecho y tu amiga sufrirá contigo- Comento el Bisón mientras se carcajeaba

-¿Amiga?, Yo no soy su amiga- Contesto Bellota llamando su atención del Bisón.

-Como esperas que te crea, si el es Tonatiuh, el ser que se hace llamar príncipe de estas tierras y que tiene el poder de controlar a las personas, especialmente a chicas tan tontas como tú- Explico Bisón sin darse cuenta que Tonatiuh había aflojado sus amarres

-Descuidado como siempre- Dijo el chico al darle un puñetazo a Bisón y dejarlo inconsciente.

-Así de fácil- Comento Bellota algo confusa al ver que el centaura había quedado inconsciente tan rápido.

-¿Amiga?, tienes que terminal con él- Comento Tonatiuh mientras ayudaba a Bellota a desamarrar las cuerdas que tenían aprisionada a nuestra heroína.

-¿Y porque no lo derrotas tú?- Dijo Bellota mientras sobaba sus muñecas, realmente estaba enojada porque nunca en su vida había sido aprisionada de esa forma.

-Un centauro solo puede morir atravesándole una daga en el corazón- Dijo Tonatiuh mientras le daba la daga a Bellota.

-Yo nunca he matado a alguien, si es tu enemigo, termina pronto con él- Dijo Bellota mientras veía a Tonatiuh a los ojos.

-Pero solo muere si la daga es sostenida por una chica pura de cuerpo y corazón,- Comento Tonatiuh con una sonrisa en su boca, Bellota se quedó pensando.

-A menos que tu…- comento Tonatiuh con cierta lujuria en sus ojos, causando que Bellota sonrojara y apretara sus puños.

-Cállate idiota- Dijo Bellota arrebatándole la daga y acercándose al centauro, el chico se le quedo viendo. Bellota alzo la daga, dudo por un momento, ya que su estilo no era matar, siempre dejaba golpeados a los monstros, pero matarlos, nunca paso ese pensamiento en su cabeza ante una pelea, bueno con excepción de idiota de Butch, él si la sacaba de sus casillas pero aun así nunca se atrevería hacerlo.

-Alto- Grito una chica de ojos color grises que entro corriendo a la cueva arrebatándole el arma a bellota

-¿Estas viva?- Sorprendida Bellota pregunto, ya que era la misma chica que era amenazada por el centauro hace unos momentos.

-No lo mates, el Bisón me salvo del hechizo de este sinvergüenza, el solo quiere acabar con ellos por que le estorban, su reino de cobardía ha derramado la sangre de varios inocentes- Dijo la chica mientras abrazaba al Bisón.

-Tonta, como te atreves a mentir- Comento Tonatiuh con rabia.

-Tu manipulas a las personas con ayuda del oráculo- Grito la chica con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Conoces al oráculo?- Pregunto Bellota confusa, estaba en una situación difícil, por un lado el Bisón que quería matar a Tonatiuh y por otro Tonatiuh quería matar al Bisón, sin embargo; había llegado esta chica a salvar el centauro, eso significaba que el centauro era inocente. Nuestra heroína tomo su cabeza era todo tan confuso.

-Claro que la conozco y te llevare con ella si matas a Bisón- Dijo Tonatiuh con una seguridad que Bellota se quedó pensando por un momento.

-Por favor no le hagas caso, él es un ser maligno, haz lo correcto- Suplico la chica de ojos grises mientras el centauro se paraba lentamente, al parecer ese golpe en la cabeza lo había aturdido demasiado.

-¿Por que buscas al oráculo?- Pregunto el Bisón sin perder detalle de los que hacia la chica de ojos verdes.

-La tengo que encontrar, ella sabe donde están mis hermanas y si tengo que causar problemas para hallarlas no dudare en hacerlo- Contesto Bellota mientras le arrebataba la daga a la chica de ojos grises y se diría velozmente hacia el Bisón.

-Después de todo este será tu fin- Comento Tonatiuh con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, por fin mataría al causante de la rebelión contra su reino

-Más bien el tuyo- Dijo Bellota mientras con un ágil movimiento giraba su cuerpo y aventaba la daga justamente hacia la cabeza del chico. La chica sonrió mientras el centauro ponía posición de ataque ya que suponía lo que vendría a continuación. Tonatiuh movió su dedo índice de un lado a otro y extendía su mano, de pronto la daga se detuvo.

-Creo que eso fue una estúpida decisión- Comento el chico mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Multiplicación- Grito con fuerza mientras la daga giraba y de la nada salían ciento de ellas que se dirigía justo a nuestra heroína, el centauro se puso enfrente de ella y con un escudo de energía logro detener el ataque de aquel joven.

-¿Pero qué carajos pasa?- Pregunto Bellota mientras veía aquel chico furioso.

- Tonatiuh es uno de los cuatro príncipes que gobiernan estas tierras, pero todos son regidos con maldad, él puede controlar la mente de los seres humanos además de que tiene poderes sorprendentes, es por ellos que luchamos en contra de él-Explico el centauro mientras desvanecía su escudo.

-Enseñándole clases de historia a nuestra invitada, que gentil eres, sin embargo, dulzura ¿cómo estas segura que él no es el malo y que esto es una trampa para ayudarlos?- Pregunto Tonatiuh causándole confusión a nuestra PPG ruda.

-Mi nombre es Bellota y me he enfrentado a muchas peleas y situación difíciles, se por sus ojos y la mirada que tienen que ellos no mienten.- Contesto ella con una seguridad que sorprendió al chico.

-Tu que si estas loca, creerle a las personas por su mirada que tontería es esa-Dijo Tonatiuh mientras estiraba los brazos.

-Te hare tragar tus palabras- Dijo Bellota mientras cerraba los puños de coraje.

-Pues demuéstramelo- Comento él mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios. Y ponía posición e ataque.

-yo seré su oponente- Comento visón mientras estiraba el brazo para detener a Bellota que estaba más que furiosa.

Tonatiuh tenia una fuerza sorprendente era certero en cada ataque que daba, su poder para multiplicar sus ataques era sorprendentes, y que decir del gran centauro llamado Bisón que a pasar de tener un cuerpo de caballo, tenía una agilidad y fuerza sorprendente, sin embargo Bellota se sorprendió aun más cuando de un golpe el Bisón logro tirar a Tonatiuh.

-Pagaras- Grito el joven mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre proveniente de su boca, la tierra comenzó a temblar, de ella misma salieron miles de gotas de cristal que se empezaban a unir en su palma de su mano formando poco a poco una espada de cristal.

-Te estoy esperando- Grito el Bisón mientras veía acercarse a Tonatiuh a gran velocidad este detuvo su ataque, y pudo observar como la espada se quebraba.

-Estúpido- Dijo con ironía mientras saltaba hacia atrás y veía como los pequeños cristales rodeaban al Bisón. Movió una de sus manos y un pedazo atravesó su hombro causándole gran dolor.

-Ríndete- Grito el joven mientras que otro cristal lo atravesaba.

-Alto- Grito la chica de ojos grises mientras trataba de golpearlo, pero este de un cachetada logro dejarla inconsciente.

Bellota se sentía impotente, jamás en lo que lleva en su vida de heroína tenia que aguantar esta humillación, cerro los ojos y apretó sus puños, trato de analizar la situación, trato de pensar claramente, pero los quejidos de dolor por parte del Bisón no ayudaban en mucho, poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a radiar una rara energía.

-Alto- grito con todas sus fuerza mientras que su pierna derecha golpeaba el piso, la tierra comenzó a estremecerse, esta de repente de la nada salieron puntas de roca de la tierra que comenzaban en donde había golpeado nuestra heroína hasta dirigirse hacia Tonatiuh quien de un salto evadió ese ataque.

-Como es que una cucaracha como tú tiene tan valioso objeto- Grito con furia el joven.

-¿Que te importa? hare pagar por lo que has hecho- Dijo Bellota aun confusa por lo sucedido, nunca se imaginó tener ese poder, pero ahora venia lo difícil como carajos podría hacerlo de nuevo.

-Vaya por tu cara puedo deducir que no tienes ni la menor idea de como volverlo hacer y eso me da una ventaja muy grande- Dijo Tonatiuh mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-Escapa- grito el Bisón tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Si, corre como niña con su mamá- Burlándose Tonatiuh tomo las manos de nuestra heroína y se acercó a su rostro.

-Eres un…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase Bellota ya que este estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

-Dilo- Dijo Tonatiuh cerca de su oído causándole un escalofrió a ella.

-Estúpido- Contesto ella tratando de alejarse de él, pero para su surte Tonatiuh era mas fuerte que ella.

-Sabes nunca conocí a nadie como tú, si te quedas conmigo te prometo llevarte con el oráculo- Propuso el joven mientras besaba el cuello de nuestra heroina. Bellota cerro los ojos, se sentía tan inútil en ese momento, Tonatiuh la observo realmente le parecía interesante.

-Jamás- Contesto ella mientras abría los ojos.

-Entonces el morirás- Contesto el enojado ante la negatividad de la joven. Alejándose bruscamente de ella para acumular nuevamente los cristales y acabar con la vida del Bisón.

-Lo lastimas una vez mas y te juro que hoy mismo te encontraras en el infierno- Dijo Bellota furiosa mientras Tonatiuh reía sin parar. La tierra comenzó temblar, ella abrió los ojos emocionada

-Vaya al fin lo entendió- Dijo el joven al ver que la chica de ojos verdes había comprendido el poder que tenia en ese lugar, Bellota alzo los brazos y de la tierra salieron dos rocas realmente enormes.

-Ríndete- Grito ella mientras dirigía esas piedras contra el.

-Crees que dos piedritas podrán vencerme- Dijo Tonatiuh mientras estas dos rocas se le acercaban, junto de nuevo los cristales formando su espada y partiendo cada piedra en mil pedazos.

-Eso me desilusionaría- Contesto Bellota sorprendiendo a Tonatiuh que no supo en que momento se había acercado tan rápido, proporcionándole un gran golpe en la cara.

-Querida, nunca haría eso- Dijo el joven mientras se ponía de pie.

-Entonces pelea- Grito ella mientras nuevamente temblaba la tierra.

Tonatiuh se paro rápidamente mientras ella se acerca velozmente hacia él, formo rápidamente su espada para contra atacar mientras ella le aventaba una y otra vez piedras enormes tratándolo de aplastar. El hacia polvo cada una de ellas. Bellota sabia que si no cambiaba su táctica perdería, así que pequeñas piedras rodaron sus manos y brazos y comenzaba un ataque directo hacia él.

-Sabes el cristal siempre le ganara a la piedras- Comento el joven mientras hacia lo mismo que ella. Los estruendos de sus golpes al chocar sus puños se oían en todo el lugar.

-Eso es mentira- Comento Bellota mientras se acordaba de su hermano Bombón que una vez le había dicho que hasta los cristales mas poderosos tienen un punto débil.

Las rocas se desprendieron de sus manos formando lanzas de piedra muy pequeñas y dirigiendo su ataque hacia él, el hiso un escudo de cristal formando una sonrisa, sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando el escudo comenzó a romperse.

-Tonta, que no sabes que aunque se rompa volveré a unir los cristales- Comento Tonatiuh, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando no pudo volver a unir los cristales.

-Vaya veo que después de todo tienes un punto débil- Comento Bellota algo agotada.

-Crees que haciendo polvo mis cristales, podrás derrotarme. Tal ves no pueda unir el polvo pero la tierra en mi fortaleza, de ahí provienen los mas poderosas cristales- Dijo Tonatiuh mientras de su manos salía un rayo café.

-Pero no creas que dejare que saque mas cristales de ellas- Grito Bellota mientras que con sus puños golpeaba al joven una y otra vez, este trato de poner guardia pero su fuerza de nuestra heroína iba creciendo mas y mas. Y de un puñetazo logro derribar al joven.

-¿Que no vas a cavar con el trabajo?- Comento Tonatiuh adolorido, jamás en su vida lo habían golpeado de esa forma.

-La verdad no merece ese honor, pero hay alguien que te hará pagar por lo que hiciste en este lugar- Dijo Bellota mientras se sentaba en una gran roca y peligrosamente se acercaba el Bisón. Este saco su arco y flecha par terminar con el ser que había destrozado a sus seres queridos.

-Si el me mata jamás encontraras al oráculo- Comento el joven ante la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Alto- Grito Bellota al oír esas palabras que eran mas que ciertas, tenia que encontrar a esa mujer para poder encontrar a sus hermanas.

-Pero él tiene que pagar- Dijo Bisón mientras bajaba el arco, por mas deseos que tenia de matar a ese ser tan repugnante tiene que mostrar a esa joven su gratitud.

-Llévame ante ella- Comento Bellota mientras se paraba de donde estaba .

-Querida, tus deseos son ordenes- Dijo Tonatiuh aceptando su derrota, sabia que pagaría muy caro al llevar a esa chica ante el oráculo.

-Tenían que ser hermanos- Comento el oráculo al observa la derrotas de sus tres hijos.

-Al parecer no soy el único que fue vencido- Comento un joven de ojos lilas y pelo negro.

- Yareth, eso no es para que te sientas orgulloso, perdiste ante la hermana de Damián y eso no es para celebrar- Dijo el oráculo mas que molesta

-Y ahora ¿que piensas hacer madre?- Comento el chico mientras caminaba detrás del oráculo.

-La prueba final, hará a esa chiquillas mas fuertes, por fin el trato se cerrara y seré poseedora de algo realmente poderoso- Comento el oráculo con una sonrisa al recordar lo que Licci había dado a cambio por hacer mas fuerte a esas chiquillas.

**Continuara…**


	46. 40 Crueldad

Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen, al igual que la canción que aparece es propiedad de _DTH- Magic Melody._

Espero y les guste este capitulo y le adelanto que esta historia ya esta llegando a su fin.

Gracias nuevamente y que tengan un bonito día.

**40. Crueldad.**

Kain repasaba una y otra vez los pergaminos que Licci le había traído, no quería tener ningún error, el gran momento estaba cerca y no quería fracasar nuevamente, de repente alzaba la mirada y observaba a Licci que estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro, volteo la mirada y vio a Sandy de la misma forma.

-Esta vez lo lograre- Pensaba Kain mientras volvía a mirar los pergaminos, sin embargo; se sentía incomodo ya que los RRB estaba ahí recargados en la pared como soldados, de repente algo entro por la ventana rompiéndola, haciendo que sobresaltara, tanto el como Sandy pusieron posición de defensa mientras los RRB y Licci seguían como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Quien demonios eres tu?- Dijo Kain molesto mientras miraba a un chico ojos lilas y pelo negro, traía puesta una gabardina negra de mezclilla abajo se ponía distinguir una camisa morada, un pantalón negro de mezclilla y zapatos negros.

-Es hora- Comento el chico sin tomar en cuenta a Kain y dirigiéndose hacia Licci.

-¿Que acaso no conoces las puertas?- Pregunto Licci mientras cerraba el libro y se ponía de pie.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Sandy sin quitarle la mirada.

-Ahorita regreso- Dijo mientras salía de la habitación dejando al Kain y Sandy con la duda.

-¿Acaso es tu novio?- Pregunto Sandy con tono pícaro causando la atención de Yareth

-¿Novio?- Dijo Yareth con tono de duda y volteo a ver a Licci.

-No es mi novio- Dijo ella tratando de sonar tranquila para evitar preguntas.

-No te conformas con tres, necesitas a cuatro- Comento Kain molestando a Licci.

-Vámonos- Ordeno Licci a Yareth algo molesta mientras se acercaba a la puerta, los RRB comenzaron a seguirla.

-Ustedes se quedan aquí, Kain vigila que no hagan travesuras y que Sandy no los moleste- Dijo con tono autoritario mientras que se salía con Yareth.

-Si que es guapo- Comento Sandy mientras Kain se quedaba con preocupación.

Una gran puerta de metal hacia que la piel de cualquiera se erizara, las figuras que ahí se encontraban talladas simplemente recordaba a la divina comedia de dante, dos paneles rectangulares, muestra una multitud de figuras desnudas de pequeño tamaño que se agitan y retuercen, surgiendo del mismo infierno, en lo alto de la puerta un par de Ángeles sostenía la mano de aquellos que lograban salir de ahí.

La líder rosa no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veía, era un honor ver tan espectacular obra de arte, sin embargo; no dejaba de sentir escalofríos, simplemente era un enorme puerta y estando ahí enfrente de ella, hacia que se sintiera pequeña, ya que esta era 100 veces mas grande que ella misma. Miro al chico que la había traído ahí, miro su aspecto, traía puesta una camisa negra de manga larga, su pantalón azul combinaba con su pelo corto color azul.

-Miedo- pronuncio Akbal, al ver la chica que lo miraba.

-Simplemente magnifico- Contesto Bombón volviendo a mirar la puerta.

-La dimensión del oráculo, es la mas cruel de todas, muestra aspecto de la vida que jamás hayas imaginado, aquí enfrentaras terribles pesadillas así que no bajes la guardia en ningún momento.- Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Gracias, pero dime a ¿quien esperamos?- Pregunto ella mientras lo miraba nuevamente

-A ellos- dijo señalando a dos personas que se acercaban. Bombón volteo y pudo ver a su hermana Burbuja que iba corriendo hacia su dirección, Burbuja simplemente la abrazo.

-¡Que vergüenza me das!- Comento Itzam-na, mientras veía a su hermano con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo mismo opino- Contesto Akbal con mirada desafiante.

-Hermanos- Pronuncio la líder al ver a al chico de pelo negro.

-Él es Itzam-na y me trajo aquí- Pronuncio Burbuja con una sonrisa.

-Vaya un par de perdedores- Se oyó una voz todos voltearon para ver al dueño y se encontraron con su otro hermano.

-Bienvenido al club, hermano- dijo Akbal con tono sarcástico.

-Bellota- Grito Burbuja con todas sus fuerzas, para después abrazarla con todas.

-Me da gusto verlas- Comento la chica ruda mientras devolvía el abrazo a su hermana. Una fuerte neblina comenzó apoderarse del lugar haciendo más siniestro el ambiente

-Es hora- Pronuncio Akbal mientras las puertas se abrían lentamente.

-¿Qué?- gritaba Licci al ver su aspecto, estaba vestida igual que el oráculo.

-Te ves bien- Contesto Yareth al ver que Licci vestida un pantalón y un chaleco negro de vestir, una blusa blanca de manga larga y unos zapato de tacón de aproximadamente 5 cm

-¿Porqué el oráculo ordeno que me vistiera así?- Pregunto mientras se sujetaba su cabello.

-Te enfrentaras a las PPG- Respondió Yareth mientras le daba una hoja y se retiraba de la habitación.

Una gran incertidumbre rodeaba al lugar las PPG sentían miedo, simplemente el ambiente era aterrador.

-No te preocupes mientras no te rindas vas a estar bien- Pronuncio Tonatiuh al ver a Bellota algo nerviosa. Ella simplemente afirmo con la cabeza.

-Solo confía en ti- Dijo Itzam-na tratando de tranquilizar a Burbuja.

-Pues al mal paso, darle prosa- Pronunció Bombón y comenzaron a caminar, era un lugar completamente blanco, no se distinguía nada, ya que nada había en ese lugar.

-Bienvenidos- Se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

-Yareth- Pronunciaron Itzam-ná, Akbal y Tonatiuh al mismo tiempo, mientras ponía posición de ataque. Las chicas se pusieron en estando de alerta

-Fallaron su misión y ahora su castigo recibirán- Y de la nada salieron unas cadenas luminosas, atrapando a los tres jóvenes y jalándolos hacia el suelo, las chicas trataron de sostenerlos pero fue inútil.

-Su última misión tendrán, pero no será fácil, su habilidad, destreza, fuerza e inteligencia serán sus armas más poderosas, pero no se deben de confiar por que si lo hacen yo les aseguro que solo muertas saldrán de este lugar- Pronuncio Yareth mientras una luz cegaba a nuestras heroínas y el joven desaparecía

En cuanto sus ojos de los permitieron pudieron ver un jardín grande lleno de flores, una fuente de ángel estaba en el centro del lugar, a lo lejos se veía un columpio, es este había una chica de pelo negro sujetado con una liga y la cabeza agachada.

-Bienvenidas- Dijo Licci mientras alzaba el rostro y veía a las PPG.

-Licci- pronunciaron las tres al mismo tiempo

-¿Que haces aquí?-Pregunto Burbuja, la líder al verla recordó que el oráculo vestía de la misma forma que ella.

-¿Tu eres…?- No acabo de formular la pregunta ya que en un instante Licci estaba enfrente de ella.

-Averígualo- Le contesto mientras de un golpe en el estomago hacia que la líder se doblara

-Pagaras por todo- Amenazo Bellota mientras tronaba sus dedos. Y se dirigía hacia Licci.

-Inténtalo- Licci salto par atrás, mientras que se reía de forma cínica.

Bellota iba a toda velocidad hacia Licci, trataba de golpearla, pero ella esquivaba cada ataque que le proporcionaba, Licci se burlaba de la PPG ruda, mientras que Burbuja ayudaba a su hermana.

-Tiene mas fuerza- Dijo Bombón a su hermana mientras se incorporaba, Burbuja miro a Bellota mientras que sus ojos alcanzaban a visualizar varias sombras alrededor de ella.

-No lo puedo creer- Comento Burbuja con asombro, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Alto bellota- Grito la líder al ver que su hermana, sacaba una gran piedra y se la aventaba a Licci. Un grito aterrador se escucho que erizo la piel de nuestras heroínas.

-No puede ser- Comento Burbuja tapándose los ojos.

-¿Que he hecho?- Dijo Bellota mientras bajaba las manos.

-Que, no pensabas darme mi merecido- Comento Licci mientras se sentaba en la roca que hace unos momentos le había aventado Bellota.

-Quítate- Grito la líder, mientras golpeaba a Licci quitándola de la roca, para después alzarla, sus ojos se cristalizaron, Bellota había aplastado con una roca a un niño menor de 10 años, el niño estaba muerto y sus restos estaban esparcidos. La líder cerro los puños del coraje y miro al Licci con un odio que nunca creyó sentir por alguien, camino con tranquilidad hacia ella, de pronto una niña de 8 años jalo de las ropas de burbuja.

-Has visto a Memo- Pregunto ella con cierta ternura. Mientras que Bellota con tierra ocultaba la sangre derramada.

-¿Es tu amigo?- Pegunto Burbuja mientras se apoyaba con una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a la altura de la niña.

-Si él siempre juega conmigo, trae una gorra negra, siempre sonríe y me hace reír-Contesto con ternura mientras se sujetaba las manos de Burbuja, ella cerro los ojos por primera vez la rubia quería golpear a alguien, se paro y miro hacia Licci mientras ella sonreía, Bombón le grito pero fue inútil, Burbuja corrió con una velocidad impresionante hacia ella .

-Lamentaras lo que hiciste- Pronuncio Burbuja mientras alzaba un brazo y el agua de la fuente se dirigía hacia ella. Estando en la mano de la rubia la dirigió hacia Licci como agujas, esquivando a cada uno de los niños que se encontraban, Licci corrió lo mas rápido que podía hasta posicionarse delante de la niña que hace un momento había preguntado por su amigo, el agua se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella, un grito se escucho en el lugar.

-No- Dijo Burbuja poniéndose las manos en la boca.

-Como te atreves- Grito la líder al ver que justamente antes de que el agua tocara a Licci, esta se quito atravesando el cuerpo de la niña. Burbuja comenzó a llorar mientras se arrodillaba.

-Yo no hice nada, tus hermanas mataron a esos niños y me hechas la culpa, además velo por el lado bueno al menos la reuniste con su amigo- Comento Licci en forma de burla.

-Pagaras- Contesto Bombón mientras sostenía del brazo a Licci.

-Así que es fuego tu elemento- Al sentir como un calor en su brazo, Bombón poco a poco comenzó a subir la temperatura hasta que el cuerpo de Licci se incendio. Unos aplausos se escucharon de repente haciendo que las PPG voltearan hacia donde provenía el sonido. Bombón no daba crédito volvió a ver ala persona que había quemado, dándose cuenta que era otro niño.

-Las PPG matando a seres inocentes, que noticia cuanto creen que pagaran por ella- Comento Licci mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-Mira lo que has provocado- Grito Bellota cerrando los puños. No podía creer que había matado a un ser inocente

-Yo, si fueron ustedes quien ha hecho esta barbaridad- Dijo Licci señalando a un niño quemado. Bombón miro a sus hermanas y como estas entendieran cerraron los ojos. Escuchando todo a su alrededor, niños correr, gritar llorar reír, hasta que escucharan a Licci nuevamente, dirigiéndose a ella a toda velocidad y un ataque de fuego proveniente de la líder se dirigió hacia Licci, pero esta lo esquivo el ataque casi iba a chocar con un niño pero Burbuja lo intercepto con su poder de agua antes de que lo tocara.

-Ya entiendo, pero eso no será suficiente- Contesto Licci, pero al detenerse la tierra aprisiono sus piernas dejando la inmóvil.

-Ellas acabaran contigo, si no usas tu poder- Dijo una voz que solo Licci escucho. Volteo a ver a las PPG, sus ojos parecían perdidos y de repente el tiempo se paro y se volvió obscuro.

-Pero no, puedo mi poder es….- No acabo de decirlo. Se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos

-Es magnifico, además sabes por que Demeri nunca quiso que entrenaras conmigo, mi habilidad es sacar todo el poder bueno o malo de una persona por medio de la mente, las chicas encontraron su poder muy rápido, sin embargo si no utilizas el tuyo te aseguro que la líder te acabara con un golpe, asi que canta l canción que escribí- Pronuncio el oráculo mientras otras vez la llevaba a la escena anterior.

-Ahora que piensas hacer- Dijo Bellota mientras que se reía. Licci abrió los ojos, el efecto que hacia sus ojos cafés desapareció ahora volvían a la normalidad de color grises. Abrió lentamente los ojos mostrando un brillo singular.

-Esto- y junto las dos manos y comenzó a cantar.

_Come to me children and follow my way  
Into the world of darkness and magic  
With all my power I'll show you the way  
To all your dreams, hopes and illusions._

Los niños aparecieron delante Licci cubriéndola, Bombón no puedo detener su ataque hiriéndolos, sus hermanas se quedaron paralizadas al ver tan terrible escena.

_Come to me children and follow my way  
Into the world of darkness and magic  
With all my power I'll show you the way  
To all your dreams, hopes and illusïons._

Licci siguió cantando mientras liberaba sus piernas de la tierra, rápidamente le dio un puñetazo a Bellota, luego se dirigió hacia Burbuja y de una patada la derribo, Licci sonrió, Bellota trato de atacar pero su ataque no surgió efecto ya que otros niños de atravesaron hiriéndolos.

-Cobarde. Te escondes detrás de seres inocentes- Dijo Bombón mientras su furia seguía en aumento.

_...Darkness...Magic...Power...Dreams...Hopes...Illisions...  
_

Las chicas no podían hacer nada, se sentían impotente ante la situación cerraron los ojos, lagrimas salían de estos. Mientras tanto Licci se agacho puso su mano en el suelo, Bellota abrió lentamente los ojos observando como la sangre de los niños se dirigían hacia su mano.

_Come to me children and follow my way  
Into the world of darkness and magic  
With all my power I'll show you the way  
To all your dreams, hopes and illusïons._

Canto una vez mas convirtiendo la sangre en pequeños cristales,

-Este es el cristal, es parecido ala piedra filosofal, sin embargo para hacerla mas poderoso, tienen que matar a mas niños- Comento Licci mientras comenzaba a reírse.

-¿Y porque no los matas tú?- comento Bellota mientras le pegaba al suelo.

-Para que yo pueda hacer esta piedra, mis manos no tienen que tocar a la victima, si las toco su sangre no me serviría ya que mis intenciones son malvadas, en cambio ustedes lo hacen sin querer, esa es la diferencia.-Contesto Licci a su duda.

Come to me children and follow my way  
Into the world of darkness and magic  
With all my power I'll show you the way  
To all your dreams, hopes and illusïons

Siguió cantando mientras aventó los cristales hacia las PPG causándoles varias heridas. Las chicas se levantaron rápidamente mientras niños rodeaban nuevamente a Licci.

-¿Que hacemos?- Pregunto Burbuja con lagrimas en sus ojos, Licci vio a los niños que la rodeaba y aunque sus rostro estaba aparentemente calmados, Licci podía ver sus lagrimas.

-¿Porque, me obligas?- Pregunto Licci al oráculo.

-Tiene que haber un balance en tu interior, si la maldad se apodera de ti, al llevar tu plan acabo, no solo tu sufrirás las consecuencias- Comento el oráculo mientras que las PPG comenzaba a radia una energía parecida a la que Licci había radiado unos instantes.

-Basta- Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo, mientras el agua rodeo a Burbuja, la tierra comenzó a levitar alrededor de Bellota y el fuego en forma de espiral rodeo a Bombón.

-Pero por que con niños-. Comento Licci mientras perdida el control de ellas misma al igual que las PPG y una energía blanca rodeaba a Licci-. De pronto el escenario cambio pero las chicas no se dieron cuenta, habían perdido la conciencia, las cuatro alzaron sus brazos y dirigiendo un gran ataque, una luz blanca se hiso presente…

Unas cortinas bailaba al son que el viento producía, Licci comenzó abrir lentamente los ojos, los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, bajo los pies de la cama, miro a su alrededor estaba en una habitación grande con cuatro camas, todo de blanco, en las otras tres camas se encontraban las PPG recostadas.

Se paro saliendo de esa habitación, encontrándose de nuevo con el jardín en donde hace unos momentos había tenido esa batalla contra las PPG. A diferencia que en medio de esta había una mesa, con bocadillos y junto a esta estaba el oráculo tomando una taza de te.

-Vaya despertaste- pregunto el oráculo mientras ponía su taza en la mesa.

-¿Que fue lo que pasó?- Pregunto Licci mientras se acercaba a ella.

-nada- Contesto el oráculo mientras le servía un te a Licci.

-Como que nada- Reclamo ella exaltada Licci, al ver al oráculo, tan tranquilo.

-Solo un juego de mentes- Comento el oráculo mientras se volvía a sentar.

-¿Nada fue real?- Dijo dudosa Licci mientras veía el te que le había servido el oráculo.

-Tómalo, te hará sentir mejor, además se me caracteriza por jugar con el lado obscuro de la personas, pero a diferencia de Demeri hago las cosas con crueldad, solamente así puedes sacar el verdadero poder de uno- Explico el oráculo mientras tomaba una galleta.

-La primera prueba es que sacaran su poder interior, de eso se encargaron mis hijos y créeme que eso si fue verdad, pero la prueba conmigo es solo mental pero la mas difícil- Siguió su explicación mientras tomaba otro sorbo de te.

-Ellas ¿estarán bien?- Pregunto Licci algo preocupada.

-Si, pero debes irte antes que descubran tu verdadera identidad- Dijo el oráculo señalando sus ojos.

-Es verdad, entonces me voy- Contesto Licci mientras se paraba y se disponía a irse.

-Ten, ella esta también preparada, pero sigo con mi duda como es que no te pidieron nada por el alma de Bella Utonio- Pregunto el oráculo, todos los guardianes fueren como fueren pedían algo a cambio. Y saco dije en forma de estrella color morado

-No lo se, también es un misterio para mi- Comento Licci tomando aquel dije

-Pero recuerda después de que esto acabe, tres cosas de mucho valor para ti serán mías- Comento el oráculo mientras sonreía, Licci afirmo con la cabeza y se puso una gafas para que sus ojos volvieran hacerse cafés y después de fue de aquel lugar.

Kain no dejaba de dar vueltas en la habitación aunque no lo aceptara Licci le preocupaba, además que tenia que cuidar de Sandy que constantemente molestaba a los RRB. De pronto la puerta se escucho, todos miraron, y pudieron observara Licci entrar.

-Prepara todo ya que dentro de un día, volveremos a casa- Comento mientras caía desmayada en los brazos de Kain.

-Después de todo, supervisaste que todo estuviera de acuerdo al plan- Comento Kain mientras se reía, Sandy saltaba de la emoción y los RRB no tuvieron más remedio que observar aquella escena.

**Continuara...**


	47. 41 Misterio

**41. Misterio**

-Este lugar vio nacer al Sol y la Luna, desde ese momento Teotihuacán fue nombrado como el lugar del nacimiento de los dioses, este sitio es grandioso y tan imponente que parece realmente haber sido construido por dioses.- Dijo Licci arriba de la gran imponente pirámide de 65 metros de altura.

-Dos pirámides que surgen como testigo de los grandes acontecimientos ocurren dentro del mundo consagraron; ¿No es asombroso que todas las civilizaciones de la meseta mexicana dijeran descender de la civilización de Teotihuacán?- Pregunto Kein a lado de ella observado el grandioso paisaje que la pirámide del sol ofrecía.

-Más asombroso es saber que personas comunes y corrientes elevaros dos contracciones realmente grandiosas, llenas de magia, con grande significado y misterios- Dijo Sandy mientras observaba la pirámide de 42 metros de altura.

-La pirámide del sol, tiene 7 basamentos, para recordarnos los 7 Grados de Poder del Fuego Sagrado. Está orientada de manera que el 21 de Junio el Sol pasa por el cenit del lugar y se oculta exactamente en frente de la Pirámide, convirtiéndose así en un reloj cósmico y a la vez, mostrándonos la ruta solar, convirtiéndola en un Ombligo Cósmico Energético. Aquí se le enseñaba al Iniciado Azteca, todos los pormenores de la llamada "muerte psicológica". Se le enseñaba lo que los Mayas llamaban el "in la kech", es decir, La Ley de la Empatía, «Si tú eres mis ojos, mis manos, mi boca, mi cuerpo, como te haría daño, sin hacérmelo a mí mismo». Y esto incluía no sólo al ser humano, sino a toda criatura y hasta el mismo planeta.- Explico Kein causado asombro a los RRB nunca imaginaron que existiera un lugar así.

-Vaya hiciste tu tarea- Comento Sandy mientras observaba el asombro que tenias los RRB al estar en ese lugar.

-La pirámide de la luna tiene 5 basamentos, para recordarnos los 5 aspectos de la Madre Naturaleza: El Inmanifestado, la Naturaleza, El Particular, el de la Divina Diosa Madre Muerte y por ultimo el de nuestros Instintos y Magia Elemental. Era esta Pirámide el primer lugar donde se le instruía sobre los Misterios de la Naturaleza y el modo de realizar el Auto-Desarrollo de sus infinitas posibilidades y sobre los peligros que cada uno conlleva- Comento Licci mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos disfrutando de como el viento jugaba con sus cabellos.

-Lugar perfecto, su energía, su magia, su posición son perfectas para regresar a casa- dijo Sandy emocionada.

-Pues es hora de comenzar- Ordeno Kein mientras que emprendían el vuelo, Licci y Sandy lo siguieron, desde lo alto observaron el atardecer, pronto seria la hora y había que apresurarse, Licci saco su espada. Kein y Sandy, Los tres alzaron su espada y se dirigieron hacia el piso.

-Creo que se volvieron locos- Comento Boomer al observar como se dirigía hacia el piso, de pronto una nube de polvo tapizo el lugar obstruyendo la vista de los RRB.

-Les parece maravilloso el lugar, que lo destruyeron- Comento Butch mientras tallaba sus ojos, poco a poco el polvo se fue disminuyendo.

-Caya así que es otro dibujo- Dijo Brick al observar el símbolo que había dibujado sin embargo este era mas sencillo que los que Dick les había enseñado y le preocupaba que Licci tratara de hacer algo nuevo ya que justo en medio de las dos pirámides, había un circulo cruzado por cuatro líneas, cada línea se extendía y sobre cada línea había dos círculos mas.

-Esto me recuerda a los mensajes extraterrestres en los campos de maíz- Comento Boomer al recordar un documental que había visto.

-Creo que es mas complejo que eso- Comento Brick sin despegar la mirada de Kein, este se acercaba al circulo de en medio puso su manos en el piso y de este salió un gran bloque de piedra.

-Es hermosa- Comento Sandy mientras observaba el bloque, camino despacio observado cada lado el primero decía terram y tenia un trébol de cuatro hojas, el segundo decía aqua y tenia dibujado una gota, el tercero aeris y contenía una estrella, el ultimo decía ignis y era un corazón el que adornaba aquella pared del bloque.

-Tierra, agua, aire y fuego, no es irónico que estemos en tierra zapoteca y los nombres de estos elementos esten escritos en latín- Comento Butch causado asombro de los demás.

-Pero el latín es la base de los idiomas- Comento Sandy mientras abrazaba a Butch.

-Es hora de descansar por que mañana será un largo día- Comento Kein mientras se dirigían al pequeño campamento que había hecho.

Mientras tanto un jet privado se dirigía hacia ese lugar, las chicas ya habían despertado, estaban confundidas, a pesar de que Fred había explicado que el oráculo era un demonio que entrenaba la mente y no el cuerpo, no entendían porque tenia que haber pasado por eso.

-No puedo creer que lo haya hecho- Comento Bellota mientras miraba sus manos recordando como había aplastado a ese niño.

-Cuando van a entender que no fue real, todo esta en la mente y es mejor que lo entiendan porque de nada habrá servido si siguen teniendo mas dudas- Comento Dan mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

-Tal ves esta ocasión su pelea sea diferente, tal vez se enfrenten a cosas mas aterradoras de lo que vivieron con el oráculo, pero tienen que entender que si dudan en algún momento de ustedes mismas, todo esto será en vano- Dijo Fred poniendo su mano en el hombro de Bellota, ella lo miro y sonrió.

-Solo una pregunta, ¿A que se dedican?- Comento Bombón al darse cuenta que el avión era muy lujoso, se parecía mucho al que tenia al alcalde incluso contaba con una habitación con tres camas.

-Solo pocas personas tienen uno como este- Comento Burbuja mientras tomaba un baso de agua.

-¿Cómo cuales?- Pregunto Dan divertido al ver su cara de asombro.

-Reyes, presidentes, millonarios, algunos artistas- Dijo Bellota mientras los contaba con el dedo.

-O narcotraficantes- Comento Bleik, que todo el camino se la había pasado callado, Dan escupió el vino que estaba tomando para después atacarse de la risa. Mientras que las PPG lo miraban serio.

-No van a creer que nosotros… – Comento Fred con una sonrisa.

-Así que no te acerques a mi hermana, por que tal vez tú tengas poderes pero yo tengo a toda una mafia bajo mí control- Dijo Dan mientras cerraba el puño y veía a Bleik en forma desafiante.

-¿Que cosas dice?- Comento Dick quinen había estado preocupado por que Robín no había contestado ninguna llamada.

-No te preocupes ella esta bien- Dijo Burbuja sonriendo. Y tranquilizando a Dick.

-Pero no han contestado mi pregunta- Dijo Bombón algo más seria, era verdad que solo personas exclusivas pudieran contar con tal privilegio.

-Este es el jet privado de los dueños de la empresa de mundo feliz, como mi papá trabaja ahí, se lo prestaron, le dije que era para trasladarlas a ustedes- Comento Dick sin ninguna preocupación.

-Vaya se debe llevar muy bien con ellos- Comento Bellota asombrada, Bleik soltó un suspiro y miro por la ventana, no podía creer que todo estuviera pasando, por primera vez estaba enamorado, y su princesa resulto ser la malvada bruja del cuento, y ahora los papeles había cambado, hace tiempo los RRB habían peleado con Bleik para salvar la ciudad, ya hora el tenia que pelear con ellos para salvar al mundo.

-Todo saldrá bien- Dijo Bombón al ver la cara de preocupación de Bleik.

-Salvaremos a tus hermanos y al mundo- Comento Bellota mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-y a Licci- Dijo Burbuja causándole sonrojo.

-Acerca de eso..- Comento Fran poniendo su semblante serio.

-Si al pelar con ella, cualquiera que sea las condiciones, y sus vidas estén en peligro no duden y mantenla- Continuo Dan mientras giraba el vino que había dentro de ella.

-Como puedes decir eso si es tu hermana- Se levanto serio y enojado Bleik mientras apretaba los puños con coraje.

-Va a llegar el momento que la Licci que conoces pierda el control de ella misma y la desconozcas- Dijo Fred serio mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Si no actúas primero, ella no dudara en matarte- Explico Dan mientras tomaba el ultimo sorbo de vino.

-Pero mientras actuemos rápido y no dejemos que la maldad de apodera de ella y de ninguno, tendremos una oportunidad- tratando de bajar Dick el ambiente tan tenso que ahí se encontraba.

-Salvaremos al mundo antes de ir a dormir- sonriendo dijo Burbuja mientras todos comenzaba a reír.

-Por favor tome sus asientos y pónganse sus cinturones, Llegamos- se escucho la voz del capitán mientras todos se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares.

El jet privado aterrizo con cuidado tratando de dañar lo menos posible tan hermoso lugar,, las con puertas del avión se abrieron,.

-Vaya, es bueno viajar con estilo en el ultimo día de tu vida- Comento Licci al ver a su hermano dan bajar primero.

-Lo mismo digo lo mismo querida hermana- Al ver otro jet privado. Poco a poco descendieron al lugar las PPG su hermano Fred, y por ultimo Bleik.

-síganme- Dijo Sandy mientras les daba la espalda. Sin embargo Bellota se enojo por el comportamiento de amabilidad que estaba teniendo y se abalanzo contra Licci dándole un puñetazo en la cara y tirándola como a un metro, de la nada salieron los RRB y se pusieron delante de Licci para protegerla.

-Quítense idiotas yo me encargare de romperle todos sus huesos- Grito Bellota al ver a Butch ayudando a parar a Licci, ella limpio con su antebrazo el hilo de sangre que provenía de su boca.

-Déjenla- Ordeno Licci causando asombro entre todos.

-Cuidado Bellota, comento la líder al ver la actitud de su enemiga. Bellota no dudo ni un momento y ataco con patadas y puñetazos a Licci, ella solo los esquivaba, hasta que Bellota volvió a tirarla, esta rápido se paro y comenzó a reírse.

-Vaya esto se pone interesante, creo que su hermana esta vez no se equivoco, es hora de cambiar de opinión- comento Kein llamando la de Fred y Dan

-Créeme que nuestra opinión sigue siendo la misma- Dijo Dan sin dejar de mirar desafiante a Kein, pero de pronto vieron como Bellota salía volando por los aires ahora Licci la había derribado. Sus hermanas fueron a ayudarla.

-Ella también se ha vuelto fuerte- Comento Bellota furiosa.

-Entonces también estuvo ahí- Comento Bombón mientras se dirigía a ella, Licci solo levanto su manos moviendo su dedo índice diciendo que no, la líder no hiso caso y golpeo a Licci, desde lo lejos se oyó un grito de dolor, todos trataban de ver de donde provenía.

-Debiste detenerte- Mientras se ponía de pies Licci sonrió

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto la líder curiosa.

-¿Averígualo?- Respondió Licci mientras extendía los brazos, Bombón furiosa la golpeo otra vez, y nuevamente escucho el grito.

-Alto Bombón- Grito Bleik al reconocer esa voz.

- Es Robín- Pronunciaron Dick y Burbuja al mismo tiempo.

-Veamos si nuestro participante tiene razón y en la puerta número uno tenemos- Dijo Sandy como si de un juego se tratara y pudieron ver que Brick traía a Robín en su brazos.

-¿Como pudiste?- Grito Dick enojado.

-Fácil un simple hechizo y otra persona es lastimada- comento Kein con ironía.

-No pregunte tu opinión, ella fue la única que te ayudo al principio- Grito Dick con los puños cerrados.

-¿Y?- Contesto Licci mientras veía a su primo enojado.

-Me van a seguir- Comento Sandy mientras les daba nuevamente la espalda y las PPG Dan, Fred y Dick no tuvieron mas remedio que seguirla.

-Vayan a sus posiciones- Ordeno Licci a los RRB, quien rápidamente se alejaron del lugar

-Sé que puedes detener todo esto- Comento Bleik, mientras se ponía delante de ella.

-No hay vuelta atrás- Comento Licci, Bleik noto cierta tristeza en sus ojos, el la tomo de los hombros, Licci se sorprendió ante tal reacción y alzo la cabeza encontrándose con una mirada misteriosa, una mirada que le decía tantas cosas que ella tenia que ignorar.

-Por favor, te lo pido por el cariño que te tengo- Comento Bleik causando cierto sonrojo en Licci.

-No seas tonto- Dijo Licci mientras que hacia a un lado a Bleik, trataba de irse hacia donde todos se dirigían. Bleik la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia él, rodeo su cintura y beso sus labios causando confusión en ella, por un momento le correspondió el beso, para después aventarlo hacia atrás.

-Acaso no te gusto- Comento Bleik mientras sonreía, por un momento ella correspondió se beso y él se sentía emocionado.

-Espero que lo hayas disfrutado por que la próxima vez que lo intentes te matare.- ella emprendió el vuelo, Bleik sonrió por un momento, ella no había negado que la había gustado el beso y eso le deba cierta esperanza, la observo alejarse y se dirigió hacia donde los demás había ido.

-Creo que mis planes cambiaran- Comento para el mismo Kein que desde lo alto había observaba todo.

_**Continuara…**_


	48. 42 Intercambio

Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, espero y les guste este capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews.

Gracias que tengas un bonito día.

Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen

**42.- Intercambio**

Sincronizando los elementos en el lugar y en el momento adecuado, la fuerza elemental emanara de los seres que no necesitaron del soplo de vida para existir, un portal se abrirá, el camino lo dará la mente y la meta la determinara el destino, solo los elegidos podrán controlar la energía manteniendo al enemigo al limite, pero este no se dará por vencido tratara de tomar a la fuerza la energía vital de los guerrero, un error seria fatal, los elegidos podrían caer en la tentación y librara de su prisión a la maldad, trayendo como consecuencia la destrucción total de la vida.

-Destrucción total de la vida- Se dijo a si misma Licci, mientras leía una y otra vez el párrafo

-Acaso lo estas dudando- Comento Kein al ver la cara de duda de ella.

-Claro que no… solo pensaba en las consecuencias, si algo sale mal- Contesto ella mientras cerraba el libro.

-Vaya que hoy estas de pesimista- Dijo el al escuchar el tono irónico de las palabras de Licci.

-Solo… - Ella susurro mientras el silencio comenzó a estar presente. No sabia que decir.

-O tal vez solo necesitas de un beso para que se aclaren tus dudas- Comento Kein tomando a Licci de la cintura y acercándose de su rostro.

-Deja de estar jugando- Dijo ella tratando de zafarse.

-Vaya después de todo ese tipo te gusta- Haciéndola sonrojar.

-Celosos- Contesto Licci mientras sonreía.

-De un tipo como el, jamás- Contesto molesto y soltándola.

-Si no fuera de ese tipo de personas, juraría que te estas enamorando de mi- dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Aparte de insegura, tonta; que mas puedo esperar de ti, pero antes de que digas diciendo tonterías es mejor que empieces con todo esto- Ordeno Kein mientras Licci afirmaba con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en una tienda de campaña, Bombón y Burbuja permanecían calladas, Bellota por su parte golpeaba una y otra vez el piso, no tenía con quien desquitarse así que el suelo sufría las consecuencias de su enojo.

-Veo que tienen algo en que entretenerse- Comento Sandy mientras veía a Bellota.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?- Pregunto Bombón mientras apretaba los puños.

-No te angusties, ya lo vas a averiguar- Dijo Sandy mientras los RRB llegaban.

-Llévenlas a su posición- Ordeno Sandy mientras cada uno de los RRB tomaba a su contraparte.

-Vaya, vaya después de todo no eres tan feo, sígueme- Dijo Sandy mientras tomaba a Bleik del brazo y salían de la tienda de campaña.

Licci estaba sentada en la columna en medio de los círculos, el aire era perfecto el atardecer se acercaba de pronto vio salir a los RRB con sus contrapartes. Brick coloco a Bombón en el circulo en frente del símbolo de fuego, mientras él se colocaba en el círculo de atrás, Burbuja fue guiada hasta el circulo que tenía en frente del símbolo de agua mientras Boomer se colocaba en el círculo de atrás, Butch aventó a Bellota al circulo que estaba en frente del símbolo de la tierra para después colocarse detrás de su contraparte.

-¿Y el?- Pregunto Sandy, señalando a Bleik.

- En el segundo círculo del aire- Contesto Licci mientras se bajaba del bloque, el cielo comenzó a pintarse rojizo y los círculos comenzaron a brillar, una luz roja salía de los círculos en donde estaban los líderes, una luz azul en donde estaban los rubios, una luz verde en donde estaba los morenos.

-Creo que falta algo querida hermanita- Comento Dan que estaba encadenados de los pies y manos en uno de los escalones de la pirámide de la luna, mientras veía a Licci.

-Acaso será tú, la cuarta- Cometo Kein saliendo de la nada y aventando a Licci al círculo que estaba enfrente del símbolo de aire

-¿y ahora qué?- Comento Licci cruzando los brazos, Kein observo que los círculos no brillaban.

-Solo aquellos seres que no necesitaron del soplo de la vida pueden activar el portal, que acaso no lo leíste- Dijo Licci mientras caminaba hacia Kein.

-¿Que propones?- Pregunto el mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Tráiganla- Ordeno Licci mientras una sombras traían a Robín inconsciente y la colocaban el círculo.

-Espero que no lo haga- Comente Fred mientras Dan y Dick no perdían detalle.

-Sera peligroso, para Robín si algo sale mal- Comento Dan mientras Dick lo miraba con duda. Licci se acercó a Robín y le puso el dije de estrella que ella había resguardado, retrocedió tres paso y saco de su bolsa una esfera de cristal.

-Es un atrapa almas- Dijo Fred mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Dick asustado.

-Piensa quitarle el alma a Robín, para después encerrarla en esa esfera, pero si algo sale mal y esta se rompe, Robín morirá- Explico Dan, mientras que no podía creer que Licci estaría dispuesta a tanto. La esfera comenzó a flotar en su mano, Licci sonrió y la esfera de acerco al cuerpo de Robín para después atravesarlo.

-Sabían que de este color brillaría la esfera, este renueva la ilusión en la vida, es ideal para el espíritu, posee una fuerza activa, radiante y expresiva, de carácter estimulante y de cualidad dinámica positiva, después de todo el color naranja va contigo Robín- Comento Licci mientras la esfera regresaba a su mano. Licci la tomo con las dos manos para después soltarla, esta se dirigió a las manos de Dick.

-¿Porque?- Grito Dick con todas sus fuerzas mientras tomaba la esfera con mucho cuidado,

-Despierta dormilona, que encontrado el cuerpo perfecto para ti- Pronuncio Licci mientras el dije que le había puesto al cuerpo de Robín comenzaba a brillar, una luz la rodeo, las chicas tuvieron que taparse los ojos, ya que esta les lastimaba, Burbuja tallo sus ojos

-No puede ser- Dijo la rubia mientras caía de rodillas, cerró los ojos, no sabia si sentir rabia o alegría, miro nuevamente y volteo a ver su cara de sus hermanas, también ellas estaban sorprendidas, no podía ser ella.

-Así que ella en Bella Utonio, yo me la imaginaba como un mostro deforme- Comento Brick al ver una chica de ojos morados su pelo largo era de color café, lucía un vestido morado con un cinturón negro unas mallas blancas con zapatos negros.

-Calla, no hables así de mi hermana- Grito Bellota al escuchar el comentario del líder.

-Hermanas- Dijo Bella al verlas, quería abrazarlas, pero al dar un pasa el círculo en donde se encontraba comenzó a brillar.

-Tranquila no te pasara nada-Dijo Bombón al ver la cara de desesperación de su hermana menor.

-No cabe duda, cada día me sorprendes- Comento Sandy al ser testigos de un intercambio de almas y aún más cuando el cuerpo había tomado la forma de la otra alma.

- Vaya creo que conociste a Tezcatlipoca- Dijo Kein, sabia que ese espíritu no era fácil de convencer y Licci tenia que haber hecho algo para trajera a Bella Utonio de vuelta.

-Tazca… que?- Pregunto Dick, tal vez estaba amarrado, pero podía escucha a la perfección.

-Tezcatlipoca, es un dios azteca del cielo nocturno, creador y a la vez destructor. El espíritu del muerto debe presentarse a Tezcatlipoca este lo somete a unas pruebas para que se digno de entras al mundo de los espíritus- Explico Fred con tono de preocupación.

-Se dice que con este espíritu puedes negociar cualquier cosa y lo más valioso para él es tu palabra, si no la cumples, el mismo se encargara de que no encuentres la paz eterna- Siguió Dan con su explicación con tono de coraje.

-Es hora de comenzar- Dijo Licci mientras sonreía.

-Cuatro puntos cardinales, marcan el camino de la verdad, cuatro son los elementos que dan vida a la humanidad- Hablo Kein mientras poco a poco comenzaba a levitar y el viento comenzaba a soplar.

-El bien y el mal, la vida y la muerte, la luz y la obscuridad; son solo el balance de la existencia- Continuo Sandy mientras que los círculos donde estaban las PPG y los RRB Comenzaban a brillar a un mas.

-Tierra del norte, agua del sur, aires del este y fuego del oeste, guardianes protectores de los cuatro elementos, acudan a mi llamado háganse presente y con su magia y poder habrán el portal y muéstrenos el camino hacia nuestro hogar- Terminado esta frase Licci, los ojos de los chicos y chicas comenzaron a brillar.

-Tierra el cuerpo- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Bellota y Butch mientras golpean su pie derecho contra el suelo, haciendo que un pequeño temblor se sintiera.

-Agua la sangre- Pronunciaron los rubios mientras alzaban su mano derecha y de estas salía una pequeña brisa.

-Aire el aliento- Mencionaron Bella y Bleik mientras que de sus bocas salían ráfagas de viento.

-Fuego el espíritu- Recitaron Bombón y Brick mientras extendía sus dos manos hacia arriba mientras unas llamas salía de estas.

-Valla esta funcionando- Menciono Kein mientras sonreía.

-Te lo dije, Licci jamás nos traicionaría- Comento Sandy con asombro.

-No es hora de charlar hay que canalizar su energía al bloque, para que se abra el portal- Dijo Licci mientras los veía.

-¿Cómo se canaliza esa energía?- Pregunto Sandy.

-Es con un hechizo de vida- Contesto Licci mientras observa a Sandy.

-Dime que te sabes uno, porque si no esto será en vano- Comento Kein preocupado, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No, pero Sandy- Dijo Licci mientras ponía su mano en su hombro.

-Yo, pero, no se ninguno además o no le he dado vida a nada- Contesto Sandy mientras daba un pasa hacia atrás.

-No necesariamente tienes que dar vida a algo, tú tienes un poder especial en las plantas, en nuestra dimensión hasta les cantabas para que crecieran fuertes o llorabas cuando alguna se te moría, mostrabas una entrega total cuando las cuidabas, es por eso que en este mundo estas sientas respeto hacia tí, valoras su vida y eso es lo importante- Comento Licci con cierta ternura, para calmar a Sandy y darle confianza.

-Pero que tengo que hacer- Pregunto con duda, mientras Kein miraba atentamente.

-Solo toca el bloque principal, pensando que es una planta- Contesto Licci con seguridad. Sandy se acercó con miedo mientras estiraba su mano para tocarlo. El rostro de Licci dibujo una sonrisa de maldad, Kein sonrió también entendiendo que era sacrificio voluntario para que esto funcionara.

-No lo hagas- Grito Dan con toda su fuerza, al ver la cara de su hermana, pero era tarde Sandy ya había tocado el bloque de piedra, quien la absorbió sin darle tiempo a nada.

-Veo que tu nivel de maldad va subiendo cada vez más- Comento Kein con asombro. Cosa que no le agrado a Licci.

Una energía color plata emano del bloque, jalando la energía de nuestros héroes, y formando un gran circulo que parecía un espejo, un manto negro rodeo el lugar, Licci voló hasta donde se encontraba ese círculo e hiso señas para que Kein se acercara.

-Es asombroso- Dijo Kein al verlo, este reflejaba su mundo, era tal como lo recordaba, estaba a punto de cruzarlo pero Licci lo detuvo.

-Nuestra promesa es cruzar todos juntos- Dijo ella señalando a su hermanos.

-Claro lo prometido es deuda- Kein abrazo a Licci

-Pero ten en cuenta que esa promesa antes que trataras de eliminarme, ahora he nacido nuevamente, así que para mí esa promesa no vale- De su mano derecha Salió una luz que atravesó el cuerpo de Licci.

Una gota de la sangre de ella cayó al suelo, provocando que sombras y demonios despertaran, los RRB inconscientemente dieron la espalda a sus contrapartes para empezar a combatirlos, mientras que las PPG seguían dando su energía al bloque.

**Continuara….**


	49. 43 Misión cumplida

**Hola a todos, a qui les traigo otro capitulo de la historia y también decirles que el final sera el próximo capitulo, espero y les guste acepto quejas y sugerencias.**

**Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen**

**43. Misión cumplida**

El cambio de clima se hizo presente, de la nada comenzaron a caer rayos y no era para menos la gota de sangre que se derramo tenia puesta la etiqueta de traición, Kein miro a su alrededor, sabía que la sangre al caer al piso, provoco que sombras y demonios despertaran, observo como los RRB inconscientemente dieron la espalda a sus contra partes para empezar a combatirlos, mientras que las PPG seguían dando su energía al bloque.

-¿Pero que sucede?- dijo Kein con asombro, mientras terribles monstros surgían de la tierra.

-Se llama traición, violaste las reglas - Comento Licci con ironía mientras abrazaba a Kein.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Kein mientras trataba de que Licci lo soltara, pero se percato que misteriosamente el tiempo se había detenido, todos estaban quietos.

-"Si cuatro de los elegidos caen en la tentación, librara de su prisión a la maldad, trayendo como consecuencia la destrucción total de la vida", que no caes en cuenta- grito Licci mientras alzaba la mano derecha.

-¿Pero porque solo nos podemos mover nosotros?- Pregunto Kein, confundido sin percatarse del siguiente movimiento de Licci.

-Porque estamos cerca de la entrada del portal, eso nos permite movernos, además este portal no solo se rige por la energía de las chicas, también capta la energía de los alrededores- Explico Licci mientras que la estrella que portaba Bella Utonio en el cuello llegaba a la mano de Licci, Bella se desmayó mientras que sus hermanas comenzaban a formar un triángulo, la entrada se oscureció y de esta salieron manos que comenzaron a jalar a Kein.

-Licci, pagaras- Dijo Kein enojado mientras sentía como esas manos frías lo jalaban al interior del portal.

-Tu eres el que ya está pagando- Contesto Licci mientras convertía la estrella en una daga y se la clavaba en el pecho a Kein.

Sus ojos morados se abrieron lentamente, recordando lo que había pasado, se paró lo más rápido que pudo, observando como los RRB combatían inconscientemente con varios mostros, al parecer la energía del bloque los atraía.

-Bombón, Bellota, Burbuja - Grito Bella Utonio con todas sus fuerzas al ver como su energía era absorbida por el bloque, pero fue en vano ya que ella no reacciono,

-No es hora de descansar, despierta de una maldita vez Bellota- Grito el chico de ojos verdes, al parecer el grito de la cuarta hermana dirigida hacia Bellota lo había despertado de su trance.

-Burbuja, por favor despierta- Grito el rubio mientras sujetaba su estómago, tal vez Bella no tenía el poder sónico de su hermana pero su voz lo había hecho reaccionar de alguna forma y ahora le tocaba despertar a la rubia.

-Reacciona Bombón- Grito el líder mientras se quitaba de encima a varios mostros. Al parecer el joven de ojos rojos despertó de aquel trance al escuchar el nombre de la líder rosa.

-¿Estas bien pregunto?- Bleik mientras miraba a Bella, no podía ayudarla al parecer estaba rodeada de una energía que impedía que se acercara a ella.

-Tú y tus hermanos tienen que proteger al bloque no dejen que ningún mostro se acerque- Respondió Bella con preocupación.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- Dijo Bleik mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Bella Utonio

-No entiendes, tienen que protegerla porque si alguno monstro entra no solo moriremos nosotros, si no todo el planeta- Grito Bella mientras le daba la espalda y observando como las PPG despertaban poco a poco, observaron como los RRB luchaban trataron de ayudarlos pero su cuerpo no reacciono.

-Vaya despertaste bella durmiente- dijo Brick mientras miraba aquellos ojos rosas que mostraban confusión, sabía que algo malo sucedería y el simplemente se encargaría de que nada malo le sucediera.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Burbuja algo asustada, vio tantos mostros que jamás se imaginó, era como estar en una pesadilla

-Todo estará bien, yo me encargare que nada te pase- Dijo el rubio mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna. Sabía que ella estaba asustada y él no iba a negar que sentía lo mismo, pero no permitiría que nada le pasara.

-¿Después que sigue?- Dijo Bellota con tono irónico. Al ver tantos mostros como sus ojos se lo permitían, sabía que no era nada bueno ese escenario, pero ella deseaba pelear proteger a sus hermanas y sobre todo ayudar a Butch.

-Te daré algo que jamás olvidaras- Contesto el ojiverde mientras pateaba a un mostro. Sabía que Bellota de alguna forma era vulnerable y él se encargaría de protegerla anqué le costara la vida.

-Chicas- Dijo Bella mientras la volteaban a ver, fueron unos instantes en que sus miradas se cruzaron una mirada de felicidad, las PPG no podían creerlo, le hubiera gustado que estuvieran en otra situación pero desafortunadamente no era así.

-Perdónenme- Dijo ella en susurro, las PPG no oyeron pero leyeron sus labios causando una mirada de confusión, una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la cuarta hermana, las PPG comenzaron a golpear esa barrera que las tenía atrapadas y antes de poder hacer algo el bloque empezó a brillar, los RRB lo sabían volaron lo más rápido hacia las PPG pero fue inútil antes de alcanzarlas el bloque las había absorbió y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Bombón al no poder nada a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estamos diría yo?- Dijo con voz quebrantada Burbuja al no poder ver nada. Pero la consolaba al oír la voz de su hermana menor.

-Tranquila saldremos de aquí- Oyeron la voz de la más ruda de la tres hermanas.

La oscuridad comenzaba a tomar forma, grandes edificio aparecieron delante de ellas, personas caminaba hacia algún rumbo, carros aparecieron de la nada ocasionando un gran tránsito vehicular, alguna personas platicaban, los pájaros cantaban todo era tranquilidad.

-Saltadilla-Dijeron ellas al mismo tiempo mientras miraban al cielo. Y vieron a su hermana Bella explotaba en miles de pedacitos.

-Bella- Grito Burbuja sintiendo la misma tristeza de ese día.

-Lo recuerdan- Las chicas voltearon rápidamente mientras bella Utonio ponía su mano en la cintura.

-Por favor perdónanos, no queríamos que tu murieras- Dijo bombón mientras la abrazaba.

-Perdonarlas, jamás- Contesto ella, causando gran incertidumbre entre las demás.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?- Pregunto Burbuja al escuchas esas palabras.

-Siempre fui considerada como la cuarta hermana, pero hay que aclararlo, ustedes nunca fueron mis hermanas- Comento Bella mientras cerrabas los puños.

-¿Que carajos te sucede?- Pregunto Bellota al ver el estado tan alterado de su hermana.

-¿Qué acaso ustedes no fueron las que me crearon?- Pregunto Bella mientras el escenario cambiaba nuevamente, ahora se encontraban en un laboratorio.

-No puede ser- Dijo la líder mientras veía aquella escena en donde mezclaba los ingredientes para crearla.

-No había azúcar, así que Burbuja trajo saborizante artificial, Bellota no encontró flores, pero trajo ramas y hojas , tu Bombón dijiste que no había problema que todo derivaba de una cosa, pero no seguiste las instrucciones de la niñita perfecta, pero para ti todo servía, un momento de descanso valía la pena, así que no les preocupaban las consecuencias, después vertieron la sustancia x y cabun aparecí yo- Cada palabra dicha por Bellota Utonio estaba llena de rencor, de odio, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar.

-Eso no es cierto- Dijo Burbuja mientras lloraba.

-Me crearon para su beneficio, así que madres asuman la consecuencia de sus actos- Comento Bella mientras comenzaba a atacarlas.

-Tiene razón, nosotras la creamos- Pensó Bombón mientras era lanzaba de un golpe contra el piso.

-Que no se les ocurrió que yo tenía sentimientos, que yo quería ser como ustedes- Grito Bella mientras atacaba a Burbuja.

-Nunca pensé que eso pasaría- Pensó Burbuja mientras caía al suelo, ella peleaba por los sentimientos y aceptaba que ese momento de crear a Bella Utonio había olvidado ese detalle.

-Por usar ingredientes alternativos como , computadoras, libros, un balón, muchos colores, animalitos de peluche, una calculadora un pescado, una brújula, guantes de box; creen que con eso me iban a ser perfecta, claro que no, simplemente me convirtieron en un mostro- Volvió a gritar Bella, mientras pateaba a Bellota.

-Tranquilízate- Dijo Bellota casi en un grito de dolor.

-Saldremos de aquí y remediaremos lo que hicimos-Dijo Bombón mientras se ponía de pie.

-Para Salir de aquí solamente hay dos formas, la primera es que, estén muertas y la segunda es que me maten, ¿cuál eligen?- Dijo con ironía la chica de ojos lilas.

-Ninguna- Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo mientras miraba a su creación

Una lagrimas más caía sobre aquella esfera naranja Dick no podía creer las atrocidades que había hecho su prima, bueno si es que lo era, le había hecho daño a la persona que ese momento consideraba importante para él y simplemente el no pudo hacer nada, apretó fuertemente sus ojos, no quería abrirlos.

-Vas a estar chillando todo el día o vas a salvar a tu novia-Dijo Dan casi a gritos haciendo reacciona a su primo. Gracia sal poder de congelación de su hermano Fred había podido liberarse de sus cadenas.

-Vaya, hay una fiesta y no fuimos invitados- Dijo Dan con ironía dan mientras veía el panorama.

-Kein- Dijo Fred al ver como unas manos que salían del portal arrastraban hacia su interior una especie de sombra proveniente de Kein,

-Tonta- Al jalar su sombra por completo Kein sentía un dolor grande en el pecho, alzo la mirada y observo a Licci.

-Sabía que resistirías- Contesto ella mientras le emocionaba tener de vuelta a su amigo.

-Cierra la maldita puerta- Grito Dan con todas sus fuerzas, al parecer Licci había utilizado el portal para quitar toda la maldad y odio que Kein tenía, pero olvido por un instante cerrarlo, lo que trajo como consecuencia que este absolviera lentamente el cuerpo de Kein.

-Resiste- Dijo Licci mientras sujetaba sus manos de Kein, pero el portal ya tenía la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Suéltame o también serás absorbida.-Dijo Kein a grito al ver que las manos sujetaban las piernas de ellas.

-Jamás- Dijo Licci con lágrimas en sus ojos, ella se sentía débil debido a la herida que Kein le había provocado, pero no se iba a dar por vencida.

-Dan- Dijo Fred al ver que Licci también estaba haciendo absorbida los dos volaron lo más rápido posible, pero mostros se atravesaban en su camino.

-Licci- Grito Bleik mientras esta le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Perdóname- Pronuncio Licci mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla, ella no quería admitir que Bleik le gustaba y le hubiera querido decir la verdad, pero en las condiciones que estaba solo le bastaba con que él le dijera que la perdonaba.

-Todo estará bien, yo te salvare - Grito Bleik mientras despedazaba a un mostro, cuando quiso dirigirse hacia Fred se atravesó en su camino.

-No puedes moverte, si tu sales dejas de resguardada el bloque todo se perderá, y no solo ella morirá- Comento Fred enojado mientras Bleik veía como Licci se aferraba al cuerpo de Kein.

-Licci- Dijo Dan mientras esta estiraba una mano, pero todo fue en vano Kein y Licci fueron absorbidos por el portal.

-Nooooo- Grito Bleik con sus fuerza mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Licci mientras observaba un cuarto blanco.

-Al parecer la estrellas que resguardas nos está protegiendo de la energía obscura de esta dimensión- Explico Kein mientras caminaba.

-¿pero a dónde vas?- volvió a preguntar Licci.

-Tienes dos opciones, la primera es que con el poder de la estrella podemos abrir nuevamente el portal y traer a Dan, Fred e incluso a Sandy y volveremos a casa- Dijo el mientras que en una de la paredes del cuarto se convertía en un espejo que reflejaba su hogar.

-¿Y la segunda?- Pronuncio Licci mientras de lado contrario veía otro espejo donde reflejaba la pelea de las PPG con Bella

-Al parecer Bella sabía que al estar aquí todos los sentimientos oscuros se apoderaron de ella y la única solución para las PPG es matarla- Dijo Kein mientras veía la cara de seriedad de Licci.

-Es posible ayudar a las PPG y después volver a casa- Dijo ella mientras sus ojos reflejaban esperanza.

-No, solo tienes una opción ¿Cuál elijes?- Dijo Kein con determinación mientras veía a Licci volar.

-Morirán- Grito Bella con todas sus fuerzas mientras que las PPG esperan el impacto, al parecer ella era más fuerte, y si alguien moriría en esa batalla ahora a ellas les correspondía tomar ese lugar.

-No dolió- Dijo Burbuja al ver que el ataque no había surgido efecto.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Pregunto Bellota mientras miraba el cuerpo lastimado de Licci.

-De nada- dijo Licci mientras sonreía.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- Pregunto la líder mientras veía como Licci caía de rodillas.

-Quieres la explicación del ¿porque lo hice? o quieres recuperar a tu hermana- dijo Licci mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Cómo podemos ayudarla? -Pregunto burbuja mientras tomaba a Licci del brazo.

-La estrella que le puse en el cuello la protegía de la obscuridad del lugar, al quitársela este se apodero de ella, lo que tiene que hacer es sujetarla para que se lo coloque y así puedan volver juntas- Dijo Licci mientras veía a Bella Utonio.

-¿Que pasara contigo?- Pregunto Bellota, algo preocupada.

-Cuando regresen a su mundo, solo háganme un favor- Dijo ella mientras sostenía el dije con sus manos.

-¿Cuál?- Dijo Burbuja preocupada.

-Díganle a Bleik, que me perdone, y que me hubiera gustado salir algún día con el- dijo ella mientras suspiraba.

-Si quieren les traigo una taza de té- Comento Bella mientras dirigía varias bolas de energía hacia ellas.

-Bellota, Burbuja- Dijo la líder mientras le hacía señas.

-Espero que estés bien y cuando todo esto acabe, créeme que no tendré rencor- Dijo la líder mientras se dirigía hacia Bella. Bellota llego por detrás sosteniéndola del cuellos dejándola quieta por un momento, mientras Burbuja sostenía una brazo y Bombón sostenía el otro.

-Esto dolerá un poco- Dijo Licci mientras le daba a Bella un golpe en al pecho. Todo quedo en silencio hasta que Licci comenzó poco a poco a desvanecerse, las PPG no sabían cómo ayudarla. Ella simplemente les sonrió. Las PPG trataron de ayudarla pero de la nada salió un rayo que las aventó.

El portal se abrió y como si fuera una aspiradora comenzó a succionar todo lo que se encontraba ahí, monstros, arboles, rocas poco a poco eran comidas por este agujero, el bloque que ahí se encontraba, poco a poco se iba moviendo los RRB trataba de sujetarlo, Dan y Fred trataba de proteger a la personas y animales que se encontraban a los alrededores con un campo de energía, pero era inútil. Dick recordó por un momento lo que había leído en el libro.

-El bloque es el medio con el que se puede cerrar el portal, si este es succionado, todo volverá a la normalidad- Grito Dick mientras veía como los RRB los sostenían.

-Pero las PPG se encuentran ahí- dijeron al mismo tiempo los RRB, no querían perderlas y si tenían que morir, morirían con ellas.

-Bombón- Pronuncio, el líder mientras recordaba aquel beso, tenía que aclarar varias cosas, entre ellas era decirle que la quería. Se aferró más al bloque

-Bellota- Pronuncio Butch, tenía que reconocer que esa loca le había robado el corazón y ahora ella tenía que asumir las consecuencias. No se daría por vencido tan fácil, se decía el mismo mientras sostenía más fuerte el bloque

-Burbuja- Dijo Boomer mientras, trataba de razonar por qué la vida les complicaba su existencia, pero si salían de esta se encargaría de decirle lo que sentía.

-Si ese agujero se cierra, no volverá a ver a Licci, así que bloque ayúdala a regresar, por favor tengo que aclarar varas cosas- Le dijo Bleik al bloque mientras este comenzaba a brillar.

-No lo puedo creer- Dijo Dan al ver como las PPG eran expulsada del bloque empujando a cada uno de los RRB.

-Vaya al parecer el líder de los RRB tiene algo de sensibilidad- Dijo Bombón en los brazos de Brick mientras el, la abrazaba fuerte.

-Idiota me estas lastimando- Comento Bellota sonrojada, al sentirse abrazad por Butch.

-Me extrañaste- Dijo la rubia mientras Boomer afirmaba con la cabeza y se aferraba más a burbuja.

-¿Esta bien? – Pregunto Bleik al ver a Bella, algo herida. Volteo su mirada y pudo ver que Sandy que estaba desmayada a lado de ella.

-Licci- Pronuncio Bella con debilidad mientras señalaba el cielo, todos trataron de observar pero el portal cada vez tenía más fuerza absorbiendo todo, el bloque se elevó y se dirigió hasta el, todo fue muy rápido que nadie pudo hacer nada. Un tremendo estruendo se escuchó y solo el cuerpo de Licci sostenido en el aire se quedó.

-Por fin todo termino- Susurro Licci mientras el oráculo se hacía presente.

-Tu magia, tu voz y tus recuerdos serán míos- Dijo el oráculo mientras atravesaba su cuerpo, Licci grito con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se congelaba y comenzaba a caer, Bleik voló hacia ella sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y bajando poco a poco al suelo.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Dan dijo el mientras veía como Fred, la envolvía en lo que quedaba de su chaqueta.

-Su cuerpo se enfría, morirá si no hacemos algo rápido- Dijo Fred algo asustado, a pesar de que era médico, miles de diagnósticos se atravesaba por su mente. Una sombra negra se posiciono en frente de ellos.

-No por favor- Dijo Bella al reconocerlo.

-Rompió su palabra, lo único que tenía que hacer, es no hacerte daño- Comento la sombra mientras que su voz estremecías a todos.

- Tezcatlipoca, no fue su intención, además yo me encuentro bien, ella sacrifico su vida por mí- Dijo Bella en forma de súplica.

-Quitarle el alma a otro cuerpo, y dejar que pelearas con las PPG, es suficiente excusa para castigarla- Dijo Tezcatlipoca mientras se agachaba, pero Bleik se aferró mas Licci.

-Ella no es mala- Pronuncio Bleik mientras miraba a los ojos a aquel demonio. Tezcatlipoca lo miro ese chico tenia determinación y sabía que no se quitaría.

- No tengo otra opción, un trato es un trato- Dijo Tezcatlipoca mientras que paralizaba a Bleik.

-Si la tienes- Dijo Kein, sorprendiendo a todos., no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¿y según tu cuál es?- Pregunto el demonio.

-Déjala vivir después de todo, tiene algunos pendientes aquí, yo iré en su lugar- dijo Kein mientras miraba a Tezcatlipoca.

-¿Esta seguro?- Pregunto el demonio mientras se dirigía a él.

-Yo solo soy un alma, jamás volveré a tener un cuerpo propio, deja a Licci que por fin viva su segunda oportunidad, además sé que en tu dimensión necesitas ayuda y sabes que yo te la puedo proporcionar- Dijo Kein extendiéndole la mano.

-Yo también iré- Dijo Bella emocionada.

-Pero tú ya eres libre- Comento Tezcatlipoca mientras que la observaba, al parecer había cambiado.

-Lo sé pero ese lugar ya no será mi prisión ahora será mi hogar, podre salir y entrar cuando quiera- Dijo ella con alegría en su voz.

-Está bien pero serán mi reglas- Dijo Tezcatlipoca mientras veía a Bella, al parecer su energía había cambiado y le gustaría observarla, tal vez ella se convertiría en su alumna.

-Bella- Dijeron las PPG al mismo tiempo.

-No se preocupen estaré bien. Aprenderé nuevas cosas, entre ellas en como verlas atreves de los sueños- Explico ella mientras las abrazabas.

-Te queremos- Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras correspondían el abrazo.

-Dick, cuando me vaya solo pon la esfera en el cuerpo para que Robín regrese.- Dick afirmo con la cabeza mientras acercaba la esfera.

-Es hora de irnos- Ordeno Tezcatlipoca mientras tronaba los dedos y los tres desaparecían. Dick puso la esfera como se lo ordeno Bella y poco a poco Robín comenzó a despertar

Un quejido más salió de la garganta de Licci mientras que mano caía en un costado, Bleik la abrazo fuertemente mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla….

Continuara….


	50. 44 Olvido

**Hola, a qui les traigo otro capitulo de la historia espero y la disfruten. Acepto quejas y sugerencias**

**44. Olvido**

Brick recorría aquel cuarto y realmente esta impresionado de aquel estudio, un escritorio de caoba resaltaba en la habitación y no era para menos su estilo rustico hacia ver con estilo ese lugar, en este había una computadora de pantalla plana, una agenda y una pluma, detrás de este había un gran librero, vaya si le dieran un día solo para estar en ese lugar, terminaría leyendo todos esos libros, miro alrededor aun costado había una sala había dos sillones para tres personas, dos sillones para dos personas y dos para una personas, estos eran de color negros, ahí se encontraban todos sentados.

-Vaya quien lo iba creer hace dos meses que tuvimos la última pelea, y ahora estamos en el estudio de los dueños de la empresa mundo feliz- Comento Butch con asombro.

-Bueno, tengo una ligera sospecha de ustedes pero yo que hago aquí- Comento Robín, al saber que ella también había sido invitada.

-¿Cuáles son tus sospechas?- Pregunto Bombón con curiosidad. Mientras cruzaba la pierna.

-Un juguete nuevo, ustedes deben ser el modelo- Contesto Robín entusiasmada.

-Eso sería genial, esto juguetes llegarían a todo el mundo- Comento Bellota con ilusión.

-Mientras que no sea como la última vez- Dijo Burbuja con tristeza. (Recordado el capítulo cuando el amigo del profesor las engaña para ser clones con ellas)

-No se preocupen, por lo que se los dueños no son malas personas- Contesto el Profesor tranquilizando a Burbuja.

-Mi niños en juguetes eso no estaría mal- Comento la Sra. Susi emocionada.

-No suena tan mala idea- Dijo Boomer mientras veía como Bleik se paraba de su asiento y se acercaba a una ventana.

-¿Parece que no te emociona la idea?- Pregunto Brick al ver impaciente a su hermano.

-Es solo que quiero recuperar mis poderes para irla a buscar- Comento Bleik algo serio mientras recordaba lo sucedido después de la pelea.

-recuerdo-.-

-Bleik suéltala, ella necesita atención medica- dijo Brick mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su hermano.

-Ella va a estar bien- Dijo Bleik mientras alzaba el vuelo, pero era imposible cada vez que se elevaba unos cuantos metros su cuerpo no le respondía y caía. Fred por su parte hablaba por teléfono tratando de pedir ayuda

-Mocoso, tienes dos opciones, o me das a mi hermana o la dejas morir- Dijo Dan enojado, Bleik estaba desesperado y no sabía que iba hacer. El volvió a mirar a Licci, cada vez se ponía mas pálida, suspiro y se la entregó a Dan, Fred por su guardo su teléfono y la examino.

-Sigue viva, necesita atención al igual que ustedes- Comento Fred mientras daba primeros auxilios Licci.

-Nosotros- Apenas dijo a líder rosa de repente cayo desmayada, Burbuja y Bellota trataron de correr pero se desplomaron, los RRB corrieron hacia ellas y trataron de despertarlas.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Pregunto Brick algo preocupado.

-Tal vez sus heridas físicas sanen rápidamente, pero gastaron demasiada energía espiritual, lo que causara que su cuerpo se debilita y no puedan usar sus poderes dentro de algunos meses- Explico Dan mientras trataba de calmarse.

-Pero…- Apenas dijo Brick cuando su vista se nublo y a lo lejos escucho ruidos de helicópteros y ambulancias.

-fin recuerdo-

-Después de eso, aparecimos una semana después en el hospital de saltadilla- Comento Boomer, algo serio y con preocupación.

-Yo trate de ir a buscarla pero fue inútil cuando estaba en el aire y creí que podía volar me desplomaba- Dijo Bleik frustrado.

-Recuerden lo que Dan y Fred nos dijeron- Comento la Sra. Susi tratando de confortar a sus hijos

-Esa batalla le causo que sus poderes disminuyeran y aunque sus heridas físicas estén sanadas, su energía espiritual tardara en restablecerse- Comento Robín mientras sonreía. Sin embargo después de esa batalla Dick también se había ido y no había sabido nada de él.

-Un balance entre lo físico y lo espiritual, si uno de los dos está dañado, el otro no fusionara, pero por lo que dijo Fred, muy pronto recuperaran sus poderes- comento el profesor mientras encendía su pipa.

-Menos mal, que ese portal pudo absorber parte de la energía de nuestros enemigos, si no estaríamos en problemas- Comento Burbuja, algo seria. Y observando a Bombón.

-Lo que me preocupa es esa carta que recibimos de Licci- Dijo Bombón mientras empezaba a recordar.

-recuerdo-

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Brick alzando la ceja. Y verlas preocupadas.

-Bombón estaba leyendo un libro y de la nada apareció esto en medio de la sala- Explico Burbuja algo asustado, y Brick observo que Bombón tenía un sobre en las manos.

-Paras las PPG y RRB- Leyó Boomer el sobre.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto Butch algo curioso.

-Crees que nos hubiéramos molestado en venir si hubiéramos poder abrí la carta, Dijo con ironía Bellota.

Brick se acercó a Bombón y cuando tomo la carta esta comenzó a brillar todos se asombraron al ver que una especie de holograma apareció de la nada

-Licci- Dijeron al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de Bleik.

-Aprovechando que todavía tengo magia me he tomado la molestia de hacer esta carta, supongo que todo esto ya termino. Como salí no quiero ni imaginarlo, pero ustedes sobrevivieron y eso es lo importante, quiero que me perdonen debí explicarles de todo esto cuando los conocí, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás y lo hecho hecho esta. Sé que no podrán utilizar sus poderes por algunos meses y no se desesperen después de eso todo regresara a la normalidad, ustedes serán más fuertes. De mí no se preocupen que yo estaré bien, por favor díganle a Robín que no se enoje con mi primo después de que la verdad llegue el solo trataba de protegerme, Gracias por su amistad durante estos días y espero me perdonen.- Después de eso el holograma desapareció todos se quedaron callados.

-fin recuerdo-

-¿Verdad?- Pregunto Robín mientras que miraba a los demás. Nadie tenía una explicación.

-Licci- Pronuncio Bleik mientras todos miraban hacia la ventana, después un joven se acercó a ella quitándole sus anteojos, después de un rato sus ojos cafes cambiaron un tono color gris claros, todos se quedaron impresionados, después de esto la chica se fue con una mujer mayor y el joven solo miro hacia la ventana

-¿Impresionados?- Pregunto un chico de 20 años, piel blanca cabello negro y ojos cafés, que estaba recargado al borde de la puerta. Todos voltearon a verlo.

-Pero Boni tuvo un accidente al dirigirse a su concierto en los Ángeles- Comento Burbuja, hace una mes que pasaron en las noticias que Boni había tenido un accidente automovilístico.

-Pero ¿porque mentirles a sus fan?, si ella está bien, la acabamos de ver- Dijo Butch algo decepcionado por la medidas tomadas, si él se había sentido mal por su accidente, como se había sentido los demás.

-Acepto que es una medida desesperada, pero si no la hacíamos como le íbamos explicar a la prensa la situación de Boni- Contesto aquel joven mientras el profesor Utonio lo observaba.

-Damián Hernández- Dijo el profesor Utonio mientras se paraba rápido y le daba la mano, Damián solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-He sabido de tus inventos, sé que eres un chico de mente brillante, a tu corta edad sabes mucho de tecnología, sabes me gustaría discutir algunos puntos contigo- Dijo el profesor con emoción mientras a todos les salía una gotita de la cabeza.

-Profesor- Dijeron todos para tranquilizarlo, este tomo compostura y volvió a su lugar.

-¡Quiero verla!- Más que un comentario fue una orden por parte de Bleik.

-Si los llamamos, fue para supieran que todo está bien, eso es todo- Comento Damián mientras se recargaba en el escritorio.

-Siempre peleando- Comento otro joven mientras entraba a la habitación dijo un chico de aproximadamente 1.70 de estatura y cabello café.

-Frederick Hernández- Comento Robín mientras todos la volteaban a ver.

-¿Lo conoces?-Preguntaron los RRN y PPG al mismo tiempo.

-Medico reconocido en México y que está agarrando buena fama en el mundo por ser un gran doctor e investigador- Comento la Sr Susi recordando un artículo que había leído en alguna revista.

-Vaya después de todo soy famoso como mi hermana- Comento Frederick mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello. Y sonreía, sacando sin querer un suspiro de las chicas y una mueca de disgusto por parte de los chicos.

-¿porque no puedo verla?- Pregunto Bleik mientras agachaba la mirada y apretaba los puños.

-Como sabes, en la rueda de prensa dada por Derec, ella perdió la voz y lo peor de todo es que perdió la memoria- Comento Fred mientras se acercaba a Bleik y ponía una mano en su hombro. Todos se preocuparon si no mal recordaban en la rueda de prensa había dicho que había sufrido un gran daño en la cuerda bucales pero no dijeron nada de su memoria.

-Deben estar cansados por el viaje, deben descansar- Comento Damián mientras prendía la computadora de su escritorio.

-Creo que les gustaría más un recorrido por la casa, yo se los daré- Dijo un joven que tenía su cabello corto, color azul fuerte, media 1.70, ojos azules y usaba gafas. Estaba entrando a la habitación, Bombón y Brick se quedaron viendo a los ojos sospechaban de quien era, después vieron a Robín.

Las PPG, Robín Y RRB se levantaron de su lugar, mientras que las Sr Susi y el profesor decidieron quedarse un rato más en ese lugar, caminaron por un gran pasillo, no podían evitar mirar las pinturas que ahí estaban.

-Vaya creo saber porque Licci, bueno Boni sabe tanto de arte- Comento Burbuja mientras admiraba los cuadros. De repente todos entraron a una habitación.

-Esta es la sala de juegos, como verán esta habitación tienes todo tipo de consolas de video juegos, de la más antigua hasta la más reciente, las industrias de los videojuegos nos mandas los nuevos juegos o las últimas versiones de algunos para probarlos- Dijo el joven mientras miraba a Bellota y Butch sorprendidos.

-No lo puedo creer, es el juego de zombi es asesinos parte tres- Dijo belloto casi a gritos al tener el juego en sus manos.

-Pero apenas están anunciando el demo- Dijo Butch emocionado.

-Pueden jugarlos, la consola está ahí, por favor solo no destruyan la sala- Dijo el joven mientras se retiraba y los demás los seguían dejando solos a la pareja verde, después subieron por unas grandes escaleras llegando a otra habitación, Brick y bombón no lo podían crees, ese lugar era grande, fácilmente era tres veces más grande que la alcaldía de la ciudad.

-Este es una biblioteca con la recopilación de algunos tanto libros antiguo, fue difícil encontrar algunos tomos, pero gracias a Frederick y sus contactos con alguna editoriales pudimos conseguirlos- Explico el joven mientras veía la cara de emoción de los líderes.

-Pueden quedarse si, así lo desean, pero si desordenan vuelven a acomodar todo como estaba- Volvió a comentar el joven, Robínn solo lo miraba y cuando este sentía que lo miraba volteaba y le sonreía, ella solo volteaba a otra parte y se sonrojaba. El cerro dejando a los líderes solos.

El joven llevo a Burbuja, Robín, Boomer y Bleik al jardín en este se encontraba una habitación construida con cristal, adentro de ella había pinturas de diferentes colores, todo tipo de colores, plumas plumones acuarelas, un fin de instrumentos para colorar, la cara de los más tiernos del grupo se iluminaron y voltearon a ver aquel joven.

-Si prometen dejar como encontraron se pueden quedar un rato- Dicho esto Burbuja y Boomer tomaron un cuaderno de papel marquilla y comenzaron a dibujar, los demás dejaron a solas a esa pareja. Caminaron por un rato más en el jardín y encontraron a cierta chica de ojos grises sentada en una silla a lado de una mesa, al parecer estaba leyendo.

-Licci- susurro Bleik al verla, su cara reflejaba emoción, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Solo recuerda lo que dijeron- Dijo el joven mientras se alejaba del lugar junto con Robín dejándolos solos.

El joven condujo a Robín hacia la terraza en esta había una mesa con algunos bocadillos, ella no había dicho nada, ella quería saber la verdad, quería saber por qué Dick le había ocultado las cosas.

-Sé que es muy difícil esta situación y la verdad no sé qué decirte, no sé cómo explicarte- Comento el joven mientras servía un poco de jugo.

-Lo que yo sé, es que te llamas Derec, eres primo y representante de la cantante Boni- Dijo Robín sorprendiendo al chico. Y bajando la mirada.

-También entiendo que tuviste que cambiar tu aspecto para no dañar la imagen pública que tiene tu familia, eso también lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué? desapareciste dejándome preocupada- Comento Robín furiosa mientras apretaba sus manos y sus lágrimas salían. Derec se acercó a ella y se arrodillo.

-Yo prometí estar con ella hasta el final y aunque algunas veces me excluyeron de sus planes, tenía que estar con ella, nos costó mucho trabajo planear como le íbamos a decir a sus admiradores que ya no iba a cantar, si decíamos la verdad ellos simplemente no entenderían, es por eso que nos vimos en la penosa necesidad de crear un accidente- Comento Derec llamando la atención de la chica, el tomo una de sus manos para después verla a los ojos.

-Me gustas y no quiero perderte, pero si tú decides irte, te advierto que no escaparas tan fácilmente de mi- Comento Derec sacando una sonrisa de Robín, mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba la mejilla de la chica.

-Por favor no más secretos- Dijo ella mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Prometido- Dijo el mientras la miraba a los ojos, él sabía que ella era una persona hermosa, con grandes valores y sobre todo muy sincera, eso hiso que el callera locamente enamorado y poco a poco se fueron acercando el uno al otro para juntar sus labios un beso tierno, donde él le demostraba que la quería demasiado. Después de un rato se alejaron la falta se oxigeno hiso que Derec se apartara de ella, él se levantó y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Pero cual verdad?- Comento Robín mientras veía a Derec y se recuperaba el aliento.

-Hace un poco más de cuatro años la familia Hernández iba de un día de campo, sin embargo; el coche en el que iban tuvo un misterioso accidente, los únicos que sobrevivió fueron Boni y sus hermanos, al despertar ella no recordaba nada de su vida al igual que sus hermanos, poco a poco se dieron cuenta que había habido un intercambio de almas- Conto Derec mientras que Robín no dejaba de poner atención a sus palabras.

-¿Intercambio de almas?- Pregunto Robín con curiosidad.

-Se dice que hay un vórtice de tiempo, que se abre cada determinado tiempo entre dimensiones, al parecer al mismo tiempo que sucedió el accidente de la familia Hernández, también sucedió el accidente de Licci y sus amigos- Comento Derec mientras que Robín analizaba cada palabra.

-Quieres decir que las almas Licci, Fred dan, Sandy y Kein, se trasladaron hacia este lugar y que las de tus familiares se fueron a la otra dimensión- Pregunto Robín.

-Así es, lo que no entiendo muy bien es porque la de Sandy y Kein fueron a dar a otro cuerpo- Contesto Derec.

-¿y tus tíos y la verdadera Boni?, ¿Que paso con sus almas?- Pregunto Robín.

-Con ayuda del demonio Demeri nos dimos cuenta que Boni y mis tíos había pasado al más allá- Contesto Derec algo triste.

-Entonces, los cuerpos de Licci y los demás- Esperaba Robín que su deducción fuera incorrecta.

-Ellos en su dimensión perdieron la vida- Dijo Derec mientras veía como Robín se ponía triste.

-Sin embargo, podían volver a su dimensión, antes de que los dieran por muertos, así su almas podría regresar y sobrevivir a su accidente, es por eso todo este enredo- Siguió contando Derec.

-Ella jamos podrá regresar- Robín sabía que una familia era importante y Licci creía lo mismo, sin embargo; con todo esto ella no recordaría nada se su vida en la otra dimensión ni la vida de esta,.

-Ella prometió a sus hermanos que este sería la última vez para abrir el portal, si esta fallaba comenzaría a disfrutar de su segunda oportunidad y viendo la situación de Boni, ella empezara desde cero- Comento Derec mientras abrazaba fuertemente a robín.

**Continuara…**


	51. 45- Interrupciones

**hola a todos, una vez mas otro capitulo de esta historia y le comento que el siguiente capitulo sera el final, acepto quejas y sugerencias y aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen.**

**45.- Interrupciones**

Un día soleado, el viento cálido jugaba con sus cabellos, ella no podía negar que el día era perfectos, pero no podía quitar ese sentimiento de culpa de su interior, ella quería recordar, quería saber quién era realmente, no sabía si la revista de espectáculos le ayudaría pero si ese joven llamado Derec se la recomendó, nada perdería al internarlo. Una a una cambio la página, chicas del espectáculo balconeadas por los paparazis, fotos comprometedoras, horóscopos hasta que se topó con una página en especial.

-Tras el ataque de una fuerza sobre natural, saltadilla una vez está en calma gracias a las PPG y RRB, que una vez más derrotaron al mal- Leyó Boni mentalmente mientras que observaba a las PPG y RRB es una fotografía, cerró los ojos, esa foto la inquieto pero ¿Por qué? ¿Que tenía que ver con ellos? Cerro rápidamente la revista al parecer esa noticia le había ocasionado un ligero dolor de cabeza. Recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos.

-Buen día- Escucho decir, ella se sobresaltó y se paró rápidamente.

-Disculpa si te asuste, solo quería saludarte- Comento el joven Bleik mientras observaba los ojos grises de la chicas, aunque fueran de otro color, él podía saber que ella era la chica que por primera vez vio en el aeropuerto, esa chicas que venció a sus hermanos y a las PPG, esa chica que le había robado el corazón, por un momento sus miradas chocaron, él se sonrojo recordando buenos momentos, pero se desconcertó al observar su mirada confusa, era como si ella le tratara de decir muchas cosas que el simplemente no entendía.

Boni suspiro y tomo su tablet que estaba en la mesita y en esta escribió "Hola Bleik", este por un momento se emoción acaso ella lo recordaba.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Pregunto el sin ocultar una sonrisa sincera.

-Como no saberlo si eres un RRB- Escribió nuevamente ella para después mostrarle la revista en donde salía, nuevamente Boni sintió un dolor de cabeza es como si estuviera viviendo una vez más esa situación, el dolor se intensifico, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y solamente pudo escuchar su nombre en la voz de ese chico.

-Es mejor que te rindas- Dijo Bellota mientras miraba la pantalla jamás dejaría que Butch le ganara.

-Rendirme, estas bromeando puedes apostar que yo te ganare- Contesto Butch, mientras que el personaje del videojuego mataba a otro zombi.

-Pues creo que no- Dijo Bellota mientras su personaje disparaba al personaje de Butch sacándolo del juego.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Grito Butch enojado, puesto que es su pantalla aparecía la palabra Game Over, mientras ella continuaba con su juego sin tomarle importancia, Butch se desesperó y apago la consola causando una gran rabia de su contraparte.

-Estoy harta de tus malditas apuestas- Grito Bellota mientras cerraba los puños, es donde Butch comprendió que ella se refería a la apuesta con sus hermanos.

-Solo puedo decirte que si lo hice fue para dejar mi orgullo a un lado- Contesto el mirando esos ojos verdes que lo volvían loco.

-Pues hay otras maneras de demostrarlo- Comento ella mientras se disponía a salirse pero una mano la sostuvo ella volteo desconcertada, esto aprovecho el para rodear con sus brazos su cuerpo.

-No entiendes que en verdad yo te…- Pero su declaración fue interrumpida por un grito, ella salió rápido y el no pudo hacer nada, más que seguirla.

-No lo puedo creer esto es un gran tesoro tienen réplicas de los libros más antiguos- Pronuncio Brick mientras levitaba para leer los títulos de estos.

-El primer libro ilustrado, se data en 1980 a.C. y contiene una ceremonia del faraón Sesostris I, con motivo de su ascensión al trono. Las ilustraciones las forman 30 figuras muy esquemáticamente trazadas- Pronuncio Bombón con emoción mientras hojeaba tan maravillosa obra de arte.

-El I Ching, Yi chin o "Libro de las Mutaciones" es el primero de los "libros canónicos" del Confucianismo y el más antiguo de ellos, remontándose su origen al año 1100 a.C.- Pronuncio Brick mientras ojeaba este libro muy importante.

-Debe haber varias réplicas, esto debe valer una fortuna- Comento ella mientras iba a otra sección de esta enorme biblioteca.

-Puedes apostarlo- Dijo el mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

-Deja ya de seguirme- Pronuncio ella algo molesta, esa lugar era enorme por que Brick la seguía

-Yo no te sigo, tu eres la que estorbas en mi camino- Dijo el con tono irónico, mientras una sonrisa torcida marcaba su rostro

-Adelante su majestad- Contesto ella con desagrado mientras veía a Brick como iba pasando, pero este se detuvo frente a ella y la acorralo entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- Pregunto la líder mientras miraba eso ojo rojos, esos ojos que la intimidaban.

-Hace un momento estaba emocionada por ver tan maravillosas obras de arte, y ahorita está enojada, quieres decirme ¿por qué?- Comento el mientras la miraba, él sabía que ella no trataría de zafarse o escapar, porque silo hacia provocaría un gran desorden en ese lugar.

-Eres tan idiota- Susurro ella mientras levantaba la vista y encaraba esa mirada fría, misteriosa y atrayente.

-Bombón sé que te lastime y merezco tu desprecio, pero quiero que tengas en cuenta que en verdad lo que siento por ti es….- Pero Brick no termino de decirlo porque la líder lo interrumpió.

-Problemas- Dijo ella mientras se liberaba de los brazos de Brick y salía corriendo.

-Justamente en este momento a alguien se le ocurre gritar- Comento el líder, para sí mismo mientras tranquilamente dejaba la habitación.

-Creo que es el momento de guardar todo- Dijo Boomer con una sonrisa mientras guardaba unos colores.

-Parece un cuento de hadas, esta es la razón del porque ella sabe mucho de arte, esto simplemente es fabuloso- Dijo burbuja mientras acomodaba algunas pinturas.

-Puedes apostar que Licci no escatima en gastos- Pronuncio Boomer mientras limpiaba en lugar en donde había estado.

-Últimamente la palabra apostar esta en tu vocabulario- Comento Burbuja mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, molesta por el comentario del rubio

-Yo no estuve de acuerdo con la idea tonta de mis hermanos- Pronuncio el mientras tomaba la mano de Burbuja.

-Entonces ¿Por qué? te prestaste a sus juegos- Contesto Burbuja viendo a Boomer a los ojos.

-Quiero que sepas que tú eres alguien importantes en mi vida y si después de esto no quieres hablarme lo comprender, solo déjame decirte que yo nunca jugaría con tus sentimientos y que tu realmente me…- Pero las palabra de Boomer se detuvieron al ver esa mirada azul celeste mirarlo atentamente y justamente cuando iba a continuar.

-Escuchaste- Comento Burbuja, mientras salía a toda velocidad de lugar.

-Gustas- Continúo el quedado pasmado y maldiciendo al causante de tan aterrador grito.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste?- Gritaba eufórico Damián mientras veia a su hermana en los brazos de Bleik

-Tranquilo Hermano- Dijo Frederick mientras le hacía señas a Bleik para que la recostara en el sofá.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto la señora Susi al ver la cara de preocupación de Bleik.

-Solo escribió que yo era Bleik, después se puso las manos es su cabeza y se desmayó- Comento Bleik mientras las PPG y RRB entraban a la habitación.

-¿Habían tenido una plática parecida a esta?- Pregunto Frederick mientras tomaba el pulso de Boni.

-Si- Contesto Bleik sonrojado mientras recordaba como la había salvado de Ace para después llevarla a su lugar favorito.

-Solo causaste una pequeña confusión en ella, su cerebro produjo un par de descargas eléctricas tratando de recordar, pero al no soportarlo ella se desmayó, pero no te preocupes estará bien- Dijo Frederick mientras sonreía.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos a descansar- Dijo Bombón logrando la atención de todos.

-Mañana vendrá Rick y tenemos que terminar con los detalles del baile- Comento Robín entrando a la habitación junto con Derec.

-Fue muy amable de su parte patrocinar la fiesta- Pronuncio Bellota haciendo molestar a Butch.

-Es bueno verte despierta, bella durmiente- Dijo Frederick mientras veía como Boni se sentaba lentamente.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Damián mientras la abrazaba, ella afirmo con la cabeza.

-Boni, traigo un presente para ti espero y te guste- Pronuncio Robín mientras le daba una cajita blanca con un moño anaranjado. Boni lo acepto.

-Espero me perdones por lo ocurrido- Pronuncio Bleik acercándose a ella. Boni volteo a ver a Damián este entendió y le dio un papel y un bolígrafo.

-No te preocupes, tu no tiene la culpa de lo que me está pasando- Escribió ella mientras sonreía.

Después de varios comentarios acerca de esa casa, todos fueron a las habitaciones que habían preparado para ellos, las PPG, robín y la Sr Susi se quedaron juntas, mientras que los RRB y el profesor Utonio en otra.

-Iré por algo de tomar- Pronuncio la Sr Susi mientras salía de la habitación. Ya cuando la puerta se cerró las PPG se abalanzaron contra Robín.

-Cuéntanos ya eres novia de Dick- Pronuncio Burbuja mientras miraba a Robín y esta afirmaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunto la líder emocionada.

-Que yo le gustaba y si trataba de alejarme él, no me lo permitiría- Comento Robín con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¡Que romántico!- Dijeron Bombón y Burbuja mientras juntaban las manos.

-Pero si ese imbécil te hace daño, yo me encargare de darle una paliza- Comento Bellota mientras Robín sonreía.

-¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?- Pregunto Robín mientras las caras de las chicas de ponían serias.

-Sabes, estando con el vi cierta sinceridad en ojos al decirme que lo hiso para dejar su orgullo a un lado, pero al recordar que el me beso por esa maldita apuesta me hace rabiar y querer golpearlo hasta que me canse- Pronuncio la chica de ojos verdes mientras recordaba ese momento.

-Se cómo te sientes, el en la biblioteca me dijo que realmente merecía mi desprecio por lastimarme y por un momento me perdí en su mirada, pero el solo acordarme que yo era un estúpido trofeo, hiso que desconfiara de sus palabras- Comento la líder mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Tal vez es sinceridad nos asusta, tal vez los chicos si siente algo por nosotras, cuando estaba con Boomer y escucharlo decir que yo era realmente importante en sus vida, mi corazón volcó de alegría, pero me asuste y no sé si porque recordé su maldita apuesta o por miedo que me rompa mi corazón- Pronuncio Burbuja mientras suspiraba.

-Solo opino que si no se arriesgan nunca sabrán si realmente son sinceros, abran su corazón y no tengan miedo a equivocarse- Pronuncio Robín mientras abrazaba a sus amigas.

Un día más había llegado ya todos estaban desayunando, incluso Rick había llegado temprano cosa que desconcertó a Damián y Frederick ya que el siempre tenía la manía de llagar tarde, durante todo el día las PPG se había pasado a lado de Rick. Cosa que desconcertaba a los RRB, puesto que cada vez que algunos de ellos se quería acercar a su contraparte ella simplemente se alejaba, el tiempo pasó rápidamente y al parecer los detalles de la fiesta ya estaban resueltos y todos tenían que volver a casa.

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- Casi en un grito pronuncio Bleik todo sonrojado, causando asombro por parte de los demás, ese tiempo había tratado de estar lo más cerca de Boni, a excepción de los momentos que aparecía su hermano celoso y lo alejaba de él.

-Claro que si- Escribió ella, había escuchar tanto de ese baile que tenía curiosidad de saber cómo iba hacer en realidad, una sonrisa de emoción reflejo su rostro dejando embobado al cuarto RRB con su sonrisa.

-Pero no te hagas ilusiones, te veremos en el baile, ahí encontraras a mi hermana- pronuncio Damián sacando del trance a Bleik, es tipo rompió sus ilusiones de ir por ella.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido, y los RRB no habían podido invitar a las chicas, pero sus mentes estaban tranquilas porque sabían que ellas no habían aceptado ninguna invitación por parte de otros chicos.

-¿Iras al bailes?- Pregunto el rubio mientras miraba por su ventana, viendo las nubes y pensando en una chica rubia.

-No los sé, no tuve ni tiempo de buscar un traje- Contesto el líder, mientras analizaba que durante ese tiempo no tuvo el valor de proponerle a la líder que lo acompañara.

-Esas son cursilerías- Comento Butch mientras se lanzaba a la cama, sabía muy bien que se había burlado de Bleik cuando invito Boni al baile, bueno le grito que fuera con él, pero al fin y al cabo tuvo valor, aunque hay que reconocer que le ayudo mucho su pérdida de memoria, que si ella se hubiera acordado de la apuesta lo hubiera rechazado.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?, no sé cómo vestirme- Comento Bleik mientras salía del baño, lloriqueando por que no encontró según él un atuendo perfecto para esa noche.

-No te preocupes, el baile es de noche y en la noche todos los gatos son pardos- Dijo Butch con ironía mientras veía su cara de su hermano.

-Pero no quiero ser gato, quiero ser un príncipe- contesto Bleik mientras caía de rodillas en el piso.

-Te ayudaremos- Dijo Boomer mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarlo a pararse y este lo abrazaba emocionado.

-¿Por aquí?- escucharon decir mientras la Sr Susi abría la puerta y entraban dos personas con 4 paquetes para los chicos.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer- Leyó Brick, mientras tomaba la caja que tenía su nombre.

-Es perfecto- Grito Bleik mientras veía el contenido de aquel paquete.

**Continuara…**


	52. 46 Soluciones

Hola a todos antes que nada quiero agradecer por seguir mi historia, pero ahora esta llega a su fin, tal vez haga una que otra ova. solo para dar seguimientos a algunos cabos sueltos.

Gracias por todo y que tengan un grandioso día.

Aclaro las PPG no me pertenecen

**46. Soluciones.**

Como había permitido que es tipo la dejara ahí, ella simplemente no lo sabía todo había pasado tan rápido, este simplemente la dejo en ese lugar y se fue volando, que tan mala había sido su vida que este era el justo momento para castigarla, definitivamente todo estaba en su contras y ella sintió esa mala vibra cuando sus hermanos le dijeron que tenía que usar un vestido sin tirantes blanco que le llegaba justamente arriba de la rodilla, un listón negro rodeaba sus cintura, formando un moño en la parte de atrás, unas zapatillas negras con 5 cm de altura. Tenía su fleco de lado y su pelo completamente lacio era adornado por una diadema blanca dándole un toque de sencillez un una de sus manos traía puesta una pulsera blanca con un ángel, cortesía de Robín.

Suspiro una vez más, no sabía si llorar o sentirse realmente molesta, era todo tan confuso, froto sus brazos el frio estaba envolviendo la noche y ella yacía en la azotea del salón donde se realizaba el baile, se sentó en el piso tratando de retener algunas lágrimas, tal vez si no hubiera aceptado la invitación de baile por parte de ese chico no estuviera sintiendo ese sentimiento de soledad que la estaba invadiendo, abrazo sus rodilla y empezó a recordar que estaba emocionada, los adornos, el lugar, las luces le hacían sentir mucha alegría, los invitados poco a poco comenzaba a llegar, las chicas lucían fabulosas parecía princesas de cuentos de hadas y los chicos no se quedaban atrás parecía príncipes dispuestos a defender a damiselas en peligros, poco a poco se separó de sus hermanos y comenzó a recorrer el lugar ella solas hasta que sin querer en uno de los pasillos los encontró.

-Eres increíble- Recordó esa voz chillona por parte de esa muchacha, cuando abría lentamente los ojos llenos de ilusión después de haber sido besada, no entendía por qué Bleik casi le había gritado que fuera con él, para que después lo encontrara besando con esa niña que se creía un princesa, tal vez solo fue para darle celos, pero porque ella sentía celos acaso el significo algo en su vida, soltó un largo suspiro y abrazo fuertemente sus rodillas recargado se cabeza en ellas no quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar en nada, solo quería volver a casa

Mientras tanto en el baile tres chicos buscaban con desesperación a Boni, según el testimonio de algunos chicos la habían visto bailar con un chico que media aproximadamente como 1.75, ojos cafés, cabello negro y largo.

-Kein- Pronuncio Frederick mientras la buscaba.

-Pero supuestamente se había ido a la dimensión Tezcatlipoca y ya no podía regresar- Comento Bleik mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

-No quiero desconfiar de él, pero si está aquí y se aprovechó de que Boni perdiera la memoria, te juro que esta vez lo mandare al infierno.- Comento Damián mientras los tres salían del salón y corrieron hacia los jardines.

Boni miro el celular que su hermano le había regalado, según el con solo apretar un conjunto de letras el sabría que estaba en peligro e iría por ella, pero por alguna inexplicable razón este no prendía, miro su reflejo en la pantalla negra y aunque la noche rodeaba el lugar, la luz de la luna le podía permitir mirar su reflejo sin ninguna dificultad, ahí estaba ella mirando sus ojos cafés, su hermano Frederick le dijo que como era una persona famosa debería disfrazarse para que no la molestaran y respondería al nombre de Licci, ella acepto sin rezongar. Se puso de pie y empezó a recordar.

Salió corriendo de aquel pasillo, su pecho le dolía como era posible que Bleik le hubiera hecho eso, en fin después de todo estaba cosechando lo que sembró, detuvo su andar percatándose que la fiesta ya había empezado, comenzó a buscar a las PPG quería verlas tal vez con ellas se sentían segura, después un chico de ojos cafés un traje azul fuerte se le acerco y la invito a bailar, ella acepto.

-Vaya, quien dejaría a una hermosa chica sola- Dijo el joven mientras tomaba su cintura y comenzaba a mover sus pies lentamente.

-Solo déjate llevar- Comento el al ver a la chica muy tensa, ella afirmo con la cabeza y comenzó a mover sus pies, ella miro sus ojos, sabía que lo conocía pero no sabía de dónde.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto el joven al ver que Licci lo observaba detenidamente, ella se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al jardín?- Pregunto nuevamente, ella dudo por un momento tal vez le era conocido pero le daba desconfianza estar a solas con él, sin embargo al girar para buscar con la mirada a algunos de sus hermanos, vio a Bleik, así que aceptó la invitación de aquel desconocido y caminaron hacia el jardín. Realmente ese lugar era hermoso y juraría que si tuviera novio ese sería un lugar romántico para una declaración, la luna simplemente se unía al juago de los enamorados, caminar un rato y encontraron a una pareja peleando.

-Sabes, sé que tú eres Boni y también sé que me tienes cierta desconfianza- Dijo el mientras tomaba su mano y se escondían detrás de unos arbustos.

-Pero como es que lo sabes- Escribió en su celular, algo dudosa y sorprendida supuestamente su secreto eran resguardado por las PPG y RRB

-Eso no importa, solo observa a esa pareja, su orgullo no deja que se expresen de manera abierta, siempre quieren tener la razón y eso les hace mucho daño- Dijo el mientras miraba a esa pareja.

-Eres un idiota- Comento la chica de ojos verdes que traía un vestido verde de un solo tirante que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, un moño negro adornaba sus cintura resaltando su figura y unas zapatillas negras.

-Por favor hasta cuando vas estar enojada por esa tontería- Comento un chico de ojos verdes, con un esmoquin color verde obscuro y combinado con una camisa verde un poco más clara que el esmoquin.

-Por favor Butch, déjeme en paz, no quiero discutir contigo solo quiero olvidar por esta noche algunas cosas- Se defendió ella mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Si regresas a ese baile, será con migo, no voy a dejar que ningún estúpido se te acerque- Comento Butch algo molesto.

-Y en que te afecta si bailo con otros, me has dejado en claro que solo soy un trofeo para ti- Dijo ella mientras alzaba la mirada y lo veía a los ojos.

-Estas equivocada, yo… - Dijo el mientras las palabras se le quedaba atoradas, él se maldecía por sentirse así, tan tonto, pero eso es lo que ella provoca, verla tan linda simplemente hacia que sus sentidos le fallaran.

-¿Cómo esperas que yo te crea?- Pregunto ella al verlo callado y apretar sus puños, tal vez Burbuja tenía razón el miedo de enamorase era más fuerte que su sentimiento hacia Butch. De repente Bellota se sintió rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Butch.

-Solo quiero que creas en mi- Pronuncio Butch en su oreja causando un gran escalofrió, ella se sonrojo y recargo su cabeza el pecho de él.

-Como saber que no me harás daño otra vez- Pronuncio ella mientras miraba al chico que la hacía sentirse débil. Sus miradas se cruzaron, no era necesario hablar Bellota entendía perfectamente, una mirada sincera, una mirada que nunca había visto en él.

-Te quiero- pronuncio él mientras se apoderaba de sus labios, un beso tierno y profundo, un beso que Bellota recibió gustosamente, tal vez no era seguro que la volviera a lastimar, pero tal vez era un riesgo que tenía que tomar.

-Te matare si vuelves a lastimarme- Pronuncio ella en medio del beso, permitiéndole tomar aire.

-Es lo justo- Contesto el mientras profundizaba más aquel beso, tal vez él era el menos romántico del mundo o del universo entero, pero después de ese beso jamás intentaría hacerle daño a esa persona que simplemente tenía su corazón en sus manos.

-Pensé que eran orgullosos- Escribió Licci sonrojada al ver esa escena de amor.

-Pero vez que es lo que pasa cuando el corazón es sincero, simplemente pasan cosa increíbles como esa- Pronuncio el mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Licci a pararse continuaron su camino encontrándose con otra pareja.

-Te he dicho mil veces que me perdones- Dijo el rubio mientras caminaba atrás de chica con un vestido con tirantes coloro azul celeste que le llegaba a sus rodillas su coletas e habían sido sustituidas por una solas trayendo como consecuencia que muchos chicos la miraran.

-Mil veces te he dicho que me dejes en paz- Dijo la rubia volteándolo a ver, no pudo evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas al verlo simplemente su traje azul marino lo hacía ver como todo un galán de telenovela.

-Soy un tonto, un estúpido pero tú me gustas y me hace enojar como te miran los demás- Dijo el mientras se arrodillaba ante ella y sostenía su mano.

-¿Por qué seguiste su juego?- Pregunto Burbuja, mientras hacía que Boomer se parara.

-Tal vez para demostrarme a mí mismo que tengo el valor suficiente para declárame a la chica que realmente quiero- Dijo el sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Boomer...- Pronuncio ella mientras sentía su mano de el en su mejilla.

-Te quiero, eso ninguna apuesta lo va a cambiar- Pronuncio el mientras le daba un tierno beso, ella dudo en corresponderlo pero acepto gustosamente, el amor con la persona indicada solo se presente una vez y aunque saliera lastimada era un riesgo que pensaba tomar.

-Por lo visto ellos no son rencorosos- Escribió Boni en la pantalla mientras se la mostraba a su acompañante.

-Son chicos que no le tienen miedo a enfrentarse con sus sentimientos, sin embargo una mentira podía echar abajo toda ese sinceridad- Explico el mientras tomaba de la mano y continuaba su camino.

-Vaya, que quieres decirme- Volvió a escribir cuando este chico le soltó su mano.

-Solo observa- Contesto el mientras señalaba a otra pareja que estaba debajo de un árbol, el chico acorralaba a la chica con sus brazos.

-Dime la verdad Bombón Utonio me tienes miedo o tienes miedo a enamorarte- Dijo un joven de esmoquin con tonalidad roja, veía a la chicas a los ojos.

-Tus mentiras han hecho que sea complicado que me enamore de ti- Contesto ella mientras sujetaba con fuerza su vestido rosa, que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, los tirantes de este caían en sus hombros haciéndola ver más atractiva y su pelo fue trenzado con listones del mismo color del vestido.

-Lo sé- Dijo el mientras veía como ella no dejaba de observarlo, él podía ver que la había herido y eso no le gustaba.

-Si lo sabes por qué no me dejas en paz- Grito ella mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho de él tratándolo de hacer para atrás.

-No quiero y no te dejare en paz hasta que crees que te quiero, sé que te lastime, pero también sé que no te dejare ir tan fácilmente- Contesto el mientras con una mano acariciaba el rostro de ella.

-Brick…- susurro ella al sentir sus labio contra los suyos, fue un beso corto pero muy dulce.

-Te quiero y tengo miedo de perderte- Dijo el mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, no quería soltarla.

-Yo también- susurro ella, mientras el volteaba a verla rápido viendo esos ojos rosa brillantes que lo enloquecían, ella tomo su rostro con ambas manos y acerco su rostro hacia ella.

-Escucha bien líder de pacotilla me vuelves a lastimar y te matare- Pronuncio ella mientras lo besaba, este correspondió el beso y la abrazo posesivamente.

-Realmente no sé por qué haces que vea esto- Volvió a escribir Boni mientras daba la vuelta y trataba de regresar al salón.

-¿Porque es bueno enterarse de los chismes?- Dijo el chico un tanto divertido la tomo entre sus brazos y volaron, Boni trato de gritar, pero había un ligero problema no tenía voz así que nadie la pudo escuchar.

-¿Dónde estás?- se preguntaba Bleik mientras inspeccionaba la zona, realmente estaba preocupado por ella.

-El orgullo, las mentiras y las traiciones, puede dañar amistades que han sido forjadas por años- Dijo el joven mientras aterrizaban en la azotea del salón.

-¿Quién eres tú y que quieres de mí?- Escribió ella mientras empezaba a sentir miedo.

-Mi nombre es Kein y solo quiero que vivas tu vida, te han dado una segunda oportunidad, no la desperdicies- Contesto él con sinceridad en su rostro.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de quién soy, de donde vengo y que relación tengo con esas personas o contigo, y así quieres que siga con mi vida, como si nada pasara- Escribió Licci un tanto molesta mientras le enseñaba la pantalla a Kein.

-Lo importante es lo que estás viviendo ahora, deja de lamentarte de sucesos que ni siquiera recuerdas, además los dones otorgados en esta vida, nada ni nadie te los puede quitar, solo dios es el único que decidirá en que momento ya no los vas a necesitar- Dijo Kein seguro de sus palabras viendo la mirada de confusión de la chica.

-Solo escucha tu corazón y has lo correcto- Dijo el mientras salía volando de ahí dejando a la chica confundida, la chica miro su celular que inexplicablemente ya no prendía

-¿Frederick la encontraste?- Pregunto Damián mientras veía a su hermano agotado, había estado corriendo por mucho tiempo. Este negó con su cabeza.

-Yo tampoco la he encontrado- Dijo Bleik un tanto decepcionado, había recorrido todo el lugar y no la había encontrado.

-Reúne a las chicas y tus hermanos tenemos que encontrarla.- Ordeno Frederick preocupado.

-No será necesario, aquí estoy- Dijo Kein recargado en la pared.

-¿Donde esta?- Pregunto Damián mientras lo sostenía del cuello.

-Físicamente está bien, pero emocionalmente creo que no- Comento Kein con ironía mientras sonreía.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Frederick mientras ponía su mano el hombro de hermano para que se tranquilizara.

-Vio a cierto chico, con una pequeña princesita odiosa- Comento el haciendo que Bleik se helara en el momento.

-Ella está en la azotea, así que ve pensando que decirle- Dijo Kein mientras era soltado por Damián.

-¿A qué has venido?- Pregunto Frederick algo más tranquilo mientras Bleik emprendía el vuelo hacia el lugar donde le había dicho que Boni estaría.

-A despedirme, quería verlos por última vez, además durante un largo tiempo no podre visitarlos- Dijo el con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y tenías que hacer todo este alboroto- Comento Damián mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Estaba preocupado, ella al igual que nosotros tenemos una gran ventaja en esta dimensión- Comento Kein mientras miraba la enorme luna que alumbraba al cielo en ese momento.

-Se dice que cuando una persona vuelve a renacer, es para que corrija los errores que tuvo en su vida anterior- Comento Fred mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Esa es una de las razones por la que no recordamos nuestras vidas pasadas, para no atormentarnos con nuestros errores del pasado- comento Dan mientras miraba la luna

-El trabajo del subconsciente comienza a guiarnos por el camino de nuestra nueva vida, para que no cometer los mismos errores, pero por alguna extraña razón con nosotros fue diferente- Continúo Fred con la plática.

-Nuestro mayor error fue recordar nuestra vida pasada y la obsesión por volver a ella, trajo como consecuencia la perdida de la memoria de Boni- Comento Dan con tristeza mientras suspiraba.

-Pero hay que aclarar que esto tiene sus ventajas, nuestros conocimientos y habilidades, no hacen casi invisibles en esta vida- Dijo Kein con una sonrisa.

-Si no hubiera estudiado medicina, no hubiera ayudado a varias personas en esta dimensión- Dijo Fred mientras sonreía, la educación en esa dimensión fue administración y la de la otra medicina, la verdad es que si tenía ventaja ente las demás personas.

-Mis inventos, ha revolucionado la empresa, nos han ayudado en todo momento- Realmente Kein tenía razón, Dan estudio robótica en la otra dimensión y a pesar que en esta recibió la misma educación que su hermano Fred, la combinación de ambos conocimientos le ayudo para ser frente a la empresa heredara por sus padres

-Boni a pesar de que se quedó a mitad de su carrera, no dudo en emplear sus conocimientos de mercadotecnia en esta dimensión para su carrera artística- comento Kein mientras veía a sus dos grandes amigos.

-Es por esos conocimientos, que pudo vencer a Bombón y a Brick- Comento Dan con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Las escapadas a museos hiso que venciera a Boomer y Burbuja- Dijo Fred mientras recordaba como Boni se saltaba algunas clases para irse de pinta a algunos museos, para suerte de ella el arte no cambiaba entre dimensiones.

-Su entrenamiento aquí, hiso que le ganara a Bellota y Butch, porque si hubiera competido con ellos en la nuestra- Se detuvo Kein al recordar su pasado.

-Hubiera sido un gran fracaso para Boni- Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras recordaba que era realmente mala para los deportes, de pronto escucharon risas.

-Me alegra que Sandy sea feliz- Comento Kein mientras la veía tomada de la mano con el gran cantante Rick.

-A nosotros también- Contesto Frederick con una sonrisa.

-Bueno es hora de irme y cuídese mucho- Comento Kein mientras desaparecía.

-¿A dónde vas?- Comento Frederick mientras veía como su hermano empezaba a correr.

-Voy por Boni- Contesto el, pero de la nada salió un mostro que los sostuvo.

-¿Por qué Frederick?- Pregunto con enojo mientras trataba de soltarse.

-Ella tiene que resolver sus problemas- Contesto Fred mientras miraba la enorme luna.

-Vaya manera para pasar la noche- Dijo Bleik mientras miraba a Boni sentada en el piso abrazando sus rodillas y recargando su cabeza en ellas. Pero ella no se molestó en míralo, él se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a ella.

-Sabes hoy me topé con una persona realmente molesta, iba caminado por un pasillo y me detuvo- Dijo Bleik tratando de llamar la atención de Boni, pero no lo logro.

-Esta persona ha querido conquistar a Brick, Butch Boomer y ahora lo ha intentado con migo- Volvió a decir el mientras miraba como la chica levantaba la cabeza y lo veía, sin embargo él pudo ver una mirada de tristeza.

-Me dijo que si la aceptaba tendría el mundo bajo mis pies y me beso- Dijo el sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-Al terminar el beso, simplemente le dije que no correspondía ese sentimiento, que para que una pareja funcionara tendrían que sentir lo mismo ambos- Continuo con una sonrisa mientras veía como Boni se levantaba. Y alzaba algo del suelo. Para luego sentarse otra vez junto a él.

-Pues ella parecía tan ilusionada- Escribió en el suelo Boni con una piedra roja que había encontrado.

-Ese chica lo último que puede sentir es amor, esta segada por la ambición e imagínate que reputación tendría al ser novia de algún RRB, de por sí ya es odiosa- Comento el mientras se quitaba el saco y se lo poni a Boni.

-¿y tú que siente por ella realmente?- Escribió nuevamente en el piso.

-Nada, lo único que se en este momento, es que… - Se quedó callado vio los ojos curiosos de Boni.

-Quiero una oportunidad de hacerte feliz- Dijo el mientras sostenía sus manos y le ayudaba a levantarse, ya de pie los dos se miraron, sus miradas se perdieron por unos segundos

-Te quiero y lo que siento por ti es sincero y verdadero- Comento Bleik mientras la abrazaba, ella abrió los ojos y lo miro, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que lo besara, era como si con ese simple beso responderían a varias preguntas, aunque ella pensaba que eso era imposible, al menos aclararía que significado tenía el en su vida, así que se acercó lentamente y deposito un tierno beso en los labios del chico, este se sorprendido pero no dudo en corresponderle. Poco a poco se separaron él sonrió, ella correspondió la sonrisa y lo abrazo nuevamente al menos sabía que ese chico realmente le importaba eso ya era un avance.

Ahora Boni no sabía que pasaría, había perdido sus recuerdos, pero no le importaba tal vez algún día los recuperaría, en cuanto sus voz tal vez ya se haya acostumbrado a escribir, pero ahora entendía lo dicho por Kein, tal vez el orgullo la ambición y mal pensamiento de que podemos enfrentar todo nosotros esta erróneo, necesitamos apoyo de nuestra familia amigos y seres queridos para afrontar los obstáculos de la vida.

Y así hacerle frente a todo los problemas que tengamos.

En cuanto a lo dicho por Kein "Lo que dios te da solamente él te lo quitara" tal vez era una esperanza de recuperar todo lo perdido, pero por lo mientras disfrutaría de su de su segunda oportunidad.

**FIN.**


End file.
